Symptôme et dépendance
by shinobu24
Summary: Oliver profite de son nom, de son statut mais tout change brusquement au cours d'une soirée et ce qu'il va devoir affronter est la plus grande épreuve de sa vie. (UA, Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire olicity après une petite pause. C'est un univers alternatif et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je publierai une fois par semaine. **

**Un mot à Delicity-Unicorn qui a le rôle de beta sur mes histoires. Merci pour ta présence et ton aide, je t'embrasse fort. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

** Chapitre 1**

La boîte de nuit était bondée, la musique était assourdissante et Oliver adorait ça. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les corps transpirant jusqu'au bar et fit signe au barman d'une main pour être servi.

Il n'avait pas l'âge de boire mais quand on avait un nom connu et des parents milliardaires, ce genre de petit détail ne comptait plus vraiment. Il prit son verre de whisky en main et avala une première gorgée, laissant l'alcool le réchauffer lentement avant qu'il ne l'enivre. Ça serait pour plus tard…

Il pivota, s'accouda au comptoir et jeta un regard à la salle sombre éclairée par des éclats de lumières virvoltant à un rythme effréné. Il sentait les basses faire vibrer son corps qui l'emplissait d'une énergie débordante. Son regard se perdit sur les corps se mouvant au rythme endiablé et il apprécia les courbes d'une fille qui dansait les yeux fermés comme si elle était en transe.

Son attention fut attirée par l'apparition de Tommy qui se dirigeait sur lui. Ils se donnèrent une accolade pour se saluer et Tommy lui cria dans l'oreille qu'il était heureux de le voir. Oliver lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- « Aucune chance que je rate cette soirée », en se penchant vers lui et en criant pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Tommy fit signe au barman, Oliver finit son verre et une fois à nouveau servit, ils trinquèrent à cette soirée qui pour l'instant répondait à toutes leurs attentes. Le brun s'accouda lui aussi au comptoir et chercha dans la salle une fille avec qui passer la soirée et plus si affinité. Son nom tout aussi réputé que celui de son meilleur ami, ils écumaient les soirées en jouant leur rôle de playboy et en peaufinant leur réputation.

Oliver retrouva la fille qu'il avait remarquée et donna un coup sur l'épaule de son ami pour attirer son attention avant de faire un mouvement du menton pour lui montrer sa cible. Le brun sourit et en fit autant en direction d'une blonde qui dansait un verre à la main. Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent pour la première fois de la soirée.

Ils posèrent leur verre sur le comptoir et prirent chacun la direction de la fille qu'ils avaient repérée. Le but de la soirée était simple, approcher une fille sexy, passer du bon temps avant de se retrouver au comptoir pour partager un nouveau verre et de passer à la suivante. Une nuit de débauche comme il aimait les partager avec son meilleur ami.

Oliver s'avança vers la brune sans la quitter des yeux, ses cheveux suivaient les mouvements de sa danse, cachaient par moment son visage et quand elle se retourna vers lui, il posa une main sur son bras et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa ses yeux sombres et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle excitation l'enflammer. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Ils se laissèrent guider par le rythme soutenu de la musique, par l'énergie qui explosait autour d'eux et la jeune fille se colla contre son corps en se trémoussant.

Il caressa son bras nu, avant de poser une main sur sa taille et une sur ses hanches. Le parfum de son shampoing lui parvenait par vague comme s'il explosait à chaque pulsation de la musique. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa dériver, emporté par le bruit qui l'empêchait de penser, par la chaleur du corps qui se serrait contre le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux, baissa la tête et trouva les lèvres de la brune qu'il prit le temps de découvrir avant d'approfondir le baiser alors qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il se détacha d'elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres et il glissa son visage contre le sien pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille. Elle hocha la tête et il lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner vers le salon VIP plus calme pour ce qu'il avait en tête. A peine la porte passée, il la referma, étouffant le bruit de la musique, et l'adossa à celle-ci en collant son corps contre le sien. Il plongea son visage dans son cou, déposant une série de baisers sur sa peau brûlante, elle se cambra en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et se laissa emporter par ses caresses de plus en plus intimes. Il se redressa pour retrouver ses lèvres et envahit sa bouche alors que de sa main il découvrait sa poitrine en repoussant son débardeur. Il l'entendit gémir, sa voix couvrant maintenant le rythme étouffé de la musique.

Oliver se colla contre elle et elle gémit plus fort en sentant son excitation déjà bien présente. Elle caressa son torse, le découvrant au passage de sa chemise, puis attrapa la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle défit rapidement pour glisser une main dans son pantalon. Oliver gémit dans sa bouche à la sentir le caresser un peu plus durement. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque et se détacha d'elle pour la regarder. Elle lui sourit quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il en fit autant. Il apprécia ses caresses encore quelques secondes puis il passa sa main sous sa jupe, retira son sous-vêtement avant de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses. Il durcit encore un peu plus quand il sentit son intimité de ses doigts et approfondit son exploration pour tester son excitation.

\- « Tu en as envie ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse dans l'oreille.

La jeune femme frémit entre ses bras en sentant son souffle sur sa peau et elle gémit son approbation dans un soupir. Il retira sa main et se prépara sous son regard gourmand puis il la prit par la taille et la souleva avant de la plaquer contre la porte. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et retint sa respiration en le sentant se glisser en elle.

Oliver se déhancha pour la pénétrer peu à peu alors qu'elle avait passé ses bras sur ses épaules et s'immobilisa quand il fut entièrement enfoui dans sa chaleur. Ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement, jouant avec leur langue puis Oliver reprit ses mouvements en caressant la jeune fille jouant tantôt avec sa poitrine et tantôt avec son clitoris. Il se déhancha avec de plus en plus de force, donnant des coups contre la porte jusqu'à se libérer alors qu'elle criait de plaisir et qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau accoudé au bar et avalait un nouveau verre d'alcool. Tommy le rejoignit tout aussi satisfait de sa première rencontre qu'Oliver. Ils discutèrent un instant en surveillant les environs. La piste de danse regorgeait de jeunes femmes intéressantes dont ils pourraient s'enivrer. Oliver se retourna pour s'accouder face au comptoir et frappa dessus pour attirer l'attention du barman, commanda deux shots de vodka et trinqua avec son meilleur ami avant d'entamer le second round de leur soirée.

Il regarda Tommy s'éloigner après qu'ils aient avalé leur verre et il sourit. Son esprit commençait à flotter dans les limbes de l'alcool et il atteignait enfin cet état où tout semblait plus léger, sans importance. Le monde se mettait à tourner au ralenti et seul comptait le plaisir qu'il pouvait prendre. Il avala d'une traite le fond de son dernier verre que le barman venait de lui servir, se tourna vers la salle avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres à la recherche de son prochain plaisir.

Les heures suivantes furent à la hauteur de son début de soirée et il enchaîna les rencontres jusqu'à tomber sur Sara. Accoudé au bar, il tourna la tête légèrement en sentant le monde tourner un peu plus vite autour de lui et sourit en reconnaissant son amie. Elle s'était accoudée au comptoir à ses côtés et lui souriait. Il se pencha vers elle pour poser son front contre le sien avant de pencher un peu son visage.

\- « Je suis content de te voir là », en lui parlant à l'oreille.

\- « Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà bien commencé à faire la fête », d'un ton amusé.

\- « Et tu veux continuer la soirée avec moi ? », en se reculant pour lui offrir un sourire charmeur.

\- « Tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir », en posant une main sur ses hanches.

Sara s'approcha et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années maintenant et ne partageaient pas une grande amitié mais ils étaient toujours partant pour partager un moment de plaisir. Elle sentit Oliver poser une main sur sa taille avant de la remonter le long de son flanc jusqu'à trouver sa poitrine et elle se mit à rire en le repoussant d'une main posée sur son torse.

\- « On va trouver un endroit plus calme », en lui attrapant la main et ils se dirigèrent vers un salon VIP.

Ils y arrivèrent avec quelques difficultés alors que les mains d'Oliver partaient déjà à la redécouverte du corps de Sara. Elle repoussait sans grande conviction ses mains en riant et frissonnant en sentant les lèvres d'Oliver se poser dans son cou. Il y avait toujours cette alchimie entre eux et elle était impatiente de goûter une nouvelle fois au plaisir dans ses bras.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et elle prit les commandes en repoussant Oliver avec un peu plus de force. Celui-ci se laissa faire et adressa à Sara un sourire en coin plein de connivence. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa lentement jusqu'au divan où Oliver se laissa tomber.

Elle le surplomba un instant en laissant son regard dériver sur les traits de son visage parfaits et de son torse fort, avant de s'installer sur ses genoux en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Oliver posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de repousser le tissu de son haut pour être en contact avec sa peau et resserra légèrement les doigts. Il ressentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, son parfum lourd et percevait sa respiration se faire un peu plus difficile. En fond, leur parvenait le rythme sourd et élevé des basses de la musique mais ils étaient à l'abri dans leur bulle.

\- « Alors combien de filles ont eu la chance de passer un moment avec Oliver Queen ce soir ?

\- Quelques-unes… », le regard focalisé sur ses lèvres. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser et la faire taire.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et leurs langues se joignirent rapidement aux caresses. Il gémit en sentant Sara se frotter contre lui et laissa tomber une main sur ses fesses pour apprécier un peu plus ses mouvements. Elle lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et il la sentit se décoller de lui pour glisser une main entre leur corps et trouver sa virilité qu'elle se mit à caresser alors qu'il posait la tête en arrière sur le canapé en fermant les yeux pour apprécier ses intentions.

####

Un premier flash.

Des bruits, des cris et plus rien.

.

Un second flash.

Il ressentit une sensation lointaine, anesthésiée, toujours des cris accompagnés de paroles… peut-être la voix de Tommy. Ce dernier criait et il voulait le faire arrêter. Il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire taire.

.

Le troisième flash fut encore plus bruyant et dérangeant alors que des lumières l'agressaient avant qu'il ne retrouve les ténèbres si reposantes.

.

Oliver se réveilla avec difficultés. Il prit conscience de son corps, lourd de fatigue, ankylosé, puis du matelas sur lequel il reposait. Sa tête bourdonnait dans le silence et lui faisait horriblement mal, derrière cette douleur il prit conscience d'un bip régulier et désagréable, au rythme lent et lancinant. Sa bouche était pâteuse et quand il voulut essayer de déglutir à la sensation de soif il s'étouffa.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer et vit sa mère penchée sur lui. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et il se sentit tout de suite un peu apaisée. Elle l'aida à se redresser légèrement et il but avec avidité le verre d'eau qu'elle lui maintenait devant la bouche en s'accrochant à son épaule et en s'agrippant à son bras.

Moira respirait plus facilement, soulagée de voir son fils se réveiller. Elle avait passé les dernières heures à le veiller en attendant avec anxiété de le voir reprendre conscience. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu le coup de fil de l'hôpital pour l'avertir qu'Oliver avait été admis en urgences elle ne vivait plus. Ils s'étaient rendus sans attendre au Wilcher Memorial avec Robert pour savoir ce qui avait pu se passer. Il avait mis en avant le nom des Queen et après quelques minutes d'attente le médecin qui avait pris en charge Oliver à son arrivée les rencontrait. Elle avait senti un poids énorme libérer son cœur en entendant qu'il était hors de danger mais elle n'était totalement soulagée seulement maintenant qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Oliver avala goulûment l'eau bienfaitrice avant de se laisser aller en arrière pour laisser reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller sans relâcher sa mère. Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre, humectant ses lèvres sèches, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et son regard était chargé de tristesse et de soulagement. Il posa une main sur sa joue quand une larme roula dessus et l'essuya de son pouce en ressentant la culpabilité l'envahir.

\- « Tout va bien… », d'une voix éraillée. Il remarqua l'aiguille du cathéter plantée sur sa main. Une nouvelle fois il avait dépassé les limites et n'avait pas su s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin.

\- « Non Oliver… », d'une voix tremblante. Elle posa une main sur le côté de sa tête et caressa ses cheveux tendrement. « Tu n'as pas vu l'état dans lequel tu étais… », en posant un baiser sur son front.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », lui demanda-t-il en relâchant sa prise sur elle et en fermant les yeux un instant, avec une vague idée de ce qui avait pu arriver.

Moira s'installa sur le bord du lit, sa main toujours sur le côté de son visage, le caressant tendrement. Elle essuya le coin de ses yeux pour enlever toute trace de larmes, se racla la gorge pour atténuer ses sanglots et soupira en retrouvant son regard quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

\- « Tu as fait un coma éthylique... », et s'interrompit pour raffermir sa voix qu'elle sentait trembler. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Oliver…

\- Ce n'est rien », en voulant minimiser la situation. Il enroula sa main autour de son poignet et soutint son regard avec difficultés.

\- « Non ce n'est pas rien », d'une voix plus dure. « J'ai peur pour toi… ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves dans cet état et ça ne peut plus durer. Et si la prochaine fois… », en ne pouvant aller au bout de sa phrase terrorisée qu'il puisse lui arriver pire.

\- « Rassure-toi, ça n'arrivera jamais maman », pour la rassurer en minimisant les conséquences de son comportement. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer… »

Il relâcha son poignet et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle déposait un nouveau baiser sur son front. Elle lui dit de se rendormir d'une voix encore tremblante avant de sortir quelques instants pour prévenir Thea que son frère allait bien. Il fut pris par le sommeil presque instantanément alors que sa mère refermait la porte de la chambre.

Oliver se réveilla au bruit d'une conversation à voix basse. Son mal de tête avait disparu et quand il ouvrit les yeux il se fit la remarquer qu'il allait sans doute revenir rapidement. Son père Robert Queen était debout au pied de son lit. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son costume et regardait sa femme assise sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle avait la tête baissée et il posait sur elle un regard froid. Les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés et tout son corps tendu vers elle.

Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention et il croisa le regard de son père, peu amen. Une irritabilité à devoir passer du temps avec son fils qui lui faisait perdre des milliers de dollars sans doute.

\- « Cette fois tu es allé trop loin Oliver », lança Robert d'une voix où vibrait la contrariété.

\- « Merci de me demander comment je vais père… », en lui lançant un sourire moqueur. Il se redressa difficilement dans son lit pour être mieux installé pour l'affronter et étouffa un gémissement en sentant son corps protester.

\- « Toujours ta manie de tout prendre à la légère », en prenant un air dégoûté qui fit presque plaisir à Oliver. Il savait toujours comment son père allait réagir, il ne le décevait jamais pensa-t-il amèrement. « Mais on va voir cette fois si les conséquences vont te faire rire… », continua-t-il. « L'hôpital te libère aujourd'hui mais tu ne rentres pas à la maison ».

Oliver resta sans voix et jeta un regard à sa mère qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

\- « Quoi ? Je vais être envoyé en pensionnat pour finir l'année ? Tu vas m'exiler loin de Starling… ? », en se préparant à lui dire que ça ne changerait rien à son comportement mais il sentait que la situation lui échappait.

\- « En quelque sorte,... tu vas aller en cure de désintoxication ».

Il mit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information avant de se mettre à rire. Il n'avait jamais entendu une idée aussi idiote. Son rire se transforma en toux, sa gorge irritée le brûla et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- « Et pourquoi en cure de désintox ? », en se calmant un peu.

\- « Mais tu es stupide Oliver ? », lui demanda son père d'une voix forte qui lui fit perdre entièrement son envie de rire. « Tu as failli mourir, ce n'est pas assez important comme raison !?

\- C'était un accident », se défendit-il. « Il faut être malade pour aller dans ce genre de centre…

\- Oliver », souffla-t-il. « Il n'y a aucune discussion à avoir. Tu n'es pas majeur, tu es sous notre responsabilité et on ne va pas te laisser plus longtemps faire n'importe quoi.

\- C'était un accident », répéta-t-il plus fort avec un ton incrédule. « Maman !? », appela-t-il en cherchant son soutien. « Ne le laisse pas faire ça… »

Moira qui avait tressailli à l'appel de son fils releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle se leva lentement, passa sa main sous le bras de son mari et s'accrocha à lui dans un geste de soutien. Elle était d'accord avec lui et Oliver prit peur. Son père reprit de sa voix toujours directive et posée.

\- « C'est le second… accident, comme tu dis, qui t'arrive… On ne va pas attendre le prochain qui pourra être plus grave ».

Oliver posa son regard sur lui comme un automate abasourdi par l'idée qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire changer les choses.

\- « Les écarts de conduite du fils Queen étalés par les paparazzis ça ne vous gêne pas mais la mort de votre fils ça aurait été trop », cracha-t-il. « Là il faut intervenir pour sauvegarder le nom de l'empire familial », en libérant un rire mauvais.

\- « Oliver! », gémit Moira en lui lançant un regard plein de larmes. Elle voulut faire un geste vers lui mais Robert lui attrapa la main.

\- « Vous allez me punir parce que je m'amuse ? Tout à coup vous vous souvenez que vous avez un fils ? », demanda-t-il plein de rancœur. Sa mère étouffa un hoquet de douleur à cette attaque.

\- « On y va Moira », lança Robert en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

Oliver les regarda se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre et tenta encore une fois de faire revenir sa mère à la raison. Il l'appela, les larmes dans la voix et quand la porte se referma sur eux, il continua à marmonner qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un poids se poser sur sa poitrine. Il émit l'idée que c'était peut-être un moyen de lui faire peur pour qu'il arrête de faire n'importe quoi. Ils allaient revenir à la raison et ils le laisseraient revenir au manoir. Il n'avait rien à faire en cure de désintoxication, il n'était pas malade ou dépendant. Il aimait seulement faire la fête.

* * *

**Voici pour ce premier chapitre. J'attends vos impressions et vos avis pour ce début...**

**Je vous embrasse. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes. Un grand merci pour vos lectures et à celles qui ont laissé une review, ça me motive à continuer de poster de nouvelles histoires. **

**Vous avez vu qu'Oliver est dans une mauvaise passe, il va devoir maintenant affronter ce qui l'attend.**

**Un mot pour Delicity-Unicorn, merci pour ton temps et ta patience, je t'embrasse fort ma beta adorée. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Oliver observait d'un air absent le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre de la voiture. Depuis qu'il avait repris conscience il cherchait à se souvenir de cette soirée au Verdant. Il avait bu bien sûr comme toujours quand il faisait la fête et ses souvenirs étaient plus que flous, voire inexistants. Il se souvenait avoir passé la soirée avec Tommy mais il n'avait pas pu contacter son meilleur ami, son portable lui ayant été confisqué et il n'avait eu droit à aucune visite autre que celles de ses parents. Il avait repris conscience à l'hôpital et depuis il se sentait isolé, enfermé entre ces quatre murs et maintenant dans l'habitacle silencieux.

Son père avait pris la décision de l'envoyer en cure de désintoxication la veille et même s'il avait contesté cette décision en soutenant qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans ce genre d'endroit, personne ne l'avait écouté. Ni sa famille, ni le corps médical. Et comme toujours le nom des Queen avait accéléré les démarches et il se retrouvait en route pour rejoindre ce foutu centre.

Il posa son front contre la vitre en fermant les yeux et souffla, il avait la nausée et cette sensation était aggravée par l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à se retrouver au milieu de cas sociaux. Son père pour préserver son anonymat avait trouvé un petit centre loin de Starling, loin de ceux qui accueillaient habituellement le gratin de la ville. Il n'aurait même pas la satisfaction de se retrouver avec des personnes qu'il pouvait connaitre.

Oliver sentit la voiture ralentir avant de s'arrêter et il se redressa pour se forcer à prendre une profonde inspiration. La dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était montrer aux autres qu'il appréhendait de se retrouver ici et ce sentiment l'énervait encore plus. Il cacha cette inquiétude derrière une colère sourde, descendit de la voiture en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil et observa autour de lui d'un œil critique.

Devant lui se dressait un bâtiment de plein pied au milieu de la verdure et derrière lequel il pouvait apercevoir d'autres bâtiments un peu plus petits. Des jeunes gens passaient de l'un à l'autre sans lui prêter attention. Il soupira, déprimé, rien de plus aux alentours et il suspecta que le calme le rendrait fou avant les réunions de thérapie.

Le chauffeur retira les valises du coffre et les déposa à l'entrée où la secrétaire l'accueillit. Il la salua à son tour sans être agréable et la suivit quand elle lui indiqua le bureau du directeur. Elle frappa à la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer quand la voix d'un homme derrière retentit. Oliver retira ses lunettes de soleil, pénétra dans le bureau clair et décoré simplement où se trouvaient déjà ses parents. Il ne leur accorda aucun regard qu'il garda fixé sur l'homme qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir.

\- « Oliver, entre », en lui tendant la main pour le saluer. « Je m'appelle John Diggle ».

Oliver serra la main de l'homme jovial et énergique, il était loin de l'image qu'il se faisait d'un directeur de ce genre de centre. Il lui fit un signe de tête et esquissa un sourire sans joie avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil vide à la droite de son père. Le directeur repris sa place derrière le bureau et s'accouda dessus en croisant les doigts.

\- « On t'attendait pour faire le point. C'est la première fois que tu es accueilli dans un centre de désintoxication et je suis là aujourd'hui pour vous donner toutes les explications dont vous auriez besoin », en les regardant tous les trois.

\- « Oliver est alcoolique », lança Robert d'une voix sans émotion. John le regarda sérieusement puis posa son regard sur le jeune homme qui avait étouffé un rire.

\- « Je dirais plutôt qu'Oliver ne répond pas aux attentes de celui qui se présente comme le père modèle », expliqua le jeune homme en regardant le directeur avec un air blasé.

Ce dernier sourit, gêné, et hocha la tête alors que Robert se crispait un peu plus et serrait les dents pour retenir sa colère et son mépris vis-à-vis de son fils.

\- « La première chose, et la plus importante**...**on va terminer le protocole de sevrage initié à l'hôpital puis nous mettront en place une prise en charge pour prévenir au mieux la reprise d'une intoxication alcoolique ». John Diggle sentit le jeune homme face à lui se tendre au fil des mots mais n'y prêta pas attention dans l'immédiat. « Le programme du centre est prévu tous les mois, les journées sont occupées par des séances de groupe et individuelles, des cours, des moments d'activité de loisir en groupe et des moments libres.

\- Combien de temps notre fils devra rester ici ? », demanda Moira.

\- « Le planning est chargé, c'est une prise en charge intense mais ce passage chez nous doit être efficace et s'adapter à chacun. Le temps dépendra des besoins d'Oliver », en posant sur lui un regard amical.

Le reste de l'entretien fut principalement occupé par la signature des documents administratifs. Oliver apposa sa signature en dernier en sentant la corde se resserrer autour de son cou. Il ferait tout pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit, ce ne sera pas difficile, il n'était pas malade et il pourra ensuite reprendre le rythme des fêtes qui jalonnaient son existence depuis des années maintenant.

John Diggle les laissa tous les trois seuls dans le hall d'accueil pour se dire au revoir et s'installa un peu plus loin dans un salon pour observer leurs interactions. Oliver faisait face à ses parents en gardant une expression et un comportement froid et distant et son père arborait exactement la même attitude.

Oliver serrait les dents et regardait son père droit dans les yeux pour lui faire ressentir toute sa colère et sa rancœur de se retrouver ici. Celui-ci le regardait silencieusement et Oliver avait l'impression que la déception et le dégoût transpiraient de tout son corps. Il le décevait encore une fois et depuis le temps il s'y était habitué. Sa mère s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras en l'attirant à elle ce qui brisa leur lien visuel. Son père en profita pour lui tourner le dos et sortit sur le perron du centre, le laissant seul avec sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et la laissa lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'elle lui murmurait qu'ils l'aimaient. Il se raidit et serra les dents pour ne pas lui répondre méchamment en sentant les battements de son chœur s'emballer. Elle croyait encore à leur famille et elle au moins lui disait au revoir avec regrets.

Moira finit par se détacher de lui et il croisa son regard remplit de larmes avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos et qu'elle retrouve son mari sur le perron. Il la regarda passer sa main sous son bras et poser sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture qui les raccompagnerait chez eux. Oliver resta immobile jusqu'à voir la voiture s'éloigner et soupira. Il sentait son cœur gros mais sa peine était atténuée par sa colère encore brûlante.

\- « Je vais te faire visiter les lieux ».

Oliver se retourna pour voir le directeur derrière lui et le suivit sans répondre. S'adapter aux règles pour sortir le plus rapidement d'ici se répéta-t-il et il serra le poing pour calmer le tremblement qu'il sentait. Ils remontèrent le couloir du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans un salon équipé d'une télévision, de nombreux fauteuils, de tables et d'une série d'étagères où trônait un nombre incalculable de jeux de société. Un couloir partait sur la droite et John Diggle lui expliqua que c'était l'aile des garçons alors que le couloir de gauche desservait l'aile des filles. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et en prenant le couloir face à eux, ils arrivèrent à une salle de réfectoire qui pouvait accueillir une trentaine de personnes. Des portes vitrées donnaient sur le dehors et les bâtiments voisins.

Le directeur ouvrit l'une d'elles et l'entraîna vers le premier bâtiment où il découvrit une salle de musique, ils passèrent devant le suivant et il lui indiqua que se trouvait ici une salle de classe et une bibliothèque. Plus loin il y avait une salle de sport et enfin ils atteignirent le plus petit qui contenait des chaises installées en rond et des posters affichés aux murs. « La force réside en vous » disait l'un d'eux et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait devoir entendre un nombre incalculable de conneries de ce genre et ça le fatiguait d'avance pensa-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Ils ressortirent du bâtiment en reprenant la direction inverse et une jeune fille salua le directeur. Ce dernier remarqua le sourire léger d'Oliver.

\- « Les relations entre résidents sont déconseillées », lui précisa-t-il alors que le regard du nouveau résident suivait la jeune fille.

\- « Ce qui veut dire qu'on pourrait me mettre à la porte si j'enfreins cette règle ? », demanda-t-il en regardant John Diggle avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- « Non », avec un sourire amusé. « C'est déconseillé et non pas interdit. On considère seulement que vous avez besoin d'un moment plutôt pour vous, pour vous retrouver et que parfois les relations… charnelles », en surveillant ses réactions, « peuvent plutôt compliquer les choses ».

Ils atteignirent la salle de réfectoire et John lui tendit un papier qu'il venait de retirer de sa poche.

\- « Voilà ton programme pour commencer », en croisant les bras tout en surveillant les réactions du jeune homme face à lui. Oliver était sur ses gardes, et il comprenait son comportement alors que cette prise en charge lui était imposée, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait lui apporter toute l'aide dont il avait besoin.

Oliver déplia la feuille et jeta un regard sur le planning organisé sur une semaine. Il y avait des plages de réunion en groupe deux fois par semaine et des séances individuelles tous les jours.

\- « Je vais vraiment devoir supporter une séance de psy tous les jours ?

\- Oui et je suis ton référent », précisa John avec un sourire.

\- « Vous êtes psy ?

\- Oui et accessoirement directeur de cet établissement.

\- Génial », grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Il se replongea dans l'étude du planning tout en suivant son psy dans les couloirs. Il y avait des moments de libre tous les jours, et également des activités en groupe au quotidien. « Et les activités de groupe sont obligatoires aussi je suppose.

\- Oui, un certain nombre en tout cas », d'une voix sereine. Il était habitué à devoir faire face à ce comportement de rejet de pratiquement toutes les personnes qu'il accueillait ici. « Et ce planning pourra être un peu revu si besoin et surtout après en avoir discuté », précisa-t-il.

A voir le comportement de ce jeune homme, Oliver Queen avait l'habitude de faire ce dont il avait envie, comme il en avait envie et quand il en avait envie. La première difficulté pour lui allait de devoir se plier aux règles que les autres suivaient. Il était hors de question qu'il ait un traitement de faveur dû à son nom, ce ne serait pas lui rendre service et il était simplement comme les autres jeunes qu'ils recevaient ayant besoin d'une aide pour gérer leur problème.

Ils traversèrent le réfectoire et ils prirent un couloir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de leur premier passage. John toqua à la porte et Oliver découvrit derrière celle-ci un homme vêtu d'une blouse entrouverte, passée sur un tee-shirt et un jean.

\- « Ray je te présente le nouveau venu, Oliver », alors qu'ils se serraient la main. « Il doit finir son sevrage, son traitement est dans son dossier ».

Ray ouvrit le dossier et hocha la tête avant de reposer son regard sur le jeune homme et de lui faire signe de s'asseoir.

\- « On t'a expliqué ce que tu prenais ? », il n'obtint aucune réponse mais ne s'en offusqua pas. « Quand il y a une dépendance, le sevrage se manifeste par des symptômes cliniques, hypertension, tachycardie, hyperthermie, tremblements, convulsions, hallucinations, agitation, fièvre et hyperexcitation» , en récitant tous les troubles qu'il avait pu observer chez les personnes souffrant de ce type de dépendance.

Il lui expliqua alors que les premiers signes pouvaient s'installer deux heures après l'arrêt de la consommation d'alcool avant de lui demander s'il ressentait certaines de ces manifestations.

\- « Non puisque je ne suis pas alcoolique », d'une voix tendue.

Ray jeta un regard à John en ignorant le ton de sa réponse, ils savaient tous les deux que si Oliver n'était pas conscient de ses difficultés il serait moins conciliant pour prendre son traitement.

\- « On est là pour toi Oliver. Et on veut t'aider du mieux possible, ces symptômes sont inconfortables, si tu en ressens certains je veux que tu m'en fasses part et je pourrais adapter ton traitement pour les diminuer ».

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et Oliver resta silencieux. Ray lui tendit une petite coupelle en papier contenant deux comprimés et un verre d'eau. La situation resta suspendue de longues secondes et Oliver finit par tendre la main pour avaler les comprimés puis le verre d'eau alors que Ray lui recommandait de s'hydrater régulièrement dans la journée et qu'il devrait passer le voir tous les matins et tous les soirs pour son traitement qui se composait aussi de vitamines.

Ray et John échangèrent un nouveau regard avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole pour inviter Oliver à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait remarqué le déni de sa dépendance et des signes de sevrage, en particulier son irritation qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

John frappa à une porte avant de l'ouvrir. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre vide, équipée de deux lits dont un fait au carré alors que ses valises reposaient au pied de l'autre sur lequel attendaient les draps pliés.

\- « Toutes les chambres sont partagées par deux résidents ». Oliver soupira fortement en regardant autour de lui. « Je suis persuadé que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Barry.

\- Des résidents », en utilisant le mot avec dédain. « On pourrait presque croire qu'on est dans un club de vacances…

\- Je préfère ce terme », expliqua John. « On ne vous définit pas par votre pathologie, vous ne vous résumez pas à ça ». Il fit signe vers ses valises. « Ouvre-les s'il te plait, je dois les inspecter ».

Oliver souffla pour retenir une répartie cinglante et fit ce que le directeur lui demandait. John inspecta sa valise et son sac en lui expliquant qu'il devait être certain qu'il n'introduisait pas d'alcool ou de produit stupéfiants. Une fois fait, il se redressa et lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

\- « Je vais te laisser prendre tes marques, Barry ne devrait pas tarder. On se revoit au dîner ».

Oliver se retrouva seul et sentit un poids peser sur ses épaules. Le sentiment de solitude qu'il avait ressenti à voir ses parents le laisser derrière eux se faisait sentir avec encore plus de force. Plus aucun repère, plus de liberté. Il n'avait rien à faire là, il n'était pas malade et ils avaient beau lui répéter qu'il l'était, ils ne le feraient pas changer d'avis. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, abattu. Les prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles à supporter et une seule chose lui donnait espoir. Quand il sortirait de là, il pourrait retrouver Tommy et ils reprendraient leurs virées. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte et vit apparaître un jeune homme châtain qui lui sourit.

\- « Barry », se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- « Oliver », en se levant pour la lui serrer en lui jetant un regard légèrement condescendant.

\- « Alors pourquoi tu es là ? », lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit face à lui.

Il semblait plus jeune que lui, un peu plus petit et chétif, mais il était énergique et son regard pétillait.

\- « Selon mon père je serais alcoolique mais j'aime simplement faire la fête », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Barry lui adressa un sourire entendu, ni moqueur, ni supérieur. « Et toi ? », lui demanda Oliver.

\- « Accro aux jeux vidéo.

\- Tu plaisantes ? », en riant.

\- « Non », en pouffant lui aussi. « Ça concerne tous les jeux en réalité et c'est réellement devenu une addiction », en perdant un peu son sourire.

\- « Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? », lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- « Deux mois… autant te dire que je suis un des plus courts séjours. Certains sont là depuis six mois…

\- Putain six mois ! », jura Oliver. « Je me serais tiré avant.

\- Ouais… pour l'instant tu devrais défaire tes valises, je peux t'aider à faire ton lit si tu veux ».

Oliver déclina son offre et se mit à vider ses valises pour s'installer en comptant bien ne pas traîner dans les lieux.

\- « Au fait », en se tournant vers son colocataire, « tu as un portable ? » Barry était installé à son bureau et travaillait, penché sur un livre.

\- « C'est contre le règlement, sans bouger. Pas de lien avec l'extérieur et pas de tentation.

\- Oui bien sûr », en soupirant et en se remettant à son installation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Barry l'entraînait vers le réfectoire pour le repas du soir. Oliver attrapa un plateau et se mit dans la file d'attente en supportant quelques regards curieux qu'il sentait sur lui. Il était le petit nouveau c'était normal. Il se servit en passant devant la banque où tous les plats étaient installés et suivit Barry qui se dirigeait vers une table. Cette fois il releva la tête de son plateau et croisa le regard de tous ceux qui le dévisageaient avant de porter son regard sur la table vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

Une jeune fille blonde était déjà installée devant son plateau et sourit à Barry avant de saluer Oliver quand il s'assit. Elle avait tout de la petite fille sage, ses cheveux blond retenus en une queue de cheval, des yeux bleus cachés derrière une paire de lunettes et elle était habillée d'une robe simple.

\- « Je te présente Oliver », dit Barry pour faire les présentations, « et voici Felicity. Ma meilleure amie.

\- Ça donne toujours l'impression qu'on a passé notre vie ici quand tu dis ça », rit la jeune fille en grimaçant. « Alors pourquoi tu es là ? », en regardant Oliver.

\- « Dépendant à l'alcool », répondit Barry à sa place.

\- « Hé ! », s'insurgea Oliver, maintenant irrité par le brun et en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- « Quoi ? », en se tournant vers lui la bouche à moitié remplie de pâtes.

\- « Faut pas avoir honte on est tous dépendant de quelque chose ici », les interrompit Felicity.

\- « Je n'ai pas honte », se défendit-il. « Je ne suis pas malade », en se sentant légèrement fiévreux mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- « Il aime seulement faire la fête », ajouta Barry avant de replonger dans son plat de pâtes.

\- « Faire la fête… », se mit à rêvasser Felicity avant que Barry ne revienne sur le cours qu'ils avaient suivi quelques heures plus tôt.

Oliver les écouta discuter un moment en les observant. S'il ne les avait pas rencontrés dans ce centre, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pouvaient être dépendants au point d'en être enfermés ici.

\- « Et pourquoi tu es là toi ? », en regardant Felicity. Son sourire s'altéra quelque peu et elle baissa la tête.

\- « Antidouleurs », avant de retrouver son regard. Il nota qu'il était serein et elle semblait parler de cette dépendance avec un certain détachement.

Il n'avait jamais touché aux drogues plus ou moins dures, mais il avait suffisamment entendu parler de ce fléau des gens rendus accro après une prescription médicale. Il finit par hocher la tête et baissa le regard sur son assiette. Il chipota sa nourriture avec sa fourchette alors qu'il avait totalement perdu l'appétit et Barry reprit la conversation.

\- « Tu as ton planning ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Oliver glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en retira le papier plié en quatre pour lui tendre. Barry le déplia et le lissa sur la table entre eux trois pour pouvoir l'étudier.

\- « On a les mêmes séances de groupe », indiqua Barry. « Une animée par Diggle et l'autre par le psy le plus barré de l'établissement, surnommé affectueusement Yoda.

\- Yoda ? Pourquoi ?

\- En vous est la force », répondit Barry en imitant le personnage ce qui fit rire Felicity et Oliver pensa à l'affiche qu'il avait vu épinglée dans la salle de réunion.

\- « Il est sympa, juste un peu bizarre », précisa la blonde. Oliver retrouva son regard rieur et sourit pour la première fois de la journée avec un peu plus de légèreté. « Et qui est ton référent ?

\- Diggle.

\- Il est bien, vraiment à l'écoute. Il appui toujours là où ça fait mal mais il sait comment te faire avancer… en parlant de lui… », s'amusa Felicity avant de replonger sa tête sur son plateau pour avaler une fourchette de nourriture.

Oliver se retourna et vit John Diggle s'approcher de leur table avec un grand sourire et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

\- « Tout va bien ?

\- Oui chef », répondit Barry en plaisantant.

\- « Oliver tu as eu le temps de t'installer ? », et il acquiesça avant que le psy ne tourne son attention vers Felicity. « Et toi n'oublies pas notre rendez-vous demain matin.

\- Oui chef », en imitant Barry.

\- « Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit », d'une voix plus basse en la regardant sérieusement.

Felicity hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu moins marqué et John s'éloigna pour prendre des nouvelles des autres tablées.

Ils restèrent silencieux en mangeant calmement. Oliver jeta quelques coups d'œil à Felicity en s'apercevant qu'elle avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur et qu'elle semblait ruminer.

\- « Il appuie là où ça fait mal hein ? », demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Felicity hocha la tête avant de sourire.

\- « On t'a parlé des règles du lieu ? », lui demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il secoua la tête négativement et elle les lui expliqua avec l'aide de Barry.

Deux heures plus tard, allongé sur son lit, Oliver avait le regard fixé sur le plafond, allongé sur le dos il attendait que le sommeil vienne mais son esprit était encore en ébullition après la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il était en colère contre ses parents et se retrouver dans cet endroit isolé le déprimait. Son esprit dériva ensuite sur la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain et il resta éveillé encore longtemps en pensant à son planning.

* * *

**Tous les personnages sont maintenant réunis. A votre avis Oliver va se faire à son nouvel environnement?**

**Je vous embrasse. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes. Un grand merci pour vos commentaires et vos mis en favoris qui me touche. C'est une vrai motivation de lire vos messages.**

**Ally84: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Cette fiction comprend 26 chapitres que je publierai une fois par semaine. **

**Un mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn, merci pour ton temps et ton aide. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

**Dans le dernier chapitre vous avez fait la rencontre de tous les protagonistes du centre. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Oliver était assis devant le bureau de John Diggle et l'observait avec un air détaché, légèrement avachi sur la chaise. Le psychologue, adossé dans son fauteuil en cuir le regardait avec un sourire amical posé sur les lèvres et tentait de lire un peu plus en lui. Il avait déjà noté la veille, lors de son arrivée, la relation conflictuelle qu'entretenait le jeune homme avec son père, sa façon d'utiliser le sarcasme pour se défendre et l'attitude nonchalante qu'il revêtait certainement comme une armure pour se protéger.

John se pencha en avant pour s'accouder sur son bureau avec un sourire plus grand et Oliver tourna la tête mal à l'aise de son comportement trop calme et trop amical. Il n'avait jamais vu sourire quelqu'un autant que cet homme.

\- « Comme c'est la première fois que tu es en cure je vais t'expliquer nos règles. Je pense que tu as pu remarquer qu'on accueillait des jeunes gens avec des addictions différentes. Le produit est différent mais le mécanisme et les troubles qui en résultent sont assez semblables. On peut aider à minimiser le manque dû au sevrage mais la cure sert aussi à réfléchir sur la raison de ce comportement. C'est un moment un peu hors du temps qui doit te permettre de faire une pause et de réfléchir à ce qui a pu te conduire jusque-là ».

John se tut un instant pour lui laisser le temps de digérer ses mots et pour l'observer, avant de lui expliquer les règles qui régissaient le centre. Il lui expliqua que dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas la possibilité de communiquer avec l'extérieur pour lui permettre de se recentrer sur lui. S'il avançait sur son travail personnel, il pourrait passer des coups de fils et plus tard recevoir de la visite. En parallèle, il devrait assister à leurs séances de thérapie individuelle ainsi que celles en groupe et avoir une vie sociale au sein du centre.

\- « Et ça aide vos patients tout ça ? », demanda Oliver.

John nota le ton défensif dans sa voix et supposa qu'il avait sans doute touché un point sensible.

\- « Ça leur permet de trouver une motivation et de mesurer leur avancée. Et on préfère parler de résidents.

\- Oui j'oubliais ce point de sémantique », en riant blasé.

\- « Tu ne te considères pas comme dépendant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non », répondit-il avec véhémence, irrité qu'on puisse le prendre pour quelqu'un de faible. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime faire la fête que je suis alcoolique », cracha-t-il en lançant à l'homme un regard noir. Ce dernier le regardait toujours aussi calmement et Oliver tourna la tête pour se contrôler et éviter de l'insulter.

\- « Tu es capable de te remettre en question Oliver ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me juge sans me connaitre », répondit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Il n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire et il voulait montrer à cet homme qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas avec tout son baratin. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher du bureau, posa ses mains dessus pour prendre appui et se baissa pour s'approcher du psy. « Et c'est exactement ce que vous faites. Vous parlez sans savoir, tout ça parce que vous avez reçu un gros chèque de la part de mon père. Et je suis presque prêt à penser que ce chèque sera signé si vous arrivez à me qualifier de malade.

\- Tu penses que ton père veut se débarrasser de toi ? », lui demanda John calmement. Il n'avait pas bougé pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas, continuant à le regarder dans les yeux et en gardant tout son calme.

\- « C'est ce qu'il tente de faire en m'enfermant ici… », d'une voix froide qu'il avait du mal à contenir « mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ».

Oliver se redressa lentement en lançant un regard toujours aussi noir à John. Il fit demi-tour et sortit en claquant la porte du bureau derrière lui avec force. Il passa devant Felicity sans se rendre compte de sa présence, tremblant encore de colère après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il avait besoin de libérer toute cette tension et tout ce qu'il ressentait, alors il fonça dans sa chambre pour se changer et enfiler des vêtements pour aller courir.

Au bout d'une heure, il avait fait le tour du centre, avait visité la salle de sport et au passage n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de sortir sans se faire remarquer. Il pensa au fait qu'il boirait bien une bière avant de prendre une douche et au simple fait que ce soit impossible son esprit se focalisa sur cette idée.

Il rentra en petites foulées jusqu'au bâtiment central et fut soulagé de ne pas croiser Barry et d'avoir à supporter sa présence. Il se glissa sous la douche et prit le temps de se savonner pour se détendre et réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas être là, il n'avait rien à y faire mais il était bien conscient que la seule solution pour en sortir était de se conformer aux règles.

Il sortit de la douche un peu plus calme même s'il sentait toujours ce sentiment d'injustice bouillir au fond de sa poitrine. Il s'enroula dans une serviette et jeta un coup d'œil à son planning. La séance de groupe venait de débuter et il souffla de lassitude. Une heure à entendre parler ces gens de leurs faiblesses ça allait le démoraliser mais il était obligé d'y aller. Suivre les règles pour sortir le plus rapidement possible se répéta-t-il.

Oliver finit de s'habiller rapidement et prit la direction du bâtiment où se déroulaient les séances en groupe. Il poussa la porte sans un bruit et se faufila pour prendre place sur une chaise vide en ignorant le geste de Barry pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme, qui avait gardé une place près de lui, baissa la main et se tourna vers Felicity l'air interrogateur.

\- « C'est son premier jour, laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer », répondit son amie sans préciser qu'il avait eu l'air secoué quand elle l'avait vu sortir du bureau de John.

Barry jeta un nouveau regard vers Oliver et nota son attitude revêche et distante qui mettait tout le monde en garde s'il leur prenait l'idée de s'approcher. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, regardait autour de lui comme s'il était pris au piège et qu'il sauterait à la gorge du premier qui se rapprocherait. Il se souvenait que Felicity avait réagi de la sorte elle aussi mais c'était loin maintenant.

John qui animait le groupe laissa Oliver s'installer sans rien dire en écoutant Debbie qui racontait la première fois où elle avait pris conscience de son problème. Quand elle se tut, il donna la parole au groupe en invitant les résidents à intervenir mais aucun ne prit la parole. Tous les adolescents présents prêtaient attention au nouveau et se sentaient moins enclin à parler devant lui.

\- « Vous avez remarqué qu'il y a un nouveau parmi nous… tu veux bien te présenter ? », demanda John en s'adressant à Oliver. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et l**'**ignora. « Je vous présente Oliver. Chaque personne est libre de s'exprimer, c'est un exercice qui peut être difficile mais qui est aussi nécessaire », en s'adressant à tout le groupe et quelques-unes acquiescèrent. « Qui veut prendre la parole ? »

Felicity leva la main et il lui fit signe de parler.

\- « Bonjour à tous », en faisant un petit signe de la main. « Je voudrais dire qu'aujourd'hui je me sens bien ». Elle fit une pause pour chercher ses mots en se triturant les mains et reprit. « Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi… légère je dirais.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi? », demanda John.

\- « Je suis dépendante. Je le sais… je l'ai compris. Et j'ai compris aussi que je le serai toujours.

\- Et tu prends ça comme une bonne nouvelle ? », demanda Oliver en étant sur le point de rire et en s'attirant tous les regards. Des murmures s'élevèrent faisant sentir à Oliver que tout le groupe se dressait pour protéger l'une des leurs. Il jeta un regard à la ronde avant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille et elle s'expliqua.

\- « Oui c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle parce que ma façon de penser a changé et mon comportement aussi. La dépendance ne me définit pas mais elle fait partie de moi », en le regardant.

Leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment comme si Felicity tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en territoire ennemi alors qu'Oliver semblait la mettre au défi de le faire changer d'avis.

\- « C'est seulement les faibles qui sont dépendants…

\- Oliver… », voulut l'interrompre John.

\- « Ce n'est pas être faible que de connaître ses faiblesses », se défendit Felicity.

\- « C'est des conneries tout ça », en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Oliver c'est un endroit où tout le monde peut s'exprimer. On va laisser Felicity terminer ce qu'elle a à dire et tu pourras prendre la parole. On t'écoute », en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui reprit là où elle avait été interrompue.

Oliver n'avait pas décroisé ses bras mais il écoutait Felicity. Il avait appris la veille quel était le produit de sa dépendance et l'entendre en parler de façon si ouverte devant autant de monde le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle devrait être embarrassée de montrer à tous sa faiblesse et pourtant elle parlait d'une voix calme et confiante. C'était seulement lui qui se sentait mal à l'aise, ce qui augmenta sa colère.

Quand Felicity finit de parler, elle reposa son regard sur Oliver et celui-ci baissa la tête pour éviter de le croiser. Elle sourit doucement quand Barry lui prit la main pour la soutenir et la féliciter de son partage avec le groupe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver en suivant le regard de Felicity et serra sa main dans la sienne en lui murmurant que même nouveau il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi.

Felicity ne dit rien mais ne pensait pas comme Barry. Quand elle était arrivée dans ce centre elle était seule et son premier réflexe avait été de repousser toute l'aide qu'on avait voulu lui apporter même après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle avait eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre l'intérêt de ces thérapies de groupe, avant d'écouter ce que les autres partageaient et il lui avait fallu encore un moment pour oser parler.

Sa dépendance s'était installée insidieusement. Elle était devenue accro aux antidouleurs après son accident et quand son besoin de calmer la douleur physique s'était mué en besoin d'assoupir sa douleur morale la quantité de cachets avait augmenté progressivement. En commençant à surconsommer les opioïdes qu'elle avait eu sur ordonnance, elle avait ressenti un sentiment d'euphorie et de plaisir et ses prises s'étaient rapprochées. Elle avait bien tenté de se raisonner mais les cris et les insultes que ses parents s'échangeaient ne se fondaient dans le néant que lorsqu'elle était assommée par ses prises qu'elle commençait à voir comme salvatrices.

Elle s'était isolée en se sentant coupable de devenir ainsi dépendante, elle avait caché son besoin toujours plus important jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne découvre tout. Felicity se souvenait encore du regard qu'elle avait posé sur elle, elle avait été effondrée de voir son bébé dans cet état, Felicity avait été étouffée par la honte avant d'être assaillie par le besoin de prendre une nouvelle dose pour oublier son dégoût d'elle-même.

Son arrivée dans ce centre avait été une des périodes les plus difficiles de sa vie. Son sevrage n'était pas encore terminé et elle devait tous les jours rencontrer Ray pour prendre dose de méthadone qui lui permettait plus ou moins bien de gérer le manque. John lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne souffrait plus d'une dépendance physique mais que c'était au niveau psychologique que la dépendance n'était pas encore réglée. Ces rencontres quotidiennes bien qu'anodines au premier abord, lui avait permis de mettre en place un cadre sûr, tisser un lien avec son psy et au final c'était ce centre qui l'avait sauvée.

Ses pensées la ramenèrent vers Oliver, lui aussi allait expérimenter toutes ces étapes de l'addiction et elle espérait qu'il puisse retrouver sa vie comme elle tentait de le faire depuis de nombreux mois maintenant.

####

Oliver s'installa avec son plateau à une table. Il était d'une humeur exécrable, une douleur lancinante battait dans sa tête depuis le matin et ce soir c'était devenu une vraie torture. Il avait dû supporter Diggle toute la matinée et écouter trois ou quatre personnes se plaindre de leur vie. Il repensa aux paroles de Felicity et à sa réaction. La voir si bien et enjouée l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs.

Il se sentait rejeté par ses parents, il s'en voulait de s'être autant laissé aller pour atterrir ici, s'il avait fait plus attention il serait encore dehors à profiter de la vie et non pas obligé de suivre une vie monacale pendant au moins un mois.

A cette heure, il aurait déjà choisi avec Tommy le lieu de leur sortie, un des clubs sélects de la ville ou une fête branchée chez un de leurs camarades. Il serait passé voir Thea pour savoir comment elle allait et il aurait choisi une voiture dans la collection de son père pour se rendre sur les lieux de la soirée.

Il pouvait presque imaginer la chaleur de l'ambiance, les corps chauds se déhanchant sur la musique, la sensation des basses résonnant au plus profond de lui, les cris, les parfums alors qu'il se rendrait au bar pour boire un premier verre. C'était le point de rencontre avec Tommy d'où ils devaient lancer leur concours du soir.

Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher et il revint au présent. Il attrapa son verre d'eau posé sur son plateau et en avala une bonne gorgée pour faire passer cette sensation. Il le reposa lentement en se concentrant sur la sensation de la fraîcheur dans sa bouche mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par une crispation. Une tension sous sa langue éveilla ses papilles et une envie soudaine.

Il ferma les yeux pour se débarrasser de cette sensation mais au contraire, il s'imagina accoudé au comptoir d'un bar, un verre en main. Il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur du verre et la condensation humidifier ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir le parfum d'un alcool léger… une bière peut-être. Il fit claquer sa langue pour se débarrasser de la sensation dans sa bouche mais ça ne marcha pas. Il sentait maintenant le gout un peu amer du houblon, la fraîcheur de la boisson qu'il imaginait se rependre dans sa bouche et les bulles qui éclataient sur sa langue.

Oliver ouvrit brutalement les yeux et attrapa son verre d'eau d'une main tremblante et en avala une longue gorgée jusqu'à le vider. Il le reposa avec un peu trop de force sur la table et attira quelques regards des personnes près de lui. Il sentit sa main trembler légèrement et son regard se focalisa dessus. Son tremblement s'accentua alors que sa gorge se serrait en se confrontant à une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas accepter.

\- « La première journée est toujours difficile ».

Il sursauta et releva la tête brusquement pour découvrir Felicity. Elle s'installa face à lui avec son plateau et le regarda en posant sur lui un regard tendre et compréhensif.

Oliver relâcha rapidement son verre et retira sa main encore tremblante pour la cacher sous la table. Il aperçut que Felicity suivait sa main des yeux mais elle ne dit rien quand il la regarda à nouveau. Il serra le poing sous la table en se sentant pris en flagrant délit et son irritabilité se changea en colère.

\- « Ça ira mieux avec le temps… », commença-t-elle.

\- « Je suis pas d'humeur », en lui lançant un regard dur.

\- « Je sais », en soupirant légèrement. « C'est le manque mais je peux te dire que…

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux me dire. Fous-moi la paix », en parlant un peu plus fort. Une nouvelle fois plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers eux.

Oliver posa son poing fortement serré sur la table et la regarda droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille ne cilla pas et le regarda avec toujours autant de compassion.

\- « Garde ta pitié. Tes conseils. Tes avis et ton aide. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de qui que ce soit. Je vais te le dire encore une fois. Je n'ai rien… à faire… ici », en se penchant vers elle pour bien se faire entendre. « Tu as compris ? » et il se redressa quand elle hocha la tête.

\- « Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de parler de ton problème ».

Il souffla fortement et jura entre ses dents tout en se levant de table. Il attrapa son plateau et partit s'installer à une table inoccupée un peu plus loin dans la salle.

Barry arriva à son tour dans le réfectoire et rejoignit Felicity à table. Il jeta un regard à la salle pour repérer où se trouvait Oliver et le vit installé un peu plus loin avant de reporter son attention sur son amie. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle irait parler à Oliver pour l'aider, Barry avait levé les yeux au ciel. Felicity voulait toujours aider son prochain mais Oliver ne donnait pas l'impression d'accepter une main tendue. Peu de résidents se comportaient de façon aussi véhémente envers un autre. Vers les encadrants ou les psys oui, mais pas vers ceux qui vivaient le même enfer qu'eux.

Quand des bagarres éclataient, ce qui était rare, c'était toujours dû à une situation tendue, un changement dans leur environnement. Son voisin de chambre en était venu à traiter Felicity de faible et de ce qu'elle avait partagé en groupe. Rien que pour ça il lui était difficile de ressentir la moindre compassion pour lui mais elle lui avait rappelé avec sagesse qu'une des choses les plus difficiles pour les personnes dépendantes étaient le regard de l'autre, en plus du sien et savoir que les personnes autour de soi savait en grande partie ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête avait de quoi mettre n'importe qui sur les nerfs.

Felicity lui avait dit qu'elle voulait tenter de parler à Oliver pour que sa première journée se passe au mieux, mais la conversation n'avait pas dû se dérouler comme elle l'espérait et ne portait pas ses fruits alors que le jeune homme se trouvait à une table loin d'elle.

Barry jeta un nouveau regard en direction d'Oliver. Il se tenait légèrement voûté au-dessus de son plateau et maintenant son poing serré dans sa main. Il savait reconnaître un état de manque comme toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce lieu et son ressentiment s'évanouit en ressentant tout de même un peu de peine pour ce jeune homme qui se débattait avec ses démons. Il allait passer par des moments difficiles, des journées plus ou moins simples mais il allait s'en sortir. Même s'ils devaient se battre contre lui et son entêtement pendant son séjour, ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner après avoir aperçu le jeune homme plutôt amical qu'il pouvait être.

* * *

**Je suis impatiente de connaitre votre avis sur cette première journée d'Oliver au centre...**

**Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos mis en favoris, vos lectures et vos commentaires. Vos retours sont une vrai motivation. **

**Un mot pour me beta, je te remercie Delicity-Unicorn pour ta présence et ton soutien. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle adorée. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Oliver commençait sa seconde journée au centre et pour son plus grand plaisir, pensa-t-il avec ironie, il avait rendez-vous avec Diggle. Il frappa à la porte de son psy et entra entendant sa voix qui l'invitait. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir alors qu'il finissait sa conversation au téléphone. Oliver resta debout, les bras croisés, crispé en sentant bouillir une rage au fond de lui. John leva les yeux pour observer le jeune homme et aperçut dans son regard toute la rancune qu'il ressentait suite à leur premier entretien.

John raccrocha et s'adossa dans son fauteuil en posant sur Oliver un regard amical. Même s'il avait une vie idéalisée par beaucoup, il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être toute simple en étant le fil aîné d'une des plus grandes fortunes de Starling. Ce jeune homme semblait écorché par la vie quand on savait voir derrière les apparences, ce passage dans le centre était injuste selon lui mais il était persuadé qu'il avait assez de force pour regagner le droit chemin. Il suffisait qu'il mette tout l'entêtement qu'il déployait à leur tenir tête dans sa rémission et il pourrait s'en sortir, il en était convaincu. Il fallait maintenant que lui l'en convainque.

\- « Oliver, assis toi », ce dernier tressaillit au ton employé. Diggle avait l'air de toujours sourire et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'adresse à lui ainsi. Il posa son regard sur la bibliothèque sur le mur du fond qui regorgeait de livres derrière le bureau massif sur lequel un vide poche rempli de jetons occupait un coin et il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en soupirant fortement. « Alors cette première journée ?

\- « Avec une salle de sport équipée comme celle que vous avez ça pourrait presque être un endroit sympa ici s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces règles.

\- Je suis content que tu aies trouvé une activité qui permette de te dépenser », avec un grand sourire et Oliver perdit un peu plus le sien qui sonnait faux. Il ne supportait déjà plus cette bienveillance excessive. « Tu as développé des signes de manque ?

\- Non puisque je ne suis pas dépendant », contra-t-il sans attendre et John hocha la tête.

\- « Ray m'a confirmé que tu avais un bon état de santé général. Tes analyses sanguines sont plutôt bonnes mais tu présentes des tremblements, des sueurs et je dois ajouter que j'ai noté une agitation et une certaine irritabilité.

\- Due à la sensation d'être enfermé ici contre mon grès », en tentant de contenir sa mauvaise humeur.

Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de confirmer ses observations mais il reconnaissait pour lui-même que ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il avait mis ces manifestations qu'il avait ressenties à l'hôpital sur le compte de l'idée à se retrouver loin de tout dans ce centre mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. En plus de ce que John venait de lister, il pouvait ajouter des troubles du sommeil, une angoisse qui pouvait le prendre à la gorge n'importe quand dans la journée ou un sentiment de tristesse profonde mélangé à un sentiment de culpabilité qui le paralysait presque. Mais le pire était cet état de manque qu'il ressentait par vagues plus ou moins fortes.

\- « Les symptômes de sevrage atteignent leur pic vingt-quatre heures après la suspension de la consommation. D'ici demain tu devrais avoir traversé le plus difficile mais le traitement que tu prends depuis ton arrivée atténue ces effets ».

John sentit Oliver se détendre légèrement. Il avait beau nier les symptômes de manque, il y était soumis comme toutes les personnes qui avaient une consommation excessive bien que chaque personne réagisse un peu différemment au sevrage. John soupçonnait également un léger délire de persécution qui pouvait être dû au sevrage mais il ne revint pas sur ses mots de la veille concernant son père, il ne sentait pas Oliver encore assez fort pour avoir cette conversation. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'en plus de ces répercussions plutôt physiques et sur l'humeur, la surconsommation d'alcool pouvait avoir des répercussions cognitives.

\- « Les personnes dépendantes à l'alcool peuvent manifester des troubles de mémoire, d'attention ou encore des fonctions liées à l'inhibition, la planification,… toutes ces fonctions qui permettent aux personnes de s'adapter aux événements.

\- Je ne ressens aucun de ces problèmes », assura Oliver avec conviction.

\- « Je veux bien le croire… mais une évaluation est prévue en début de semaine prochaine pour en être sûr. Une semaine du sevrage pour faire le point ».

Les jours s'égrenaient et Oliver avait trouvé une routine. Il participait contraint et forcé aux séances avec John et en groupe, et passait le plus clair de son temps seul dans la salle de sport à se défouler.

Il arrêta de frapper contre le sac de sable et regagna sa chambre pour prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Sur le trajet, il se mit à penser aux épisodes difficiles qu'il vivait. Il n'en parlait à personne, il n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole aux résidents, évitait le plus possible Barry et Felicity et en parlait encore moins à John. Il avait noté les tremblements, l'irritabilité et les sueurs mais il lui cachait encore entre autres manifestations, l'insomnie et les idées noires qui l'assaillaient par moment.

Il entra dans sa chambre et ignora Barry assis sur son lit adossé contre le mur. Le jeune homme tentait de lui parler, et de l'encourager à participer et à partager ce qu'il ressentait mais il l'envoyait toujours bouler. Il était plutôt un type sympa mais être contraint de partager une chambre avec lui, supporter ses monologues sans fin et ses bonnes paroles exacerbait son irritabilité et il préférait gérer sa colère loin des autres en frappant sur un sac.

Il sortit de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille et pénétra dans la chambre pour attraper ses vêtements qu'il avait oubliés.

\- « Tu sais que tu devras parler un de ces jours et c'est mieux pour toi si tu suis la thérapie dès le début », en se levant de son lit.

Oliver sentit l'irritation qui couvait au fond de son torse prendre un peu plus de vigueur et se tourna pour faire face à Barry qui était debout.

\- « Tu… », repris le jeune homme mais sa phrase mourut en posant son regard sur son colocataire.

Il vit le regard de Barry glisser sur son torse et ses joues rougir légèrement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire en temps normal et encore moins recevoir des leçons d'un ado dépendant. Sa réaction à le voir si peu vêtu accentua son exaspération et cette fois il ressentit de la colère à le voir le mater ainsi.

Oliver s'avança rapidement vers Barry qui sembla reprendre conscience pour faire un pas en arrière. Il se retrouva bloqué entre le mur et Oliver et ce dernier posa une main sur le mur à hauteur de sa tête. Il épinglait Barry d'un regard dur et méchant, ce dernier n'osait pas bouger, à peine respirer. Il attendait le prochain mouvement d'Oliver en surveillant ses réactions et comme il restait immobile il osa parler et tenta de le raisonner.

\- « Celui que je connais pour l'instant est celui qui est perdu… et… qui affronte un manque », d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Je suis sûr que tu es différent…

\- Tu veux parier ? », d'une voix basse en s'approchant un peu plus.

Barry se recula encore plus comme s'il pouvait s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui. Oliver frappa du poing sur le mur près de la tête de son voisin de chambre et ce dernier sursauta en tournant le visage sur la droite pour fuir le regard assassin qui l'épinglait. Oliver ne bougeait plus, le regard toujours braqué sur le brun, la respiration courte et sa colère qui brûlait au fond de lui.

\- « Tu ne me connais pas alors arrête de penser qu'on peut être amis. Je tolère juste ta présence », en insistant sur le mot, « parce qu'on m'a mis dans cette chambre mais si tu poses encore le regard sur moi pour me mater ou si tu m'adresses la parole pour me servir ton baratin de psy je ne retiendrai pas mes coups. Tu as compris ? »

Barry hocha la tête lentement à la fin de cette tirade, la tête toujours en extension pour se tenir le plus éloigné possible d'Oliver. Il avait peur et même s'il voulait bien aider ceux qui venaient dans ce centre, il ne voulait pas mettre sa vie en danger.

Il sentit Oliver bouger et se recroquevilla sur lui en fermant les yeux, entrant la tête entre ses épaules, s'attendant à recevoir un coup. Quand celui-ci ne vint pas au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux. Oliver s'était reculé d'un pas et il respira plus facilement, Barry sentait toujours son regard dur sur lui et quand il fit un nouveau pas en arrière, il se précipita hors de la chambre.

Barry courut jusqu'au réfectoire sans réfléchir pour mettre le maximum de distance entre Oliver et lui. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la salle et se baissa en avant en prenant appui sur ses genoux. Il avala de grandes bouffées d'air. Son cœur cognait rapidement, il sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines et il fut pris de tremblements. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes dues à la peur qu'il sentit rapidement se mettre à couler sur ses joues. Il se redressa et les essuya en ayant encore un peu de mal à respirer. Il ne s'était jamais battu et contre Oliver il n'avait aucune chance, il devait faire profil bas.

Oliver l'avait menacé alors qu'il voulait simplement l'aider. Il lui avait vraiment fait peur et il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre et passer la nuit dans le lit voisin. Il ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se calmer et retrouver ses esprits alors qu'il sentait son corps trembler sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu s'empêcher de détailler le torse d'Oliver. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur orientation sexuelle, Barry évitait d'étaler ses préférences mais face à Oliver à demi-nu, il n'avait pas pu résister et ce seul regard avait eu l'air de le révulser au point de le conduire à le menacer.

Il tenta de se rassurer, il n'était pas seul, des surveillants faisaient des rondes et il pouvait les avertir si la situation dégénérait. Il ferma ses poings plusieurs fois pour faire passer les tremblements tout en réfléchissant. Oliver était encore dans une période compliquée où il se battait contre le manque qu'il devait ressentir. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il lui parle, s'il respectait une distance entre eux et allait jusqu'à ignorer son existence, il lui ficherait la paix. Il choisit cette solution et se dit que son agressivité s'estomperait surement avec le temps, s'il était homophobe en revanche... Et il se rassura en se disant qu'il avait toujours la possibilité de prévenir quelqu'un s'il se passait quoi que ce soit.

Barry attendit encore quelques instants pour retrouver son calme, revint sur ses pas lentement et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre le cœur battant. La lumière était éteinte et il se glissa par l'entrebâillement sans faire un bruit. Il traversa la chambre sans oser jeter un regard sur le lit voisin et se coucha dans le sien en retenant sa respiration. Glissé sous les draps, tourné vers le mur, il resta éveillé un moment à surveiller les bruits dans le noir. Il s'endormit finalement pour se réveiller régulièrement au moindre bruit qu'il percevait ou que son esprit imaginait. Il ne sortit de son lit le lendemain matin que lorsqu'Oliver fut parti pour aller courir. Il se prépara rapidement et retrouva Felicity au réfectoire en évitant par tous les moyens de croiser son voisin de chambre.

##

Oliver arrivait à la fin de sa première semaine à bout de force et malheureusement elle n'était pas encore terminée. Le traitement que John lui avait donné avait calmé les effets du manque, mais il ressentait tout de même une insomnie et une anxiété surement accentuée par les tests prévus même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- « Alors comment tu t'en sors avec les symptômes de manque ? »

Il releva la tête avec irritation à cette entrée en matière et trouva Felicity assise face à lui. Il préféra baisser la tête sur son plateau et ignorer sa question. Il continua à déjeuner et se détendit un peu alors que le silence entre eux s'installait. Il n'était pas asocial et échangeait plutôt facilement avec de nouvelles rencontres, il sourit à l'idée fugace que bien souvent il faisait plus que cela mais il n'avait rien à faire avec ces personnes dans ce centre.

Son sourire s'éteignit quand il pensa à son comportement ces derniers jours. Il était tout le temps en colère, il en voulait à la terre entière et en ce qui concernait les personnes qui voulaient l'aider, il ne supportait pas leur discours emplit de sermons, de compassion, et dégoulinants d'idées bien pensantes. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Barry mais Felicity reprit.

\- « Pour moi ça a été une des périodes les plus difficiles. Je n'étais déjà pas bien alors que j'étouffais sous la culpabilité mais les symptômes de manque… », alors que la voix de Felicity s'éteignait.

\- « Non mais c'est pas vrai, on va jamais me foutre la paix ! Ecoute… », en retenant son irritation de s'amplifier, « je ne veux pas être impoli mais… je comprends que tu aies souffert », en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait amical. « Une raison t'a conduite à consommer des antidouleurs pour supporter ta vie mais je ne suis pas comme toi », en la regardant sérieusement dans les yeux. Il y eu un moment de flottement et Oliver cru qu'elle allait se mettre en colère mais sa réaction fut tout autre.

\- « Oui tu fais juste la fête », sourit-elle.

\- « Oui exactement », maintenant décontenancé par son ton léger. « Tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à un alcoolique ?

\- Et moi, tu trouves que je ressemble à une junkie ? » Oliver se tut et la fixa longuement. Il avait été étonné lors de la séance de groupe que Felicity ait traversé ce genre d'épreuve. Elle paraissait être une petite fille sage et pourtant elle devait porter en elle une assez grande souffrance pour se laisser prendre au piège des chimères chimiques.

\- « Non… je… non tu n'as pas le profil » et elle sourit en coin en secouant la tête. « Mais je ne comprends pas que ma façon de vivre soit considérée comme déviante », en continuant à se défendre. « Je ne dis pas que je suis parfait, je profite des plaisirs qui me sont offerts mais je suis ici seulement parce que mon père a voulu se débarrasser de moi et éviter que je n'égratigne un peu plus l'image de la famille… ça n'a rien à voir avec une addiction », finit-il à bout de souffle et agité.

\- « Ok », répondit simplement Felicity en hochant la tête.

\- « Et je ne comprends pas que tu viennes m'adresser la parole et que tu veuilles m'aider après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ami ? », ajouta Oliver avec un sourire méchant.

Il sentit la blonde retenir un mouvement de surprise. Barry ne lui avait peut-être pas parlé de la réaction qu'il avait eue face à lui la veille.

Felicity serra les dents en sentant une inquiétude pour son meilleur ami et une colère l'envahir. Elle reprit difficilement le contrôle de ses émotions et d'adressa au garçon face à elle qui ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait été comme la plupart de ceux qui se trouvaient ici.

\- « Je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à Barry », en plongeant un regard sérieux dans le sien. « Tes réactions sont dues à ton état et il veut t'aider… mais si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je préviendrai John ».

Felicity se tut en le fixant toujours sérieusement et Oliver se leva de table en mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Vu son regard et son ton, il la croyait tout à fait quand elle disait qu'elle préviendrait John et pour lui ça voudrait surement dire encore plus de séances de thérapie. Il n'avait rien contre Barry, la veille il était à fleur de peau et son baratin l'avait fait exploser. Il grimaça et décida de rester éloigné de Barry et de continuer à l'ignorer. C'était la meilleure solution.

##

Oliver était arrivé à la clinique accompagné de John. Il était un peu anxieux ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il allait devoir faire comme tests et la présence de John à ses côtés n'arrangeait rien.

\- « Attends-moi un moment ici », lui dit celui-ci en lui montrant les fauteuils installés dans le couloir, « je dois voir un ancien résident ».

Oliver ne répondit pas à s'assit le visage toujours fermé et renfrogné alors que son psy frappait à une porte et pénétrait dans une chambre. Il observa autour de lui et l'ambiance aseptisée du lieu lui rappela son réveil à l'hôpital il y avait quelques jours de ça. Il fut pris d'une nouvelle montée d'angoisse à ces souvenirs et se leva pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions.

Un rire retentit dans la chambre et Oliver se déplaça pour apercevoir ce qu'il s'y passait par la porte entrouverte. Un homme au teint cireux était allongé sur le lit et parlait avec quelques difficultés comme si sa capacité d'articulation lui faisait défaut. Il souriait mais ses yeux restaient un peu vitreux et tous ses gestes étaient ralentis. Oliver sentit un froid l'envahir et sursauta à la voix derrière lui. Quand il se retourna il tomba face à une jeune femme qui lui souriait amusée.

\- « Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Non ça va… », en se sentant pris en flagrant délit.

\- « Je cherche John Diggle et je suis certaine de l'avoir trouvé », au son de sa voix en poussant la porte.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bas pour la saluer. Il fit signe à Olive d'entrer dans la chambre alors qu'il demandait des nouvelles à la jeune femme et se tourna enfin vers lui.

\- « Je te présente la neuropsychologue qui va réaliser le bilan avec toi aujourd'hui. Sally va tout t'expliquer et en attendant je vais discuter avec Dan. »

Oliver baissa le regard pour croiser celui du patient, il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année mais son état vu de plus près était encore plus détérioré que ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir depuis le couloir. Il suivit la jeune femme et ils s'installèrent dans un bureau simple mais agréable.

\- « Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Oliver regarda la jeune femme face à lui et soupira.

\- « Parce que Diggle cherche toujours un nouveau moyen de me prendre la tête ». Elle laissa un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- « La consommation excessive d'alcool peut avoir des répercussions sur le plan physique mais aussi intellectuel. On est ici pour ça aujourd'hui. Je vais faire une évaluation de vos performances cognitives avec des tests de mémoire, de concentration,…

\- Je n'ai aucun de ces problèmes », l'interrompit Oliver toujours sur la défensive.

\- « Peut-être… mais il est préférable de faire un examen par précaution car ce sont des troubles fréquents et la méconnaissance de ceux-ci peut avoir un effet sur la motivation et l'incapacité à percevoir les conséquences négatives de ce type de comportement.

Sally se tut et observa le jeune homme face à elle. Il était tendu et irritable à voir la façon dont il se tenait et dont il parlait mais il avait l'air aussi effrayé.

\- « Vous pouvez me parler si vous voulez. Je dois rendre compte de vos performances au bilan que nous allons faire ensemble mais je suis aussi là pour vous écouter et ce que vous me direz sera couvert par le secret médical ».

Elle se tut et observa le jeune homme. Au premier abord il donnait l'impression d'être confiant et sûr de lui, mais elle avait appris à ne pas se fier à l'image que les personnes renvoyaient. Certaines étaient très fortes pour cacher ce qui les arrangeait et elle pouvait deviner des failles chez ce jeune homme de bonne famille.

Oliver avait croisé les bras, et la tête baissée, il pensait à l'homme hospitalisé. Il savait que l'alcool pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la vie des personnes dépendantes mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il était convaincu que lui ne serait pas assez stupide pour se laisser avoir.

\- « Dan est alcoolique ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- « Je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi il souffre mais vous savez qu'il a été un résident du centre… »

Sally continua de l'observer, cette visite avait eu du bon, une sorte d'électrochoc pour faire prendre conscience à Oliver qu'il prenait le risque d'avoir des troubles importants et qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme Dan.

Elle l'encouragea à débuter l'évaluation et Oliver passa les deux heures suivantes à réaliser des tests. Elle fut soulagée en voyant qu'il était appliqué, qu'il faisait de son mieux et l'encouragea à la fin du bilan.

\- « La prise en charge et les prochains mois seront déterminants… et je vous souhaite de vous en sortir. Laissez John vous aider, ça sera plus simple, je vous assure », avec un petit sourire amical pour le soutenir. « Pour ma part je vous reverrai dans un mois pour mesurer votre capacité de récupération ».

Oliver fut surpris de devoir la revoir mais ne dit rien et la remercia. Les tests qu'il avaient passé lui avaient paru plus ou moins difficiles selon ce qu'on lui demandait et l'image de Dan n'avait pas quitté son esprit pendant tout l'entretien. Il retrouva John dans la salle d'attente devant le bureau et quand il le suivit cette fois-ci ses sentiments envers lui avaient changé. Il était toujours sur la défensive mais plus autant buté sur son état en se rendant compte des répercussions qui pouvaient exister.

Sur la route pour retourner au centre, John conduisait tranquillement et jeta un regard rapide à Oliver, il était perdu dans ses pensées le regard dirigé vers l'extérieur. Cette journée avait été difficile pour lui mais il était rassuré de le voir secoué par la visite. Il était en train de prendre conscience qu'il avait besoin d'aide et il allait le surveiller encore plus pour qu'elle ait les effets escomptés.

* * *

**Oliver vit toujours mal la situation jusqu'à s'en prendre à Barry... et sa visite en clinique a le mérite de le secouer. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Je vous embrasse. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, vos mis en favoris et vos lectures, c'est une vrai source de motivation pour continuer à écrire.**

**Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta. Je t'embrasse fort ma beta adorée. **

**Je vous ai laissé avec un Oliver détestable, est-ce que les choses vont enfin changer... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

John observa Oliver un instant comme toujours quand il entrait dans son bureau pour sa séance. Il semblait fatigué et toujours aussi tendu. Il lui demanda comment il se sentait et Oliver grogna vaguement une réponse.

\- « J'aimerais qu'on passe en revue différents points dans ton dossier… et commencer par les troubles du comportement.

\- Les troubles du comportement ? », se mit à rire Oliver avec aigreur.

\- « L'absentéisme scolaire déjà...

\- Ce n'est pas un trouble du comportement tous les étudiants sèchent les cours.

\- Pas à une fréquence aussi importante, il y a forcément des répercussions… mais pour toi ce n'est pas pareil n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, le privilège d'avoir un nom connu », en le regardant dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

\- « Et les accusations pour coups et blessures ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute », en levant les mains en signe de défense. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de devoir supporter des paparazzis qui vous suivent dès que vous sortez.

\- Non il est vrai que ma vie n'intéresse pas la presse people », doucement.

\- « Vous avez de la chance », murmura-t-il en baissant la tête un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

John nota sur son bloc cette nouvelle piste de travail qui avait trait à la position d'Oliver face à la célébrité et choisi d'aborder un autre sujet avant d'aborder celui-ci.

\- « J'ai eu un retour de ton bilan avec Sally. Au vue de ton dossier, de votre entretien et du bilan réalisé, tu ne présentes pas de troubles importants et les quelques difficultés qui apparaissent sont sans doute réversibles avec le temps ».

Oliver respira un peu plus facilement après s'être tendu en attendant les résultats de son évaluation et l'évocation de cette journée ramena Dan à son esprit.

\- « Et votre coup de manipulation avec Dan n'était pas vraiment fin.

\- Manipulation ? », en feintant la surprise d'être percé à jour. « Il faut parfois voir littéralement ce qui peut arriver pour le comprendre.

\- Et ça ne lui fait rien que vous vous serviez de lui ? », pour ne pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- « Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, il intervenait au centre. Menait des groupes de paroles, des activités, échangeait avec les résidents pour partager son expérience... mais il a fait une rechute.

\- Votre programme n'est pas infaillible », avec un air dédaigneux en relevant la tête.

\- « Ce programme ne marche que si les personnes sont motivées et même dans ces cas-là, elles ne sont pas à l'abri d'une rechute. Felicity l'a compris, tu l'as entendue. Elle se sent bien mais elle est consciente qu'elle sera toujours dépendante ».

John fit une pause en se rendant compte que cette idée tourmentait Oliver. Il n'avait pas encore admis être dépendant qu'il lui disait qu'il le serait toujours mais il devait en prendre conscience.

\- « Mais il y a des structures qui répondent présentes selon les besoins et les situations dans lesquelles les personnes se retrouvent », pour le rassurer et le soutenir.

####

Ray regarda Oliver entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux et son moral semblait au plus bas. Le jeune homme n'était plus aussi véhément sur le centre mais il n'était pas non plus engagé dans sa réadaptation. Il semblait encore se battre contre eux et commençait à fatiguer alors qu'il devait mener aussi une bataille contre lui-même.

Ray serra les dents, ce n'était pas le premier gamin qu'il voyait dans cet état, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile de les voir se fatiguer à tenter de rester à la surface alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'à dire un mot ou faire un geste qu'ils se refusaient encore pour qu'on les aide au mieux.

\- « Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? », en ouvrant son dossier.

\- « Bien », d'une voix morne. Ray releva la tête et soupira.

\- « Pas d'insomnie ou de troubles de l'humeur ?», en regardant Oliver avachi sur son siège.

\- « Non », Ray hocha la tête sans relever son mensonge.

\- « Comment s'est passé ton bilan à l'hôpital ?

\- Bien.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas d'humeur à discuter je vois aujourd'hui… », en préparant les comprimés. « Comment tu supportes ton traitement ?

\- Sans problème.

\- Deux mots d'affilée, les choses s'améliorent », s'amusa-t-il en lui souriant en coin. « Maintenant que ta période de sevrage est terminée, ce traitement est pour te dissuader de boire.

\- Comment je pourrais boire en étant enfermé ici ?

\- Dans un premier temps c'est pour voir comment tu supportes le traitement et il aura pleinement son rôle quand tu auras droit à des sorties.

\- Vous prévoyez déjà que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de boire. Quel soutien ! », s'exclama Oliver avec ironie.

\- « C'est juste un moyen de dissuasion au cas où… »

Ray lui tendit les comprimés et un verre d'eau, le regarda les prendre et se leva pour attraper son matériel. Oliver avait droit aujourd'hui à un bilan, prise de sang et tension.

Ce dernier regarda l'infirmier préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ray était peut être celui qu'il supportait le plus facilement. Il ne lui donnait pas de leçons et ses conseils se bornaient au niveau physique. Pas de leçon de moral ou de discours bien-pensants et ça le reposait.

\- « Pourquoi vous travaillez ici ? »

Ray lui jeta un regard rapide, surpris de ce soudain intérêt, tout en s'installant sur un tabouret roulant pour placer le garrot autour de son bras.

\- « Pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin, mon métier est une vocation.

\- Peut-être mais pourquoi des personnes dépendantes ? Vous pourriez travailler ailleurs… »

Oliver était curieux de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un choisissait de travailler ici avec des personnes faibles et incapables de se contrôler.

\- « Tu penses que ces personnes n'ont pas à recevoir d'aide ?

\- Elles n'ont qu'à se prendre en charge et décider de modifier leur comportement ».

Ray ne répondit pas. Oliver était encore dans une phase de rejet et il ne voulait pas gâcher leur début de relation en essayant de le faire changer d'avis ou de lui ouvrir les yeux. John était là pour ça.

\- « Un événement dans ma vie…

\- Vous aussi vous avez… goûté et succombé à un produit ? », un sourire en coin sur les lèvres en surveillant ses réactions, son intérêt ravivé.

\- « Ma fiancée…

\- Était dépendante ? », compléta Oliver.

\- « Elle… », hésitant une fraction de seconde, « elle a été tuée par un accro à la cocaïne. Il nous a braqués », en plantant l'aiguille dans la veine, concentré sur son geste. Oliver resta muet et se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir engagé la conversation sur ce sujet.

Ray avait toujours du mal à raconter cette histoire, elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et l'avait poussé à se reconvertir, mais parler à voix haute de cet événement était toujours aussi douloureux. Il se concentra sur son geste pour garder à distance ses émotions mais ce fut vain.

Anna était l'amour de sa vie et à sa mort il avait cru que sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Seulement il avait vu au procès, en pleine lumière, le monstre qui lui avait enlevé celle qu'il aimait et ce n'était qu'un homme perdu au regard hagard en manque de drogue. Sa colère et sa tristesse s'étaient teintées d'un sentiment d'injustice. Sans surprise, le jeune homme avait été jugé coupable mais il comprit que rien n'était réglé quand il apprit que ce dernier ne recevrait qu'un traitement pour supporter son sevrage et serait ensuite livré à lui-même pour gérer son addiction.

\- « Elle est tuée par un junkie et vous travaillez avec eux ? », demanda Oliver sidéré ramenant Ray dans ce bureau.

\- « Tu penses qu'ils n'ont pas droit à une seconde chance ? », en retirant le garrot.

\- « Ça dépend…

\- Oh c'est intéressant. Et ça dépend de quoi selon toi ? », en changeant de tube pour recueillir son sang.

\- « Il a tué votre fiancée ! », s'exclama-t-il presque choqué par sa question.

\- « Oui et tu penses que les gamins qui se trouvent dans ce centre par exemple n'auraient pas été capables d'en arriver à de telles extrémités ? »

Il pensa à Felicity, elle avait l'apparence pour lui d'une petite fille sage mais il était vrai qu'il connaissait seulement celle qu'elle était maintenant et il avait du mal à concevoir qu'elle ait pu être différente et se rapprocher de celui qui avait tué la fiancée de Ray.

\- « Felicity par exemple… », en faisant écho au pensées d'Oliver sans le savoir, « elle n'aurait peut-être pas tué, mais tu ne sais pas ce que les drogués sont prêts à faire pour se procurer le produit qui leur permet de tout oublier pour se sentir mieux. Pour toi c'est un peu différent », en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux en retirant ses gants. « Ta drogue est en vente libre, la consommation d'alcool a toujours ce côté festif et on a tendance à minimiser la consommation excessive. C'est simplement pour faire la fête, ça permet de décompresser après une grosse journée de travail. On commence à consommer tous les jours, on se voile la face en se disant qu'on peut arrêter quand on veut mais bien souvent c'est déjà trop tard. » Il brisa leur échange visuel pour coller un pansement sur le pli de son coude et se redressa pour poser le haricot sur le plan de travail en étiquetant les tubes.

\- « Vous ne pensez pas qu'on peut boire sans devenir dépendant ? », sur la défensive.

\- « Pas quand c'est tous les jours et qu'on pense qu'il y a seulement ce moyen pour se détendre ou fuir ce qu'on ne veut pas affronter.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas dépendant », d'une voix agitée. « Vous avez une pensée déformée en travaillant ici », en se redressant de son siège. « On a fini ?

\- Pour aujourd'hui oui », en se retournant vers lui et Oliver sortit sans attendre de l'infirmerie.

Ray garda le regard fixé sur la porte close. Oliver avait besoin d'aide pour ouvrir les yeux et il avait confiance en John pour l'aider.

Oliver passa la journée et la nuit avec les paroles de Ray en tête, en repoussant l'idée qui prenait place dans son esprit, et quand il se présenta dans le bureau de John pour son entretien quotidien le lendemain il se sentait encore plus à fleur de peau que les jours précédents.

John nota qu'Oliver était plus taciturne que précédemment et ne cherchait pas à montrer que tout ceci lui prenait la tête comme il le répétait tous les jours. Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'il était dans le centre et au vue de sa dernière évaluation le chemin était encore long. Il avait supporté les effets de manque avec l'aide d'un traitement et depuis quinze jours il lui avait prescrit un autre traitement pour continuer l'abstinence.

Oliver était conscient de son besoin de boire et qu'il était en partie contrôlé, mais il se sentait déprimé alors que Thea et Tommy lui manquaient. Et les paroles de Ray n'avaient pas améliorée son humeur. Il avait commencé à parler à Diggle de son quotidien récemment sans aborder le rythme des fêtes et Ray, en lui racontant son histoire, lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa facilité à prendre un verre. Il était passé peu à peu de boire en soirée à prendre un verre avant de sortir ou un verre pour se détendre le soir. Et les doses avaient augmenté petit à petit pour retrouver le même niveau de lâcher prise.

Il était figé sur son siège, perdu dans ses pensées à réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé avant de lever lentement la tête pour regarder son psy toujours aussi patient et amical.

John allait lui demander comment il se sentait mais il se retint en croisant le regard perdu d'Oliver et quand ce dernier prit la parole il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien fait.

\- « Je ne passe pas un jour sans boire un verre d'alcool depuis… longtemps », avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Son comportement n'était plus anodin et il ne s'en était rendu compte que récemment alors qu'il percevait sa consommation d'alcool comme festive jusqu'à maintenant.

Oliver sentit une nausée le prendre à cet aveu à voix haute et il ne supporterait pas toutes les questions que John ne manquerait pas de lui poser. Il pensait qu'il allait le bombarder de questions pour profiter de cette ouverture mais il n'en fit rien. Il continuait de le regarder avec compassion et le vit sourire doucement.

\- « Je suis fier de toi Oliver ». Ce dernier sentit sa gorge se serrer et verrouilla dans un réflexe de survie toutes les émotions qu'il sentait se réveiller.

John savait que la suite allait être encore plus difficile, comprendre pourquoi et comment il en était venu à consommer de l'alcool et lui laissa un peu de répit après avoir eu le courage de l'avouer.

Suite à cette prise de conscience, Diggle le laissa cheminer dans ses pensées pour lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée que sa consommation d'alcool était problématique avant de lui proposer de contacter quelqu'un d'extérieur pour le motiver à continuer ses efforts. Oliver le regarda d'abord un peu perdu et anxieux. Thea et Tommy lui manquaient mais il ressentait une appréhension à se confronter à leurs regards et à leurs jugements. John le rassura en le voyant en plein doute, le premier contact était seulement téléphonique et se limiterait à un bref moment. Il avait le temps d'y réfléchir, le jeune homme hocha la tête et déglutit, déjà inquiet à l'idée de ce contact avec le monde extérieur.

\- « Tu es prêt ? » Oliver hocha la tête sans répondre. « Ça va bien se passer », le rassura John en sentant son inquiétude.

Il avait laissé quelques heures à Oliver pour réfléchir et ce dernier était venu toquer à sa porte à la fin de la journée l'informant qu'il avait décidé d'appeler sa petite sœur.

Oliver rencontra le regard de son psy toujours amical. Il craignait la réaction de Thea mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour elle et il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix.

John décrocha son téléphone, composa le numéro et tendit le combiné à Oliver. Celui-ci le prit d'une main légèrement tremblante et resserra ses doigts dessus en respirant difficilement. Il écouta les bips s'égrener en pensant au lieu où se trouvait Thea et à ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- « Allo ! ». Oliver sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant la voix de sa petite sœur.

\- « Allo… », répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes et il se racla la gorge à entendre sa voix enrouée.

\- « Qui c'est ? Je ne connais pas ce numéro.

\- Je… c'est moi… c'est Oliver… », en sentant son cœur battre toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine, redoutant la réaction de sa sœur.

\- « Olli !? C'est vraiment toi ? » Il entendit sa voix se briser et sangloter doucement à l'autre bout du fil.

\- « Oui, je… », le reste de sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge et il serra encore plus le combiné dans sa main pour garder le contrôle en entendant les sanglots contenus dans sa voix. « Ne pleure pas », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée. Il l'entendit renifler et se calmer.

\- « Tu vas bien ? Ils ne sont pas trop chiants dans ce centre ? » Oliver s'étrangla entre rire et sanglots, rassuré par la réaction de Thea.

Il avait eu peur qu'elle lui en veuille et qu'il l'ait déçue. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui ne l'avait jamais déçu et en retour il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Il avait honte maintenant de son comportement, mais il voulait la rassurer alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule et que son grand frère était loin.

\- « Ils sont… », cherchant le mot adéquat, « …stricts. Comment tu vas ? », pour parler d'autre chose que ce qu'il voyait quotidiennement.

\- « C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça !

\- On me le demande tous les jours… et là j'ai plutôt envie de parler de toi et de l'extérieur », répondit Oliver d'un ton plus léger.

Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de sa petite sœur, savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et d'oublier pendant quelques instants où il se trouvait. Elle lui raconta ses cours et les profs qui lui prenaient la tête, ses moments passés avec ses amies et sa voix se fit plus basse.

\- « Et tu vas bien ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu », précisa-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus inquiète.

\- « Ça va… », en hésitant, « mieux… j'ai eu le droit de passer un coup de fil », d'une voix légère pour la rassurer. « Ça veut dire que j'ai avancé…

\- Oui maman m'a expliqué qu'on ne pouvait pas te voir et te parler pendant un moment. Je leur en veux tellement de t'avoir envoyé là-bas ».

Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant parler de sa mère et changea de sujet.

\- « Je vais rentrer vite pour… » Il était tenté de dire de retrouver sa vie mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre la vie qu'il avait eue jusque-là, « pour te retrouver. Tout ça sera rapidement oublié... », pour se convaincre autant elle que lui.

Il resta encore quelques minutes au téléphone avec sa petite sœur avant de raccrocher le cœur un peu plus léger mais une amertume subsistait. La conversation n'avait pas été longue, il avait senti son émotion à l'entendre au téléphone et il relâcha toutes celles qu'il avait contenu en raccrochant et se retrouva au bord des larmes. Il l'avait rassurée du mieux possible en lui disant que tout allait bien pour lui, il s'était forcé à plaisanter avant de lui assurer qu'il serait bientôt de retour et qu'il serait là pour elle. Mais il ne s'était pas excusé pour son comportement, il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Il pensait depuis toujours qu'il buvait mais qu'il pouvait s'arrêter quand il voulait et cette idée s'était déjà ébranlée. Depuis qu'il était dans le centre, il avait ressenti cette envie de boire et il avait du mal à penser à autre chose quand il se retrouvait seul. Il avait beau chercher à s'occuper en faisant du sport, son corps avait besoin d'alcool. Il sentit une haine contre lui-même à être finalement aussi stupide que les autres.

Oliver essuya ses yeux puis frotta ses paumes sur son jean en refoulant tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné sa petite sœur mais il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même pour pouvoir sortir de ce bureau et de ce centre.

####

\- « Allez ! On se dépêche », cria Ray en se tournant vers le petit groupe qui suivait avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

Ils étaient partis du centre pour une randonnée dans les bois depuis deux heures et Oliver grogna pour manifester son mécontentement à devoir subir cette marche forcée. Ray sourit en coin sans rien dire et se retourna pour faire face au chemin qui leur restait à parcourir en encourageant au passage Felicity et Barry qui marchaient derrière lui.

Oliver ne releva pas la tête et resta silencieux quand il sentit quelqu'un se placer à sa droite. On l'avait laissé tranquille depuis le départ mais il allait avoir droit à un nouveau sermon, un résident qui voulait partager son expérience ou alors des commérages dont il n'avait rien à faire. Il ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois.

John discutait avec un résident quand il entendit un premier bruit sourd. Le temps qu'il se tourne vers l'origine du bruit, des cris s'élevaient. Oliver et un autre résident échangeaient des coups violents et il les rejoignit en courant. Il attrapa Oliver par le col de son pull au niveau de la nuque pour l'attirer à part alors que Ray s'occupait de Paul, un nouvel arrivant.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda John d'une voix inquiète à voir Oliver aussi tendu.

\- « J'ai rien fait », cria celui-ci. « C'est pas moi ! »

John desserra à peine sa prise alors que le jeune homme se tortillait en gardant la tête basse. Il reposa sa question en l'observant attentivement pour comprendre ce qui avait pu le pousser à en venir aux mains, alors qu'il avait bien avancé dans son travail sur lui-même ces derniers jours mais Oliver resta silencieux. John fit un geste à Ray et il annonça qu'ils faisaient une pause. Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un soupir de soulagement et tous les résidents laissèrent tomber leur sac au sol.

Oliver échappa à la prise de John et s'éloigna du groupe pour s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre en leur tournant le dos. Il s'accouda sur ses genoux et serra les poings de frustration. Il se sentait encore plus déprimé depuis qu'il avait parlé à sa sœur au téléphone, il était nerveux, irritable, et perdait son calme rapidement.

Il sentit la présence de John à ses côtés mais ne bougea pas alors qu'il sentait un nouveau pic de colère venir irriter son torse. Son psy s'assit à ses côtés et le silence s'étira. Celui-ci, lourd, s'allégea alors que la respiration d'Oliver s'approfondissait et qu'il se mettait à parler à John présent pour l'aider à contrôler sa crise de colère.

* * *

**Enfin Oliver a fait un grand pas. Il prend conscience et avoue son problème mais la route est encore longue. **

**Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes. J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous vous protégez en restant confiné au mieux. Courage pour cette période un peu particulière, je vous envoie un peu de lecture pour faire passer le temps. **

**Je vous ai laissé avec Oliver qui avance doucement dans le chapitre précédent mais est-ce qu'il va garder cet état d'esprit... Merci pour vos derniers commentaires et vos lectures.**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée, merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ta présence et ton aide, je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

\- « J'aimerais revenir sur une phrase que tu as prononcée en arrivant ici ».

Comme tous les matins, Oliver commençait sa journée en passant par le bureau de John. Ce dernier fit une pause avant de reprendre et Oliver fut désarçonné par le sujet qu'il aborda.

\- « Tu as dit que tu ne répondais pas aux attentes de ton père. Tu le penses vraiment ? », alors que sa voix se faisait plus basse.

\- « Bien sûr que je le pense », en ignorant son cœur se serrer de rancœur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour ça ?

\- Me retrouver ici », en laissant échapper un rire triste.

\- « Oui mais le chemin a été long pour arriver jusqu'à ce point.

\- Vous savez qui est mon père ?

\- Je connais le président, l'homme public mais pas ton père.

\- C'est intéressant cette différence mais il n'y en a pas », en secouant la tête. « Il est le président de QC et il donne l'impression de se souvenir qu'il a une famille quand il en a besoin pour poser pour les photographes où se donner un air humain lors des soirées de gala ».

Oliver se tut s'attendant à un commentaire. Tout le monde tentait d'aplanir ses ressentis quand il s'exprimait. Son père faisait de son mieux, il avait de lourdes responsabilités, il faisait ça pour eux,… et il avait l'impression d'avoir le mauvais rôle, celui du fils ingrat qui ne connaît rien à la vie et toujours insatisfait.

Mais Diggle ne parlait pas, ne donnait pas son avis. Le silence s'étirait et le schéma où il se mettait en colère et rejetait toutes les personnes qui prenaient la défense de son père ne pouvait pas se mettre en place et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il regarda le psy dans les yeux. S'il ne disait rien son regard pouvait parler pour lui, mais là encore aucune trace de pitié ou d'incompréhension qui puisse lui permettre de s'en prendre à lui. Il baissa la tête, perdu, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

\- « Tu as des souvenirs de ton enfance avec lui ? » Un souvenir revint à sa mémoire sans qu'il s'y attende.

\- « Une journée sur le Gambit, son yacht », répondit Oliver en livrant pour la première fois un souvenir heureux.

\- « Tu avais quel âge ?

\- Une dizaine d'années… peut être moins », en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était exceptionnel », avec un sourire timide, « je montais rarement sur le yacht et là j'étais avec mon père qui n'avait jamais de temps pour ses enfants ».

Oliver revoyait le soleil briller sur la surface de l'eau, il pouvait entendre les vagues qui frappaient contre la coque, le cri des mouettes, il sentait l'odeur iodée. Et même si son père était resté une bonne partie de la journée au téléphone ou à travailler sur un dossier, il avait adoré cette journée.

\- « Même ce jour-là il n'a pas lâché ses dossiers », dans un rire triste. « Et dire que j'ai voulu être comme lui », dans un murmure en secouant la tête.

\- « C'est normal chaque enfant se construit dans un premier temps par rapport au regard de ses parents.

\- Même ceux qui sont maltraités ? »

John lui retourna la question en lui demandant s'il avait été maltraité et Oliver bougea, mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil en niant avec effroi. Il ne pouvait pas se comparer à des enfants qui avaient vécu des choses aussi horribles.

\- « J'ai eu l'impression… » le silence s'étira et John le relança.

\- « Tu as eu l'impression…

\- De… de manquer de… considération », avouant dans un souffle. « J'étais son fils, l'aîné, l'héritier. Tout le monde me le répétait et lui aussi mais ça s'arrêtait là. Le reste de ce que je faisais n'avait que peu d'importance…

\- Tu étais son fils ? », en insistant sur le temps passé.

\- « Oui avant que je ne lui fasse honte et que je déshonore le nom de la famille.

\- Je te trouve dur envers toi-même Oliver ». Il sourit en coin, blasé.

\- « La une des journaux à scandale ce n'est rien mais les arrestations pour coups et blessures… le couple Queen qui n'a aucun contrôle sur leur fils c'est grave même s'ils tentent d'étouffer tout ça ».

Oliver regarda John griffonner sur son bloc de papier. Sa vie et ses pensées se résumaient à des termes à analyser et des notes prisent au hasard mais maintenant il s'en fichait.

\- « Et ta mère ? », demanda John pour le ramener à leur échange.

\- « Occupée avec ses soirées caritatives. « Oliver, nous avons une position à part, ça demande du temps et les gens comptent sur nous » en citant Moira. « Je crois qu'ils ne savaient pas », après un long silence. « Ils n'avaient pas compris que moi aussi j'avais besoin d'eux », dans un rire tendu et au bord des larmes.

Il prit une respiration plus profonde et ravala les sanglots qui l'étouffaient. Il se sentait de plus en plus sensible et il détestait ressentir toute cette tristesse. Heureusement qu'il avait eu Raisa dans son enfance. A cette pensée il fut pris de honte, comment pouvait-il se plaindre alors qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de rien dans sa vie ? Rien de matériel mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

####

Oliver attendait dans le hall du centre avec fébrilité. Il avait eu le droit en début de semaine à recevoir une visite grâce à ses avancées et quand il avait demandé à ce que son meilleur ami puisse venir John l'avait regardé un peu surpris mais n'avait rien dit.

\- « J'ai peut-être pris conscience que mes parents m'ont placé ici pour mon bien mais je n'en suis pas encore au stade de les prendre dans mes bras », lui avait-il répondu.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte du centre s'ouvrir et se redressa rapidement en reconnaissant son meilleur ami. Ils échangèrent une accolade pour se saluer et Tommy lui donna une tape dans le dos, heureux de le voir en forme. Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles sur l'extérieur, Tommy rapporta à Oliver que Thea avait été heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais passa sous silence la blessure qu'il avait pu voir dans le regard de Moira.

Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon de l'accueil, Tommy comprenait la gêne qu'Oliver ressentait à le regarder dans les yeux et décida de prendre les devants.

\- « Je suis désolé ». Oliver retrouva son regard et il continua. « Si j'avais… j'aurai dû être un meilleur ami… je n'aurai jamais dû…

\- Ne te sens pas coupable Tommy, ce qui m'arrive c'est seulement à cause de moi

\- Mais si on n'avait pas été à toutes ces fêtes… si je ne t'avais pas laissé faire…

\- Je t'aurai repoussé et j'aurai continué à déconner. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être avec toi pour boire », et il vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer légèrement. « On a des vies comparables, toi tu bois lors des soirées, moi… je bois, je buvais tous les jours », sans lui expliquer la raison qui se révélait peu à peu à sa conscience.

\- « Tous les jours ?

\- Oui », en sentant sa gorge se serrer et il baissa le regard honteux et s'accouda sur ses genoux. « Tu vois… », et il fit une pause alors que ses mots avaient du mal à sortir et souffla. « Je pense que tu aies fait quelque chose ou pas lors de ces soirées, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour moi… je suis… malade », avoua-t-il difficilement.

C'était la première fois qu'il avouait cette vérité à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à John et elle lui fit autant de bien que de mal. Le silence s'étira, Tommy ne savait pas quoi dire. Oliver tentait de le déculpabiliser mais quand il voyait son ami enfermé ici, la seule idée qui s'imposait c'était qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider à éviter de tomber dans l'alcool.

\- « J'ai besoin que tu me racontes maintenant. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à cette soirée », demanda Oliver.

\- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu sais…

\- J'en ai besoin Tommy. J'ai… compris déjà pas mal de choses sur moi depuis que je suis ici, mais il me reste des zones d'ombres et j'ai besoin de les éclaircir, être conscient de ce qui a pu m'arriver pour avancer », en le regardant d'un air suppliant.

Oliver sentit Tommy hésiter encore un instant. Il était honteux de son comportement mais son meilleur ami portait encore la culpabilité de tout ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il en était le seul responsable. Peut-être que revivre cet épisode tous les deux leur permettrait de faire le point, de remettre les choses à leur place et de laisser derrière eux toute cette culpabilité.

\- « Tu te souviens de quoi ?

\- On était au Verdant… et on a dû jouer comme à chaque fois…

\- On se retrouvait au bar comme d'habitude… et au milieu de la nuit… », sa voix faiblissant alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. « C'est Sara qui m'a prévenu… » et Oliver revit la blonde par flash, « elle était affolée et je l'ai suivie sans attendre. Quand je suis arrivé dans le salon j'ai pensé que tu étais endormi sur le canapé, la tête en arrière mais… je t'ai appelé, secoué… et tu ne réagissais pas. »

Oliver écoutait Tommy avec attention mais ses mots ne réveillaient aucun autre souvenir et il ressentait toute la peur qu'avait ressentie Tommy alors qu'il semblait encore perturbé par cet épisode.

\- « J'ai voulu te redresser et ta peau… ta peau était froide et j'ai bien cru que tu étais mort. Je t'ai donné un gifle, je ne supportais pas de te voir inerte. Tu n'es pas revenu à toi, tu respirais avec difficultés. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et Sara m'a guidé alors qu'elle avait les secours au téléphone. On t'a installé au mieux en suivant leurs directives jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe arrive et qu'ils te prennent en charge. »

Oliver sentait Tommy encore ému et bouleversé de ce moment.

\- « Je suis désolé », s'excusa Oliver d'une voix basse et Tommy secoua la tête, la gorge serrée.

\- « Je suis heureux que tu sois toujours là et que tu aies de l'aide. C'est important et je sais que tu iras mieux.

\- Oui », en hochant la tête à son tour.

Oliver essuya une larme d'un geste rapide et se mit à rire doucement pour masquer les émotions qui le submergeaient.

\- « En tout cas il y a tout de même la possibilité d'avoir des distractions intéressantes », lança Tommy d'un ton plein de sous-entendus pour alléger l'ambiance et Oliver suivit son regard posé sur Felicity et Barry qui passaient plus loin. « Plus intéressant que le club clandestin que j'ai trouvé entre Williams et Brown », d'une voix plus basse avec un clin d'œil.

\- « Pas le droit d'avoir des relations, ça pourrait entraver notre rétablissement », précisa Oliver en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner et il croisa le regard de Barry en se sentant observé.

Oliver détourna la tête en l'ignorant. Leur altercation datait d'il y a une semaine et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Il regarda Tommy avec un sourire amusé par son air déconfit à cette nouvelle.

\- « C'est vraiment le bagne », commenta ce dernier et Oliver hocha la tête en souriant.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Tommy lui promis de revenir le voir dès qu'il en aurait le droit. Ils se donnèrent une nouvelle accolade et Oliver le regarda partir avec envie. Il était libre alors que lui était enfermé et prisonnier de sa dépendance. Quand il se retourna il tomba sur John qui l'observait et qui lui demanda si ça allait. Oliver hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour se retrouver seul. Ses sentiments redevenaient à fleur de peau et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas des conseils, des remontrances ou simplement un regard.

####

Barry se réveilla brusquement au bruit d'une porte ouverte violemment. Il se tourna vers la chambre éclairée par la lumière filtrant par la porte entrebâillée de la salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux et grimaça en entendant Oliver rendre tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fait.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se réveiller un peu plus et laisser les nausées d'Oliver se calmer puis il se leva, passa devant le lit de son colocataire et jeta un regard au pied de celui-ci. Deux bouteilles d'alcool ouvertes et vides, renversées sur le sol. Il secoua la tête sans une once de colère mais plutôt remplit de compassion. Les rechutes étaient toujours difficiles à gérer et même s'il restait éloigné d'Oliver pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul alors qu'il était aussi mal. Il soupira, il se préoccuperait des conséquences plus tard.

Barry repoussa la porte et vit Oliver agenouillé face à la cuvette des toilettes. Il frissonnait et transpirait à la fois à voir l'état de son tee-shirt. L'odeur était presque insupportable et il hésita à s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir de douleur.

Oliver souffrait, il avait voulu boire pour calmer la sensation de manque qu'il ressentait et ses émotions négatives mais l'effet était pire que l'abstinence. Il se pencha rapidement en avant en sentant son estomac se révulser une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux.

Barry s'approcha, posa une main réconfortante dans son dos et le rassura en lui disant que ça allait passer. Comme il s'y attendait Oliver voulut le repousser mais il releva une main tremblante sans force.

Oliver se mit à trembler un peu plus fort et perçut à peine la présence d'une main dans son dos. Son premier réflexe fut de repousser l'aide qu'on lui apportait. Il avait l'impression que son corps allait le lâcher et il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il se redressa à peine et reconnut cette fois la voix de Barry. Il lui tendait un verre et l'aida à avaler un peu d'eau pour se rincer la bouche. Oliver se laissa faire et se sentit un peu mieux à la sensation de fraîcheur apportée par l'eau. Barry s'éloigna et Oliver se traîna sur le sol pour s'adosser contre le mur frais ce qui le fit frissonner.

Il resta immobile, les yeux fermés pour essayer de se recentrer mais son esprit était à la dérive et son corps ne voulait plus lui répondre. Il revint un peu à lui en entendant le brun lui parler et se réveilla un peu plus en sentant une serviette humide passer sur son visage.

\- « Je sais d'avance que tu ne vas pas apprécier mais je dois te changer Oliver, tu ne peux pas rester dans ces vêtements sales.

\- Laisse-moi », d'une voix pâteuse.

Celui-ci tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser sans force et Barry attrapa son tee-shirt qu'il lui retira avant de lui en faire enfiler un propre.

\- « Et maintenant on se lève. Je vais te conduire jusqu'à ton lit », en se baissant pour passer ses mains sous ses bras. « Tu ne peux pas passer la nuit ici, tu vas prendre froid ».

Barry le sentit encore une fois frissonner fortement ce qui l'aida sans doute à convaincre Oliver de faire un effort pour se lever. Il se redressa péniblement alors que Barry le retenait au cas où il chute et une fois dressé il passa un bras sur ses épaules avant de prendre la direction de la chambre alors qu'il faisait reposer une bonne partie de son poids sur lui. S'il n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais été capable de se déplacer seul.

Il assit Oliver sur le bord du lit et l'aida à s'allonger avant de le recouvrir. Puis il s'assit sur son lit sans le quitter des yeux, inquiet que son état ne s'empire. Oliver respirait difficilement, des frissons parcouraient toujours son corps alors qu'il transpirait et il l'entendait marmonner alors qu'il était seulement en partie conscient. Il souffla en prenant sa décision, Oliver le détestait déjà ça n'allait rien changer à la situation.

Quand Oliver ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il mit un petit moment à s'orienter et finit par reconnaître l'infirmerie. Il voulut se redresser mais une douleur aiguë traversa sa tête et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en fermant les yeux. Des fragments de souvenirs lui revinrent, il avait été malade, comme jamais auparavant et Barry l'avait trouvé dans un sale état. Sa gorge se serra à ce souvenir et aux gestes de Barry. Il avait fallu en plus qu'il prévienne le veilleur de nuit. Oliver soupira, fatigué à l'avance, à l'idée qu'il allait devoir affronter le discours de Diggle.

Quand il sortit du bureau de son psy, il se sentait peut être encore plus mal que lorsqu'il y était entré. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déçu et quand il s'était excusé John l'avait arrêté.

\- « Je ne veux pas d'excuses Oliver. Si tu dois en faire c'est à toi-même pour avoir rompu tous les efforts que tu as fait jusqu'ici ». John l'avait regardé avec sérieux mais surtout avec confiance. « On va tout reprendre du début, refaire le point avec Ray pour ton traitement et avancer. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras Oliver. »

Il avait hoché la tête quand il lui avait dit qu'il lui laissait le temps de se remettre et de réfléchir sur son geste pour parler de cet épisode, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était qu'il était faible et bon à rien. Cette idée le poursuivit jusque dans le parc et il sentit monter une angoisse qui l'étouffa peu à peu. Il s'éloigna des lieux les plus fréquentés et s'adossa à un arbre isolé.

Sa discussion avec Tommy l'avait secoué plus que ce qu'il ne pensait et il avait déambulé dans le centre jusqu'à se retrouver au réfectoire la tête perdue dans ses pensées. Oliver avait relevé la tête au moment où un cuisinier parlait fort et il le vit porter une bouteille de bière à ses lèvres. A cet instant son esprit s'était focalisé uniquement sur la sensation de l'alcool coulant dans sa gorge, il s'était souvenu de la sensation d'être grisé, emporté, apaisé. C'était cela qu'il recherchait à chaque fois, oublier pour être serein. Il s'était senti encore plus mal alors que la conversation avec Tommy tournait dans son esprit et avait ravivée les souvenirs de toutes ses soirées de débauche. Son mal être l'avait consumé jusqu'à le pousser à rechuter et il avait cédé pour calmer son état.

Il avait attendu que la cuisine se vide, que tout le monde soit occupé et il avait poussé la porte avec un sourire prêt à faire face s'il croisait quelqu'un mais par chance il était seul et il avait subtilisé deux bouteilles sans aucune difficultés. Le plus dur avait été d'attendre le bon moment pour boire et la nuit dans son lit il avait surveillé la respiration de Barry. Il avait attrapé la première bouteille d'une main tremblant d'impatience alors que le dégoût de lui-même lui serrait la gorge, l'avait décapsulée et l'avait regardée un instant pesant encore son geste. Il avait revu son père lui tourner le dos et s'en aller sans un mot et il avait bu sa première gorgée.

Oliver n'avait pas ressenti un orgasme comme il avait pu s'y attendre mais la sensation du pétillement sur sa langue et du gout ambré l'avait rassuré. Il avait siroté la première bouteille et avalé la seconde sans attendre. Mais le traitement que lui donnait Ray pour le dissuader de boire avait rempli son rôle. L'alcool ingurgité l'avait rendu malade et il avait hésité durant la nuit entre mourir sur place pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur ou promettre au ciel de ne plus toucher une goutte d'alcool.

Il se laissa glisser le long du tronc en se repliant sur lui, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il sentait ses mains se mettre à trembler et son angoisse lui déclencha une nausée. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle mais il ne parvenait plus à respirer et son angoisse augmenta encore un peu plus. Il étouffait.

\- « Assied toi et allonge tes jambes », il sursauta à la voix proche de lui et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il voulut repousser la personne par réflexe mais ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du poignet qu'il resserra avec force. Oliver ne pouvait plus bouger et il vit Barry s'accroupir à côté de lui pour l'aider à s'installer.

\- « Redresse-toi », en posant une main sur son sternum jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adossé contre le tronc. « Et prend de lentes inspirations. »

Oliver suivit les consignes sans relâcher sa prise, luttant contre le poids sur sa poitrine qui continuait à l'étouffer. Il resserra le poignet de Barry en ayant toujours autant de difficultés à respirer.

\- « Pense à autre chose, tu dois éloigner la pensée qui t'angoisse », Barry entendit le rire tendu d'Oliver. Il avait fermé les yeux et son visage était crispé. « Oui je sais… c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Essaye de te concentrer sur ma voix ».

Barry respira lentement et profondément en conseillant Oliver sur le rythme de sa respiration et il se détendit en voyant qu'il se calmait peu à peu en reprenant une respiration plus naturelle. Il se redressa dans l'intention de le laisser seul pour ne pas être une nouvelle fois la cible de son humeur mais Oliver le retint par sa prise.

\- « Attend », en murmurant.

Il s'accroupit à nouveau, pensant qu'il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps sans rien dire mais Oliver le surprit.

\- « Je dois m'excuser… », d'une voix fragile. Il avait baissé la tête, contrôlant toujours sa respiration. « Tu as voulu m'aider depuis le début et je n'ai fait que te repousser », avoua-t-il alors que Barry restait muet. Oliver sentit une nouvelle crainte envelopper son cœur mais fut soulagé en entendant son colocataire.

\- « C'est rien… », d'une voix incertaine.

\- « Et je dois surtout m'excuser pour mon comportement violent… », en relevant les yeux pour croiser son regard, « je n'ai rien… je n'ai rien contre toi. J'étais mal et j'ai perdu la tête.

\- Je suis rassuré d'entendre ça. »

Oliver se détendit un peu plus, relâcha sa prise et Barry s'assit à côté de lui plus serein, s'adossant à l'arbre et laissant son regard se promener sur le paysage. Ils restèrent assit ainsi un long moment sans parler, appréciant le calme et pour Oliver la présence rassurante de Barry.

* * *

**Les souvenirs ravivés poussent Oliver à chercher du réconfort dans l'alcool mais heureusement Barry est là. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci à celles qui ont laissé un petit commentaire sur le dernier chapitre et à celles qui lisent dans l'ombre. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise toujours. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée. Delicity-Unicorn merci pour ta présence et ton soutien si important. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous permettra je l'espère de vous évader un peu. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Felicity, face à John, ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait obtenu le droit de sortir pour un weekend entier et il allait lui dire enfin pour quand cela était prévu.

\- « Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici Felicity ?

\- Un peu plus de trois mois… », sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- « Oui et tu as fait un long chemin rapidement. Je t'ai vu te reprendre en main et lutter avec force, même si au début ce n'était pas gagné », en souriant doucement avec fierté.

\- « Oui », en grimaçant, « je suis désolée pour tout…

\- Ce n'était pas réellement toi, c'était l'addiction qui parlait et je suis heureux de voir la jeune fille forte et confiante que tu es devenue ».

Felicity sentit naître des larmes qui lui brûlèrent les yeux, sourit et avant que John n'ait pu lui dire la suite ils furent interrompus par la secrétaire de l'accueil. Elle avait la voix tendue en lui expliquant qu'il y avait un souci qui requérait son attention immédiate. John la rassura en lui disant qu'il arrivait et se tourna vers Felicity pour lui confirmer qu'elle pouvait sortir à la fin de la semaine pour le weekend entier.

John se leva et accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte de son bureau avant de se diriger à l'accueil d'où lui provenait les bruits d'une conversation forte alors que Felicity prenait la direction du petit salon tout proche.

\- « Vous ne savez pas qui je suis et je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas m'avoir comme ennemi », d'une voix calme et froide.

John arriva et se plaça aux côtés de Suzie qui était toute tremblante même si habituellement elle donnait l'impression d'être le cerbère de cet endroit. Elle avait l'habitude de faire face aux membres de la famille de leurs résidents qui enrageaient face à leurs difficultés, mais cette fois les menaces étaient dites avec tellement de sang-froid qu'elles en faisaient froid dans le dos.

\- « Madame Queen que faites-vous ici ? », demanda John lentement pour contrôler la fureur qu'il sentait couver.

\- « Je veux voir mon fils », lui répondit Moira en posant sur lui son regard bleu perçant.

\- « Je suis désolé mais…

\- Il a appelé sa sœur et a vu son meilleur ami et vous voulez me dire que moi, sa propre mère », en appuyant sur chaque syllabe, « je ne peux pas le voir », toute colère contenue.

Felicity s'était retournée quand elle avait entendu les menaces faites à Suzie et elle regardait la femme blonde, froide et déterminée, face au bureau de l'accueil.

\- « Madame Queen on devrait s'installer dans mon bureau pour pouvoir discuter…

\- Il n'y a rien à discuter je veux voir Oliver ». John souffla et prit une voix un peu plus directive pour lui expliquer les règles du centre.

\- « Madame Queen vous savez qu'Oliver ne peut recevoir de la visite ou passer un coup de fil seulement s'il en reçoit le droit et c'est à lui de choisir qui il veut contacter ou voir en récompense de son travail personnel.

\- Vous insinuez qu'il ne veut pas me voir ?

\- Je tente de vous expliquer que c'est son cheminement et qu'il a besoin de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami avant de se retrouver face à vous. Les jeunes qui se retrouvent ici sont souvent honteux et en colère… il a peut-être besoin de plus de temps pour se confronter à votre regard ». Il vit un éclat de tendresse et la blessure s'ouvrir dans son regard.

\- « Mais je ne lui en veux pas, je veux le voir pour être sure qu'il va bien… et parce que… il me manque », avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- « Je sais et je comprends votre réaction mais c'est encore trop tôt pour votre fils. Si on le brusque j'ai peur qu'il ne perdre toutes les avancées qu'il a déjà faites. Il va bien, il est entouré et quand il a besoin d'aide on est là pour lui ».

Moira fixait le psy d'un regard glacial, elle soupira et John sentit l'ambiance changer. Sa colère s'était évanouie et il ne restait plus que son désarroi. Elle secoua la tête en déglutissant, jeta un dernier regard à John et fit demi-tour pour repartir.

Felicity se détourna elle aussi de la scène et se figea en voyant Oliver quasiment caché dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait assisté à la scène des menaces de sa mère mais il était resté loin pour ne pas la voir. Son regard était triste et brillant, focalisé sur John. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et se posta à ses côtés en se retournant vers John. Elle le sentit se tendre quand elle se rapprocha de lui mais il ne semblait pas en colère, plutôt ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de voir sans entendre les mots qu'ils avaient échangé d'une voix basse.

\- « Il est toujours là pour nous. C'est notre bien-être qui compte pour lui quitte à se faire des ennemis mortels », ajouta-t-elle pour plaisanter en parlant de leur psy.

\- « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait en se dressant contre ma mère… », sans amusement.

\- « Elle est comme toutes les autres. Elle veut s'assurer que tu ailles bien même si ce n'est pas de la bonne manière ».

Oliver gardait son regard focalisé sur John, il venait de faire une rechute et il se sentait encore trop minable pour se retrouver face à sa mère qui allait lui demander comment il allait et qui ne manquerait pas de faire des projets sur sa sortie alors qu'il lui semblait avoir régressé dans son évolution.

John se tourna pour prendre le chemin de son bureau et croisa le regard d'Oliver. Il venait sans doute d'assister à toute la scène et ils allaient devoir aborder ce sujet en plus de sa rechute. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'il s'approche et se sentit rassuré de voir que Felicity semblait à ses côtés. Même si Oliver avait repoussé tout le monde depuis son arrivée, Felicity et Barry l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes. Oliver s'en était pris à ce dernier mais il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était content d'avoir bien choisi son voisin de chambre.

\- « Courage ça va bien se passer », l'encouragea Felicity alors qu'Oliver faisait un premier pas pour rejoindre John, il croisa son regard et y lut toute sa sollicitude et son amitié ce qui le rassura un peu même s'il savait que face à son psy ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça.

John et Oliver s'installèrent en silence dans le bureau calme. Oliver évitait le regard de son psy, mal à l'aise du comportement de sa mère et de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

\- « Tu as assisté à la scène ?

\- Oui », d'une voix basse. « Désolé », ajouta-t-il après une pause. Il était accoudé sur ses genoux et secoua la tête en serrant son poing dans sa paume.

\- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser du comportement de tes parents Oliver. Tu n'en es pas responsable.

\- Si je n'avais pas fait autant de conneries ils ne seraient peut-être pas comme ça.

\- Comment sont-ils ? » Il regarda Oliver se redresser sur sa chaise alors qu'il fuyait toujours son regard.

\- « Froids et détachés la plupart du temps », répondit-il d'une voix basse. John ne le relança pas et choisi d'attendre de savoir comment il expliquait cela. « Ils en ont eu assez de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé ta mère détachée aujourd'hui… c'était plutôt une lionne ». Il vit Oliver déglutir avant de parler.

\- « Merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé me voir… je n'aurais pas pu… », d'une voix étranglée.

\- « C'est dans les règles du centre. Et je n'avais pas ton accord pour cette décision », assura-t-il. Oliver hocha la tête et renifla légèrement, seule marque de son émotion en plus de son regard fuyant. « Et ne te sens pas coupable de ne pas avoir voulu la voir. Ça t'aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Ce n'était pas le bon moment », ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

John tourna la tête pour voir le soleil briller à l'extérieur et sourit.

\- « On devrait faire la séance dehors, c'est un gâchis de ne pas profiter de ce beau temps ».

Il se leva et entraîna Oliver dans le parc derrière le bâtiment principal. Il voulait profiter du soleil doux mais il pensait aussi qu'Oliver parlerait plus facilement de sa rechute s'il n'était pas face à face. John aborda le sujet sans détour, ils l'avaient à peine effleuré jusqu'ici et Oliver devait se confier sans rien cacher de ce qu'il ressentait et comprendre son geste.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Oliver pour avouer qu'il avait eu envie de boire en se souvenant des fêtes partagées avec son meilleur ami et qu'il n'avait pas pu contenir ce besoin. Il gardait les yeux au sol, sur les brins d'herbes vertes, racontant à son psy qu'il avait demandé à Tommy de lui raconter la nuit où il avait fait son coma éthylique et il lui raconta à son tour. Comme il s'y attendait John lui demanda ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant tout ça et Oliver eu du mal à trouver les mots justes. Un mélange de honte et de désespoir alors qu'il avait senti l'envie de boire se réveiller en même temps.

John avec patience et empathie lui expliqua encore une fois la spirale de l'addiction, la colère, les remords et la honte, le besoin et les habitudes, l'insatisfaction qui le conduisait à la frustration. Il ressentait alors des émotions négatives qui pouvaient le mettre encore plus en colère et il pouvait se sentir dépassé ce qui le conduisait à nouveau à boire. Et bien sûr il revint sur la tolérance à l'alcool, le besoin constant d'augmenter les doses pour retrouver le même bénéfice et les rechutes qui allaient jalonner sa progression. Oliver savait maintenant que ce comportement était le signe d'une dépendance tout comme les symptômes de sevrage mais il s'en voulait d'avoir été faible.

Quand la question sur l'origine des bouteilles fut abordée, Oliver regarda au loin, contempla le soleil briller entre les feuilles des arbres et soupira.

\- « Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes à des personnes qui ne sont pas responsables de mes conneries… »

John nota pour la première fois l'attention qu'Oliver pouvait porter aux autres et sourit en lui expliquant que c'était tout à son honneur mais qu'il devrait rappeler les règles aux concernés. Tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance et il n'était pas du genre à virer les gens après une erreur.

####

Oliver restait assis sans bouger et la tête basse. Les autres adolescents du groupe échangeaient sur leur expérience, prenaient la parole pour partager. Ils s'écoutaient, se soutenaient, mais lui n'y parvenait pas et il serra un peu plus les dents au souvenir de ces derniers jours.

Il avait bu. Il avait perdu le contrôle et il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il considérait cet acte comme un échec. Il avait ri quand Diggle lui avait demandé ce qu'il ressentait quand il buvait et qu'il se retrouvait saoul. Il avait répondu qu'il passait du bon temps c'était ce qu'il croyait encore à ce moment mais maintenant cette vérité était loin.

Il redressa la tête à l'appel de son nom et regarda Diggle qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Tout va bien Oliver ? » Celui-ci hocha la tête lentement en abaissant à nouveau le regard. « Tu veux prendre la parole ? », lui proposa-t-il.

John vit le jeune homme se contracter sur sa chaise et croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il serra les lèvres en surveillant sa réaction mais il avait confiance en lui. Oliver avait travaillé sur lui, il avait fait une rechute récemment mais il avait ouvert les yeux. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir en se redressant sur sa chaise pour s'adresser à un autre résident.

\- « J'ai échoué… », dans un murmure. John se figea et posa à nouveau son regard sur Oliver. « J'ai… longtemps nié mon problème. J'ai repoussé toutes les personnes qui ont essayé de m'aider… » Il releva légèrement la tête pour chercher le regard de Barry et Felicity qui lui sourirent doucement. Oliver sourit à son tour mais cela n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Mais j'ai échoué… j'ai bu… », d'une voix tremblante « je n'ai pas pu… », alors que sa voix se brisait.

John resta silencieux. Il ressentait un soulagement à entendre Oliver enfin parler dans ce groupe et attendit un moment pour lui laisser l'occasion de se livrer un peu plus. Le silence s'étirait mais un des résidents prit la parole.

\- « L'échec c'est seulement quand tu baisses les bras… quand tu ne fais plus aucun effort et que tu laisses ton addiction gagner », lança Felicity.

Felicity, émue d'apprendre la rechute d'Oliver, avait jeté un regard à Barry. Celui-ci avait secoué la tête, il n'avait pas pu lui en parler et il était heureux que son colocataire se sente assez fort pour se confier et partager ses difficultés. Oliver releva une nouvelle fois la tête, trouva le regard tendre de Felicity et il se détendit instinctivement. Des larmes embuèrent son regard et il se racla la gorge, un nouveau sourire fragile sur les lèvres.

####

Oliver était installé au salon à l'accueil du centre et gardait le regard fixé sur la double porte vitrée. Le printemps touchait à sa fin et l'été s'annonçait déjà chaud. Il se redressa en voyant arriver Tommy qui se dirigea vers lui sans attendre pour lui donner une accolade. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était au centre, il s'y sentait comme chez lui, et il avait eu droit à une nouvelle visite après avoir fait le point sur sa rechute.

Tommy lui demanda comment il allait et Oliver lui raconta son quotidien. Il avait son programme invariable de la journée, visite après le petit-déjeuner et avant le dîner à l'infirmerie, séance avec son psy le matin et le reste de la journée était occupé par des séances de sport et des cours dispensés par un enseignant qui renforçait les acquis de chacun et tentait de les faire progresser. Les premières fois il avait eu du mal à rester en place, son attention n'étant pas au meilleur niveau mais avec le temps il avait fait des efforts pour se concentrer mais il ne partagea pas la crainte d'être idiot avec son ami.

Il préféra lui raconter qu'il avait aussi réussi à s'adapter aux contraintes et à faire face à son addiction grâce à Barry et Felicity. Ça n'avait pas été simple, il les avait repoussés mais ils ne lui en avaient pas tenu rigueur et ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Tommy, à son tour, lui raconta ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, les histoires de lycée, il évita de lui rapporter toutes les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet et il lui dit que Sara le saluait et qu'elle était impatiente de le revoir. Tommy regarda Oliver hocher la tête alors que son sourire avait disparu et il se tendit en appréhendant le sujet que son ami semblait vouloir aborder.

\- « J'ai la permission de sortir pour une journée bientôt », d'une voix basse en tournant la tête vers lui pour juger de sa réaction.

\- « C'est génial », répondit Tommy entre soutien et questionnement.

\- « Ouai », en hochant la tête, « je me languis de voir Thea…

\- Mais ça va être un peu plus compliqué avec tes parents », compléta son meilleur ami en comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête et Oliver sourit tristement.

\- « Je voulais que tu sois au courant… si… Je dois me débrouiller seul mais… si tu pouvais… si j'ai besoin…

\- Je serai là, pas besoin de me demander Oliver. Ou tu pourras m'appeler si besoin… tu me diras ce que tu préfères et je serai là.

\- Merci », en soufflant rassuré de ne pas se savoir seul. « J'ai fait une rechute… », lui avoua-t-il pour qu'il sache tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps. « Après ta visite…

\- Non ! », s'exclama le brun avec inquiétude.

\- « Ça a ravivé des souvenirs… et des envies…

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû…

\- Si j'en avais besoin », l'interrompit Oliver. « Et quand j'ai rechuté Barry a été là pour moi… et j'aimerai que tu sois là pour moi dehors.

\- Bien sûr tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi… et je te promets de faire mieux », en se sentant encore coupable.

Oliver avait travaillé avec son psy et il savait maintenant que son addiction était en partie liée à ses problèmes de communication avec son père. John pensait que ce serait bénéfique pour lui de se retrouver face à lui pour qu'il puisse juger de ce qu'il ressentait. Le but n'était pas de le confronter, mais de tenter de rétablir un lien avec lui et avec ses parents plus généralement. Mais Oliver savait aussi qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul et qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un assure ses arrières.

Il releva la tête, vit Barry revenir de l'accueil et l'interpella. Le jeune homme sourit et changea de direction pour retrouver Oliver et Tommy dans le salon.

\- « Je veux te présenter mon meilleur ami, Tommy. Et je te présente Barry mon autre meilleur ami ». Le brun jeta à Oliver un regard surpris et le blond sourit.

\- « Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais te considérer comme mon meilleur ami.

\- Enchanté de rencontrer le fameux Barry et merci d'être là pour Oliver », en lui donnant une accolade.

\- « C'est normal », se défendit Barry, gêné et il s'installa avec eux quand Oliver lui demanda de rester discuter.

\- « Et j'en conclue que Felicity est surement la belle blonde que j'ai vue avec toi à ma dernière visite… et elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Elle a eu droit à une sortie ce weekend », précisa Oliver.

\- « Dommage je ne pourrais pas connaitre aujourd'hui celle sur qui craque mon meilleur ami ». Tommy se mit à rire en recevant une tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Oliver.

\- « Mais j'ai jamais dit que je craquais pour elle. C'est juste une amie… », mais Tommy ne l'écoutait pas.

\- « Pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit quand tu parles d'elle », en faisant un clin d'œil à Barry qui souri à son tour.

\- « Et toi tu as une petite-amie ?

\- Non… », en évitant de regarder Oliver au souvenir de leur altercation, « et si je devais avoir quelqu'un ce serait plutôt un mec.

\- Oh désolé d'avoir supposé… je... et pas de mec non plus alors ? », en reprenant ses questionnements.

\- « Non pas en étant enfermé ici depuis aussi longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Tommy ! », le reprit Oliver d'une voix dure.

\- « Désolé. Je parle toujours beaucoup trop…et je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas », en grimaçant.

Oliver redressa la tête alors que John l'appelait et il laissa Tommy et Barry seuls un instant. Barry vit le comportement de Tommy se modifier, il devint sérieux et gêné quand il s'adressa à lui.

\- « Merci d'être là pour Oliver. Je connais son caractère et je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile au début mais… merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber… je n'ai pas compris… et je n'ai pas su faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui.

\- Ne t'en veut pas, tu es là maintenant, tu le soutiens et c'est le plus important. Je vis une expérience semblable, ça aide à comprendre ce qu'il a en tête. Même si mon addiction ce sont les jeux vidéo.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire…

\- Si on est tous les deux les meilleurs amis d'Oliver je pense que tu peux savoir pourquoi je suis ici », en riant. « Et je n'ai pas honte de mon problème, je tente de vivre avec et le cacher n'est pas la bonne solution ».

Tommy le regarda sérieusement. Il était plus jeune qu'eux mais il sentait sa force de caractère et fut soulagé que ce jeune homme partage la chambre de son meilleur ami et qu'il soit là pour lui à sa place.

\- « Oliver m'a dit qu'il devait sortir pour une journée en fin de semaine », en se penchant pour s'approcher de Barry et parler plus bas.

\- « Ça a l'air de le stresser un peu. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il redoutait à l'extérieur mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup.

\- Il m'a demandé d'être là s'il en avait besoin », précisa Tommy. « Tu as des conseils à me donner ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un regard sérieux et attentif.

\- « Ne le juge pas et soit là quand il en aura besoin ».

Il hocha la tête et se redressa en retrouvant un sourire joueur quand Oliver les rejoignit pour aborder le sujet de Felicity.

####

Oliver se retournait dans son lit depuis deux heures et il prit la décision d'aller faire un tour pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Le jour de sa sortie approchait et son appréhension augmentait. Il déambula dans les couloirs appréciant la quiétude des lieux vides et cette impression de temps suspendu. Il se posta à la fenêtre du réfectoire, son regard se perdant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Lui qui avait maudit ses parents pour l'avoir envoyé ici, ressentait maintenant une angoisse à devoir sortir. Il serait seul dehors et ça l'inquiétait. Il entendit un bruit léger et tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir discerner d'où il provenait. Il n'entendit que le silence pendant quelques secondes et quand il fut sur le point de se dire qu'il avait imaginé ce bruit, il entendit à nouveau des mouvements. Il se tourna face à la salle vide et tendit encore l'oreille avant de se diriger vers l'origine du bruit en discernant maintenant une respiration.

* * *

**Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, des visites, une prise de conscience et une nouvelle épreuve qui se profile. **

**Merci pour votre lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.**

**Je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes. Voici un peu de lecture pour ces jours de confinement en espérant que vous allez bien. **

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos lectures. Un grand merci à ma beta adorée, Delicity-Unicorn, pour son temps et son écoute. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Oliver face à la porte vitrée repensait à sa séance du matin avec John. Il était resté debout à marcher de long en large pendant de longues minutes avant que son psy ne lui demande pourquoi il était en colère et ça l'avait fait exploser. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas en colère, seulement énervé.

Énervé par ce centre, énervé par cette thérapie qui ne menait à rien, énervé par ses mots qui ne changeait rien en criant après John et il avait fini par réussir à se contenir. Il n'avait pas retrouvé son calme mais il avait arrêté de crier.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens réellement Oliver ?

\- Je suis énervé, c'est tout.

\- Oui mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… je sais pas… je ne vous supporte plus.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Que tu n'as pas compris ? »

Il était resté silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- « Tu as peur de sortir ?

\- Non ! », en reniflant avec mépris. « Pourquoi j'aurai peur ?

\- Parce que tu as trouvé des repères ici et que tu vas de voir les abandonner pendant quelques heures, mais tu ne seras pas livré à toi-même. Si tu as peur c'est compréhensible. Tu pourras m'appeler si tu en ressens le besoin ou avoir un de tes amis près de toi… »

Il s'était assis dans le fauteuil face à John et il avait soupiré, frustré et à bout de nerfs.

\- « Il faut vraiment être malade pour avoir peur de retrouver sa famille », en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Non. Tu vas retrouver un environnement qui te stresse et qui t'a conduit à boire. Tu es conscient également de la difficulté de retourner dans un lieu connu sans adopter le même comportement que celui que tu avais avant ». John fit une pause et se pencha vers Oliver. « On peut repousser ta sortie si tu veux. Rien ne te contraint à le faire maintenant. J'ai peut-être voulu aller trop vite en te proposant ça.

\- J'ai envie de voir Thea et je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ici. Je vais y arriver… », d'une voix calme encore chargée d'incertitude.

Et cette incertitude l'avait conduit à demander à Tommy d'être présent lors de sa sortie, mais elle continuait de le tenailler et l'empêchait de dormir, le poussant à déambuler la nuit dans les couloirs du centre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit et qu'il en cherche l'origine.

Oliver au milieu du réfectoire progressait lentement en restant aux aguets. Le bruit tout d'abord intermittent devenait plus régulier, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, se stoppa et écouta encore. Cette fois il discernait clairement des pleurs provenant d'un placard ouvert dont la porte était glissée sur le rail.

Sans réfléchir il reprit sa progression et il découvrit Felicity, adossée contre le mur, ses jambes recroquevillées contre elle. Il se baissa pour voir son visage dans la pénombre mais il était caché derrière ses cheveux qu'elle utilisait comme un voile protecteur. Mal à l'aise de la voir dans cet état, il resta quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire puis il s'accroupit face à elle.

Il voyait son corps trembler, il entendait ses reniflements légers et ses hoquets de chagrin quand elle tentait de respirer. Elle avait un bras replié entre sa poitrine et ses genoux et l'autre laissait reposer sa main fermée en poing sur le sol.

\- « Hey ! », murmura-t-il et son intervention lui parut déplacée.

Felicity ne répondit pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, ses sanglots continuaient de raisonner au milieu de ce silence mais son corps se replia un peu plus sur lui-même.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Oliver l'observait en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Depuis une semaine elle semblait encore plus forte. Elle avait passé un weekend à l'extérieur dans sa famille et tout s'était bien passé. Elle participait aux groupes, aidait ceux qui en avait besoin, elle donnait presque l'impression d'être une encadrante et non pas une résidente mais ce soir la réalité était toute autre.

\- « Felicity ? », en posant le bout de ses doigts sur son poing pour attirer son attention.

Cette caresse eut pour résultat de la faire réagir vivement. Elle retira sa main qu'elle enfouie contre sa poitrine, reposa son autre main dessus pour préserver ce qu'elle contenait et Oliver compris ce qu'elle cachait. Il eut l'idée d'aller chercher Barry, elle avait besoin de son meilleur ami en cet instant mais une crainte de la laisser seule et qu'elle avale ce qu'elle avait dans la main le prit à la gorge. Il n'hésita plus et s'assit alors à côté d'elle, proche sans la toucher et lui parla doucement.

\- « Felicity dis-moi ce qu'il se passe », mais elle se recroquevilla encore plus, posant son front contre ses genoux, sa main se resserrant sur son poing.

Oliver la regardait, la gorge serrée d'appréhension ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il se revit dans sa situation, sur le point de craquer quand une envie de boire le prenait à la gorge et ce qu'il ressentait à ces moments-là. Il se battait intérieurement contre lui et les personnes extérieures n'étaient qu'un bruit ambiant qui venait parasiter un peu plus son esprit. Ces mois passés dans le centre lui avaient appris qu'il fallait établir un contact avec la personne qui souffrait et si elle ne voulait pas parler il ne voyait qu'un moyen. Il n'aimait pas qu'on viole son espace intime quand il était en pleine crise mais il devait montrer à Felicity qu'il était là pour elle.

Oliver leva la main lentement et la posa doucement entre ses omoplates en surveillant ses réactions. Elle ne bougea pas alors il accentua son geste et commença à frotter le haut de son dos pour tenter de la réconforter. Il sentait ses sanglots secouer son corps et sa respiration difficile se calma au fil des minutes. Il hésitait à parler, un mot pourrait l'aider mais pourrait aussi la braquer ou la mettre en colère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il n'allait pas l'abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. On aurait presque pu penser qu'elle s'était endormie s'il n'y avait pas le bruit de ses reniflements par moment.

Felicity s'essuya le nez de la manche de son gilet, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait sa descente aux enfers, ses mensonges, ses cachotteries, l'éloignement de ses parents et son cœur se serra un peu plus. Elle refoula l'idée qui était en arrière-plan dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier mais elle pourrait mieux la supporter avec un peu d'aide. Sa gorge se serra alors que son corps devenait encore plus conscient de ce qu'elle tenait au creux de son poing.

\- « J'ai commencé à prendre des antidouleurs à cause d'une blessure… »

Oliver tendit l'oreille alors que la voix de Felicity n'était qu'un murmure. Même dans ce silence il devait faire attention pour pouvoir l'entendre. Il sentit un soulagement à la voir réagir et une appréhension à savoir ce qu'elle allait lui livrer.

\- « Je suis devenue dépendante… », en redressant légèrement la tête, le regard toujours baissé, « et au lieu de lutter contre ça j'en ai profité », d'une voix mélancolique. « J'ai pris des antidouleurs dans le but de me sentir mieux, d'échapper à tous mes problèmes que je pensais insurmontables et tout s'est compliqué… »

Felicity se laissait aller dans ses souvenirs pour éviter de penser à ce qui la faisait souffrir.

\- « J'ai cru réussir à gérer ma consommation pendant un moment mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge en plus des autres que je me racontais », d'une voix basse. Elle resserra son poing et trembla un peu plus.

Oliver ne dit rien et attendit la suite. Il avait compris aussi grâce à John que rien ne servait de brusquer les gens à parler. Ils disaient ce qu'ils avaient besoin de dire quand ils étaient prêts.

\- « Ça fait six mois maintenant que je n'ai rien pris… mais là j'en ai besoin », le regard fixé sur son poing fermé.

\- « Tu peux affronter ce qui t'arrive sans drogue.

\- Non, je peux pas faire ça toute seule », alors que ses sanglots revenaient.

\- « Tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu peux parler à John, il y a Barry… et moi aussi je suis là.

\- Non c'est trop dur », alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, il croisa son regard pour la première fois, il vit tout son désespoir et elle se remit à pleurer.

Oliver glissa sa main sur son épaule, posa une main sur ses genoux et l'attira contre lui pour la consoler. Felicity se laissa faire et cacha son visage contre son torse alors qu'elle étouffait au milieu des sanglots. Il la tint contre lui le temps que ses pleurs se calment à nouveau, caressant ses cheveux, posant son front contre sa tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Il était presque recroquevillé sur elle comme pour la protéger quand il perçut du bruit et un mouvement. La silhouette de John se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte et il approcha lentement.

\- « Felicity ? », murmura Oliver alors qu'elle était plus calme contre lui. « Fel tu veux bien donner ce que tu as dans la main à John ? »

Oliver et John se regardèrent alors qu'elle ne réagissait pas et le psy remarqua la détresse dans le regard du jeune homme. Elle bougea lentement après un long moment, tendant son poing légèrement desserré vers John. Celui-ci glissa sa main en dessous et caressa sa peau doucement de son pouce pour l'encourager à ouvrir les doigts ce qu'elle fit pour laisser apparaître un comprimé au creux de sa paume.

John, le regard focalisé sur Felicity, respira plus facilement en voyant qu'elle ne luttait plus. Il prit le comprimé, releva la tête et croisa le regard anxieux d'Oliver. Il posa une main sur son épaule qu'il tapota pour le réconforter et le remercier de ce qu'il venait de faire avant d'encourager Felicity à le suivre.

Oliver se redressa avec elle, la soutenant toujours, puis il relâcha sa prise lentement craignant qu'elle ne s'effondre mais elle resta debout chancelante et suivit John sans lui lancer un regard.

####

Felicity se réveilla à l'infirmerie comme l'avait fait Oliver il y avait quelques semaines. Elle se redressa en position assise, appréhendant ce nouveau monde qui avait l'apparence de l'ancien. Elle baissa la tête, se souvenant de la nuit, ses yeux la brûlèrent et des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues.

Ray qui avait entendu du bruit se posta à la porte et toqua contre celle-ci. Il vit Felicity relever la tête et son regard lui serra le cœur.

\- « Je suis désolée… », en maîtrisant ses sanglots. « J'ai volé un comprimé dans l'armoire à pharmacie…

\- Je sais », en s'approchant d'elle pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit. « John m'a dit qu'Oliver t'avait trouvée cette nuit ». Elle hocha la tête avant de s'excuser à nouveau. « John t'attends, tu devrais y aller ».

Felicity continuait de pleurer doucement, Ray savait qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle avait besoin de temps pour faire face à son geste et à sa honte. Mais une question le taraudait, comment était-elle arrivée à ouvrir l'armoire ? Il devrait attendre pour avoir sa réponse.

Elle se redressa lentement et prit la direction du bureau de John dans ses vêtements froissés de la veille. Elle marchait comme un zombie, sans réfléchir et la tête lourde. Elle toqua à la porte entrouverte et croiser le regard de John raviva tous ses souvenirs de la veille. Ses larmes affluèrent à nouveau et John la prit dans ses bras pour la faire entrer en refermant la porte derrière elle.

John lui tapota le dos tout en attendent qu'elle se calme. La veille avait été difficile avec ce qu'elle avait appris. Il était resté auprès d'elle pour l'écouter et lui apporter l'aide dont elle aurait besoin, mais elle avait fini par lui fausser compagnie quand il s'était assoupi. Il avait craint le pire en se réveillant, Felicity avait beau être une jeune fille forte ce qu'elle vivait pouvait lui faire perdre pied encore une fois. Sans attendre il avait fait le tour de la résidence et il avait été soulagé en voyant Oliver auprès d'elle et encore plus en découvrant ce qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa paume. Elle avait failli faire une rechute mais un ami avait été là pour elle.

\- « Je sais que c'est difficile Felicity… tu veux en parler ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, tremblante entre ses bras. John était venu la voir la veille et elle avait rapidement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était sérieux, beaucoup plus que d'habitude et son ventre s'était noué d'appréhension avant que son monde ne s'écroule. Son père était mort. Un accident de la route. Elle n'avait pas entendu les autres paroles de son psy, ses mots de réconfort, son soutien, son esprit restait bloqué sur cette idée horrible et elle ressentit une douleur qui la faisait souffrir comme elle n'avait jamais souffert.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? », à travers ses larmes. « Mon père… », en reprenant difficilement son souffle, « mon père est mort et je souffre.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas avalé le comprimé que tu as volé ? » Elle se raidit à la question et au ton doux de John. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il voulait simplement comprendre et la faire réfléchir sur son geste.

\- « Parce qu'Oliver est arrivé à temps.

\- Seulement ?

\- Si vous n'étiez pas resté avec moi et s'il ne m'avait pas trouvé, je pense que j'aurai cédé.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est le plus important et c'est mon rôle d'être là quand tu en as besoin ».

Ils parlèrent encore un moment de ce qu'elle avait ressenti cette nuit et il lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'enterrement, ce qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

Felicity ressortit du bureau de John un peu plus calme. Il lui avait proposé de lui donner un comprimé pour la détendre mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait réussi à ne pas craquer cette nuit et elle ne voulait pas une drogue sur ordonnance. Elle passa par l'infirmerie pour voir Ray et s'excuser de son comportement. Il l'accueillit avec inquiétude mais elle le rassura et quand il lui demanda comment elle avait pu accéder aux médicaments, elle sourit légèrement en lui expliquant qu'elle avait deviné le code de l'armoire à partir de ce qu'elle connaissait sur lui. Ray sourit en coin doucement et secoua la tête en se disant qu'il devait prendre plus de précautions. Elle fit ensuite le tour du réfectoire, de la salle commune et sortit à la recherche de ses amis.

L'ambiance était calme, de petits groupes de résidents profitaient du soleil et d'un moment de pause avant d'aller en séance, en cours ou toute autre activité prévue sur leur planning. Oliver et Barry étaient assis dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un grand frêne et elle s'assit face à eux en évitant leurs regards. Barry qui se demandait où était leur amie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils en voyant son visage pâle et ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Elle avait pleuré, beaucoup à voir son état et quand il jeta un regard à Oliver celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris. Il posait sur elle un regard concerné et triste.

\- « Merci pour cette nuit… », murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée sans lever la tête.

\- « Tu n'as pas à me remercier », répondit Oliver doucement en la couvant du regard.

Barry prit conscience de tout l'attachement qu'Oliver éprouvait pour Felicity dans ces quelques mots et ses regards, et pensa à la remarque de Tommy. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais sans doute un événement assez important pour les rapprocher encore plus comme ce qui était arrivé à Oliver l'avait fait pour eux. Il vit son amie relever légèrement la tête pour le regarder et il lui fit un sourire timide.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il anxieux.

\- « Mieux. »

Felicity redoutait de raconter à Barry ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit mais elle devait le faire. Ils s'étaient promis de toujours tout se dire et elle ne voulait pas le laisser de côté alors qu'Oliver connaissait une partie de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle reprit la parole et expliqua à Barry tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Celui-ci l'écouta en sentant son cœur se serrer à savoir ce qu'elle avait traversé et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Elle se tut et prit une respiration profonde avant d'aborder la suite.

Felicity essuya d'un geste rapide une larme et relâcha un souffle tremblant avant de leur confier la raison de son geste. Elle finit en pleurs et Barry se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle les larmes aux yeux et l'accueillit contre lui alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise. Il leva la tête au bout d'un moment et articula un merci à l'adresse d'Oliver en silence. Celui-ci lui rendit un signe de tête avant de reposer son regard sur Felicity. Il était impressionné par sa résistance, même en souffrant ainsi elle avait réussi à ne pas succomber à l'attrait du bien être grâce à une pilule. Il avait encore du chemin à faire pour être capable de ça.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans une ambiance morose. Felicity parlait peu, elle avait le regard fuyant et restait repliée sur elle dans un coin. Barry était toujours à ses côtés quand il le pouvait et le reste du temps il avait demandé à Oliver de veiller sur elle.

Celui-ci faisait au mieux, comme la veille, elle s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement alors il s'était rapproché pour la prendre dans ses bras et il avait attendu qu'elle se calme avant de la relâcher ou bien il s'asseyait à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, lui parlait de ce qu'il avait abordé avec John. Il ressentait une facilité déconcertante à lui parler et à lui confier ses avancées et certaines de ses craintes peut-être car elle lui donnait l'impression de ne pas l'écouter mais ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Tout ceci les rapprochait, et ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

Oliver était dans le parc, sous l'arbre qu'il occupait régulièrement avec ses deux amis. Il pensait à sa sortie prochaine et à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Il craignait de ne pas savoir se retenir et de se servir un verre au manoir. Peut-être que ses parents avaient pris des précautions et avaient mis toutes les bouteilles sous clé. Et dans ce cas, il se rendrait peut-être dans un bar. Il fut interrompu par ses pensées par l'arrivée de Felicity qui s'assit contre lui avant de se lover contre son torse. Il referma ses bras sur elle et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

\- « J'ai besoin que tu parles… fait moi penser à autre chose », murmura-t-elle contre lui. Oliver se tendit en comprenant la raison de son geste. Il déglutit et aborda ce qui la taraudait.

\- « J'ai peur de ma première sortie… je n'arriverai pas à m'empêcher de boire…

\- Pourquoi tu aurais envie de boire ?

\- Parce que je suis alcoolique.

\- Oui mais… il faut un déclencheur souvent pour replonger… une émotion, une situation…

\- Alors je crois que le dégoût de mon père fera un bon déclencheur », en regardant au loin. Il sentit Felicity se défaire de son torse mais ne la regarda pas alors qu'il gardait sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- « Ça va être une bonne occasion de lui montrer que tu as changé ». Oliver étouffa un rire. « Il faut arrêter de reporter la faute sur les autres quand tu as compris d'où vient ton problème, tu tentes de le résoudre et tu avances.

\- Oh c'est simple en fait ! », avec ironie.

\- « Tu m'as parlé de ton père et de ce qu'il attendait de toi. Ça sera l'occasion d'aborder le sujet, de lui expliquer ton point de vue et de lui montrer que tu es sur la voie de la raison ». Oliver la regarda étonné. « Tu pensais que je ne t'écoutais pas quand tu me parlais… mais c'est ta voix et tes confidences qui m'ont permis de ne pas perdre la tête ».

Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'éventualité de parler à son père, de lui confier ses angoisses et lui révéler ce qu'il pensait, mais il se dit que peut-être il y arriverait en voyant toute la confiance que Felicity plaçait en lui et qui brillait dans son regard. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite alors que son regard balayait son visage. Il caressa sa pommette de son pouce et sentit son ventre remuer avant qu'elle ne se redresse et s'éloigne de lui.

* * *

**C'était Felicity qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Oliver a pu être là pour elle et ça va être maintenant à son tour d'affronter l'épreuve qui l'attend.**

**Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. **

**Merci à ma beta adorée pour son temps et sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort Delicity-Unicorn.**

**Je vous ai laissé avec un léger rapprochement dans le olicity après le moment difficile qu'a traversé Felicity, ça va être à Oliver d'affronter ce qui l'angoisse depuis quelques temps déjà.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Oliver franchit le seuil du manoir Queen avec l'impression curieuse d'être un étranger. Il n'avait jamais quitté cet endroit pendant aussi longtemps et les lieux semblaient à la fois les mêmes et différents. Ou c'était peut-être lui.

Une tornade brune lui rentra dedans et il fit un pas en arrière pour amortir l'impact et ne pas tomber. Thea semblait heureuse de le voir. Il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle tentait de l'étouffer dans les siens. Il croisa son regard heureux quand elle le relâcha et ils se comprirent sans un mot.

Oliver souffla un coup pour prendre un peu de courage et pénétra dans la demeure où l'attendait Moira un peu à l'écart en attendant que ses enfants se retrouvent. Elle s'avança en ouvrant les bras et serra son fils en lui murmurant qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir. Elle le relâcha, Oliver, encore un peu plus perdu, nota son regard humide et elle se dépêcha d'écraser une larme au coin de ses yeux. Il serra ses épaules à la voir si heureuse de le revoir mais son regard fut attiré par la silhouette de son père un peu plus loin.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et il lui fit un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit, appréhendant toute cette journée en sa présence mais peut-être serait-il appelé par une affaire urgente. Il ne fallait pas rêver, Robert Queen n'avait pas pris un jour de repos pour accueillir son fils alcoolique de retour chez eux. Ce fut cet instant que choisit son portable pour sonner et son père décrocha d'une voix cassante.

Moira entraîna son fils vers le salon pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avança d'un pas lent comme s'il craignait que cet endroit ne réveille toutes ses faiblesses. Il aperçut Raisa et se dirigea vers elle sans attendre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra longuement contre lui et il la relâcha quand elle lui donna une tape dans le dos. Oliver se redressa et se racla la gorge en croisant son regard humide et heureux de le voir ici avant d'échanger quelques mots.

Une fois avec sa mère et sa sœur, Oliver répondit à toutes leurs questions au mieux. Leur expliquant ses avancées sans entrer dans les détails, les cours, ses amis, les activités. Son père ne les rejoignit qu'un moment avant de passer à table et écouta les échanges sans y prendre part.

Oliver tenta de ne pas montrer son anxiété mais il eut l'impression que l'ambiance s'alourdit dès que son père fit son apparition. La conversation dériva alors qu'Oliver demandait des nouvelles à sa sœur et ils s'installèrent à table dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue par les histoires de la jeune fille. Tout comme sa mère, elle tentait d'adoucir le comportement glacial de Robert.

Au fil du repas, la conversation s'orienta à nouveau sur le centre alors qu'Oliver racontait d'un ton amusé une séance de sport avec Barry qui était plus habitué aux ordinateurs qu'au sac de boxe.

\- « Je suis rassurée de voir que tu aies trouvé des amis là-bas. J'ai voulu te voir pour être certaine que tu allais bien… mais le directeur…

\- Je n'étais pas prêt », précisa Oliver en baissant les yeux comme pour s'excuser.

\- « Mais tu as tout de même vu Tommy alors qu'il t'entraîne toujours dans les mauvais coups ». L'interruption de Robert eut pour effet de plonger la tablée dans le silence. « On a du mentir pour que personne n'apprenne où tu es, raconter que tu étais parti en voyage et c'est comme ça que tu remercies ta mère ?

\- Parti voyager… » en étouffant un rire amer « ce n'est pas tout à fait faux non plus », avec une envie dévorante qu'il connaissait bien le prendre à la gorge.

\- « Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'on dise que tu étais dans un centre de désintoxication », s'exclama Robert sans regarder son fils. Oliver serra le poing pour se contenir et faire face à sa famille.

\- « Non, je ne voudrais pas que tu endures un peu plus de honte à cause de ton fils », d'une voix agitée.

Oliver se dressa en repoussant sa chaise et en évitant le regard de tous, Moira tenta de le retenir puis elle interpella son mari alors que leur fils s'éloignait.

\- « Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça… », s'offusqua Moira d'une voix cassante.

\- « Ça suffit… », l'interrompit Robert en tapant du poing sur la table s'attirant le regard noir de Moira et Thea.

\- « Oliver a besoin de nous », tenta-t-elle encore une fois.

\- « Pas maintenant Moira », en lui jetant un regard noir tout en se levant pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Oliver s'était levé dans l'intention de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'isoler un moment mais en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée il changea d'idée. Il prit la direction du garage, emprunta la première voiture venue et démarra pour s'éloigner de son problème. Tout ça pour se rapprocher d'un autre alors qu'il se garait sur le petit parking d'un bar dans un coin malfamé de Starling.

Il resserra ses mains sur le volant, ses jointures blanchissant sous la force mais son envie se faisait de plus en plus dévorante. Il repensa à sa dernière rechute mais une partie de son esprit semblait paralysé par le besoin de boire.

Oliver descendit de voiture après de longues minutes à tergiverser et s'approcha du bar d'une démarche rigide. Il sentait tout son corps lui envoyer des signaux pour le dissuader de boire, il sentait son estomac se contracter, sa bouche s'assécher mais son cerveau lui murmurait qu'un seul verre ne changerait rien. Un seul verre lui permettrait de retrouver son calme et le contrôle de son corps, deux verres pourraient l'aider à se détendre et peut-être même que trois verres lui permettraient d'oublier sa rancœur contre son père. Et un de plus son dégoût de lui-même.

Il poussa la porte et il fut accueilli par une odeur de houblon et de cuir. Un mélange d'odeurs qui le calma et le tendit tout à la fois. Il retrouvait une ambiance connue et savait que c'était trop tard maintenant. Il s'installa au comptoir, commanda une bière d'une voix tremblante, la gorge sèche. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, fut tenter de l'ignorer mais il finit par l'attraper pour viser le nom qui s'affichait. Il attendit quelques secondes et décrocha.

\- « Oliver ça va ? », le barman déposa le verre de bière devant lui et son esprit se focalisa sur les bulles qui remontaient à travers le liquide ambré, la condensation sur le verre, l'odeur qui éveillait ses papilles. « Où tu es ? », la voix agitée de Tommy perturba son esprit hypnotisé et il ferma la bouche alors qu'il salivait déjà.

Oliver leva les yeux de son verre, Tommy continuait de lui parler et le suppliait de lui dire où il se trouvait. Son regard tomba sur le néon du nom du bar « Lost Soul » et il sourit à cette ironie.

####

Tommy débarqua dans le bar en courant. Quand il avait enfin décroché, il avait entendu la musique en fond, le bruit des conversations et son ami ne lui avait que marmonné le nom du bar. A sa voix il avait craint que ce soit déjà trop tard et il n'avait pas perdu un instant. Il se stoppa une fois la porte franchit, le temps que sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité et scanna l'endroit à la recherche de d'Oliver. Celui-ci était voûté au-dessus du comptoir, son pied appuyé sur le tuyau en métal faisait tressauter sa jambe. Il s'avança rapidement vers lui, se posta à sa gauche et il serra les dents en voyant la main d'Oliver resserrée sur un verre de bière. Il s'en voulut d'arriver trop tard.

\- « Oliver… », alors que son regard surveillait le visage de son ami.

Il était tendu, les mâchoires crispées et ne bougea pas. Le regard baissé, il se voûta un peu plus sur lui-même comme pour cacher ce qu'il tenait en main.

\- « Tu… tu as bu ? », lui demanda le brun avec appréhension. Son verre était plein mais il pouvait déjà avoir avalé un verre avant qu'il n'arrive ou qu'il lui réponde au téléphone. « Ollie ? », l'appela-t-il avec crainte.

Oliver relâcha un souffle difficile, ses doigts resserrés autour du verre. Il était incapable de bouger. La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge grossit un peu plus, une impression d'étouffer qui lui donna encore plus envie de boire et il secoua la tête négativement.

\- « Ok », en soufflant de soulagement. « Tout va bien alors », et le rire tendu d'Oliver le surpris.

\- « Non tout ne va pas bien », dans un murmure. « Je suis faible… je ne le supporte pas… et ça me donne encore plus envie de boire », en finissant sa phrase en colère contre lui-même de se sentir si dépendant alors qu'il tenait son verre avec envie et besoin.

\- « Si on sortait de là pour discuter », tenta Tommy alors que les doigts d'Oliver ne lâchaient pas leur prise.

\- « J'ai échoué », d'une voix morne. « Je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler, à garder mon calme,… à lui dire ce que je ressentais.

\- La journée n'est pas terminée je vais te raccompagner… », en le prenant par le bras.

\- « Et la première chose que je fais, je vais dans un bar ! », en se dégageant de la prise de son ami.

Il repensa aux paroles de Diggle, au cycle de l'addiction et au temps qu'il fallait pour briser les comportements compulsifs d'un alcoolique. Son esprit se tourna alors vers Felicity et il pensa à la force dont elle avait fait preuve pour ne pas succomber.

\- « Elle a résisté d'elle-même », alors que Tommy essayait de suivre et de comprendre ses paroles. « Je ne suis pas aussi fort…

\- Mais tu vas le devenir », l'encouragea son ami.

Il vit Oliver craquer, son masque de colère, de rancœur, d'apitoiement se fendilla avant d'exploser et une première larme glissa sur sa joue. Tommy le prit par les épaules pour le soutenir et lui demanda de lâcher son verre. Il attendit un instant et quand il fut sur le point de lui redemander, il vit Oliver ouvrir la main avec difficulté. Tommy repoussa le verre et prit son ami dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il sentit les bras d'Oliver se refermer sur lui avec force et son corps parcouru de tremblements alors qu'il respirait difficilement.

\- « Regarde-les ! Ils sont pas mignons ceux-là ! », d'une voix acerbe. « On va leur apprendre que ce n'est pas un endroit pour eux », alors que la voix se faisait plus dure.

Oliver se redressa et découvrit un biker aux biceps tatoués et à la barbe épaisse. Il se leva et s'éloigna de Tommy d'une démarche peu assurée.

\- « Tu as un problème ducon ? », demanda-t-il à l'homme qui ne demandait que ça pour lui donner un premier coup de poing.

Tommy traîna Oliver hors du bar après qu'il ait échangé quelques coups avec l'habitué, aidé par le patron qui leur cria de ne pas remettre les pieds ici. Il conduisit en direction du manoir Queen alors qu'Oliver restait prostré dans son silence son visage se couvrant de bleus et en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée qu'il le ramène chez lui. Tommy se gara devant le manoir et soupira.

\- « Tu veux que je te raccompagne au centre ?

\- J'ai une affaire à régler avant », en descendant de voiture, claquant la portière avec force.

Oliver pénétra dans le hall, se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et frappa à la porte. Il y pénétra sans attendre et fut accueilli par le regard surpris de ce dernier.

\- « Tu n'as pas pu te retenir ! », s'adossant dans son fauteuil en cuir et en posant sur son fils un regard déçu dans lequel Oliver lisait qu'il s'attendait à son échec. « Et en plus tu t'es battu », en apercevant un coquard qui commençait à se dessiner.

\- « J'ai voulu fuir un problème…

\- Un problème ? Mais tu n'as aucun problème Oliver. Tu as tout ce que tu souhaites. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ?

\- Juste un peu de ton temps », d'une voix froide.

Oliver se tenait face à son père et il ne baissait pas les yeux, c'était le moment de lui expliquer son comportement et de lui faire comprendre comment il avait pu se perdre autant.

\- « Tu ne m'as jamais écouté », lui lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi dure, ses griefs ravivés par son comportement toujours aussi borné. Robert se mit à rire et ce son nourrit avec plus de force la rancœur d'Oliver.

\- « C'est ta défense ? », lui demanda son père avec dédain. « Tu fais toujours reporter la faute sur les autres. Ça a toujours été le cas et ça le sera toujours. Je crois que c'est ce qui me déçoit le plus chez toi… »

Oliver laissa échapper un rire sans joie et ferma les yeux en portant sa main à son coquard éveillant un peu plus la douleur.

\- « Il n'y a que ton entreprise qui compte, elle passe en premier et je ne sers que dans le tableau que tu montres aux investisseurs. Est-ce que tu m'as demandé une seule fois ce que je voudrais faire dans la vie ? », en retrouvant son regard ce qui éveilla un nouveau rire plein d'orgueil.

\- « Oliver ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi », en se calmant un peu. « Tu as toujours voulu travailler pour QC. Depuis que tu es gamin tu veux… », d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension maintenant en croisant le regard de son fils.

\- « Ça t'étonne que quand j'étais enfant je voulais te ressembler. Être comme toi, travailler avec toi. Tu es mon père… tu étais mon modèle… et tu passais plus de temps à travailler qu'avec ta famille. Je voulais te rendre fier… et je voyais ça comme un moyen de passer plus de temps avec toi », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus faible.

Robert le regardait maintenant muet. Il savait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à travailler. Il avait consacré sa vie à cette entreprise pour mettre sa famille à l'abri du besoin et pour la léguer à ses enfants. Plus jeune il était bien conscient que ses enfants ne seraient peut-être pas intéressés par les affaires, mais à voir Oliver du haut de ses huit ans lui affirmer avec force qu'il voulait travailler avec lui avait nourri ses espoirs de lui transmettre son gout du travail et une entreprise florissante qu'il pourrait faire encore plus prospérer. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que la véritable motivation de ce petit garçon était en réalité un moyen de passer plus de temps avec son père.

\- « Et à l'adolescence j'ai continué de tenter de te montrer que tu pouvais être fier de moi… mais ce n'était jamais assez bien alors je me suis lassé… et j'ai trouvé d'autres centres d'intérêts… », alors que sa voix perdait toute sa véhémence.

\- « L'alcool et les filles », railla Robert qui se sentait accusé injustement.

Oliver laissa tomber sa tête en la secouant et souffla en sentant son cœur se serrer. Son père ne l'écoutait pas, depuis des années et ça ne changeait pas. Il esquissa un sourire désabusé, son cœur rempli de regrets.

\- « Non… », répondit-il d'une petite voix. « Ça n'a été qu'un moyen de fuir. Je te l'accorde, j'ai été lâche », se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter avant que son père ne confirme.

Oliver releva la tête et laissa son regard courir sur les étagères, sur les cadres exposés. Le bureau de son père avait toujours eu pour lui cette aura de sérieux, de confidence, d'importance. Il n'y pénétrait que lorsqu'il y était autorisé par le maître des lieux et il ressentait toujours cela comme un prestige. Même lorsqu'il était convoqué à son adolescence à cause d'une bêtise, c'était le moment où son père lui accordait toute l'attention dont il était capable.

Il fit un pas en se tournant vers la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre sur le jardin. Il avait fait du chemin depuis ces années de débauche et son coma éthylique. Ça n'était pas simple mais heureusement il n'était pas seul sur cette route et ses rencontres lui donnaient la force de retrouver un peu de bon sens en faisant face à ses démons.

\- « Je suis désolé », marmonna-t-il. « Je n'ai peut-être pas été le fils que tu attendais… ou que tu voulais ». Il serra les dents pour maîtriser ses émotions qu'il sentait à fleur de peau. « Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai fait n'importe quoi et cet… accident… aura eu au moins le bénéfice de stopper ma descente aux enfers ».

Il se tourna pour faire face à son père, il retrouva son regard avec difficulté. Robert le regardait encore sur la défensive s'attendant sans doute à recevoir encore ses récriminations. Oliver se sentit coupable, il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui pour se disputer avec son père et lui faire la liste de tout ce qu'il lui reprochait, mais le revoir après tout ce temps avait réveillé ses rancœurs. Il devait se concentrer sur le plus important, il était là pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et lui demander pardon pour tout le tort qu'il lui avait fait, la suite logique de sa prise de conscience de son addiction sur le chemin de la réhabilitation.

\- « Je te remercie de m'avoir envoyé de force dans cet établissement. Je t'ai maudis pour ça », en riant tristement, « mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait…

\- Pour une fois, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Non, tu as agi en père. Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour moi, même si tu prenais le risque que je te déteste encore plus après ça », bien qu'il se doutait que son père ne prêtait pas attention à ses sentiments. « Et tu n'as jamais réellement mal agis avec moi, tu es passionné par ton travail et on n'a pas su communiquer quand tout est devenu plus difficile entre nous ». Ils auraient eu une vie différente s'ils n'avaient pas été tous les eux aussi butés. « Et je souhaite m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire et dire », ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Oliver se tut, bouleversé, et observa son père, attendant un mot, un retour, mais ce dernier avait baissé la tête à la fin de sa tirade et gardait le silence. Il sentit un désespoir le gagner alors que Robert semblait insensible à sa visite et à ses excuses. Il avait vraiment tout gâché pensa-t-il en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il ne lui en voulait même pas, il comprenait sa lassitude à devoir réparer les erreurs de son fils immature. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose sans savoir quoi dire et opta pour le plus simple.

\- « Je suis désolé papa », d'une voix vibrante de tristesse. « Et je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner… ou que ça te prenne du temps… », alors que sa voix se perdait. « Je…

Il s'interrompit ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et fit un pas pour s'éloigner.

* * *

**Oliver a parlé à son père et lui a livré tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur même si celui-ci ne semble pas sensible à ce que ressent son fils. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes. Comme tous les dimanches je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci aux nouvelles lectrices, aux anciennes et pour vos messages. **

**Je vous ai laissé après une conversation à cœur ouvert entre Oliver et son père et je vous livre aujourd'hui les conséquences de ce moment difficile.**

**Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée. Merci d'être toujours là et pour ton temps et ta patience. Je t'embrasse fort Delicity-Unicorn. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Robert Queen tentait d'intégrer tout ce que son fils venait de lui avouer. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation aussi longue et tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le laissait perplexe. Il se sentait perdu et démuni et c'était suffisamment rare pour le préciser, qui plus est face à son fils.

Oliver avait été sa fierté, son fils, son héritier, et même s'il chérissait Thea, Oliver était celui en qui il avait placé toutes ses attentes. Et pourtant à l'entendre, il n'avait pas été assez présent pour lui. Il ne savait pas à quel moment tout avait commencé à se détériorer. Il avait dû passer encore plus de temps à QC quand l'entreprise avait eu un passage difficile. A cette époque Oliver était encore enfant et il n'avait pas soupçonné qu'il avait pu lui manquer autant.

Robert avait senti qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu, il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'adolescence, ses mauvaises fréquentations, mais rien ne s'était arrangé par la suite. Il avait tenté de rétablir la communication avec son fils, maladroitement, maintenant il s'en rendait compte. Il n'avait su que lui poser des ultimatums, lever la voix mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de parler avec lui, même si Oliver se montrait insolent. Il ne le comprenait pas et il était resté en colère après lui pendant trop longtemps.

\- « Oliver ! » Celui-ci se figea puis se retourna sans oser regarder son père. Il avait honte de son comportement et dans l'état où il était, il ne supporterait pas de voir encore la déception et la colère dans son regard.

Robert se leva et s'approcha lentement de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à son discours même après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Oliver était son fils et même s'il avait dépassé les bornes, il se rendait compte que lui non plus n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il se sentait minable, le plus mauvais père que le monde ait jamais porté.

\- « Le rôle de père n'est pas aussi simple que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Et je te dois des excuses moi aussi. J'ai essayé la manière douce et la manière forte, surement pas de la bonne façon… ou alors je n'ai pas su te parler… en tout cas je suis désolé moi aussi qu'on en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités ».

Oliver qui avait relevé la tête aux excuses de son père vit ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues et il ne retint plus les siennes. Robert fit un pas dans sa direction et Oliver n'attendit pas pour se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

\- « Je n'ai pas honte de toi Oliver. J'ai menti sur le centre pour te protéger, ne pas compliquer ton rétablissement et que ça ne te porte pas préjudice pour la suite ».

Oliver sentit son cœur s'alléger et resserra sa prise un peu plus.

\- « Je suis désolé. Je vais me reprendre… », d'une voix étouffée. « Tu n'auras plus à mentir pour me couvrir…

\- Non », en prenant son visage en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu dois faire ça pour toi… pour être bien dans ta vie… », et son fils acquiesça.

Installés maintenant côte à côte dans les fauteuils de son bureau, Robert observait son fils qu'il voyait beaucoup plus mature. Ça avait été une décision terriblement difficile à prendre que de l'envoyer dans un centre de désintoxication mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire et il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout pour aider Oliver.

\- « Ce jour-là… », d'une voix hésitante, « quand je t'ai laissé dans le centre... » Oliver tourna la tête vers son père le regard attentif. « Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir.

\- Tu étais en colère contre moi et je le comprends », voulut le rassurer Oliver.

\- « Non », l'interrompit son père, « non je n'étais pas en colère… je ne l'étais plus. Ce jour-là je me suis retrouvé face à toi et j'avais l'impression de t'abandonner, de te laisser seul parmi des inconnus, de fuir mes responsabilités et mon rôle de père ». Il se racla la gorge pour raffermir sa voix et Oliver vit ses yeux plus brillants, remplis de larmes contenues à nouveau. « Je suis parti sans rien te dire car je sentais que si je te prenais dans mes bras, je ne pourrais plus te lâcher. J'aurais été incapable de te laisser là et pourtant c'était ce dont tu avais besoin ».

Oliver se pencha vers lui sans rien dire, la gorge serrée, et le prit dans ses bras. Il se rendait pleinement compte à ce moment que le manque de communication avec son père l'avait conduit à mal interpréter ses actes et que ce n'était que sa colère et sa rancune qui l'avaient conduit. Son père n'avait pas été parfait mais il ressentait une culpabilité à la détérioration de leur relation. Il sentit les bras de son père se refermer sur lui et leur relation se rétablir avec encore plus de force.

\- « Merci d'avoir eu le courage de faire ça pour moi », dans un murmure et Robert lui caressa les cheveux tendrement avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos et de rire, un peu gêné, ce qui entraîna Oliver.

\- « Je suis heureux qu'on se soit retrouvé.

\- Tout n'est pas réglé », le ralentit Oliver.

\- « Oui je sais… mais on se parle et c'est un bon début. On devrait retrouver ta mère… sinon elle risque de s'inquiéter à ne pas nous voir revenir ».

Oliver acquiesça et suivi son père jusqu'au jardin. Thea et sa mère les attendaient un peu inquiètes et Tommy les avait rejoint en attendant des nouvelles de son ami. Tout le monde nota que père et fils s'étaient rapprochés mais personne ne posa de question sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Moira sourit, embrassa son fils, nota les marques sur son visage sans rien dire, puis embrassa son mari avec soulagement, en espérant que tout s'arrangerait pour le mieux maintenant. Robert salua le jeune homme qui restait en retrait mais ne le remercia pas pour ce qu'il venait de faire pour aider Oliver. Ce dernier pensa que c'était sans doute trop tôt pour son père de changer d'avis sur Tommy.

Oliver posa le regard sur son meilleur ami qui lui sourit avec compassion. Il lui devait ce grand pas aujourd'hui et il s'approcha de lui pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart.

\- « Merci d'avoir été là… », il se racla la gorge, « c'est grâce à toi…

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est toi qui as résisté à ce verre.

\- Mais si tu n'avais pas été là… je ne suis pas certain…

\- Je suis certain du contraire... et je serai toujours là ».

Tommy lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et la conversation en resta là, le jeune homme laissant la famille Queen se retrouver.

####

Le retour au centre fut un soulagement pour Oliver. Même s'il avait plutôt passé une bonne journée, il n'oubliait pas que dès qu'il s'était retrouvé seul il avait trouvé refuge dans un bar. Il allait devoir en parler avec Diggle mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire avant le lendemain.

Oliver se tourna vers son père et le remercia de l'avoir accompagné, celui-ci le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et sembla hésiter sur ce qu'il y avait de mieux à dire. Il ne voulait pas lui mettre une pression inutile, faire peser sur lui des attentes qui seraient peut-être hors de sa portée pour l'instant.

\- « Fais au mieux Oliver ».

Ce dernier sourit en lisant la confiance dans le regard de son père, lui donna un signe de tête et s'éloigna pour retrouver le lieu où il se sentait le plus en sécurité pour l'instant.

Il traversa le hall, la salle commune où il croisa Ray qui lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit quand il nota les marques de coups qu'il portait sur le visage. il lui proposa de la glace mais Oliver secoua la tête.

\- « J'ai des choses à aborder avec John demain », avec un petit sourire contrit. « Vous avez vu Felicity ? », lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se souvenait que Barry était en séance.

\- « Dans la bibliothèque, elle a besoin de compagnie, ça a été difficile hier ».

Oliver hocha la tête, elle était sortie avec John pour assister à l'enterrement de son père et il ne l'avait pas revue depuis. Il devait la rejoindre pour lui tenir compagnie mais aussi lui faire un compte rendu de sa journée. Et lui avouer qu'elle l'avait aidé.

Il traversa une partie du parc en direction de la bibliothèque, trouva la jeune femme assise sur le sol, les genoux ramenés contre elle, un livre entre les mains. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, en s'adossant au rayonnage. Les mains liées, ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux.

\- « Salut », en regardant son profil concentré.

\- « Salut », en abandonnant son livre, à peine un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « Ça va ? », elle souleva les épaules pour toute réponse avec une moue incertaine. « Oui, normal. Tu veux en parler ? », et elle secoua négativement la tête en regardant devant elle.

Oliver tourna la tête pour embrasser du regard ce qui les entourait. Des rangées de chaises, de tables et de rayonnages, mais pas un seul être humain. Il sentit un mouvement et posa son regard sur Felicity. Elle venait de se pencher vers lui et avait posé sa tête contre son épaule.

\- « Et ta première sortie ? », lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Oliver sentit un plaisir à ce qu'elle n'ait pas oublié l'étape importante qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de la tension avec son père, à sa visite dans un bar jusqu'aux réconciliations. Elle s'était redressée pour le regarder quand il avait parlé du bar et sentit toute son inquiétude avant qu'il ne lui explique qu'il avait eu la chance de ne pas être seul à ce moment-là. Il ne lui lançait que quelques coups d'œil rapides, pour avoir le courage de tout lui dire.

\- « Il n'y a pas que Tommy qui m'a aidé », ajouta-t-il à la fin de son monologue. « J'ai pensé à toi… », d'une voix plus basse en croisant son regard, « à ta façon de résister quand je t'ai trouvée », alors qu'elle reposait sa tête contre son épaule. « Je n'ai pas autant de volonté, pas encore… mais ça m'a aidé de penser à toi », dans un souffle.

Il posa sa tête contre la sienne en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il s'était rendu compte que Felicity avait pris de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Après l'avoir repoussée comme tous les autres, il s'était rendu compte de sa gentillesse, de sa compassion et de son courage. C'était ce dernier point qui l'avait fait chavirer, s'attacher un peu plus à elle, et depuis elle prenait plus de place dans ses pensées. Tommy ne s'était pas trompé mais tout était plus difficile ici.

Oliver bougea légèrement pour pouvoir glisser son visage contre celui de Felicity. Il ferma les yeux en respirant son parfum et savoura cet instant avant leur premier baiser. L'appréhension, l'envie, le sentiment que lorsqu'il poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes il serait transporté. Il déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue et sentit son cœur accélérer. Il se pencha un peu plus à la recherche de sa bouche. Felicity bougea à son tour, relevant son visage vers lui et posa une main sur le côté de son visage. Oliver sentit son souffle un peu plus difficile, son regard passant de ses lèvres à ses yeux et quand il s'approcha, elle recula. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ses espoirs s'envolèrent et furent remplacés par une inquiétude alors qu'elle baissait les yeux et que son cœur se serrait.

\- « J'en ai très envie aussi… », avoua-t-elle dans un souffle en retirant sa main, « mais… pas maintenant ». Oliver s'adossa à nouveau contre les rayonnages. « Si on s'embrasse… je veux que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons. Et pas parce qu'on est tristes et qu'on a besoin de réconfort ».

Felicity leva les yeux pour voir la réaction d'Oliver, il posait sur elle un regard sérieux et elle craignit qu'il ne comprenne pas mais il se baissa pour s'approcher à nouveau et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- « Tu as raison », chuchota-t-il. Il leva une main qu'il posa sur sa joue avant de la faire glisser dans ses cheveux. « On a tout le temps ».

####

Le lendemain dans le bureau de John, l'ambiance était tout autre. Oliver venait de raconter sa journée de la veille, les retrouvailles avec son père et son passage dans un bar. Il n'osait pas regarder son psy dans les yeux, honteux d'avoir failli encore une fois.

\- « Ne soit pas si dur envers toi-même Oliver. Tu n'as pas bu ce verre.

\- Mais si j'avais été seul…

\- Peut-être que tu l'aurais fait mais on n'en sait rien, tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter et ils sont là quand tu en as besoin. C'est une des choses qui me permet de croire en ta sobriété en plus de ton sérieux ». John vit un sourire se dessiner au coin des lèvres du jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Sérieux. C'est un adjectif qu'on n'a jamais utilisé en parlant de moi », en croisant son regard où il put y lire une certaine fierté.

\- « Tout ceci t'a changé, profondément. C'est pour ça que j'ai confiance en toi. Et si tu échouais, je sais que tu sauras te reprendre ». Il fit une pause appréciant la satisfaction timide d'Oliver avant de reprendre. « Pourquoi tu t'es battu ?

\- Ah la thérapie reprend », en riant et en s'adossant dans son fauteuil pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « Tu as pu discuter avec ton père mais tout n'est pas réglé… Alors cette bagarre ? »

Oliver prit le temps de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et mit ça sur le compte du sous-entendu homophobe du biker. John le relança en lui demandant dans quel état il était à ce moment-là, ce qu'il ressentait.

\- « J'étais… énervé…

\- Et tu ne retiens pas tes coups dans ces cas-là ? Ce n'était pas des paparazzis… Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais d'autre ? », lui demanda-t-il en se penchant pour s'accouder sur son bureau les mains jointes.

Oliver mit encore un moment avant d'avouer qu'il se sentait honteux.

\- « D'avoir été vu dans les bras de ton ami ? », demanda John.

\- « Non ! », protesta-t-il. « D'avoir été aussi faible », en s'emportant contre lui-même. « Je savais que j'allais être malade comme un chien si je buvais, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que le soulagement que pourrait m'apporter l'alcool. Un verre pour retrouver mon calme, deux verres pour me détendre, trois verres pour oublier tout ce qui me prenait la tête et un dernier…

\- Un dernier ? », d'une voix basse et calme.

\- « Pour… oublier… le dégoût de moi-même », d'une voix tremblante, resserrant ses bras croisés en baissant la tête.

\- « Prendre une raclée est une bonne punition quand on pense en mériter une. Une punition que tu pensais justifiée ? » Oliver ne répondit pas et hocha à peine la tête. « Pour avoir été dans ce bar ? », nouveau hochement de tête.

John relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenu en attendant les réponses d'Oliver. Il se faisait du souci, comme pour tous les résidents mais pour Oliver c'était différent, il mettait la barre haute et le moindre écart, que chaque dépendant connaissait dans son parcours, était un échec cuisant pour lui. Il n'avait pas soupçonné ce trait de son caractère quand il avait vu Oliver la première fois dans son bureau. Il s'attendait à ce que sa prise de conscience le mène à faire des efforts mais pas à se flageller pour chaque faux pas.

John lui expliqua que ces échecs faisaient partie du parcours, toutes les personnes dépendantes, les vivaient et les dépassaient avec plus ou moins de difficultés, et c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait jamais dire avec précision combien de temps chaque résident mettrait pour arriver à sortir. Chacun devait avancer à son rythme, apprendre de ses erreurs et de ses faiblesses pour espérer mieux faire pour la suite.

Oliver rumina ces mots toute la journée en s'isolant. Il s'installa dans un coin tranquille alors que Barry, au même instant, se trouvait face à son psy.

Ce dernier sortit du bureau avec le cœur lourd, s'inquiétant déjà de la réaction de ses amis. Il traversa une partie du centre à la recherche de Felicity, puis l'entraîna pour retrouver Oliver en lui disant qu'il devait leur parler. La jeune fille s'inquiétait de son air grave mais attendit qu'ils aient retrouvé Oliver pour lui poser des questions.

Oliver était enfermé dans le gymnase et frappait depuis un long moment sur le sac de boxe en réfléchissant aux paroles de Diggle. Tout n'était pas encore réglé pour lui mais il était dans la bonne direction. Felicity avait eu sans doute raison de le repousser quand il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Il devait tout d'abord finir son travail sur lui-même pour pouvoir entamer une relation. Il laissa tomber ses mains emprisonnées dans les gants et souffla en se rendant compte de la maturité dont il faisait preuve et à la déception de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher de Felicity. Il retira ses gants, attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et en avala une longue gorgée avant que Barry ne l'interpelle. Oliver se retourna pour le voir la mine grave, Felicity à ses côtés. Il s'inquiéta quelques secondes qu'il vienne lui faire la morale sur sa tentative de rapprochement mais Barry prit la parole.

\- « Je dois vous parler », d'une voix sérieuse.

Oliver jeta un regard à Felicity qui semblait tout aussi inquiète que lui et ils suivirent Barry quand il s'installa sur un banc du gradin. Le regard de la blonde passa de Barry à Oliver et n'y tint plus.

\- « Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Je commence vraiment à flipper…

\- Je… demain… je sors d'ici.

\- Pour combien de temps ? », demanda Oliver.

\- « Pour toujours », avec un petit sourire tendu. « Si je ne fais pas de rechutes bien sûr…

\- C'est génial… mais la décision n'est jamais prise aussi rapidement », répliqua Felicity.

\- « Il y a une semaine et…

\- Tu le sais depuis une semaine et tu ne m'as rien dit ? », en se levant pour lui faire face, la voix pleine de reproches ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'en n'avait pas parlé avant.

\- « Parce que ça me fait peur… », avoua Barry gêné, « et je préférai éviter d'en parler et d'y penser », sans les regarder.

\- « Mais tu sais que tu vas t'en sortir », le rassura Oliver en s'asseyant à sa droite en lui tapant sur l'épaule ce qui tira un sourire au jeune homme.

\- « Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit, ce n'était pas simple et ce n'était pas le bon moment », s'excusa Barry.

\- « Pour moi ce n'était pas un moment facile mais tu pouvais me parler…

\- Je ne voulais pas te dire que je t'abandonnais au moment où tu allais avoir besoin de moi », lui expliqua Barry doucement. Felicity soupira et s'assit à sa gauche.

\- « Je ne serai pas seule, il y a Oliver », à qui elle jeta un regard et qui acquiesça.

\- « Vous me promettez que vous serez là l'un pour l'autre ? », leur demanda-t-il.

\- « Promis », répondirent-ils en chœur.

Barry les remercia et les observa alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard, un de ceux qu'ils échangeaient de plus en plus fréquemment depuis quelques temps. Il se rassura en se disant que son départ aurait du bon et les ferait peut-être se rapprocher un peu plus.

* * *

**Oliver continue d'avancer, la conversation avec son père leur a permis de se rapprocher et sa relation avec Felicity commence à évoluer doucement.**

**Et notre petit Barry est sur le point de sortir et de voler de ses propres ailes.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

**Merci pour votre lecture et à très vite. Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes. Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à remercier les nouvelles lectrices et celles qui laissent un petit message. Merci de prendre quelques minutes de votre temps c'est un réel encouragement quand on a des moments plus difficile pour écrire. **

**Un mot en particulier pour ma beta adorée. Merci Delicity-Unicorn de prendre toujours le temps de me rassurer quand j'ai l'impression que rien n'avance ;) Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

**Je vous ai laissé avec un presque baiser, Barry sur le point de sortir... on va voir où ça va nous mener. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Oliver regardait autour de lui, un peu plus à l'aise même s'il ressentait toujours une légère appréhension à ce qui allait se dire entre ces quatre murs. Le bureau de John avait pris une aura de réconfort et il soupira en s'asseyant à sa place.

\- « Tout va bien ? », demanda son psy sans attendre à l'affût de la moindre de ses réactions. Oliver réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se confier.

\- « Barry sort aujourd'hui », en le regardant, se mordillant la lèvre. John ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il verbalise ce qu'il ressentait. « Et ça va être étrange…

\- Étrange ?

\- Il a toujours été avec moi ici et ça va laisser un grand vide quand on ne l'entendra plus discourir sur tous ces trucs de geek… et ça me stresse un peu… », son pouce tapant sur le bras du fauteuil.

\- « Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un ami… il sait tout ce que j'ai traversé et si je… », sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase, en laissant son regard courir sur les étagères de livres. John lui laissa le temps de la compléter puis vint à son secours.

\- « Ça te permettra d'évaluer ta résistance… et tu n'es pas seul même si Barry ne partage plus ta chambre.

\- Je vais avoir un nouveau colocataire ? », en le regardant de nouveau.

\- « Pas dans l'immédiat. Tu penses que tu ne serais pas capable de gérer seul une envie ?

\- Je crains… je pense que je ne serais pas à la hauteur.

\- Pourquoi ? », ce qui arracha un rire gêné à Oliver mais il ne répondit pas.

Oliver avait l'impression de perdre un ami même s'il savait qu'ils pourraient se revoir à l'extérieur. Ce lieu de vie presque en huis clos, leur permettait de se reconstruire et de reprendre les rênes de leur vie loin des tentations en se focalisant sur eux-mêmes, mais il rendait aussi toutes les amitiés et les liens tissés encore plus forts.

Le lien qu'il avait avec Barry s'était construit sur l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté et il avait l'impression que s'il n'était plus à ses côtés, il lui serait beaucoup plus difficile de résister à ses envies. Quand il avait des passages où son besoin d'alcool se faisait plus fort et envahissant, il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Barry comprenait et l'aidait. Et Oliver réalisa ce qui se profilait.

\- « C'est une nouvelle étape…

\- Oui, une étape obligatoire pour pouvoir sortir. Prendre confiance en toi pour gérer ton addiction ».

Il regarda par la fenêtre en digérant cette information. Il devait prendre confiance… alors qu'on lui avait toujours reproché d'avoir trop confiance en lui et en son nom pour se sortir de toutes les situations. Lance serait outré d'entendre ça et il sourit en coin, à la fois amusé et triste, à cette idée.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? », lui demanda John.

\- « L'idée de ne pas avoir confiance en moi alors qu'on m'a toujours reproché le contraire.

\- Avoir trop confiance en toi…

\- Oui le fils Queen, qui compte sur son nom et l'argent de ses parents pour faire tout ce qui lui chante et se sortir de toutes les situations.

\- Mmmh… le fils Queen… ce qui fait aussi reposer sur toi beaucoup d'attentes…

\- De la part de mon père… au début… Pas tant que ça quand les paparazzis ont commencé à montrer que je passais ma vie en soirées à boire et à dilapider l'argent de ma famille », d'une voix plus sèche toujours sans regarder John.

\- « C'est pour ça que tu as continué à aller à ces soirées ? » Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa question. « Pour ne pas répondre aux attentes de ton père tu as préféré rentrer dans le moule que les journaux à scandale faisaient de toi ? »

John ne lâchait pas des yeux Oliver et voyait son regard rempli de confusion alors qu'il reposait ses yeux sur lui. Il connaissait bien ce jeune homme maintenant et son mécanisme de défense principal était de nier ce qui pouvait ébranler ses convictions. Nier, fuir les attentes qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir remplir en se disant qu'il faisait simplement la fête.

\- « Je… », mais Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire. « Peut-être… comment je pourrais savoir ».

John fut rassuré qu'il ne nie pas en bloc, c'était un nouveau pas pour lui.

\- « Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate, ça demande réflexion ». Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et John jugea qu'il devrait lui laisser le temps dont il avait besoin pour penser à tout ça et le libéra de sa séance un peu bouleversé.

####

Felicity, Oliver et Barry se tenaient dans le hall d'accueil de la résidence, la valise de ce dernier attendant à la porte. Il avait déjà dit au revoir à son psy et à John en les remerciant de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et en leur promettant de faire au mieux pour ne pas venir les revoir. Maintenant il faisait face à ses amis et c'était encore plus difficile. Ils avaient tous les trois du mal à parler et quand Barry s'adressa à Felicity, Oliver s'éloigna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- « Voilà je vais me confronter à la vraie vie », commença le jeune homme.

\- « Tout va bien se passer », le rassura son amie.

\- « Oui », en soufflant pour s'en convaincre.

\- « Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi », en le prenant dans ses bras et en sentant monter les larmes qu'elle retint. « Mais on va vite se retrouver », et il hocha la tête.

\- « Je vais être seul… », la gorge serrée.

\- « Tu vas te faire des amis… », en se détachant de lui pour le regarder, « et il y a les groupes de soutien. Tu as les adresses ?

\- Oui j'ai tout ».

Le centre les accompagnait à leur sortie et c'était encore plus vrai pour Barry qui n'avait plus réellement de famille. Un petit studio l'attendait, ainsi qu'un travail et il avait la liste des groupes de paroles de toute la ville. John tenait à aider ceux qui n'avaient personne sur qui compter, les accompagner au moment de leur sortie, ce moment difficile où les résidents se trouvaient livrés à eux même. Barry avait perdu son père quand il était encore jeune. Pas de frère ou sœur, de cousin, de famille éloignée. Même chose avec des amis, il s'était isolé à cause de son addiction et n'avait pas réussi à tisser de liens amicaux assez forts.

\- « On va pouvoir se téléphoner et dès que je sors à mon tour on se voit », en le serrant encore une fois contre elle.

Barry la relâcha un peu plus confiant et se dirigea vers Oliver.

\- « Prêt ? », lui demanda ce dernier.

\- « Du mieux que je puisse l'être… On se reverra ? »

Barry savait qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'une fois sorti ils se revoient, mais pour lui Oliver était devenu un ami et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

\- « Bien sûr ! », s'exclama Oliver surpris par cette question. « Tu as oublié que tu es un de mes meilleurs amis », avant de lui donner une accolade rapide.

\- « Tu vas y arriver et quand tu sortiras on fêtera ça ensemble », Oliver lui sourit en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule pour cacher son trouble.

Barry se dirigea vers la porte, ses amis le suivant et il se retourna pour leur faire face.

\- « Vous veillerez l'un sur l'autre. J'ai l'impression d'être votre mère », s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant ce qui fit rire ses amis.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous », le rassura Oliver.

\- « Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'on est amis nous aussi », compléta Felicity.

\- « Et vous pouvez même être un peu plus », en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

\- « Barry… », voulut le reprendre Oliver gêné.

\- « Ne niez pas je ne suis pas aveugle !

\- On va laisser faire les choses », répondit Felicity avant de jeter un regard rapide à Oliver surpris qui acquiesça avec un sourire.

Barry leur donna une dernière accolade avant d'attraper son sac et de leur tourner le dos pour rejoindre sa nouvelle vie. Il avait l'estomac noué par la peur et l'excitation face au nouveau défi à affronter qui l'attendait.

####

Felicity entra dans la salle de classe, s'installa à un bureau à la droite d'Oliver et nota son air absent. Elle le salua en plaisantant sur le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il était là avant elle et il prit conscience de sa présence.

\- « Tout va bien ?

\- Séance avec Diggle et il pose toujours des questions déstabilisantes », s'exclama-t-il.

\- « Ouai je sais », en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit sourire Oliver.

\- « Et c'est aussi le départ de Barry… il a été là à ma rechute… », d'une voix basse.

\- « Mais tu n'as pas bu ce verre », en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa sortie et Oliver fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

\- « Il ne te l'a pas dit ? », surpris. « C'était après que je m'en sois pris à lui… », et elle secoua négativement la tête.

Oliver regarda face à lui et ressentit encore plus d'attachement envers son ami pour avoir gardé le silence sur ses difficultés.

\- « Après la première visite de mon meilleur ami, je n'étais pas bien. J'ai volé une bouteille de bière en cuisine… j'ai été malade à crever à cause du traitement et il s'est occupé de moi », en repensant à cette nuit avec regret. « Même après ce que j'avais fait… et il a été là pour moi aussi le lendemain », avec un sourire.

\- « Barry est vraiment un gentil garçon mais on va y arriver même s'il n'est plus là », en lui offrant un sourire éclatant et confiant.

Oliver acquiesça avant que le professeur ne commence le cours. Il fut attentif et le travail lui permit de garder les paroles de Diggle éloignées de son esprit mais quand il se retrouva seul le questionnement de son psy revint avec plus d'insistance. Est-ce que réellement il avait pu se perdre dans ces fêtes pour fuir les attentes de son père ?

Ça lui semblait peu probable, il avait trouvé un moyen de passer du bon temps, de profiter et par la même occasion de faire enrager son père qui ne parlait que travail. Il continuait de penser à cette idée et une foule de souvenirs refirent surface, son père vérifiant ses devoirs, lui répétant qu'il devait viser l'excellence, le reprenant quand il n'avait pas des notes assez satisfaisantes à son goût. « _Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras être à la tête de l'entreprise Oliver _». Et ce sentiment de ne pas se sentir à la hauteur le reprit à la gorge.

Il avait fait au mieux quand il était jeune et très vite la pression était venue en plus de l'extérieur. Il était présenté comme le fils Queen et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il reprenne la suite des affaires familiales. La phrase de Sara lors de sa dernière soirée resurgit des ténèbres « _combien de filles ont eu le privilège de passer un moment avec Oliver Queen _». Et le mot clé était son nom de famille, les filles étaient seulement charmées par l'héritier et non par Oliver. Et il ne leur en voulait pas, comment elles pourraient être séduites par un garçon qui pensait plus au nombre de filles avec qui il pouvait coucher en une nuit plutôt qu'à celle qu'il avait entre ses bras.

Il retourna cette idée dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il revoit Diggle et lui avoue ce qu'il avait compris. Et John l'aida encore une fois en lui expliquant que son nom l'avait sans doute forcé à adopter un certain comportement, mais qu'il avait lui aussi joué le jeu de ce faux semblant. Il comprenait qu'il avait dû se protéger alors qu'il était exposé au public depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'il avait endossé le rôle de l'héritier mais il devait prendre conscience que c'était un de ses moyens de défense.

\- « Tu as caché au monde celui que tu es pour te protéger et tu l'oublies peu à peu ».

Il devait apprendre à abandonner ce mécanisme de défense avec les gens qui comptaient pour lui, trouver qui il était vraiment pour les laisser s'approcher et leur montrer celui qu'il était. Pour l'instant c'était relativement simple dans le centre. Oliver s'était fait des amis qui souffraient du même mal mais une fois dehors, confronté à la presse et aux personnes qui connaissaient l'ancien lui tout serait plus difficile. John devait le préparer au mieux pour cette étape.

Le soir même Oliver dînait face à Felicity. Leurs moments à table n'étaient plus aussi joyeux que lorsqu'il y avait Barry, mais ils étaient tout aussi agréables. Ils avaient l'opportunité d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et en pensant au temps qu'ils passaient ensemble Oliver s'inquiéta.

\- « Tu vas bientôt sortir ? » Felicity suspendit son geste alors qu'elle allait avaler une fourchette de légumes et nota l'appréhension d'Oliver. « Barry est sorti, tu es arrivée à peu près en même temps que lui, tu n'as pas fait de rechute… ça semble logique… », alors que sa voix mourait.

Felicity reposa sa fourchette et sourit doucement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- « Il me reste encore des choses à aborder avec John et ça sera à lui de juger quand je pourrai sortir… », il hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

\- « Je… t'apprécie beaucoup… », le cœur battant en lui lançant un coup d'œil pour surveiller ses réactions et il la vit sourire. « J'aimerais que tu me connaisses avant qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux, pour appliquer les conseils de John.

\- Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée », en souriant tendrement « et moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup ».

Il sourit à son tour rassuré et respira plus facilement même s'il sentait que tout ce qu'il allait raconter à Felicity risquait d'écorner son image et même de la faire fuir. D'un autre côté elle connaissait déjà la part la plus sombre de sa personnalité et elle ressentait une attirance pour lui. Il se demanda si cette attirance était seulement due au fait qu'ils soient enfermés ici tous les deux, souffrant du même mal.

####

Barry s'installa dans son studio et se présenta à son travail le jour même de sa sortie. Il était motivé et ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il rencontra l'équipe du restaurant d'une grande chaîne installée sur tout le pays où il allait travailler comme plongeur, un cuisinier, imposant par sa carrure surévaluée par la cuisine étroite, deux serveuses à peine plus âgées que lui et un manager plus intéressé par son apparence que par autre chose.

Sa première semaine passa rapidement alors qu'il apprenait le plus rapidement possible l'organisation des lieux et que ses collègues le briefaient sur le manager. Se tenir loin de lui pour éviter les problèmes. Il finissait sa journée souvent après minuit, rentrait chez lui et se laissait tomber sur son lit toutes les fibres de son corps souffrant d'être restées debout plus de huit heures et d'avoir réalisé des gestes répétitifs.

Le bon côté de ce travail c'était qu'il n'avait pas à se faire à manger. Joe, le cuisinier, préparait tous les jours un plat pour l'équipe et ils mangeaient ensemble. Barry s'était extasié sur la facilité dont il faisait preuve pour préparer quelque chose de bon aussi rapidement et après lui avoir tapé dans le dos en riant il lui avait proposé de lui apprendre quelque trucs quand il commencerait à se faire à ce travail.

Son état au bout de la première semaine lui fit penser au morceau de viande que Joe attendrissait avec son marteau. Son corps avait été attendrit au point qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Il passa sa journée de repos à dormir et le soir il sentit le poids de la solitude. Il pensa à ses amis, au cadre parfois étouffant mais si réconfortant du centre et il sentit une mélancolie l'envahir.

Barry avachit sur son lit tendit le bras et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision. Il devait se changer les idées. Il aperçut la liste des adresses des groupes de paroles aimantée sur son réfrigérateur mais il n'avait pas le courage de sortir. Ça voulait dire s'habiller, remonter plusieurs blocs d'immeubles et de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Son addiction ne le tourmentait pas, c'était seulement le fait de se retrouver loin de ses amis qui lui pesait. Il tourna la tête, reportant son regard sur une émission sans intérêt et s'endormit au bout d'un moment devant l'écran allumé.

La seconde semaine ressembla fortement à la première. Il lavait et essuyait comme un automate, les gestes étaient déjà devenus des réflexes et il portait la majorité de son attention sur Joe. L'armoire à glace s'était révélée très amicale et il lui parlait à longueur de service de nourriture quand il n'était pas submergé par un coup de feu.

\- « Tu sais ce travail ici c'est seulement pour gagner ma vie », lui confia-t-il un soir. « Je veux ouvrir mon propre restaurant.

\- Vraiment ? », en refermant le capot du lave-vaisselle sur la nouvelle fournée d'assiettes sales avant de se tourner vers lui la main sur la poignée de l'engin.

\- « Oui je cuisine depuis que je suis gamin, j'ai ça dans le sang mais je veux cuisiner ce dont j'ai envie, pas ces plats passe-partout qui n'ont aucune originalité.

\- Tu n'as jamais proposé des modifications au gérant ?

\- Impossible il y a une carte à suivre et de toute façon le restaurant rapporte, ça lui suffit.

\- Moi j'irai manger chez toi », affirma Julia alors qu'elle rapportait un plateau rempli de vaisselle salle. « Rien que pour manger tes écrevisses », et Joe sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle débarrassa son plateau alors que le lave-vaisselle sonnait. Barry l'ouvrit, donna un coup de torchon rapide pour essuyer l'humidité qui n'avait pas été séchée par la chaleur et empila la vaisselle propre près du plan de travail de Joe. Il vida les restes de nourriture encore présents dans les assiettes sales et prépara la nouvelle fournée de lavage tout en questionnant Joe sur ses écrevisses.

Barry rentra chez lui tout aussi tard que les autres jours, fourbu mais pas aussi fatigué. Il commençait à se faire à son rythme de travail ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'effondrer et de s'endormir aussitôt sur son lit dans ses vêtements sales. Il se réveilla le lendemain en milieu de matinée, vérifia le jour et se laissa retomber en savourant l'idée que c'était son jour de repos.

Mais ce jour vira peu à peu à l'angoisse. Il se retrouvait seul, et l'ennui envahit peu à peu son esprit. Il se secoua, rangea son appartement mais tout fut terminé en une heure, même chose pour le ménage. Il décida d'aller faire un tour, marcher et prendre l'air lui ferait du bien, il pouvait aller boire un café, visiter son quartier… et il se rendrait à une réunion, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

**Un chapitre plutôt optimiste. Oliver continue de régler ses problèmes avec l'aide de John, le olicity avance tout doucement et Barry se fait à sa nouvelle vie. Tout semble aller bien...**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. ****Je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre et de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

**Un mot pour ma beta dorée, merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ta présence et ton aide. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Je vous ai laissé avec un Oliver prêt à se confier et Barry qui prenait son envol, je vous livre la suite.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Oliver frappait son sac de boxe, il n'avait plus besoin d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration comme c'était le cas au début, mais ce lieu restait son havre de paix à l'écart des autres. Il était souvent seul et faire du sport lui permettait d'évacuer le trop plein d'énergie qu'il avait et qui bouillait en restant enfermé dans le centre. Ça lui permettait également de se libérer l'esprit et de réfléchir alors qu'il donnait des coups répétitifs.

Il repensait à ce qu'avait été sa vie avant d'atterrir ici et il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir son meilleur ami lors de son coma éthylique. Cet endroit avait été la chose qui lui fallait, grâce à la décision de son père, il avait eu la chance de se reprendre en main et avec l'aide de John, il avait avancé. Cet endroit lui avait aussi permis de rencontrer des personnes qui étaient devenues plus que des amis. Ils savaient ce qu'il vivait. Ce qu'il avait pu traverser, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, penser et espérer.

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que Barry était sorti, il avait craint que se retrouver sans lui soit difficile, ça avait été le cas au début, mais au fil des jours Felicity et lui s'étaient encore plus rapprochés et elle était là pour l'écouter. C'était particulièrement vrai depuis qu'il veillait sur elle suite au décès de son père, il s'était confié avec facilité sur ce qu'il traversait de son côté et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seulement tous les deux, leur lien s'était renforcé.

Il repensa à la main de Felicity posée sur sa joue. Son cœur s'était emballé. Après lui avoir avoué qu'il avait pensé à elle et à sa force pour résister dans ce bar, il avait ressenti le besoin de se rapprocher un peu plus, de partager un baiser mais elle l'avait repoussé doucement prétextant que ce n'était pas le bon moment et elle avait eu raison. Ils étaient à ce moment-là tous les deux secoués par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et ce baiser n'aurait été qu'un pansement pour oublier.

C'était les mots de John qui l'avaient poussé à parler à Felicity de celui qu'il avait été à l'extérieur et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils s'étaient installés à part dans le parc un après-midi après un cours, il avait tourné autour du pot pendant un moment ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Felicity était devenue une amie et il craignait que tout ceci ne les éloigne alors qu'il espérait être plus que son ami.

\- « Tu veux que je commence ? », lui avait-elle demandé. « Toi non plus tu ne sais pas celle que j'étais avant… même si tu connais en partie ce qui m'est arrivé... », sa voix baissant alors qu'elle croisait son regard interrogateur.

\- « Je crains que ce que je vais te raconter ne te donne pas envie de… », triturant ses mains.

\- « De t'embrasser ? », d'une voix amusée.

\- « Oui », avec un rire tendu.

\- « Alors je vais commencer. J'ai grandi avec mes parents à Las Vegas, on a déménagé à Starling quand j'avais une dizaine d'année à cause du travail de mon père. A Vegas l'ambiance était déjà compliquée mais à Starling je crois que tout s'est envenimé, ou alors j'en été plus consciente… je sais pas », en se perdant quelques instants dans ses souvenirs. « Tout s'est compliqué encore un peu plus quand j'ai eu cet accident, une jambe cassée, quelques côtes fêlées dans un accident de la route ».

Oliver avait noté son timbre de voix se modifier et comprit que l'accident récent où son père avait trouvé la mort avait aussi réveillé une partie de son passé et la raison de son addiction avant qu'elle ne continue la voix un peu plus serrée.

\- « On m'a prescrit des antidouleurs… sans explication et sans suivi. Des opioïdes avec un effet puissant et un risque d'accoutumance important. Je l'ai découvert à mes dépends », un sourire triste sur les lèvres. « Au début j'ai pris mon traitement pour la douleur physique puis ça a dérivé… j'en ai pris pour me sentir mieux… oublier les disputes et les difficultés. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on prend ça… »

Oliver la voyait plongée dans ses souvenirs et il sentit une crainte en apercevant son regard trop mélancolique à ce souvenir.

\- « … et quand on augmente les doses, la sensation d'euphorie est incroyable. Je suis devenue accro à cet état où je me sentais si bien et où le monde environnant n'avait plus aucune importance. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ».

Felicity le regarda dans les yeux, vit toute son attention focalisée sur elle et son cœur s'emballa. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas raconté toute son histoire et c'était toujours aussi difficile de se confronter au regard de l'autre même si elle travaillait tous les jours sur son problème.

\- « Mon ordonnance a pris fin, le médecin a refusé de la renouveler et ça a été le début de ma nouvelle vie », en sentant sa gorge se serrer un peu plus. « Je lui ai dit que j'avais toujours des douleurs insupportables puis quand il a refusé de me prescrire mon traitement je me suis tournée vers d'autres... fournisseurs. C'est étrange d'obtenir une substance par le corps médical avant de faire la même chose avec un dealer et de devenir une droguée ».

Oliver était resté muet. Elle lui avait raconté sa recherche d'un dealer, plutôt facile selon elle au lycée où elle étudiait, mais ça avait été plus difficile de se procurer de l'argent alors que son besoin avait augmenté en même temps que ses difficultés. Elle avait décrochée en classe, incapable de se concentrer, elle avait perdu ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui arrivait et qu'elle repoussait quand ils tentaient de l'aider. Elle avait menti et volé ses parents, avait revendu des objets et il frissonna quand elle murmura qu'elle aurait été sans doute capable d'aller plus loin si sa mère ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle avait fini par fuguer quand sa mère l'avait mise au pied du mur, la police l'avait ramassée au bout de deux jours alors qu'elle était totalement inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et sa mère l'avait retrouvée à l'hôpital. Donna l'avait presque étouffée en la serrant entre ses bras, Felicity avait pleuré longtemps en s'excusant et sa mère l'avait pardonnée en lui promettant de tout faire pour l'aider. Felicity fit une pause dans son récit, secouée de se souvenir de tout son parcours.

Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer en comprenant ce que Ray lui avait dit. Les toxicomanes étaient prêts à tout pour pouvoir se procurer leur dose. Felicity avait eu la chance que sa mère découvre son problème avant qu'elle ne soit allée plus loin.

\- « La fois suivante… j'ai réchappé de peu à l'overdose », d'une voix basse. « Elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça seule et avec mon père et ils ont pris la décision de me placer dans ce centre », la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Elle croisa le regard étonné d'Oliver. Elle essuya rapidement une larme sur sa joue et déglutit pour avaler la boule qui l'étouffait.

\- « J'ai cru mourir lors de mon sevrage et je ne souhaite pas ça même à mon pire ennemi », en riant pour alléger l'ambiance et son rire mourut rapidement. « Je n'ai pas repris de drogue depuis, en particulier grâce à toi… mais je sais qu'il y aura toujours un risque. Une situation trop critique, un moment de faiblesse et ce sera trop tard. Un premier cachet qui en amène à un autre et tout s'emballe ».

Oliver comprenait très bien ce qu'elle lui disait. Il l'avait vécu dans ce bar avant que Tommy ne vienne le chercher, dans toutes les fêtes où il avait été et il le vivrait sans doute le reste de sa vie. Un premier verre qu'on pense sans conséquence et qui en appelle une série d'autres. Parce que ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'on peut se contrôler, parce que finalement pourquoi se priver alors qu'on se sent mieux.

\- « Et la volonté dans tout ça ? », demanda Oliver doucement. Une question adressée autant à Felicity qu'à lui-même.

\- « Elle te sert à ne pas replonger mais quand ton cerveau a goûté à nouveau à ce qui le fait tripper, il ne te laisse plus tranquille jusqu'à avoir sa nouvelle dose.

\- Tu as peur de replonger ?

\- Oui mais je veux continuer mes études, faire le MIT. J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai été une enfant précoce », une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. « C'est à ma portée avec le parcours scolaire que j'ai et mes compétences mais la pression… Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de gérer sans… aide », alors que sa voix se faisait plus basse. « Mais je ne suis pas prête à abandonner mon rêve », avec une nouvelle force en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- « Maîtriser son addiction pour que ce ne soit pas elle qui nous maîtrise », en citant John et Felicity acquiesça.

\- « Une phrase pleine de sagesse », en riant, reconnaissant les mots de leur psy. « Alors tu penses pouvoir faire pire ? », avec un sourire pour qu'il lui livre son histoire en confiance.

Oliver soupira et se réinstalla. Un peu de temps grappillé pour trouver le courage de parler.

\- « Tu connais Queen Consolidated ? » Felicity hocha la tête et il continua. « Mon père en est le président. Une des entreprises les plus réputée de la côte ouest et une grande famille de Starling. Je ne fais que te citer les journaux ».

Il fit une pause en se demandant pourquoi il commençait par ça, sans doute parce que ça avait modelé toute sa vie.

\- « Depuis mon plus jeune âge, on me répète que je suis l'héritier destiné à reprendre les rênes… mais… Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs raisons qui m'ont conduit à boire », ne sachant pas comment avouer ce qu'il avait appris sur lui. « La relation conflictuelle avec mon père, les attentes », en taisant ce qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre ou à admettre. « J'ai abusé de mon nom et de la renommée de ma famille pour obtenir tout ce que je voulais… ce qui se résumait principalement à l'alcool et aux filles », la voix plus basse.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu avais simplement à dire qui tu étais et les filles te tombaient dans les bras ?

\- Plutôt dans mon lit… mais oui c'est l'idée », en baissant la tête. » La nuit où j'ai fait mon coma éthylique, comme toutes les nuits où je sortais avec Tommy, j'ai couché avec une série de filles. Je ne me souviens pas de la plupart… je les ai seulement… utilisées », en sentant une vague de honte le submerger.

Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer à se montrer ainsi à Felicity et leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et sa honte s'intensifia un peu plus mais il ne lâcha pas son regard. Ses iris, à la couleur douce, ne portaient aucune marque de jugement.

\- « Je me suis battu avec des paparazzis, j'ai été mis en garde à vue plusieurs fois pour coups et blessures mais le nom Queen a fait des merveilles pour m'éviter une série de condamnations ». Il fit une pause et souffla. « Pour résumer, j'étais un garçon imbu de lui-même, sans limite et qui utilisait les autres pour son plaisir sans penser aux conséquences ». Oliver se tut et face au silence de Felicity il baissa les yeux. « Pas glorieux tout ça hein ?

\- John fait des miracles pour te faire prendre conscience de tes mauvais comportements mais il sait aussi t'aider à trouver leur origine et à les modifier.

\- Tout n'est pas encore réglé…

\- Tu parles de cette période au passé… je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup. Tu ne t'identifies plus à ce garçon ». Oliver prit une nouvelle fois conscience d'une nouvelle étape franchie et soupira de soulagement, se détendant un peu à l'idée qu'il ne la dégoûtait pas.

\- « Je ne suis plus comme ça… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même en prenant conscience de ce point.

Il lui avait alors raconté ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Tommy lui avait raconté la nuit de sa perte de conscience. Cette honte, peut-être pour la première fois consciente, les regrets et le dégoût de lui-même d'en être arrivé jusqu'à ce point. Les mots étaient venus plus facilement au fil des minutes et il s'était confié entièrement.

Oliver arrêta de frapper à bout de force sur le sac de sable et l'attrapa pour en arrêter le balancement. Il sentait les muscles de ses bras, de ses épaules et de son dos brûler et son esprit plus calme revint au présent.

Felicity, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de sport, observait Oliver qui maintenait le sac de frappe en place et la raison de sa venue revint à son esprit. John le cherchait et elle s'était portée volontaire pour aller le prévenir mais en le voyant en plein effort elle avait tout oublié. Son regard courait sur les muscles de son dos brillants de sueur et elle eut une idée du garçon séducteur qu'il pouvait être. Elle était consciente de sa beauté mais là, elle prenait une autre envergure à le voir à moitié nu.

Elle avança d'un pas lent et Oliver se retourna en sentant sa présence. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus alors qu'elle se stoppait à un pas de lui. Elle entendait sa respiration encore rapide de son effort physique mélangée au bruit de son cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se glisser entre les bras de son ami quand elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais Oliver n'était plus seulement ça depuis quelques jours. Il avait pris une place plus importante dans ses pensées. Ils se sentaient mieux tous les deux. Et ils étaient peut-être prêts à partager plus.

Felicity fit le pas qui les séparait encore, redressant lentement la tête pour ne pas perdre son regard. Oliver restait immobile mais elle sentait son souffle tremblant sur sa peau, sa gorge se serra, son regard se porta sur ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux avant de les recouvrir des siennes. Elle les embrassa tendrement, les caressant lentement et Oliver répondit à son baiser avec autant de douceur. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa nuque alors qu'elle quémandait l'accès à sa bouche. Il lui donna sans attendre en posant ses mains prisonnières de ses gants de boxe sur sa taille tandis que leurs langues se caressaient avec de plus en plus d'avidité.

Oliver voulut resserrer sa prise sur le corps de Felicity pour la serrer contre lui et sentir ses courbes sous ses mains mais ses gants l'en privaient. Il s'avança pour se coller contre elle, joignant ses mains dans son dos pour tenter de se débarrasser de ses gants sans casser leur baiser qui s'enfiévrait. Il grogna de mécontentement et recula d'un pas, Felicity, le souffle court, le regarda attraper les scratchs avec ses dents avant de tirer dessus et de retirer avec vigueur ce qui le gênait. Elle sourit à le voir faire, un air mécontent sur le visage.

Il releva la tête une fois ses mains libérées, croisa le regard de Felicity et son irritation se calma. Il se rapprocha tout aussi lentement que la première fois, posa ses mains sur sa taille et soupira de plaisir à sentir enfin les courbes de son corps.

\- « C'est mieux comme ça… », dans un murmure, le souffle court.

Elle hocha la tête, déglutissant, le cœur cognant avec plus de force et elle frémit en sentant les doigts d'Oliver, son pouce caressant sa peau. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme il en avait envie depuis de nombreux jours et il gémit en sentant ses doigts jouer avec la naissance de ses cheveux.

####

Barry restait figé sur le trottoir, les gens allant et venant autour de lui. Il avait bu un café et avait déambulé dans les rues encore animées, la chaleur décroissant en cette fin d'après-midi alors qu'Oliver et Felicity partageaient leur premier baiser. La mélancolie s'était insinuée peu à peu dans son humeur légère et un acte manqué, gagnant pour son addiction, conduisit Barry jusqu'à cet endroit. Son regard restait porté sur l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait tenté de penser à autre chose mais les paroles de Tommy dansaient dans sa mémoire. Il serra le point, se focalisant sur la douleur à sentir ses ongles pénétrer sa peau et se concentra dessus.

Seulement deux mots prononcés par l'ami d'Oliver mais deux mots plein de promesse. Deux mots qu'il avait entendu de loin alors qu'il traversait le hall en compagnie de Felicity. Deux mots qui lui susurraient délice et excitation à portée de main. Il n'était pas forcé de rester abstinent, il pouvait également avoir un comportement régulé, se permettre un certain nombre d'heures de jeux ou une somme à ne pas dépasser. Il était capable de le faire maintenant.

Il traversa la rue, un léger tremblement dans la main droite et les jambes en coton. Il entendait la voix de son psy lui répéter qu'il était capable de maîtriser son envie et elle se tut face au videur du club de jeu clandestin.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? »

La voix de celui qu'il aimait appeler Yoda tenta un nouveau rappel à l'ordre mais il la fit taire.

\- « Je… Je suis un ami de Tommy. Tommy Merlin », en raffermissant sa voix au fil des mots, espérant et redoutant qu'il le laisse passer.

Le videur le regarda d'un œil sévère, jugeant la véracité de ses mots mais il ne mentait pas. Ce qu'il comprit sans doute car il fit un pas sur le côté et lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser pénétrer dans le sous-sol à l'angle des rues Williams et Brown.

Cette première soirée, il ne toucha à aucune carte ni aucun jeton. Se contentant de déambuler parmi les tables et les joueurs. Des personnes pour la plupart comme lui, attirées par l'excitation de la réussite et également un peu par le frisson de l'échec.

Le frisson de l'échec était être un vrai tremblement ce premier soir alors qu'il foulait la moquette du lieu mais l'excitation allait être la plus forte et elle le griserait peu à peu.

* * *

**Oliver a eu du mal à se confier mais cet effort aide le olicity à avancer, en revanche Barry joue avec le feu...**

**Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à toutes et bienvenu aux nouvelles lectrices. **

**Je vous remercie****pour vos lectures, vos mise en favoris et de continuer à suivre cette histoire. **

**Un mot pour ma beta adoré. Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ton temps et ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

**Le dernier chapitre montrait Oliver et Felicity se confier l'un à l'autre avant de partager leur premier baiser et Barry jouer avec le feu... Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Felicity avait la tête dans les nuages depuis le baiser échangé avec Oliver. Elle avait eu raison de vouloir attendre pour en échanger un qui voulait dire quelque chose. Ce baiser, doux et tendre, revêtait l'importance de la relation qu'ils avaient tissé, avant de s'enfiévrer, signe de leur attirance jusque-là contenue. Le soir même ils s'étaient retrouvés à table face à face à échanger des regards plein de connivence alors que le monde autour d'eux semblait bien loin. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas pu échanger un nouveau baiser mais celui-ci occupait encore ses souvenirs et lui permettait de patienter en attendant le prochain.

Installée dans la bibliothèque, elle referma son livre et soupira en pensant à Oliver qui devait être en train de s'entraîner et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure au souvenir de son corps transpirant. Elle pourrait peut-être aller lui rendre visite avant leur séance de groupe. Elle visa l'heure à sa montre avant que son attention ne soit attirée par le bruit d'une porte qui se referme.

Oliver pénétra dans la bibliothèque et aperçut Felicity à sa place habituelle, elle releva la tête et il lui sourit, amusé, en croisant son regard surpris. Il avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à elle et ne lâcha son regard que lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur pour vérifier s'ils étaient seuls. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans la toucher alors qu'une jeune fille traversait la salle pour s'installer à une table.

Depuis la veille, il ne pensait qu'à elle et à leur premier baiser. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort avec seulement un baiser. Il s'était rendu compte à cet instant que ses aventures sans lendemain étaient fades en comparaison. Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Felicity depuis plusieurs semaines, mais ce qu'il éprouvait était plus que de l'amitié. Leur premier baiser avorté lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle et la veille, il avait eu la confirmation de l'importance qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie.

Il était impatient de la retrouver et sans attendre il lui attrapa sa main sous la table et caressa son poignet de son pouce. Felicity trembla légèrement, baissa le regard sur leurs doigts entrelacés et se pencha vers lui sans le toucher. Elle soupira en sentant le besoin de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes se manifester et soupira.

\- « Salut », murmura Oliver d'une voix basse.

\- « Salut », en chuchotant lascivement.

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent à nouveau l'un à l'autre et ils se perdirent quelques secondes dans leurs sensations. Il pouvait lire la même impatience que celle qu'elle ressentait dans ses yeux vifs.

\- « On va avoir notre séance avec John », chuchota Oliver déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester ici seul avec elle.

\- « On a encore cinq minutes », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui attrapa la main, se leva et l'entraîna entre les rayons de livres jusque dans un recoin peu fréquenté. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour lui faire face qu'il fondait déjà sur elle pour l'emporter dans un baiser avide et impatient.

Oliver posa ses mains sur sa taille, se collant contre elle, il la repoussa contre une étagère et la bloqua de son corps. Felicity entoura son cou de ses bras et se pendit à lui, accueillant sa langue avec plaisir qu'elle caressa de la sienne. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs langues bataillaient, leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre et ils perdaient leur souffle peu à peu. Leur baiser finit par se calmer alors qu'ils étaient obligés de se séparer pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène.

Oliver resta fondu contre le corps de Felicity et ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin de baisers sur sa peau qui la firent frissonner. Elle glissa une main sur la nuque d'Oliver, griffa sa peau doucement avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et elle sourit en l'entendant grogner dans son cou.

\- « On devrait… », murmura Felicity avant d'étouffer un gémissement à sentir la langue d'Oliver tracer une ligne sur sa peau. Oliver satisfait de son effet se redressa et lui sourit.

\- « On ne devrait pas faire attendre John sinon il va se douter de quelque chose ». Felicity acquiesça, il déposa un dernier baiser léger sur ses lèvres et se recula d'un pas.

Ils soupirèrent de frustration à ne plus pouvoir se toucher et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion en respectant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Ni trop proches, ni trop éloignés pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

####

Felicity attendait dans le hall l'heure de son appel. John l'invita à le suivre, composa le numéro et la laissa seule. Elle était impatiente et quand on décrocha elle cria presque.

\- « Barry ça va ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es heureuse de me parler », s'amusa son ami.

\- « Tu me manques tellement ».

Elle enchaîna avec une série de questions auxquelles Barry n'avait pas le temps de répondre et il se mit à rire. Il la calma et lui raconta son studio, son travail et son quotidien avant de lui demander comment elle allait. Il y eut un silence et Barry s'inquiéta.

\- « Fel ?

\- On s'est embrassé », après un silence.

\- « Oh et alors c'était comment ? », un sourire dans la voix en sachant de qui elle parlait. Il était certain que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que Felicity et Oliver se rapprochent. Ils ne s'étaient pas entendus rapidement, mais un lien indéfectible s'était tissé entre eux avec le temps.

\- « C'était… », en soupirant, « whoua...

\- Je n'aurai pas plus de détails ?

\- Je voulais un premier baiser qui… qui compte réellement. Pas parce qu'on avait seulement envie de l'autre. On a pris notre temps, on a continué à apprendre à se connaitre… et je dois avouer que c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus.

\- Vraiment ? », en riant.

\- « Tu aurais dû le voir torse nu et transpirant », d'une voix plus basse.

\- « Un fantasme sur pied », en pouffant et en imaginant bien la scène. « Vous allez en parler à John ? », plus sérieusement.

\- « Je ne sais pas encore, on n'en a pas encore discuté. Pour l'instant on profite de quelques moments volés. Et toi comment ça se passe dehors ? »

Barry sentit le ton de son amie se faire plus sérieux, il comprenait le sous-entendu de sa question et il perdit son sourire.

Il avait mis les pieds dans un club clandestin de jeux, il avait flirté avec une ligne dangereuse mais il ne l'avait pas franchie. Il avait pris ça pour un point positif. Il pouvait contrôler son envie de jouer et il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de retrouver les sensations qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il était resté plusieurs mois en cure et cette addiction n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il s'était convaincu qu'il était guéri et il avait mis à l'épreuve sa conclusion. Il était retourné dans ce club la semaine suivante et il s'était assis à une table. Il connaissait peu les jeux de cartes, mais il s'était trouvé un attrait particulier pour le blackjack. Un calcul simple, se retrouver proche des vingt et un points demandés pour remporter la mise.

Le premier soir il avait ressenti le plaisir de jouer, mais ne s'était pas laissé prendre au besoin de ressentir plus de sensations. En revanche, il avait passé les jours suivants à penser aux cartes, aux stratégies, aux façons de miser… et il était revenu rapidement dans le club pour cette fois tester ses stratégies. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il avait senti se réveiller le frisson du jeu. Il avait gagné, perdu. Il était rentré chez lui en se détestant et en se jurant qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Mais les cartes n'avaient plus quitté son esprit. Il avait oublié la première règle, il resterait à jamais dépendant.

\- « Tout va bien », d'une voix qu'il réussit à faire paraître confiante.

C'était à lui de se prendre en charge et de gérer son addiction. Il n'avait pas touché à des jeux vidéo, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter le matériel et l'entrée au club clandestin était gratuit, mais un jeu était un jeu et les cartes avaient rempli leur rôle. Il se dit qu'il allait mettre un terme à tout ça, il ne voulait pas embêter son amie avec ses difficultés. Elle était heureuse de sa relation avec Oliver et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du souci pour lui.

####

Barry, installé à la table de blackjack, avait le regard rivé sur les cartes qui s'ajoutaient les unes aux autres.

\- « Monsieur ? »

Le croupier attendait de savoir s'il voulait une nouvelle carte pour atteindre les vingt et un points. Son jeu en comptait déjà dix-huit avec trois cartes, il était proche, il dépasserait surement le vingt et un mais il y avait aussi une chance qu'il obtienne un trois.

\- « Je dois arrêter… », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais une seule petite carte et il gagnait. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine, son ventre se tordit d'anticipation à la possibilité de gagner et au plaisir qu'il ressentirait.

\- « J'ai juste besoin d'une carte… », toujours aussi bas. Il ne devait pas demander une nouvelle carte et surtout il devait arrêter de jouer. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle et qu'il était en train de courir à sa perte.

\- « Barry ? », le jeune homme n'entendit son prénom qu'au troisième appel et se retourna vers la voix avant de reporter son attention sur la table. Tommy s'était rapproché en le reconnaissant et il croisa son regard vide. « Barry qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le jeune homme calme et confiant qu'il avait rencontré au centre, se tenait voûté au-dessus de la table de blakcjack, les doigts tendus, resserrés sur sa pile de jetons et le regard focalisé sur les cartes.

\- « Je dois arrêter… », d'une voix lointaine. Barry avait maintenant la confirmation qu'il n'était pas guéri et qu'il devait arrêter de jouer mais sa volonté et sa raison ne faisaient pas le poids face au besoin qu'il ressentait. « Carte… », demanda-t-il dans un murmure en tapotant deux doigts sur la table.

Tommy retint le geste de Barry en posant sa main sur son poignet et lança un regard au croupier qui ne bougea pas. Il avait fait une rechute et se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir seul d'ici en voyant ses doigts tremblants qui tenaient les jetons. Il passa une main devant lui et attrapa sa pile de jetons qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

Barry n'avait aucune envie de quitter sa place, mais il se laissa faire en pensant déjà à la prochaine fois où il pourrait jouer. Il n'avait pas mis à l'épreuve toutes les stratégies auxquelles il avait pensé, il savait qu'il était capable de gagner et une fois fait il s'arrêterait.

Tommy le prit par le bras, le sentit se raidir mais le fit se lever du tabouret où il n'aurait jamais dû s'asseoir dans l'intention de l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Barry résista peu avant de se laissa faire, et Tommy pensa à un corps à la dérive, son esprit embrumé par le besoin.

Barry releva à peine le regard quand Tommy s'arrêta, il l'entendit vaguement parlementer avec la patronne des lieux qui était sur leur chemin et qui finit par les laisser partir. Il baissa à nouveau le regard, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la main de Tommy autour de son bras et sentit sa gorge se nouer. L'ami d'Oliver l'aidait, il avait honte de son comportement et il lui en voudrait surement en apprenant qu'il avait utilisé son nom pour entrer ici.

En quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent dans l'air frais de la rue mais Tommy ne relâcha pas sa prise et éloigna Barry du club. Il s'arrêta seulement après avoir traversé quelques rues et être certain que la proximité des lieux ne représentait plus un problème. Il relâcha son bras et se tourna vers lui pour savoir comment il se sentait.

Barry fit un pas en arrière en gardant toujours la tête basse. Il ressentait maintenant une telle honte qu'il n'était pas capable de regarder Tommy, et il pensa même à s'enfuir pour ne pas affronter son regard. Ce furent seulement le souvenir des mots de son psy qui lui permirent de faire ce premier effort. Savoir faire face à son addiction c'est savoir reconnaître ses erreurs. En se rendant compte de l'inquiétude de Tommy, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait cédé à son addiction et il n'avait à aucun moment su gérer sa dépendance.

\- « Tu n'es plus au centre ? », demanda Tommy en s'inquiétant qu'il ait pu faire une fugue.

\- « Je suis désolé… », d'une voix tremblante ce qui accentua encore plus les craintes du jeune homme.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi… », mais il s'interrompit dans sa question en voyant Barry se recroqueviller sur lui et l'entendre se mettre à pleurer doucement.

Tommy passa un bras dans son dos et tapota son épaule en pensant aux conseils qu'il lui avait donnés concernant Oliver et l'invita à prendre un café.

Il conduisit Barry dans le premier café sur leur route, passa commande et ils s'installèrent à une table. Barry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'était excusé et il ne le regardait pas. Il comprenait qu'il devait avoir honte qu'il l'ait trouvé dans cet endroit et dans cette position. Avec Oliver ça avait été un peu plus simple, il pouvait rassurer son meilleur ami car ils connaissaient presque tout l'un de l'autre alors qu'il n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec Barry.

\- « Tu veux en parler ? », demanda Tommy au bout d'un moment. Barry secoua négativement la tête qu'il tenait baissée.

Il n'insista pas alors que le serveur s'approchait pour leur apporter leurs boissons mais il continuait de le surveiller. Barry semblait chétif, il ne parvenait pas à croiser son regard, répondit par monosyllabe en marmonnant ou en hochant la tête. Tout son comportement était le signe de la honte qu'il devait ressentir et Tommy se sentait impuissant dans cette situation.

\- « Ne pas juger et être là si besoin. J'ai appliqué tes conseils avec Oliver et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné ».

Il voulait qu'il se sente en confiance pour parler, se confier sur ce qu'il devait traverser ou peut-être simplement lui demander de le raccompagner au centre. En tout cas il ne le laisserait pas seul ainsi, Barry avait été là pour Oliver quand lui ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés et il lui rendrait la pareille.

\- « Oliver, lui, n'a pas bu », marmonna Barry d'une voix défaitiste. « Il a sans doute plus de volonté que moi ». Et il pensait la même chose de Felicity, elle aussi avait réussi à résister.

\- « Il a peut-être seulement eu la chance que quelqu'un arrive à temps, avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte… »

Barry secoua légèrement la tête en donnant l'impression de ne pas vraiment y croire.

\- « N'en parle pas à Oliver, ne lui dit rien s'il te plait… j'ai tellement honte », en articulant difficilement ces mots qui lui brûlèrent la gorge, « et je ne veux pas… », alors que sa voix diminuait peu à peu.

\- « Je ne dirai rien. Promis ».

Barry releva la tête pour la première fois et croisa le regard de Tommy, où il put lire tout son sérieux, et sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il tendit une main tremblante au-dessus de la table et enroula ses doigts tremblant autour de sa tasse.

\- « Tu peux me dire… », en hésitant, « tu es sorti du centre ?

\- Ça fait un peu plus de quinze jours… », et Tommy fut rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait de fugue, « …je n'ai pas su résister longtemps », en soupirant.

\- « Il y a une raison ? », demanda-t-il.

\- « J'ai cru que j'étais guéri », dans un rire dépité alors que Tommy notait ses yeux larmoyants. Barry baissa la tête et soupira une nouvelle fois. « Je vais rentrer », en chassant ses larmes.

\- « Je te raccompagne.

\- Non c'est pas la peine », en croisant son regard rapidement avant de détourner les yeux. « Tu dois avoir des projets, tu étais allé dans cet endroit pour passer du bon temps surement… et tu te retrouves…

\- Je ne te laisse pas seul », l'interrompit Tommy. « Si tu veux je peux appeler quelqu'un ?

\- Non je…

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul », et Barry lui sourit tristement.

\- « Ça va aller », en fuyant son regard, « je vais rentrer et…

\- Je t'accompagne à un groupe de soutien. Il y a les alcooliques anonymes…, ça doit exister aussi pour ton addiction ».

Barry, cette fois, rencontra le regard de Tommy et le soutint un peu plus longtemps. Son regard sombre posé sur lui avec un air concerné et inquiet lui serra le cœur. Il était heureux que l'ami d'Oliver l'ait trouvé ce soir, ça lui avait permis de s'éloigner de la table de jeux et même s'il n'était pas certain de ne pas remettre les pieds là-bas, au moins ce soir il avait arrêté de jouer.

\- « Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait mais je vais me débrouiller », en secouant la tête. « Je vais aller à une réunion avant de rentrer et j'arrêterai de jouer », en lui souriant un peu plus pour le persuader qu'il disait la vérité, mais Tommy nota que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- « Je t'accompagne », avec conviction et Barry se figea.

\- « Tu penses que je ne vais pas y aller ? », d'une voix plus froide.

\- « Je penses… que tu dis la vérité, tu veux y aller. Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas avoir la volonté de t'y rendre ». Barry s'enfonça dans son siège, serra les dents à cette vérité et Tommy continua de lui parler franchement. « J'ai vu dans quel état tu étais ce soir… », alors que Barry baissait à nouveau la tête, « je sais qu'on ne se connait pas bien mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Et Oliver m'en voudrait si je ne faisais rien pour son autre meilleur ami », d'un ton plus léger.

\- « Et ta soirée ?

\- Il y en aura d'autres », avec un geste de la main vague.

Tommy resta silencieux et sirota son café en lançant de fréquents coups d'œil à Barry. Ce dernier ne toucha pas à son café, il avait l'estomac noué, la nausée, et il jeta un regard au jeune homme face à lui.

\- « Tu pourras rester avec moi ? », en sentant son cœur battre rapidement. « Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup…

\- Je te raccompagnerai chez toi après la réunion », et Barry respira plus facilement en déglutissant honteux de se sentir aussi faible.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le lieu du groupe de parole. La petite salle d'une association qui accueillait différents groupes au cours de la semaine était équipée de chaises et d'une table où attendait café et beignets. Barry jeta un regard aux personnes présentes et sentit son anxiété s'intensifier et il sursauta presque quand Tommy posa une main sur son épaule pour lui proposer qu'ils prennent place. Certaines personnes se saluaient et tout le monde s'installa au fur et à mesure dans un léger brouhaha.

Tommy s'installa à côté de Barry. Il sentait son anxiété et il était convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Barry serait peut-être venu seul au groupe de parole, mais il avait aussi besoin de soutien. Il posa sa main sur son genou alors que sa jambe tressautait et le sentit se tendre.

Il retira sa main et vit Barry se triturer les doigts. Tommy se fustigea mentalement pour son geste déplacé, à vouloir le contraindre à rester calme alors qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer son anxiété. Il jeta un regard à Barry qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en regardant les autres personnes rassemblées dans la salle. Il sembla se calmer quand une personne ouvrit la réunion et se leva quand elle donna la parole.

* * *

**Le olicity est sur son petit nuage... en revanche Barry a plongé mais il a eu la chance que Tommy le trouve. **

**Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes. **

**Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos messages et vos lectures. **

**Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son temps et sa présence depuis si longtemps. Je t'embrasse fort ma beta adorée.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Tommy et Barry marchaient en silence dans la rue en direction du studio du plus jeune. Tommy avait été impressionné par sa prise de parole lors de la réunion des joueurs compulsifs. Il avait écouté Barry raconter en quelques mots son histoire et avait découvert tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Son isolement, son rétablissement et le sentiment qu'il avait pu guérir avant de rechuter dans cette salle de jeux clandestine.

Selon lui Barry avait beaucoup évolué, mais à l'entendre il devait garder à l'esprit qu'il serait toujours dépendant et qu'il devrait vivre avec ça toute sa vie. Tommy avait ressenti une injustice. Barry se battait tous les jours contre son addiction et il devait garder à l'esprit que rien n'était gagné. Il pensa à Oliver, pour lui aussi ça allait être une bataille de tous les instants. Il s'était senti utile en ayant été là pour lui et il ressentait la même chose ce soir pour Barry. Il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus mais sa présence pouvait au moins les aider.

Barry le tira de ses pensées quand il lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez lui. Tommy jeta un regard aux environs et sourit un peu gêné.

\- « Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… », en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient parcouru tout le trajet en silence et Barry tenta de s'excuser encore une fois.

\- « Je sais que c'est particulier pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas dépendant… », d'une voix hésitante, « qu'il peut être difficile à comprendre comment une personne arrive à se laisser aller à de telles extrémités », maintenant gêné. « Je me sens vraiment coupable… de ne pas avoir su résister. Mon psy n'a pas arrêté de me dire que l'addiction est une maladie contre laquelle il faut lutter toute sa vie et pourtant... », en secouant la tête.

Barry se sentait toujours aussi gêné que Tommy l'ait trouvé en pleine rechute. Peut-être même plus que dans le club, car maintenant il connaissait son parcours et même après ses mois de désintox il n'avait pas été capable de résister plus de quelques jours. Il connaissait maintenant l'ampleur de son addiction, sa faiblesse et l'idiotie dont il avait fait preuve à croire qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul et qu'il pouvait réguler son besoin.

\- « Je trouve que tu as été courageux de prendre la parole et de te livrer ainsi », en le regardant sérieusement et avec compassion. « Tu vas accepter la proposition de Nyssa ? »

La jeune femme l'avait abordé à la fin de la réunion pour lui dire qu'il avait bien fait de venir partager son expérience et Barry avait souligné que c'était sans doute grâce à Tommy. Elle avait jeté un regard à son ami avant de reposer son attention sur lui pour lui demander s'il avait un parrain. Il avait secoué négativement la tête, elle lui avait demandé d'y réfléchir et elle se proposait de jouer ce rôle s'il le voulait.

\- « Peut être… je vais retourner dans ce groupe de paroles », d'une voix assurée, « et je verrai… il faut aussi un lien tu comprends ? », Tommy hocha la tête.

\- « Ton numéro de téléphone », lui demanda-t-il en attrapant son smartphone.

Barry le regarda sans comprendre, Tommy lui redemanda en souriant et Barry le récita, surpris alors que son portable sonnait.

\- « Maintenant tu m'appelles quand tu veux. Si on est les meilleurs amis d'Oliver, je pense qu'on peut être amis ». Il fit une pause pour choisir ses mots et reprit. « Je trouve que c'est bien que tu aies une marraine…elle saura… », glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas le froisser.

\- « Me comprendre », l'aida Barry en voyant ses difficultés à s'exprimer.

\- « Te guider j'aurai dit », en le regardant un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. « Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, parler ou… enfin je suis là aussi ». Barry prit conscience d'un problème qu'il avait totalement occulté jusque-là et soupira.

\- « Je dois te demander un service… », gêné de lui demander encore plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. « Je ne peux pas demander à mes collègues de travail, ils ne savent pas… et je ne veux pas…

\- Dis-moi », l'encouragea Tommy.

\- « J'ai une dette », en soutenant difficilement son regard, « je dois de l'argent au club. Je te donnerais ce qu'il faut mais il faudrait que tu y ailles pour moi. Je ne peux pas remettre les pieds là-bas », en espérant qu'il comprenne.

\- « Je m'en suis occupé », avec un sourire en coin.

En voyant le jeune homme froncer les sourcils, Tommy lui expliqua qu'il avait mis sa dette sur sa note quand la patronne du lieu s'était mise sur leur chemin. Barry comprit alors l'échange qu'il avait vu et se sentit encore plus mal.

\- « C'est à cause… j'ai donné ton nom pour entrer dans le club… », murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres. Tommy croisa son regard troublé et craintif. « Je t'ai écouté quand tu parlais avec Oliver, quelques mots que j'ai attrapé au vol et… et quand je suis sorti je suis allé voir. Une pulsion et je… j'ai donné ton nom pour pouvoir entrer. Je suis désolé », en finissant à bout de souffle.

Tommy se sentit alors coupable, il était responsable de sa rechute. S'il n'avait pas parlé à Oliver d'un club de jeux clandestin dans un centre de désintoxication, Barry n'aurait pas rechuté ou en tout cas ça n'aurait pas été aussi facile.

\- « Je n'aurai jamais dû… je suis désolé », s'excusa Tommy peiné.

\- « Ce n'est pas ta faute. On développe une sorte de sixième sens pour pouvoir satisfaire nos besoins. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… et on ne se connaissait pas à ce moment ». Il fit une pause et reprit quand Tommy releva la tête pour croiser son regard. « Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre en charge ma dette, je te rembourserai », ajouta-t-il rapidement.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin… », voulut-il le rassurer.

\- « Non », insista Barry. « Tu n'as pas à payer ma dette, tu as été là pour moi mais je ne te demande pas la charité. Je dois savoir réparer mes erreurs alors je te rembourserai », d'une voix affirmée.

Tommy hocha la tête sans répondre en comprenant bien que Barry allait mal prendre son geste s'il insistait encore.

####

Oliver tenait le visage de Felicity ente ses mains, il caressait ses lèves des siennes en savourant leur douceur et la chaleur de sa langue qui venait taquiner la sienne. A l'abri dans un recoin de la salle de sport, ils avaient un instant de répit. Il frissonna en sentant sa main se glisser sous sa chemise et venir caresser son flanc. Ce seul geste eu pour effet d'enflammer son désir, il approfondit leur baiser en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et il apprécia de la sentir se coller contre lui. Elle avait autant envie de lui qu'il pouvait avoir envie d'elle et de découvrir un peu plus son corps.

Felicity ralentit le baiser, effleura les lèvres d'Oliver en reprenant son souffle tout en caressant ses cheveux. Ils ne faisaient que voler des petits moments pour se retrouver et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile d'avoir la volonté de se détacher l'un de l'autre, pour reprendre la vie dans le centre comme si de rien n'était. Ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés, échangeant regards tendres et caresses sages avant de se séparer. John les attendait pour leur séance de groupe et ils ne devaient pas être en retard.

\- « Oh c'est pas vrai ! », s'exclama Felicity alors que son regard tombait sur l'horloge et elle repoussa Oliver. « On est en retard ».

Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer et croisa le regard amusé d'Oliver.

\- « Quoi ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une minute pour reprendre mes esprits, tu devrais partir devant. Ça nous aidera peut-être à brouiller les pistes ».

Le regard de Felicity était brillant, ses joues colorées, il était certain d'être dans le même état et s'ils arrivaient ensemble, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que tout le monde comprenne pourquoi ils étaient en retard. Elle acquiesça, lui vola un dernier baiser et il la regarda partir en courant. Oliver sourit un peu plus en sentant son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Il se sentait bien, heureux et invincible et Felicity y était pour beaucoup.

Il pénétra dans la salle où se déroulait les réunions dix minutes plus tard et s'excusa d'un signe de tête vers John. Celui-ci qui le regardait approcher ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui parlait. Oliver s'installa le cœur tambourinant et reprit son souffle d'avoir couru pour feindre d'avoir tenté d'arriver à l'heure. Il jeta un regard rapide à Felicity qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et passa le reste de l'heure à ignorer sa présence en se concentrant sur les mots et les émotions échangées par tous.

John libéra les résidents après quelques mots d'encouragement. Oliver appréciait maintenant ces séances et prenait de plus en plus souvent la parole mais aujourd'hui il avait beaucoup d'autre choses en tête pour arriver à se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son alcoolisme. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, content de leur stratagème qui leur avait permis de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et impatient de retrouver Felicity.

\- « Oliver ! Un moment », lança John d'une voix sérieuse.

Le jeune homme se figea et sentit son cœur s'emballer légèrement. Il croisa le regard de Felicity qui le dépassait et elle lui murmura qu'elle l'attendait dehors. Il sourit en se disant que John allait simplement lui rappeler qu'il était important d'arriver à l'heure aux séances et de participer.

\- « Toi aussi Felicity ».

Cette dernière se tendit tout comme Oliver et se retourna pour faire face à John, debout et le visage fermé. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard d'Oliver un peu inquiète et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de leur psychologue. Ce dernier leur fit signe de s'asseoir et ils s'installèrent côte à côte face à lui.

Felicity tentait de contrôler son appréhension, elle glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses et rentra la tête entre les épaules inconsciemment. Oliver adopta une position plus détendue mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. John les observait sans prononcer un mot, il ne semblait pas en colère mais son sérieux les inquiétait et leur psychologue finit par s'asseoir face à eux.

\- « Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et calme.

\- « Désolé d'avoir été en retard », commença Oliver.

\- « Oui moi aussi, ça ne se reproduira plus », assura Felicity.

Il continuait de les observer d'un regard sérieux et Oliver et Felicity soutenaient son regard mais ils semblaient légèrement inquiets. John voulait encore leur laisser une chance de tout lui avouer. Il pensait avoir construit un lien fort avec ces deux-là et il espérait qu'ils soient conscients qu'ils pouvaient tout lui dire.

\- « Rien d'autre ? »

Il les regarda échanger un regard craintif et Felicity se lança.

\- « On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble avec Oliver », d'une voix hésitante.

\- « On s'entend bien », continua celui-ci.

\- « Et même un peu plus », rectifia John soulagé qu'ils lui parlent. « Vous pensez que vous êtes prêts ? », leur demanda-t-il. « Ce n'est pas un reproche, ni un doute », en voyant leurs regards se voiler. « Je veux que vous soyez certains de ce que vous faites ».

John les connaissait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois, il avait tissé un lien avec eux, les accompagnait pendant une des périodes les plus difficile de leur vie. A leur âge ils avaient déjà traversé des problèmes que certaines personnes n'auraient jamais à affronter et il prenait soin d'eux. Ils avaient un parcours semblable, des parents qui avaient essayé de tout faire pour les aider et qui avaient fini par ouvrir les yeux qu'ils n'étaient pas les mieux placés pour prendre en charge ce problème, une opposition qui leur avait permis de tenir les premiers temps dans le centre alors qu'ils étaient encore en plein déni et il les avait vu ensuite évoluer. Ils étaient sur le point de voler de leurs propres ailes et il ne voulait pas qu'une histoire un peu trop rapide mette à mal tout leur travail.

\- « Je suis là pour que vous alliez mieux », reprit-il, « en vous concentrant en premier lieu sur vous-même et vos problèmes. Vous pensez être assez forts pour gérer une relation ? »

Oliver attrapa la main de Felicity et il entrecroisa leurs doigts.

\- « Elle m'a permis de prendre confiance en moi.

\- Et il m'a permis d'être plus forte », en posant une main sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

John sourit faiblement et se pencha en avant pour qu'ils prêtent attention à ce qu'il allait leur dire.

\- « Bien. Vous avez trouvé en l'autre quelque chose qui semble vous rendre plus fort, mais gardez à l'esprit que cette force réside aussi en vous. Il n'y a que vous seuls qui pouvez vous battre contre votre addiction et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes amoureux, quel que soit la force de votre amour, que l'autre pourra se battre à votre place ».

Ils hochèrent la tête, la mine grave et John fut persuadé qu'ils l'avaient bien compris. Il les libéra en leur demandant de rester discrets et leur donna rendez-vous pour leur prochaine séance individuelle.

Oliver et Felicity ressortirent de cette séance un peu chamboulés. Ils avaient eu en quelque sorte la bénédiction de John et même si c'était quelque chose qu'Oliver n'attendait pas il était soulagé qu'il leur fasse confiance. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'aidait à grandir et sentit un élan de reconnaissance pour cet homme.

Il se tourna vers Felicity qui réfléchissait elle aussi. Elle sentit son regard et tourna la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- « Tu te sens plus forte ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement et elle hocha la tête un peu embarrassée.

\- « Et toi plus confiant ? », un peu émue et il acquiesça.

Ils se sentaient un peu gênés alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qu'ils ressentaient mais John avait le pouvoir de les faire se confier.

Oliver réfléchit à ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity les jours suivants et il était de plus en plus certains d'avoir des sentiments profonds pour elle et il en eu la confirmation lors de la nouvelle activité proposée aux résidents, une initiation à la navigation en catamaran.

Leur petit groupe réparti sur la plage du lac, Oliver regarda approcher Felicity alors qu'elle était vêtue seulement d'un short de bain et d'un haut de bikini turquoise. Il détailla ses courbes sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et jeta un regard autour de lui quand il s'en rendit compte. John était au courant qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés mais il valait mieux ne pas afficher leur relation alors qu'ils étaient encore en cure.

Felicity se stoppa face à Oliver et pencha la tête sur le côté, sa queue de cheval glissant sur son épaule, avec un sourire espiègle. Elle aussi avait pris plaisir à détailler Oliver même si elle avait déjà pu apprécier la vue de son torse musclé.

Oliver jeta un nouveau regard plus loin pour surveiller le groupe et posa une main sur la taille de Felicity. Il la sentit frissonner alors qu'il caressait sa peau de son pouce et sentit son envie pour elle se réveiller. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais attendu aussi longtemps avant de coucher avec une fille et même si ça commençait à le rendre fou, il serait capable de tout pour elle.

Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle brûlait d'envie de l'embrasser, alors elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle et fit un pas pour s'éloigner d'Oliver alors que le responsable prenait la parole pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils furent dispatchés dans des équipages différents pour apprendre les rudiments des manœuvres.

Oliver passa un très bon moment à naviguer mais il ne quitta pratiquement pas Felicity des yeux, appréciant son corps et son rire quand elle tombait à l'eau.

Ils se retrouvèrent une fois à terre et Oliver donna un signe de tête en direction des vestiaires, Felicity attrapa son geste au vol avant que son attention ne soit attirée par sa coéquipière. Elle plaisanta quelques instants avec elle avant de lui fausser compagnie pour retrouver Oliver.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle tremblait d'impatience. Elle contourna le bâtiment sans voir Oliver et au moment où elle faisait demi-tour elle le percuta. Il la retint en la prenant par les épaules et elle posa ses mains sur son torse.

Un désir brut enflamma le corps d'Oliver en sentant les mains de Felicity sur sa peau et il la plaqua contre le mur pour investir sa bouche. Sa peau était fraîche et ses lèvres avaient le goût envoûtant. Leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Il gémit dans le baiser en sentant ses mains caresser son torse avec envie mais ils furent forcés de se séparer rapidement pour ne pas être surpris. Il se lamenta à demi-mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour au centre en faisant rire Felicity mais elle avait les yeux aussi brillants que lui.

####

Oliver se laissa tomber sur son lit, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Il avait eu du mal à retenir ses gestes et ne pas toucher le corps de Felicity. Et toute cette après-midi avait été une vraie torture à la voir évoluer dénudée.

Ils avaient pu échanger un baiser à l'abri des regards, goûté le sel sur ses lèvres, il avait caressé son corps presque nu en se collant contre elle. Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas la toucher quand elle était près de lui mais maintenant ça allait être encore plus éprouvant. Ils passaient tous leurs moments libres ensemble, ressentaient de plus en plus d'attirance pour l'autre mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser s'épanouir leur envie. Oliver commençait à être frustré de ne pas pouvoir la découvrir un peu plus et la perspective de son départ imminent compliquait encore plus les choses.

Il ferma les yeux et pour oublier qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver seul, il focalisa ses pensées sur le corps de Felicity et imagina ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'avaient pas été contraints de se séparer.

* * *

**Barry se reprend en main doucement grâce au groupe de soutien et à Tommy et le olicity évolue doucement.**

**Je suis impatiente de connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre. Je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à toutes. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous continuez d'aimer cette histoire. Merci pour vos lectures et vos messages et un merci particulier à ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn pour sa présence et son aide. **

**Je vous ai laissé avec un olicity de plus en plus proche et qui a la bénédiction de John. Barry quant à lui trouve un ami en Tommy et il va en avoir besoin...**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Felicity remonta le couloir silencieux aux aguets en surveillant ses arrières. Elle compta le nombre de porte sur le mur de droite le cœur battant. Arrivée devant la sixième, elle attrapa la poignée qu'elle fit tourner et se glissa dans la chambre par l'embrasure sans bruit. Elle referma la porte derrière elle en retenant la poignée pour être la plus silencieuse possible et resta quelques secondes sans bouger.

Elle prit une inspiration plus profonde pour calmer le rythme de son cœur puis tourna la tête pour balayer les lieux du regard, ses yeux habitués déjà à l'obscurité. Deux lits comme dans sa chambre mais un seul occupé. Elle regarda parterre pour voir où elle mettait les pieds et éviter de se faire mal tout en évoluant dans la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta au pied du lit d'Oliver et le regarda dormir quelques secondes. Il ne l'avait pas entendue et elle en profita pour l'observer. Son visage était détendu, il avait une main posée à côté de sa tête et le drap était remonté jusqu'à sa taille laissant son torse découvert.

Cette journée à l'extérieur à voir Oliver en bermuda, le corps ruisselant de gouttes d'eau avait été un vrai plaisir mais aussi terriblement frustrant. Et le baiser enfiévré qu'ils avaient échangé en cachette n'avait rien arrangé.

Maintenant que John connaissait leur relation et après en avoir parlé avec lui, elle se sentait plus sereine d'entretenir ce lien avec Oliver. Elle était consciente que son attirance s'était changée en sentiment et qu'ils vivaient dans un environnement protégé, mais elle voulait croire qu'ils seraient capables d'affronter leur addiction en dehors de ces murs.

Elle voulait goûter au plaisir entre ses bras avant qu'ils ne soient contraints de se séparer et c'est pourquoi elle avait été voir Ray. Elle s'était présentée à son bureau en fin de journée et lui avait demandé un entretien. Ray l'avait accueillie et elle s'était installée face à lui un peu gênée. Elle avait cherché ses mots et il avait attendu patiemment qu'elle aborde ce pourquoi elle était là. Elle s'était réinstallée sur sa chaise en soutenant difficilement son regard et s'était lancée en lui parlant d'Oliver.

Elle l'avait rassuré en le voyant froncer les sourcils. John était au courant et ils en avaient discuté tous les trois. Ray s'était adossé dans son fauteuil en demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire et elle avait baissé les yeux en se triturant les mains. Elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour relever la tête et lui demander un préservatif.

Ray avait souri. Il avait vu tellement de jeunes drogués qui n'avaient pas conscience des risques qu'ils couraient en couchant avec n'importe qui alors qu'ils étaient sous l'effet de drogue que cette simple demande le rassurait. Il lui avait donné ce qu'elle demandait sans oublier de lui faire un petit discours et l'avait libérée.

Felicity se mordilla la lèvre, elle n'avait pas parlé de ses intentions avec Oliver mais à voir les difficultés qu'il avait à la relâcher à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait ravi de son initiative. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'appela quand elle le vit bouger.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement en sentant une présence près de lui. Felicity posa une main sur son torse et l'appela encore une fois pour qu'il la reconnaisse et le rassurer. Il fronça les sourcils en la reconnaissant et s'inquiéta de sa présence dans sa chambre en lui demandant si elle allait bien.

Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour lui à son inquiétude et ces quelques mots la confortèrent dans sa décision. Cette journée près d'Oliver avait enflammé ses sens, elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Et elle ne le pouvait pas.

\- « Tout va bien », en se penchant un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Tu me manquais », murmura-telle contre celles-ci, « et j'avais envie de te retrouver ».

Elle sentit Oliver relâcher un souffle et elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes de façon plus prononcée pour approfondir leur baiser.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille rapidement et l'attira à lui pour la serrer contre son torse alors que son autre main se glissait dans ses cheveux. Ils se perdirent rapidement dans ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle.

\- « J'en ai tellement envie », en soupirant et en posant son front contre le sien. « Mais si on te trouve ici…

\- Il suffit de ne pas faire de bruit », d'une voix basse en caressant son torse. « Moi aussi j'en ai envie et j'ai en quelque sorte averti Ray », en tirant de sa poche le préservatif qu'il lui avait donné.

Elle croisa le regard surpris d'Oliver et s'expliqua.

\- « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a des couples dans le centre… et ils sont plutôt compréhensifs quand c'est une relation sérieuse ».

Le regard d'Oliver s'assombrit et elle frissonna quand il caressa sa joue doucement. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres puis un second qui s'accentua lentement.

Felicity prit le visage d'Oliver entre ses mains et se redressa pour s'installer plus confortablement face à lui sans rompre le baiser. Elle caressa son corps lentement, savourant chaque frisson et gémissement qu'elle faisait naître. Oliver en faisait de même et il lui retira rapidement son débardeur pour découvrir sa poitrine. Felicity le regarda l'observer et frissonna encore une fois en sentant la tension de plus en plus insoutenable.

Oliver tenait Felicity par la taille et la sentait légèrement tremblante. Il remonta une main le long de son flanc et prit son sein en coupe avant de faire glisser son pouce sur son téton. Il l'entendit gémir et la vit se mordre la lèvre en relevant la tête. Il voulait prendre son temps et profiter de leur première fois mais il doutait qu'il puisse tenir longtemps. Il recommença encore une fois et sentit cette fois les doigts de Felicity se crisper sur sa nuque.

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa poitrine, jouant avec sa langue sur son téton dressé alors qu'il caressait son autre sein. Felicity ne relâchait pas sa prise sur sa tête, elle se déhancha légèrement et il posa une main sur sa taille en la sentant bouger. Elle se cambra, pressant sa poitrine contre sa bouche. Oliver était excité de pouvoir enfin la caresser comme il en avait envie depuis longtemps et il glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour sentir la sienne.

Felicity était humide et il gémit en sentant son excitation sur son sous-vêtement. Il passa cette dernière barrière et plongea ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses et il glissa sa main un peu plus loin avant d'entamer une série de va et vient.

Elle étouffa un nouveau gémissement en sentant les doigts d'Oliver frôler son clitoris avant qu'il ne vienne le caresser plus franchement tout en jouant avec sa poitrine. Felicity se déhancha, soumise au besoin d'assouvir l'excitation qu'elle sentait grandir entre ses cuisses.

Oliver appuya ses caresses en sentant Felicity se déhancher contre sa main. Il la sentit se mettre à trembler un peu plus, son corps se tendre et il l'attira dans un baiser profond pour étouffer ses gémissements. Elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou et il la relâcha doucement en la sentant se détendre contre lui. Le baiser s'apaisa et elle leva la tête pour retrouver son regard alors qu'il caressait son dos.

Felicity sentait encore son cœur battre à tout rompre et son corps lourd du plaisir qui venait de la traverser. Elle glissa sa main contre l'intimité d'Oliver dans l'intention de le libérer mais elle eut à peine le temps de sentir son membre dur qu'il la basculait pour la coucher sur le lit. Il attrapa le préservatif et se prépara sous son regard gourmand.

Oliver lui retira ses derniers vêtements, se positionna à son entrée et releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux en donnant un premier coup de rein pour la pénétrer. Il serra les dents, se déhanchant lentement pour s'enfouir dans sa chaleur en ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il s'arrêta quand il buta contre ses hanches et se pencha en avant pour trouver ses lèvres et l'embrasser.

Felicity bougea légèrement en écartant les cuisses, accueillit sa tête entre ses mains et elle sentit le souffle d'Oliver trembler. Il murmura son prénom dans son cou qu'il embrassa lentement alors qu'elle caressait son dos et il se mit à bouger lorsqu'elle chuchota d'une voix profonde son prénom.

Oliver caressa les courbes de Felicity, allant et venant dans son intimité jusqu'à l'extase quand un plaisir brut explosa dans son corps. Il s'immobilisa, vaguement conscient qu'ils avaient pu faire du bruit, et laissa son corps reposer contre le sien avant de pivoter pour ne pas l'écraser. Il se débarrassa du préservatif avant de l'attirer contre lui et la garda dans ses bras en savourant le parfum de sa peau après le plaisir.

\- « J'avais envie et… besoin de vivre ça avec toi avant de partir… », en se serrant contre lui. « On va être séparés… », en levant son visage pour trouver son regard.

Oliver put y lire toutes ses craintes et posa un baiser sur son front en caressant ses cheveux.

\- « Pas pour longtemps. Je compte sortir rapidement d'ici pour te retrouver », avec un sourire en coin. « Ce qu'on partage c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi… », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse, son regard plus profond se perdant dans celui de Felicity. « Tu m'attendras ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de nicher son visage dans son cou. Ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que le fait qu'ils soient séparés qui l'inquiétait, mais aussi le fait de retourner vivre chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le rythme de son cœur et le bruit de sa respiration pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'effrayait.

####

Barry était assis par terre au milieu de son appartement, son portable dans les mains. Il avait assisté à une réunion des joueurs pathologiques et avait discuté un long moment avec Nyssa. Il avait appris à la connaitre un peu mieux et avait accepté sa proposition d'être sa marraine. Il savait qu'elle serait là pour lui et qu'elle saurait le conseiller mais ils avaient une différence d'âge, elle avait sa vie et il ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise pour parler de tout et de rien avec elle.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et soupira. Il s'ennuyait et il savait que c'était toujours un moment difficile à gérer. Il tourna la tête et aperçut le ciel de la fin d'après-midi, la soirée était encore longue. Il sentit une légère angoisse remuer au fond de lui et se redressa en position assise. Il déverrouilla son portable, pianota rapidement un message et resta quelques secondes le pouce au-dessus de l'écran en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée puis l'envoya.

Barry tenta de se convaincre que ce message ne gênerait pas Tommy. Celui-ci lui avait donné son numéro pour discuter, il lui répondrait quand il aurait le temps et ils pourraient peut-être échanger quelques messages ce qui lui permettrait d'oublier la longue soirée qui s'annonçait. Il jeta le portable sur le canapé puis se leva avec l'intention de se préparer quelque chose à manger mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la cuisine que son portable sonnait.

Il l'attrapa rapidement et sourit en voyant l'expéditeur. Tommy lui proposait de prendre à manger et de passer la soirée avec lui devant un film. Barry leva la tête et grimaça en voyant l'état de son studio. Il allait devoir ranger un minimum, il répondit rapidement à Tommy et se mit au travail le moral plus léger.

Tommy suivit les indications de Barry et se présenta chez lui une heure plus tard avec le repas. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inviter ainsi mais ça lui permettrait de se rassurer après avoir vu Barry aussi mal la dernière fois.

Barry l'invita à entrer et il jeta un coup d'œil au studio réconforté de le voir bien installé.

\- « C'est petit… », d'un air d'excuse, « mais plutôt calme et pas loin du travail.

\- Je le trouve chaleureux », en lui souriant et il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- « Merci… on peut s'installer sur la table basse », en lui faisant signe et Tommy déposa ses sachets.

Il sortit les différentes boites en lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Barry lui raconta que Nyssa était maintenant sa marraine et qu'il allait aux réunions presque tous les jours alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé.

\- « Mais ça va ? », s'inquiéta Tommy en fronçant les sourcils et Barry le rassura, ça lui permettait de parler avec Nyssa et de voir du monde. Il fit une pause et décida de se confier.

\- « Ce soir… je t'ai envoyé un message parce que… je sais pas… je crois que me retrouver seul c'est difficile. Ces derniers mois j'ai toujours été avec Felicity et Oliver et c'est très différent maintenant.

\- Tu as bien fait, je t'ai laissé mon numéro pour ça. Je voulais t'envoyer un message mais je ne voulais pas non plus… envahir ta vie », en riant légèrement.

Tommy commença à manger en pensant à ce que Barry venait de lui confier. Barry qui avait attrapé un plat, leva la tête en sentant le regard de Tommy sur lui. Il avait à nouveau ce regard sérieux et concerné et le jeune homme se sentit gêné.

\- « Je peux te poser une question ? », demanda le brun avec hésitation. Et il reprit quand Barry hocha la tête. « Tu n'as pas de famille ? »

Barry se réinstalla sur le canapé augmentant la distance entre lui et Tommy. Il baissa la tête en ouvrant sa barquette pour se donner une contenance. Sa gorge s'était serrée et il sentait un léger malaise à parler de sa famille.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre », lança Tommy en sentant l'ambiance changer. « Je suis désolé je parle toujours trop et je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ». Barry était maintenant voûté sur lui et en quelques mots il avait fait disparaître le garçon plus léger qu'il pouvait être.

\- « C'est juste que je n'en parle pas souvent… », d'une voix étranglée. « Et pas aujourd'hui… », d'un ton bas.

Tommy lui jeta un regard gêné avant de lui confier qu'il était heureux qu'il ait trouvé une marraine pour changer de sujet et que ça l'aiderait sûrement pour la suite. Barry hocha la tête et se leva en pensant soudain à ce qu'il avait préparé. Il tendit une enveloppe à Tommy qui n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce que c'était.

\- « Je n'ai pas encore tout… mais c'est un début. Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour économiser le reste… »

Tommy empocha l'enveloppe sans rien dire et changea de sujet.

\- « Alors tu as choisi un film ? » Barry s'assit à côté de lui, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se battre pour rembourser sa dette et Tommy vit réapparaître le jeune homme plus détendu qu'il avait croisé au centre.

####

\- « Non c'est pas vrai mais c'est quoi ce jeu d'acteur ! », s'exclama Tommy à en riant face au premier rôle masculin totalement inexpressif.

\- « Moi je le trouve bien », assura Barry.

\- « C'est pas une critique de cinéma ça », en le regardant en riant. « Il joue mal c'est affreux », en exagérant sa réaction. Barry se mit à rire, son regard glissant sur Tommy avant de le reporter sur l'écran.

\- « Je m'en fiche, je le trouve mignon », avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Si avoir un corps musclé et une tête de mannequin est suffisant alors oui », d'un ton moqueur en se levant du canapé.

Barry regarda Tommy se diriger dans sa cuisine et ouvrir le frigo pour se servir un verre de jus de fruits. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils se voyaient plus régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient quelques fois en ville ou chez Barry ses jours de repos, et Tommy se comportait comme s'il était chez lui. Ça rassurait le plus jeune, il se sentait moins seul et il prenait plaisir à partager des moments avec le brun. L'ami d'Oliver s'était révélé amusant et toujours aussi protecteur vis à vis de lui. Il soupira, son sourire s'altérant légèrement.

\- « Je n'ai rien à lui envier », reprit Tommy en se tournant vers Barry avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Barry sentit son cœur rater un battement et il reporta son regard sur l'écran de la télévision.

\- « Tu peux peut-être être charmant quand tu veux mais tu n'arrives pas au niveau de cet acteur », en évitant son regard un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

\- « Charmant!? », en riant. « Je me contenterais de ça. C'est déjà pas mal », en se laissant tomber à côté de lui pour reprendre le visionnage du film.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Barry, croisa son regard amusé et sourit en s'installant plus confortablement.

####

Felicity était adossée contre le torse d'Oliver. Il avait passé un bras sur ses épaules, leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils évitaient toujours d'étaler leur relation mais en cet après-midi où la chaleur était étouffante, de nombreux résidents profitaient de la piscine et ils se retrouvaient plutôt au calme.

Ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à jouer alors qu'ils allaient être séparés le lendemain et préféraient passer chaque minute qui leur restait ensemble.

\- « Ça va ? », demanda Oliver en posant une main sur son épaule qu'il serra doucement.

Felicity hocha la tête sans répondre et il sentit son cœur se serrer à la voir si anxieuse.

\- « C'est demain », murmura-t-elle.

\- « Oui ». Il voulut plaisanter pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère mais elle paraissait si troublée qu'il n'osa pas. Le silence s'étira quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- « Je suis inquiète de retourner chez moi… j'ai peur… », sa gorge se serra faisant trembler sa voix. « Mon père me manque et ça va être encore plus difficile dehors...

\- Tu vas y arriver », en la serrant contre lui en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je crois en toi. John croit en toi, et dehors tu vas avoir ta mère et Barry ».

Elle hocha la tête en essayant de se convaincre qu'Oliver avait raison et elle l'écouta d'une oreille distraite parler de sa sœur et des nouvelles activités qu'il allait devoir trouver pour passer du temps avec Tommy pour remplacer leurs soirées à boire.

* * *

**Le olicity n'a pas pu résister plus longtemps :) mais ils sont aussitôt séparés**** et tout comme Barry, Felicity est anxieuse de son départ.**

**Je suis impatiente de connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos mis en favoris, vos lectures et vos messages. C'est une vrai motivation pour continuer à écrire et à vous partager mes histoires. **

**Un mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ta présence et ton soutien. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Je vous ai laissé la semaine dernière avec le olicity prêt à se séparer, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Felicity écoutait John parler de sa cure. Il expliquait à sa mère les progrès qu'elle avait fait, sa capacité maintenant à analyser l'origine de ses pulsions et les techniques qui lui permettaient de les contrôler au mieux. Il fit une pause et posa un regard sérieux sur elles deux en leur précisant qu'elle n'était pas guérie mais qu'elle était capable de reprendre le cours de sa vie et de se battre contre son addiction.

Donna hocha la tête, elle avait été soulagée à l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas seule à faire face aux difficultés que sa fille pourrait rencontrer quand John lui avait parlé des groupes de soutien mais ces derniers mots lui faisant prendre conscience qu'une rechute était toujours possible.

John se tourna alors vers Felicity et lui sourit doucement. Il prit le temps de l'observer avant de lui dire combien il était fier d'elle. Elle avait traversé des épreuves difficiles, ce n'était peut-être pas terminé mais elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait maintenant pour se battre. Il lui donna une accolade et elle le serra contre elle les yeux humides avant de sortir de son bureau.

Donna attrapa un de ses sacs alors que Felicity prenait sa valise. Sa mère prit la direction de la voiture et elle, fit demi-tour pour lancer un dernier regard sur ces lieux qui l'avaient accueilli pendant une des périodes qui restera sans doute une des plus troublées de sa vie. Elle aperçut Oliver qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du petit salon et son cœur se serra. Elle lâcha sa valise et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide pour se jeter contre son torse en fermant les yeux et referma ses bras autour de lui.

Oliver l'entoura de ses bras en posant son front contre sa tête. Il caressa sa joue en lui murmurant que tout ira bien, elle allait retrouver sa maison, ses amis et il lui rappela qu'il sortait bientôt à son tour. Il sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur son tee-shirt et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front en l'entendant renifler doucement avant de chercher son regard.

\- « Tu vas pouvoir travailler sur ton dossier pour la fac… et tu vas voir Barry », en effleurant sa pommette de son pouce le regard perdu dans ses yeux brillants. « Et on sera ensemble à la fin de l'été ».

Felicity hocha la tête en respirant pour se calmer et reprit un peu ses esprits. Elle avait l'impression qu'Oliver représentait tout pour elle et être séparée de lui allait faire vaciller son monde. Elle repensa aux mots de John, sa santé et sa force ne reposaient pas sur lui et elle allait avoir quelques semaines pour se prouver qu'elle était capable d'affronter seule son addiction.

\- « Je t'aime », murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour Oliver en lisant toute son émotion dans son regard.

\- « Je t'aime aussi », en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser et elle s'éloigna de lui avec difficulté.

Felicity passa le trajet dans un mutisme relatif, répondant à sa mère par monosyllabes, la gorge serrée, et quand elle mit un pied chez elle, elle fut envahie par une multitude de souvenirs et surtout pas l'absence de son père. Les lieux étaient les mêmes à quelques détails près de décoration, l'odeur et l'ambiance n'avaient pas changés. Elle revit précisément le jour où elle était revenue chez elle après sa première overdose. Sa mère à la porte de sa chambre qui lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait tout fouillé et jeté toutes les pilules qu'elle avait trouvées. Elle revit le jour où elle était sortie accompagnée de ses parents pour la conduire au centre sans qu'elle sache où ils allaient.

A cette époque elle était remplie de peur, de rancœur, d'un sentiment de trahison et d'abandon. Elle leur en avait voulu, rejetant la faute sur eux et leurs disputes incessantes. Elle savait qu'elle les avait blessés, un juste retour des choses alors qu'ils l'envoyaient loin de chez elle. Ces pensées l'amenèrent à la disparition de son père et elle tenta de contenir ses larmes. Elle pensa à lui et à leur weekend avant sa disparition brutale. Elle avait eu le temps de s'excuser pour son comportement mais à cause de son addiction elle avait perdu de précieux moments près de lui qu'elle regrettait à présent.

Donna la suivit silencieusement quand elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Felicity poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement et jeta un regard circulaire sur les lieux. Elle la regarda faire un pas pour y pénétrer et elle prit la parole.

\- « Il va y avoir des règles maintenant dans cette maison ».

Sa fille se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, c'était rassurant et terrifiant à la fois. Son bébé était de retour chez elle mais elle serait à nouveau seule face au risque qu'elle fasse une overdose. Même si il y avait les groupes de soutien, elle se sentait en première ligne et craignait qu'un geste ou une parole ne fragilise son état. Donna avait été terrifiée lorsque ça s'était produit, elle avait cru faire ce qu'il fallait en voulant l'aider et en la gardant près d'elle mais cette cure avait été la solution. Même si Felicity l'avait détestée pour ça, elle voyait maintenant la jeune fille forte en devenir et elle ne voulait pas voir réapparaître ses démons et qu'elles revivent tout ça.

\- « Je veux savoir où tu vas quand tu sors et que tu respectes un couvre-feu ». Felicity hocha la tête en déglutissant.

\- « Je sais que… que je t'ai fait peur. J'ai aussi été horrible avec toi », se souvenant des cris échangés. « Mais j'ai changé et je vais tout faire pour ne plus replonger », avec un regard franc.

\- « Je t'ai trouvée presque morte sur le sol de ta chambre, je ne veux plus revivre ça Felicity », d'une voix vibrante. « Ça fait six mois que tu n'as touché à rien selon ton psy et je t'aiderai pour que ça continue ainsi ».

Felicity repensa à toutes les fois, où sa mère avait tenté de la garder chez eux, elles en étaient venues aux mains à plusieurs reprises, elle avait eu le sentiment qu'elle la harcelait alors qu'elle lui faisait faire des tests pour savoir si elle était droguée. Elle avait fini par ne plus lui faire confiance alors qu'elle lui avait menti un nombre incalculable de fois et elle était pourtant toujours à ses côtés. Un amour inconditionnel pour un être qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

\- « Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut », en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant encore une fois des excuses.

Donna voulait y croire même si la peur hurlait dans son cœur et ne lui permettait plus de croire sa fille.

Felicity attendit le lendemain pour aller rendre visite à Barry. Elle entra dans le restaurant à l'heure de sa pause où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il se leva d'un bon quand il l'aperçut et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent une longue accolade en riant, les yeux brillants tout à la fois. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à une petite table dans un coin où il discutait avec un garçon et il lui présenta Tommy.

\- « Je rencontre enfin la fameuse Felicity », s'amusa le brun.

\- « Et Oliver m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi », répondit Felicity avec un sourire malicieux.

\- « Aïe », en grimaçant. « Et comment m'a-t-il qualifié ?

\- Amusant et tombeur.

\- Je trouve que ça me résume assez bien », en riant, « et en parlant de ça j'ai un rendez-vous à honorer. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer et j'espère qu'on aura un peu plus le temps de se voir très bientôt. Et toi on se voit demain ? », en portant son attention sur Barry.

Ce dernier acquiesça et suivit Tommy des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du restaurant, le regard perdu sur la vitre alors que le brun traversait la rue.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec Tommy », s'étonna Felicity.

\- « Oui », en la regardant un peu gêné. « On s'est rencontrés par hasard… et… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi on traîne ensemble. On n'a rien en commun », en riant pour cacher son trouble. « Je te raconterai ça une autre fois aujourd'hui on parle de toi ».

Felicity sentit Barry un peu perturbé mais ne chercha pas à lui soutirer plus d'informations.

\- « Raconte-moi d'abord ce que tu fais ici », demanda Felicity.

\- « Je fais la plonge », en donnant un coup de menton en direction de la cuisine, « et je vais aux séances des joueurs pathologiques. J'ai une marraine, Nyssa », en se pétrissant les mains. « Elle m'impressionnait un peu au début », en lui cachant la raison de sa première visite à ce groupe de paroles. « Mais elle a de l'expérience et j'arrive à lui parler facilement de ce que j'ai traversé.

\- Tout va bien alors ? », pour se rassurer et il hocha la tête avant de lui demander comment elle allait.

Felicity lui raconta à demi-mots que sa relation avec Oliver avait franchi une nouvelle étape et que la séparation avait été éprouvante. Tout comme le retour chez elle ou sa mère surveillait ses faits et gestes.

\- « Elle a peur… », murmura Barry et Felicity sourit tristement en sachant qu'il avait raison.

\- « Oui… et moi aussi », en déglutissant, « mais je complète mon dossier pour la fac », en souriant voulant croire en son avenir, « on est de nouveau ensemble », en lui attrapant la main, « et Oliver devrait bientôt sortir ».

Barry resserra sa main dans la sienne avant de la prendre dans ses bras heureux de la retrouver et en lui promettant d'être là pour elle.

####

Barry était dans l'appartement de Tommy, debout devant la baie vitrée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici mais cette vue le fascinait toujours. Il se retourna en entendant du bruit derrière lui et vit arriver son ami en costume. Ça faisait une semaine que Felicity était sortie et ce soir ils passaient la soirée tous les trois avec ses collègues du restaurant dans un petit bar pour fêter la démission de Joe et son projet de restaurant sur le point de se concrétiser.

Son humeur était au beau fixe et il sentit un élan dans son cœur à voir Tommy se pencher vers un miroir pour se recoiffer. Ce garçon était à tomber, jouait de son charme et ne semblait même pas conscient de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les autres quand il n'en jouait pas. Barry s'approcha de lui et au moment où il le rejoignait, Tommy se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- « Tu es prêt ? », en souriant.

Sans réfléchir Barry leva la main et recoiffa un épi brun récalcitrant dans ses cheveux courts. Il se sentait bien et un sourire en coin étira doucement ses lèvres en sentant la douceur de ses cheveux. Il se pencha lentement vers lui et il sursauta au bruit de la sonnette à la porte. Il prit conscience de son geste avec crainte et retira sa main en déglutissant, son cœur cognant dans son torse. Son regard croisa celui de son ami, interrogatif et perplexe, alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'un silence lourd les entourait tout à coup. Tommy vit les yeux de Barry s'écarquiller en se remplissant de crainte.

\- « Ça doit être… Felicity… », articula le jeune homme difficilement.

Il se dirigea sans attendre pour ouvrir la porte et s'éloigner du regard interdit de Tommy qu'il sentait posé dans son dos. Il serrait les dents en se demandant comment il avait pu être aussi idiot et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'effacer ce souvenir. S'il mettait assez de force, il pouvait nier que quelque chose était sur le point de se passer.

Barry reçu Felicity dans ses bras et sourit pour masquer son trouble. Tout irait bien, il n'était pas seul, Felicity pourrait lui permettre de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Tommy pour feindre l'indifférence. Demain tout ça sera oublié et ils pourraient retrouver leur amitié comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- « Ce soir on fait la fête ! », s'écria-telle en les saluant chaleureusement tous les deux. « Mais il faut que je sois rentrée pour dix heures sinon ma mère… », en grimaçant légèrement.

Tommy lui donna une accolade en lui promettant qu'ils s'amuseraient et qu'elle serait à l'heure pour son couvre-feu. Ils partirent en direction du bar où ils avaient rendez-vous,

Barry ignorait Tommy du mieux possible. Il laissait Felicity faire la conversation en la gardant entre lui et Tommy tout le long du trajet et il se détendit légèrement quand ils purent se mélanger à ses collègues. Il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard ni lui adresser la parole, il se rendit compte que le brun faisait la même chose, un soulagement se mêlant à une douleur lancinante, alors qu'ils allaient passer toute la soirée à s'éviter.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à son geste ainsi qu'au regard de son ami et s'en voulut. Une demi-heure plus tard, il commençait à être ivre, il pouvait oublier ainsi plus facilement ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire et quand le souvenir revenait, il reprenait un verre.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? », demanda Felicity à Tommy en regardant Barry.

Tommy était tenté de lui dire qu'il faisait la fête mais en connaissant maintenant le problème d'Oliver ce n'était pas une réponse acceptable.

\- « Je sais pas… », en lui mentant consciemment.

Il savait que le comportement de Barry était lié à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avant qu'elle n'arrive. Un geste anodin pour lui, mais qui avait pris des proportions exagérées au regard de Barry alors que celui-ci le fuyait et qu'ils étaient maintenant incapables de se parler.

\- « Je peux pas le laisser comme ça », s'inquiéta Felicity en le regardant discuter et rire avec une de ses collègues. Barry se tenait au comptoir pour rester stable et semblait nerveux. Il lui avait assuré que tout allait bien quand elle lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire en le voyant agir ainsi.

\- « Je vais m'occuper de lui, je le raccompagne et toi tu rentres chez toi », proposa Tommy.

Felicity le remercia avec soulagement, embrassa Barry et rentra chez elle rapidement. Elle repensa au comportement de son ami tout au long de la soirée et se dit qu'elle aurait dû insister pour le prendre à part pour lui demander ce qu'il avait et savoir pourquoi il agissait si bizarrement. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui gâcher la soirée mais elle n'avait sans doute pas fait le bon choix.

Elle arriva devant chez elle, ouvrit lentement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit, la referma tout aussi doucement et sursauta à la voix de sa mère. Donna éclaira la lampe en posant sur sa fille un regard à la fois soulagé et contrarié.

\- « Tu avais un couvre-feu », d'une voix pleine de reproches.

\- « Je sais, désolée.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir.

\- Je n'avais plus de batterie, je suis désolée », en avançant dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Felicity se sentait coupable que sa mère se fasse du souci pour elle mais elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Barry et elle ne se sentait pas de gérer tout ça en même temps alors qu'elle était à fleur de peau.

\- « Je veux que tu fasses un test ».

Felicity se figea en entendant ces mots et se tourna lentement vers sa mère.

\- « Quoi ? », en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je veux que tu fasses un test », répéta-t-elle alors que Felicity sentait sa gorge se serrer.

\- « Je n'ai rien pris », tenta-t-elle mais le regard de Donna était inflexible. Sa mère lui tendit un test et elle l'attrapa d'une main tremblante.

####

Barry passa le seuil de chez lui quelques heures plus tard, suivi par Tommy.

\- « C'est bon tu vois je suis rentré chez moi », en riant et en écartant les bras tout en lui faisant face pour bien lui prouver qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. « Tu n'as plus besoin de me surveiller.

\- Tu as beaucoup bu et je voulais être certain que…

\- C'est pas parce que t'as pas été conscient de ce qui arrivait à Oliver que tu dois m'empêcher de m'amuser », le coupa-t-il d'un ton moins enjoué avant de lui tourner le dos.

Tommy accusa le coup de ses mots, touché par le fait que Barry se montre si méchant en utilisant la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

\- « Tu es mon ami et je veux être certain que tu ailles bien », d'une voix basse, la gorge serrée.

Barry sembla dessoûler d'un coup, il se tourna alors vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et Tommy se raidit en redoutant que la situation ne se complique encore plus mais Barry ne bougeait pas et il posa une main dans son dos en sentant qu'il avait besoin d'un ami.

\- « Merci d'être là pour moi… », dans un murmure. « Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Tommy se détendit et lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de lui dire qu'il devrait aller se coucher.

\- « C'était ma première fête », commenta Barry en se détachant de lui pour prendre la direction de son lit.

\- « Et ça t'a plu?

\- Ouais », alors qu'il se déshabillait en lui tournant le dos. Tommy le regarda faire, le surveillant alors qu'il tanguait encore un peu sur ses pieds.

\- « La prochaine fois on essaiera qu'il y ait moins d'alcool ».

Il l'entendit baragouiner encore quelque chose en se couchant en s'enroulant dans le drap et s'installa à son tour dans le canapé. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux et finit par s'endormir en pensant à la conversation qu'il allait devoir avoir avec Barry.

Le lendemain Tommy préparait le café dans la petite cuisine, son regard revenant toujours sur Barry endormi alors qu'il pensait à la soirée de la veille. Il l'entendit grogner légèrement en se réveillant et sourit. Il allait sentir les répercussions de la soirée. Il le regarda se redresser en position assise sur son lit, encore enroulé dans le drap et lui conseilla d'aller prendre une douche en attendant que le café soit prêt.

Barry hocha la tête et grimaça. Il se débarrassa difficilement du drap dans lequel il était entortillé et se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'installa un quart d'heure plus tard à la table de la cuisine face à Tommy qui lui tendit deux comprimés pour le mal de tête en souriant

\- « Alors la prochaine soirée sera autant arrosée ? », d'un ton amusé.

\- « Aucune chance », en geignant avant d'avaler les antidouleurs.

Tommy attrapa sa tasse de café pour se donner une contenance en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Barry qui gardait le regard baissé sur la table. Il revit le garçon perdu quand ils s'étaient rencontrés au club, et ressentit la peur à l'idée que l'addiction de ses amis pouvait resurgir à tout moment dans leur quotidien même si elle semblait bien maîtrisée. Il hésitait sur la façon à aborder ce qui avait tout déclenché mais Barry parla le premier.

\- « Je suis désolé…, je… je sais que tu n'es pas… enfin c'était pas… J'essayais pas… » Il souffla pour reprendre, « j'ai pas réfléchi et ça voulait rien dire… mais j'ai eu peur…

\- Barry, je n'ai pas mal pris ton geste si c'est ce que tu crains », en faisant une pause, « mais je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. Si c'est ok pour toi, c'est oublié ».

Barry relâcha un profond soupire et hocha la tête. Il la releva pour croiser le regard de Tommy un peu gêné alors que celui-ci s'accoudait sur la table.

\- « Mais… », en cherchant ses mots. « tu devrais parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à Nyssa… ta consommation d'alcool…

\- Oui, tu as raison… et je dois la voir cet après-midi. Il vaut mieux que j'évite de tomber dans une nouvelle dépendance », en souriant à son ami, voulant plaisanter.

Barry reposa son regard sur sa tasse et en avala une gorgée avant de demander des nouvelles de Felicity. Tommy lui apprit qu'elle était rentrée chez elle et il se promit de lui téléphoner et de lui proposer de faire une sortie tous les deux. Il avait besoin de parler à un ami et ça ne pouvait pas être Tommy.

* * *

**La situation est difficile pour Felicity, elle doit se faire à sa nouvelle vie et doit gérer la peur de Donna. **

**Et pour Barry, son amitié avec Tommy se complique quelque peu.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à toutes et merci pour vos commentaires et vos lectures. ****Vous avez noté le comportement de Donna, elle a peur de revivre ce qu'elle a déjà traversé avec sa fille et elle tente de tout contrôler mais ça ne va peut-être pas être la bonne solution...**

**De son côté Barry prend pleinement conscience de son attirance pour Tommy et la crainte que leur relation change le pousse à faire n'importe quoi. Il va encore avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide sur ce coup.**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée, merci Delicity-Unicorn de ton aide et pour ton temps.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Oliver frappa à la porte de John et entra. Ses journées, déjà routinières avec Felicity et Barry, l'étaient devenue encore plus depuis leurs départs. Il continuait de faire des efforts, échangeait lors des groupes de paroles, travaillait lors des cours, participait aux activités et tissait des liens mais tout était devenu plus pesant.

\- « Comment tu te sens Oliver ? », lui demanda John alors qu'il s'installait dans le fauteuil face à lui.

\- « Bien. Je me languis de sortir ». John sourit doucement en sachant que Felicity devait lui manquer et Oliver sourit à son tour. « Ce n'est pas que pour Felicity », précisa-t-il en comprenant son sourire.

John hocha la tête, il ne craignait pas qu'il rechute de sitôt, il lui semblait que sa cure lui avait apporté plus de maturité et il avait confiance en son jugement.

\- « Tu me sembles assez fort pour sortir. Tu te sens prêt ? » Oliver écarquilla un peu les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

\- « Oui… je crois que oui ».

John posait sur lui un regard attentif et Oliver le soutenait plein de questions. Il déglutit quand son psy s'accouda sur son bureau en sentant que la conversation allait devenir plus sérieuse.

\- « On a abordé de nombreux sujets durant ton séjour ». Le jeune homme hocha la tête et il continua. « Où ça en est avec ton père ?

\- Je l'ai au téléphone de temps en temps. On arrive plus facilement à se parler…

\- Bien. Et ta difficulté de confiance en soi ?

\- Après ces quelques mois… », en se recentrant sur ce qu'il ressentait, « je sais que je peux faire face à mon alcoolisme. J'ai promis à mon père de faire de mon mieux et je sais que je peux le faire », en regardant John avec conviction. « Ça ne sera sans doute pas toujours facile, mais je sais que je peux parler, je sais reconnaître les déclencheurs et je peux mieux maîtriser mes envies ».

John hocha la tête, encore un peu plus rassuré. Il savait reconnaître la vérité quand il l'entendait et Oliver n'était pas à cet instant un alcoolique qui mentait pour couvrir la vérité, pour faire bonne figure ou obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- « Il y a encore une difficulté que j'aimerais aborder avec toi ». Il continua en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Tu as évoqué le poids de ton nom ». Oliver se tendit légèrement. « Tu y as réfléchis ? »

Oliver baissa le regard pour réfléchir. Ils avaient parlé des attentes que son nom faisait reposer sur lui. Son rôle d'héritier, les privilèges que ça lui donnaient et la dernière fois John avait souligné que son comportement évoquait le fait qu'il avait tendance à se cacher derrière son nom pour se protéger et qu'il oubliait celui qu'il était, ce qui l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir.

\- « J'y ai pensé oui ». Il prit encore un moment pour réfléchir et mettre ses idées en place. « Je pense… je suis fier de mon nom… mais il est devenu… une façade », en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda John pour savoir s'il comprenait et il continua. « Je suis le fils Queen et tout le monde semble me connaitre. On me juge sur mon nom ou mon physique. Ils pensent savoir qui je suis mais… ils ne connaissent pas Oliver et ne veulent pas le connaitre ».

Son père avait voulu un héritier, les filles un moment de célébrité, les paparazzis un scoop. Il déglutit en fuyant le regard de John avant de reprendre.

\- « Et… et je peux les comprendre. A part des soirées de beuveries je n'ai rien à raconter ». Il sourit tristement et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, serrant les doigts sur les accoudoirs.

\- « Qui est Oliver ? », demanda John et le jeune homme n'hésita pas.

\- « Je ne sais pas ».

John posait sur lui un regard plein de compréhension. Il savait que c'était quelque chose de difficile et dont il était en train de prendre conscience.

\- « C'est une étape que toute personne traverse. Tu dois apprendre à te connaitre, savoir qui tu es, ce que tu veux, pour savoir ce que tu vas faire. Ton regard sur toi va changer et celui des autres suivra ».

Oliver hocha la tête pas vraiment convaincu que ça allait être aussi simple, mais il avait envie d'y croire.

####

Barry se leva à la fin de la réunion des joueurs pathologiques, attendit que Nyssa termine sa conversation et se dirigea vers elle. Il la salua un peu gauchement et elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Elle lui proposa d'aller boire un café et il accepta en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de lui parler d'un événement. Le regard de Nyssa se fit un peu plus sérieux et elle attendit qu'il aborde le sujet de lui-même.

Barry respirait difficilement en sentant un poids sur son torse. Installés à la table d'un petit café, il cherchait ses mots et Nyssa restait silencieuse en l'observant, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Son portable posé sur la table vibra et un message de Tommy apparut. Il déglutit et retourna son portable pour ne plus voir l'écran.

\- « J'ai fait une bêtise… », commença-t-il.

\- « Tu as replongé ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas joué mais j'ai bu… », en serrant ses doigts tremblants autour de sa tasse. « Beaucoup bu », d'une voix plus basse.

Nyssa s'avança pour s'accouder à la table sans quitter Barry des yeux alors qu'il avait du mal à soutenir son regard.

\- « C'est la première fois ? » Barry hocha la tête. « Et tu en connais la raison ?

\- Oui », son regard attiré par son portable.

\- « Tu penses que ça risque de se reproduire ? », en comprenant que c'était lié à la personne qui avait envoyé un message.

\- « Je sais pas… peut-être. Et je ne veux pas… » Il serra les lèvres et prit un moment pour trouver le courage d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait. « J'ai peur que si je bois, un jour ça m'entraîne à jouer de nouveau ». Barry fut rassuré d'avoir réussi à livrer ce qu'il ressentait et relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte.

\- « Je pense que c'est assez simple ». Nyssa fit une pause, elle voulait remplir son rôle de marraine au mieux et pour l'instant elle devait le mettre en garde sur les risques de jouer à nouveau. « Soit tu parles avec la personne », en pointant son portable du doigt, « pour mettre les choses au clair et ne plus te retrouver dans la situation de boire pour éviter le problème entre vous, soit la situation ne peut pas s'améliorer et tu dois mettre de la distance ».

Barry sentit son ventre se serrer d'appréhension. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de Tommy, mais il sentait qu'il commençait à s'attacher un peu trop à son nouvel ami et que rester dans cette position ambiguë ne l'aiderait pas à la longue et risquait même de le faire replonger dans le cycle d'une addiction.

\- « Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda Nyssa alors que Barry restait silencieux.

\- « Je vais en parler à ma meilleure amie… », commença Barry, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- « Il y a autre chose ? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'il restait pensif.

\- « Elle est sortie de cure il n'y a pas longtemps », en la regardant, « et je ne lui ai pas dit pour moi… pour ma rechute. Je sais que je dois en parler. Ne pas cacher mes récidives pour les affronter ». Il fit une pause en laissant son regard se promener avant de reprendre. « Je lui dis tout depuis que je la connais, j'ai cru la protéger en lui cachant ça mais je crois qu'en réalité j'ai honte de mon geste et je ne me sens pas encore capable d'en parler.

\- Je comprends. Mais ce garçon qui t'a accompagné la première fois le sait… » Il retrouva son regard et acquiesça. « C'est lui », en jetant un regard à son portable en comprenant que ce jeune homme devait avoir une place particulière dans la vie de Barry. « Tu as une relation personnelle avec lui ?

\- « Tommy ? Non. C'est juste un ami », d'une voix hésitante. « Je… je me suis rapproché de lui car il m'a trouvé en train de jouer. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment et… et pourtant il s'est occupé de moi ». Nyssa acquiesça en surveillant toujours le jeune homme sur lequel elle devait veiller.

\- « Tu devrais parler à ta meilleure amie, lui raconter ta rechute et ce problème qui semble t'avoir poussé à boire ».

Barry acquiesça une nouvelle fois et soupira pour tenter de soulager la tension qu'il ressentait.

Tommy surveillait son portable en attendant la réponse de Barry. Il savait que ce soir il devait voir Nyssa et il espérait que tout se passait bien. Alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de réponse, une idée émergea dans son esprit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'il réfléchissait. Barry avait bu à cette soirée à cause de ce geste dont ils n'avaient pas parlé sur le moment et Barry s'était éloigné. Lui avait été simplement surpris et était resté sans réaction, ne s'attendant pas à voir Barry si proche. Il avait bien vu le changement dans le regard de son ami quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, il était passé d'insouciant à effrayé et il se demandait maintenant si leur discussion du matin avait été suffisante alors qu'il avait voulu mettre les choses à plat.

Il soupira à l'idée que leur amitié soit gâchée ou tout du moins entachée par ça et une nouvelle inquiétude se dessina. Il était peut-être responsable. Il avait peut-être encouragé Barry, lui avait laissé croire qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui et il eut l'impression de ne pas lui avoir laissé l'occasion de s'exprimer le lendemain. Il lui avait imposé son point de vue, il n'était pas intéressé par lui, sans vraiment se questionner sur l'origine de ce geste.

Il attrapa son portable quand la sonnerie résonna, Barry lui donnait rendez-vous le lendemain à l'heure de sa pause. Il hésita dans sa réponse à lui demander comment sa conversation avec Nyssa s'était passée mais se ravisa, s'il avait voulu en parler il l'aurait appelé. Il opta pour une réponse simple en lui disant qu'il serait là. Tommy reposa son portable et s'adossa dans son fauteuil en réfléchissant à la conversation qui s'annonçait et tenta de se raisonner. Il était peut-être trop inquiet et entre Barry et lui rien n'avait changé.

Barry sentit son cœur se calmer quand il reçut la réponse de Tommy et sentit un poids un peu moins asphyxiant sur sa poitrine. Il envoya ensuite un message à Felicity pour lui demander qu'ils se voient et une heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans un parc. Sans attendre elle lui demanda comment il allait et aborda son comportement de la soirée.

\- « C'est de ça dont je voulais qu'on parle », en s'asseyant sur un banc. Felicity prit place à ses côtés.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ? », en le regardant avec appréhension. Il prit une inspiration, baissa le regard sur ses mains. Il gratta son jean de son pouce en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait déjà partagé avec Nyssa.

\- « J'étais mal à l'aise et j'ai trop bu pour éviter d'affronter un problème… » Sa voix mourut et Felicity lui attrapa la main pour le soutenir.

\- « Ça ne te ressemble pas », lui confia-t-elle et il acquiesça avec un sourire. « Tu veux parler de ce problème ? », il se tendit légèrement. Il prit un moment pour rassembler tout son courage et se livrer enfin.

\- « Je… je suis devenu ami avec Tommy et j'ai… j'ai eu un geste », en hésitant dans ses paroles. « Ce… ce n'était pas vraiment déplacé mais… ce n'était pas seulement amical… j'ai eu une pulsion », en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », d'une voix inquiète en voyant Barry secoué.

\- « Rien… tu es arrivée à ce moment, j'ai fui… et j'ai bu pour ne plus y penser », en faisant glisser les paumes de ses mains sur ses cuisses. « On en a parlé le lendemain. Je me suis excusé, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas réfléchis et que ça ne voulait rien dire », en soupirant, soulagé d'avoir tout livré.

\- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Qu'il n'avait pas mal pris mon geste mais qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes », en regardant au loin avant de poser le regard sur son amie.

\- « Tu as eu un geste tendre… ça veut dire… que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? », et il secoua la tête.

\- « C'est juste un coup de cœur… », en réfléchissant. « J'ai mal géré la situation et je vais mettre les choses au clair. Je voudrais que les choses redeviennent comme avant.»

Felicity acquiesça d'accord avec lui, elle l'encouragea pour sa conversation et Barry se mit à rire nerveusement en lui disant qu'il en avait besoin. Il était mal à l'aise depuis cet incident et il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Tommy. Même si celui-ci lui avait promis que ça ne changeait rien pour lui, lui ne se sentait plus aussi détendu en sa présence. Il avait évoqué un coup de cœur mais il ressentait une attirance plus profonde que ça.

Il pensa à lui parler des circonstances de sa rencontre avec Tommy mais préféra chanegr de sujet en lui demandant des nouvelles d'Oliver et elle lui apprit qu'il devait bientôt sortir de cure. Il sourit en la voyant excitée et heureuse à cette idée.

####

Tommy arriva dans le restaurant à l'heure de la pause de Barry. Il salua l'équipe et Julia alla prévenir son ami qu'il était arrivé. Il s'installa à une table dans un coin et attendit qu'il se montre, son pied tressautant légèrement. Il attrapa son portable pour pianoter dessus et s'occuper l'esprit. Barry le rejoignit, le salua d'un geste de la main en gardant une certaine distance et s'assit face à lui. Tommy engagea la conversation. Il était tenté de lui parler du temps pour se préparer à ce qui allait se dire mais il lui demanda comment il allait, en lui jetant un regard hésitant.

Barry lui raconta sa conversation avec Nyssa et son conseil. Soit il mettait les choses au clair pour ne plus se retrouver à boire pour fuir, soit il mettait de la distance. Barry se rendit compte avec encore plus de clairvoyance qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui.

Tommy se tendit légèrement au fil de ses mots alors que sa crainte se faisait plus forte, son attention suspendue aux paroles de son ami. Il était prêt à s'excuser s'il l'avait laissé croire à d'autres sentiments sans s'en rendre compte.

\- « J'ai choisi de mettre les choses au clair ». Il baissa la tête, se triturant les mains. « Je crois… que je me suis un peu trop… attaché à toi », avoua-t-il d'une voix basse. « J'ai compris ce que tu m'as expliqué », en voulant le rassurer, « mais je voulais que tu comprennes mon geste ».

Il prit un moment pour choisir ses mots en étant bien conscient que cette conversation était un tournant dans leur amitié. Tommy devait comprendre pour qu'ils puissent redevenir amis comme avant et il releva la tête pour trouver son regard.

\- « Je crois que c'était à cause de mon sentiment de solitude et parce que tu t'es occupé de moi... », se triturant les mains sous la table. « Mais maintenant que Felicity est sortie,… on va se voir moins souvent je pense et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Je suis désolé… » Barry fronça les sourcils. « J'ai peut-être eu un comportement… qui a pu te laisser croire… Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas été clair.

\- Ne t'excuse pas », en secouant la tête. « C'est moi… Tu es juste un coup de cœur... ça va passer », en souriant pour le rassurer. « C'était plutôt dû au contexte… je pense que prendre un peu distance, se voir moins souvent pendant un moment devrait… dissiper ce sentiment ». Il soupira en sentant un poids se poser sur sa poitrine à cette idée.

Tommy l'écoutait en hochant la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de voir Barry mais il comprenait que lui en avait besoin.

\- « On est toujours amis ?

\- Oui, évidemment. Si tout va bien, Oliver va bientôt sortir, on se verra tous ». Tommy hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- « J'ai eu peur que ce soit à cause de mon comportement ou de ma réaction. Je suis rassuré que tu veuilles toujours me voir, je trouve qu'on s'entend bien et je suis heureux de te connaitre.

\- Merci », répondit Barry un peu troublé. « Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les moments qu'on a passés ensemble et j'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça bientôt. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit ».

Le silence se fit entre eux alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils venaient de partager et Barry s'excusa pour reprendre son travail, il salua Tommy en lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

####

Felicity rangeait sa chambre et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son portable. Elle s'occupait avec fébrilité mais son esprit était focalisé sur une seule personne. Elle se précipita quand elle l'entendit sonner pour décrocher et s'installa sur son lit.

\- « Allo », d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- « C'est moi », lui répondit la voix d'Oliver tout aussi ému qu'elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et eu du mal à retenir ses larmes de joie.

\- « Tu es sorti ? », en essuyant ses yeux humides.

\- « Oui je suis chez mes parents.

\- Tout va bien ? », en écoutant les intonations de sa voix se modifier.

\- « C'est un peu étrange… mais ça va. Tu me manques », en soupirant.

\- « Toi aussi ». Elle se mit à rire avec excitation avant de retrouver son calme. « Aujourd'hui tu profites de ta famille et demain on se voit. Tommy a prévu une petite soirée chez lui et il y aura Barry.

\- J'ai hâte », le cœur battant fort.

\- « On a plein de choses à se raconter… je suis impatiente.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras ».

Ils eurent du mal à raccrocher et c'est la voix de Moira qui cherchait son fils qui les fit se séparer.

Felicity soupira en raccrochant et se laissa tomber à la renverse. Elle se sentait plus légère à l'idée de voir Oliver le lendemain. Son cœur battait vite à cette idée et elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que le bonheur de le revoir qui en était la cause. Ils allaient se revoir mais le contexte était différent et elle se demandait s'ils parviendraient à se retrouver, à ce que leur relation soir la même que dans le centre avant qu'ils ne soient séparés.

Elle souhaitait qu'il fasse parti de sa vie mais il allait devoir gérer son addiction, tout comme elle, certains moments allaient être difficiles et elle espérait qu'ils pourraient se soutenir.

* * *

**La situation semble plus claire pour Barry et Tommy, un cuop de coeur mais leur relation ne devrait pas en souffrir. Et le olicity est bientôt réuni...**

**Merci pour votre lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie comme toujours de suivre cette fiction, de lire et commenter au fil des chapitres.**

**Un mot en particulier à ma beta adorée, Delicity-Unicorn, pour son rôle de beta et sa présence qui est une vrai aide. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

**Vous êtes toutes impatientes de lire les retrouvailles du olicity alors je vous laisses les découvrir. Bonne lecture….**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Oliver retrouva Felicity en ville dans la matinée et quand il la vit, il sentit immédiatement le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger en pensant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et elle se lova contre son torse comme elle le faisait en cachette lorsqu'ils étaient au centre. Oliver, le cœur battant, se recula légèrement pour trouver son regard et il sourit. Elle avait les yeux brillants, un sourire aussi immense que le sien, et ils partagèrent le premier baiser de leur nouvelle vie.

Felicity laissa une main posée dans le dos d'Oliver alors qu'elle glissait l'autre sur sa nuque. Elle l'attendait depuis longtemps, ces derniers jours en sachant qu'il allait bientôt sortir avaient été difficiles et heureusement qu'elle n'était pas restée seule. Entre le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Barry à parler de ce qui lui arrivait et les séances des toxicomanes anonymes, elle avait eu l'esprit occupé la plupart du temps et elle avait senti cette excitation à le retrouver la veille en entendant sa voix au téléphone.

Leur baiser se calma doucement mais ils restèrent encore enlacés un moment avant de partir se balader main dans la main à travers la ville en se racontant les derniers jours.

\- « Comment s'est passé l'arrivée dans ta famille ? », demanda Felicity d'une voix douce. Elle sentit Olive se tendre légèrement alors qu'il avait passé un bras sur ses épaules.

\- « C'était un peu étrange… et ça l'est toujours ». Il se tut un instant en repensant aux regards que ses parents posaient sur lui. « J'ai l'impression d'être surveillé, qu'ils analysent la moindre de mes réactions ».

Felicity resserra sa main sur sa taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire et qu'elle comprenait. Elle aussi avait dû faire face à l'appréhension de sa mère quand elle était revenue vivre chez elle.

\- « Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi mais…

\- Ils doivent apprendre à te faire confiance.

\- Oui c'est ça », en soupirant. Il tira de sa poche un jeton et le montra à Felicity. « C'est John qui me l'a donné, cinq mois de sobriété… cent quatre-vingt jours ».

Elle le prit entre ses doigts et jeta un regard à Oliver qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur.

\- « Je suis certaine qu'il devait être fier de toi.

\- Oui », en acquiesçant mais il avait encore à l'esprit tout ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à ce point. Et ça prenait encore plus d'ampleur depuis qu'il était de retour dans son quotidien.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, Oliver perdu dans ses pensées avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- « Il m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important. J'ai besoin de me trouver… d'apprendre qui je suis », conclue-t-il après lui avoir raconté leur conversation.

Felicity qui était restée silencieuse pendant qu'il parlait, s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face. Oliver croisa son regard tendre et ferma les yeux quand elle posa sa paume contre sa joue. Elle était émue qu'il ait eu assez confiance en elle pour lui confier cela et elle était touchée de le voir si perdu.

\- « Tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur ce point maintenant… apprendre ce qui t'intéresse et savoir vers quoi t'orienter ».

Il entrouvrit les yeux en hochant la tête et se baissa pour poser son front contre le sien. Il prit un moment pour intégrer ses paroles alors qu'elle caressait sa nuque puis se pencha en avant pour joindre leurs lèvres.

\- « Merci », en murmurant contre celles-ci.

\- « De rien. C'est le rôle d'une petite-amie », en lui adressant un sourire joueur auquel il répondit.

####

Oliver se resserra contre Felicity en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il laissa ses lèvres caresser sa peau en appréciant la chaleur de son corps nu contre le sien. Une de ses mains était posée sur son ventre qu'il caressait de son pouce. Après leur conversation dans les rues de Starling, il avait retrouvé un peu de motivation à entreprendre ce travail sur lui mais avant ça il avait besoin de la retrouver et cette fois de prendre le temps de lui donner du plaisir.

Felicity avait posé sa main sur son bras qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts. Elle soupira de plaisir, et les yeux fermés, posa sa tête contre celle d'Oliver. Son monde avait retrouvé son équilibre mais ils ne pouvaient pas vivre isolés des autres.

\- « On devrait se préparer pour aller chez Tommy », sans grande conviction.

\- « Tu es certaine qu'on est obligés d'y aller ? », en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'oreiller.

\- « Oui, ils nous attendent », en posant sa main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux. « Tes amis sont impatients de te voir.

\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne pense qu'à te retrouver ».

Même si elle savait qu'il avait dû aussi beaucoup penser à son retour dans sa famille, Felicity soupira en devinant les intentions d'Oliver.

\- « Je pense… », murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou, « qu'on devrait profiter… », un baiser sur son épaule, « encore un moment », sa main glissant sous le drap, « d'être juste tous les deux », en attrapant son mamelon entre ses lèvres.

Elle resserra ses doigts dans ses cheveux en sentant les doigts d'Oliver se glisser entre ses lèvres. Oliver grogna contre sa peau en sentant son excitation déjà présente. Il réalisa une ligne de baisers sur son ventre jusqu'à son intimité qu'il embrassa avant de laper son clitoris gonflé d'excitation.

Felicity gémit alors qu'Oliver faisait durer sa torture, elle sentit son corps s'échauffer un peu plus et elle se cambra en sentant une ligne de feu traverser son corps. Elle revint à elle seulement en sentant Oliver lui donner un baiser profond. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'elle fit glisser jusque dans son dos avant de glisser l'une d'elle entre eux pour trouver sa virilité.

Oliver murmura son prénom en sentant ses doigts se resserrer sur lui et entamer des va et vient lents sur sa longueur. Il se laissa aller quand elle le repoussa pour le faire pivoter pour le surplomber. Il se gorgea du tableau qui s'offrait à sa vue. Felicity, nue, dressée au-dessus de lui, son visage aux traits sensuels, ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux remplis d'ombres soulignés par ses pommettes rosées. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et accueillit sa bouche quand elle se pencha vers lui pour échanger un nouveau baiser voluptueux. Puis il l'observa se déplacer pour lui donner du plaisir à son tour.

####

Felicity sentait la fébrilité d'Oliver alors qu'elle sonnait à la porte et qu'il se tenait difficilement tranquille à côté d'elle. Il croisa son regard et relâcha un petit rire serré.

\- « J'appréhende de les revoir.

\- J'en ai l'impression… mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrait sur un Tommy qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Les deux amis s'observèrent en silence avant de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Felicity pénétra dans l'appartement pour retrouver Barry qui attendait en retrait et ils observèrent les deux amis se retrouver. Le brun finit par entraîner Oliver à l'intérieur de son appartement et ce dernier aperçut Barry. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit à son tour dans ses bras en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Oliver le relâcha, croisa son regard puis jeta un coup d'œil à Tommy et Felicity. Ils étaient tous émus et il se racla la gorge.

\- « Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil », la voix vibrante.

\- « Tu nous as manqué… », dit Felicity en passant un bras autour de lui et il posa un bras ses épaules.

\- « On était impatients de te retrouver », ajouta Barry.

\- « On a plein de choses à rattraper mais on va s'installer autour d'une pizza pour discuter », dit Tommy.

Il les entraîna vers le salon et ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse où les attendait leur repas. Oliver tourna la tête cherchant Barry et le vit revenir de la cuisine avec les verres qu'il posa sur la table. Oliver croisa le regard de Felicity qui lui sourit avant de détourner son attention sur Barry en entamant une conversation.

Le repas se passa rapidement entre plaisanteries et partage d'anecdotes. Oliver leur raconta les jours passé seul au centre en livrant seulement une partie des paroles de Diggle. Tommy partagea avec eux les problèmes qu'il rencontrait alors qu'il avait monté une entreprise filiale de Merlyn Global et Oliver, impressionné par son ami, lui posa une série de questions. Felicity en profita, pour accompagner Barry à la cuisine pour chercher leur dessert.

\- « Alors ces retrouvailles ? », demanda Barry avec un sourire en coin alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- « Intense… », son esprit s'égarant dans ses souvenirs. « Il pourrait devenir ma nouvelle drogue », s'exclama-t-elle.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas dire ça », en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et en perdant toute sa bonne humeur.

\- « C'est une plaisanterie », se défendit-elle mais il secoua la tête.

\- « Tu sais ce que Yoda dirait.

\- Oui », en soupirant. « Je ne prends pas ma dépendance au sérieux. C'est juste… je suis très heureuse depuis qu'on est de nouveau ensemble », d'une voix plus basse. Son regard se perdit sur Oliver qui discutait toujours avec Tommy dans le salon.

Elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour ce jeune homme depuis le centre, mais le retrouver lui avait fait sentir qu'ils étaient bien plus profonds que ce qu'elle pensait et elle sentit son ventre se nouer à cette idée.

\- « Je suis heureux pour toi mais fait attention », en posant sur sa meilleure amie un regard concerné. Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et suivit Barry quand il prit la direction du salon.

Oliver se sentait heureux, il avait presque l'impression de retrouver sa vie d'avant, en mieux, entouré de véritables amis. Il regarda Felicity et Barry revenir et il ne parvint plus à étouffer sa curiosité en voyant Barry faire comme chez lui dans l'appartement de Tommy. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait besoin de son indépendance pour s'affranchir de son père, son emploi en était aussi la preuve et même s'il était ami avec Barry, il trouvait étrange que le jeune homme évolue si librement.

\- « Comment vous êtes devenus amis ? », demanda Oliver son regard passant de Tommy à Barry.

Ce dernier évita le regard du brun et s'assit en baissant les yeux. Oliver regarda Felicity pour savoir si elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait, mais elle le regarda tout aussi surprise que lui. Il regarda alors Tommy qui observait Barry avant de croiser rapidement son regard.

\- « J'ai rechuté… », d'une voix faible, deux semaines après ma sortie.

Un silence lourd se posa entre les amis, Felicity écarquilla les yeux en portant la main à sa bouche alors que Barry reprenait d'une petite voix.

\- « Je suis allé dans un club clandestin… et j'ai cru que j'étais guéri. Je me suis mis à jouer en me disant que j'arriverais à me contrôler mais mon addiction s'est rapidement réveillée ». Il fit une pause à ce souvenir amer avant de continuer. « Tommy m'a trouvé par hasard, m'a fait sortir de là et il m'a même accompagné à une séance », en levant le regard vers lui pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait ce soir-là.

\- « Je suis heureux qu'on soit amis depuis ».

Barry sourit tristement et accueillit Felicity qui le prit dans ses bras pour le soutenir. Oliver fut touché par ce qu'avait traversé son ami et fut rassuré par le fait que même s'il n'avait pas pu être là Tommy avait rempli ce rôle. Il murmura un merci à son meilleur ami qui hocha la tête en réponse.

\- « Et maintenant où tu en es ? », demanda Oliver.

\- « J'ai une marraine, Nyssa, que je rencontre régulièrement, des amis qui me soutiennent », en les regardant avec reconnaissance, « je n'ai pas rejoué depuis ce jour et je ne compte pas recommencer », pour les rassurer.

Felicity se sentit mal à l'aise en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Barry dans la cuisine et compris un peu mieux pourquoi il avait été si sérieux d'un coup. Elle remercia elle aussi Tommy d'avoir été là pour son meilleur ami et cet épisode éclaira un peu plus les événements qui avaient suivis. Ils avaient noués une relation profonde et complexe après un événement marquant et elle comprenait un peu mieux comment Barry avait pu s'amouracher de l'ami d'Oliver.

Barry qui se sentait maintenant un peu plus léger d'avoir partagé son secret changea de conversation en questionnant Felicity sur ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers jours. Elle raconta ses démarches pour la fac, l'entretien qu'elle devait passer d'ici quelques jours et ils l'encouragèrent tous alors que l'ambiance s'allégeait au fil des minutes.

Quand Oliver et Felicity partirent, Barry resta aider Tommy et ce dernier jeta un regard curieux à son ami. Barry s'en aperçut et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait et après avoir tergiversé Tommy se lança.

\- « Je trouve que tu as été courageux de parler de ta rechute ce soir.

\- Je ne voulais plus rien cacher. Ce sont mes amis, vous êtes mes amis », corrigea-t-il en regardant Tommy « et je ne veux pas vous mentir sur mon état car je sais que si j'en ai besoin vous serez là pour moi.

\- Tu as raison mais ça n'en reste pas moins courageux ».

Barry sourit, le remercia et au moment où il allait prendre la direction de la cuisine il sentit que Tommy voulait dire autre chose.

\- « J'ai réfléchi… et je voulais te proposer… Tu sais que je veux créer mon entreprise et j'aurai besoin d'aide. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu es assez doué avec l'informatique et je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire… plus que de faire la plonge en tout cas », avant de rire gêné.

\- « Tu me proposes un travail ? », en écarquillant les yeux.

\- « Oui… mais tu peux réfléchir… si ça te mets mal à l'aise ou si ça ne t'intéresse pas ». Barry sourit en notant le débit rapide des paroles de Tommy.

\- « Pas la peine de réfléchir je suis d'accord », avec un grand sourire.

Alors que Tommy exposait déjà ses idée à Barry, Oliver raccompagna Felicity chez elle et elle l'invita à entrer pour prolonger encore un peu leur soirée. Sa mère ne devait pas rentrer avant une bonne heure et elle avait besoin de parler de ce qu'ils avaient appris concernant Barry.

Oliver regarda autour de lui, heureux de pouvoir connaitre le lieu où vivait sa petite amie. Ils s'installèrent au salon pour parler de Barry et partager leurs impressions. Felicity tu le coup de cœur que son ami avait eu pour Tommy et la conversation dériva sur elle et le fait d'avoir retrouvé son quotidien avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent en perdant la notion du temps.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et ils se séparèrent rapidement en se rendant compte de la présence de Donna. Felicity se redressa et Oliver suivit son mouvement en se raclant la gorge à son tour avant de saluer la mère de Felicity. Celle-ci posait sur lui un regard plutôt froid mais il sourit pour tenter de lui faire bonne impression.

Felicity fit les présentations et Donna, inquiète des fréquentations de sa fille voulu savoir où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- « Au centre, je suis sorti hier », et il vit le visage de Donna se fermer.

\- « Oliver vous avez l'air d'être un gentil garçon mais vous n'êtes pas celui qu'il faut à ma fille.

\- Maman ! », s'écria Felicity gênée qu'elle porte un jugement sur Oliver sans le connaitre. Le regard de ce dernier passa de la mère à la fille puis à Donna à nouveau en comprenant d'où venait le problème.

\- « A cause de ma maladie?

\- Ça ne joue pas en votre faveur.

\- Je pense que vous vous trompez », et Donna fronça les sourcils. « Je sais ce que Felicity ressent, parce que je ressens la même chose et je pense être capable de l'aider quand elle en a besoin ».

Felicity face à sa mère, attrapa la main d'Oliver et prit sa défense en expliquant qu'il avait confiance et qu'il croyait en elle pour rester clean. Donna renifla dans un rire légèrement méprisant en les regardant ce qui énerva Felicity et sa mère lui livra le fond de sa pensée et ses inquiétudes.

\- « Oui vous vous comprenez parce que vous avez une expérience commune mais ce n'est pas aussi simple tant qu'on n'a pas vécu dans le monde réel », en regardant Oliver avec compassion puis se tourna vers sa fille. « Il n'est pas allé te chercher aux urgences au milieu de la nuit, il ne t'a pas trouvée inconsciente, il n'a pas connu l'épouvante de penser être arrivé trop tard », sa voix se brisant mais elle la raffermit, « alors ne me dit pas qu'il a confiance en toi, il n'a encore rien vécu ! »

Felicity sentit sa gorge se serrer, raffermit sa prise sur la main d'Oliver qu'elle tenait dans la sienne en tentant de refouler ses larmes.

\- « Je suis tombé amoureux de Felicity car j'ai vu qu'elle femme forte elle est. Je suis d'accord avec vous, on n'a pas encore vécu dans le monde réel comme vous dites, mais je sais qu'on pourra se soutenir et s'entraider, avoir des objectifs et grandir ». Donna hocha la tête.

\- « Je vois que vous êtes convaincu Oliver », d'une voix plus calme, « et je souhaite que ça se passe aussi bien que ce que vous décrivez. J'espère que vous me prouverez que j'ai tort », son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, « mais n'oubliez jamais, et ça vaut pour tous les deux…, que la confiance est un sentiment fragile et pour l'instant ma peur m'en empêche ».

Felicity maintenant pleurait franchement au discours de sa mère en sentant toute sa culpabilité la prendre à la gorge.

\- « Je comprends », en tentant de retenir ses larmes, « et je suis désolée… mais j'ai besoin qu'on me fasse confiance et Oliver a été là pour moi au centre ».

Donna hocha la tête, en se sentant coupable elle aussi de ne plus être capable de croire sa fille mais son expérience était encore trop à vif. Elle salua Oliver et les laissa seuls en espérant que ce jeune homme saurait faire ce qu'il fallait pour le bien de sa fille. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais le futur allait la réconforter quand elle apprendrait qu'il avait eu des décisions difficiles à prendre qui allaient contre ce qu'il voulait.

Oliver resserra ses bras autour de Felicity, son cœur se tordit en la sentant trembler entre ses bras. Il savait qu'il devait devenir responsable et les paroles de Donna faisaient résonner cette idée avec encore plus de force. Il devait construire sa vie, être fort et stable pour Felicity pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sur lui si elle en avait besoin.

* * *

**Notre couple est réuni mais Donna les met en garde… Oliver n'a pas encore l'expérience qu'elle a. **

**Barry parle enfin de sa rechute et il a une nouvelle opportunité avec la proposition de Tommy.**

**Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse fort. Prenez soin de vous **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. Barry a su parler de sa rechute, ce qui est un rappel pour le olicity que eux aussi vont devoir se méfier d'une rechute. Donna les met en garde également avec son expérience mais Oliver est confiant. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée. Merci de ton temps et de ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort Delicity-Unicorn.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

La villa était magnifique et entourée d'une forêt de séquoias. Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'Oliver et ses amis y étaient tous les quatre grâce à un collaborateur de Merlyn Global qui travaillait avec Tommy. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il passerait des vacances d'été au milieu de nulle part mais les derniers mois de sa vie avaient changé beaucoup de choses et il avait besoin de se retrouver. Ils comptaient tous bien profiter de ces jours pour profiter et passer du temps tous ensemble avant qu'ils soient séparés à la rentrée.

Oliver avait rencontré Donna, elle lui avait bien fait sentir qu'elle n'approuvait pas sa relation avec sa fille en lui expliquant qu'elle avait peur qu'ils ne sachent pas se soutenir si l'un des deux cédait. Selon elle ils étaient un risque l'un pour l'autre. Oliver avait compris sa peur mais ça lui avait aussi donné une motivation supplémentaire pour trouver sa voie et il s'était inscrit dans un cursus de management. Felicity quant à elle allait intégrer le MIT, ils savaient que les prochains mois allaient être difficiles mais ils étaient plein d'espoir.

C'était aussi un moment de détente pour Tommy et Barry. Ce dernier travaillait maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines dans la filière de Merlyn Global dont Tommy avait pris les rênes. Ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que tout soit opérationnel dans les temps et ça avait été aussi excitant qu'exténuant.

Felicity s'approcha pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et posa la tête sur son torse tout en admirant la vue.

\- « Ça te plait ? », demanda-t-elle.

\- « C'est magnifique », avec un grand sourire serein, les yeux perdus sur cette étendue verte et calme. Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard et il se baissa pour embrasser ses lèvres.

\- « Je vais aller faire quelques courses avec Barry pour ce soir », il hocha la tête et il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de la relâcher.

Il se retourna pour la suivre des yeux en prenant appui sur la rambarde de la terrasse et son sourire s'altéra légèrement. Il allait se retrouver seul avec Tommy et c'était le meilleur moment pour aborder le sujet qui le taraudait maintenant depuis plusieurs jours. Il entra dans le salon pour retrouver son meilleur ami qui se préparait à regarder un film sur son ordinateur en attendant le retour des autres.

Oliver se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau puis revint vers Tommy en le surveillant du coin de l'œil pour trouver le courage de se lancer.

\- « On peut parler ? », lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- « Oui… » d'une voix légèrement hésitante à cette question. Il s'adossa dans le fauteuil, le regardant les sourcils froncés.

\- « Ton comportement avec Barry… votre proximité », sans prendre de détours et il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas fait de film en voyant Tommy se raidir et éviter son regard. Le brun s'accouda sur ses genoux en joignant les mains.

Barry aimait les hommes et il n'émettait aucun jugement, mais il était surpris par son meilleur ami. Tommy n'avait jamais manifesté d'attirance pour un homme et il ne voulait pas qu'il joue avec Barry ou qu'il le blesse sans le vouloir en étant peu clair sur ses intentions.

Il savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, que travailler ensemble les avaient encore un peu plus rapprochés alors qu'ils passaient de nombreuses heures en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Il les avait vus travailler, sérieusement et sur de longues journées mais depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Oliver était étonné des regards et des gestes qu'il avait surpris et il s'était aperçu d'un rapprochement plus subtil qui s'était opéré entre ses amis, et très souvent à l'initiative de Tommy.

\- « Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ne joue pas avec lui, ne lui fait pas de mal », en s'asseyant face à lui. « Il…

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Oliver », d'une voix un peu forte pour se défendre en relevant la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement avant que Tommy ne le détourne à nouveau. « Tu penses que je serais capable de lui faire du mal sciemment ? », en crachant sa question, blessé qu'Oliver puisse penser ça de lui.

\- « Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le blesser mais il pourrait mal interpréter… », en gardant son calme, « tu risques de l'encourager et ça ne se finira pas bien… » Oliver s'interrompit en voyant Tommy se mettre à rire, ce dernier se leva et secoua la tête, dépité.

Tommy n'arrivait plus à respirer alors qu'un poids sur sa poitrine l'étouffait. Ça faisait un moment qu'il retournait cette idée dans sa tête, il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec Oliver et c'était maintenant chose faite. Il devrait profiter de livrer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur même s'il se sentait trahi par les accusations de son ami. Il réfléchit encore un moment pour savoir par où commencer en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- « Je ne sais pas… », commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… mais peut-être que Barry t'en a parlé… », Oliver secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun lui raconta l'épisode avant la fête qui avait conduit Barry à boire. Oliver l'écoutait, muet sous l'effet de la surprise et il sentait une inquiétude pour Barry poindre au fond de son torse. Il avait maintenant la confirmation que Barry avait eu un coup de cœur pour son meilleur ami et il était peiné de ne pas avoir été là pour lui s'il en avait eu besoin.

\- « Mais… », commença Oliver sans savoir réellement ce qu'il voulait demander, « quand on s'est retrouvés tous chez toi…, il avait l'air de connaitre les lieux et de s'y sentir à l'aise.

\- Oui », en hochant la tête. « il m'a expliqué qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance mais on a toujours été amis et après cette période quand on s'est retrouvés tout est redevenu comme avant », et le ton de sa voix baissa. « Mais cette distance dont il avait besoin… », en soupirant, « le fait de travailler maintenant avec lui et ces derniers jours ici, m'ont aussi permis de… de me rendre compte que je me suis attaché à lui », d'une voix plus faible.

Le silence se fit entre les deux amis. Tommy s'était longtemps posé la question sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement, il avait eu du mal à distinguer la limite entre une amitié profonde et quelque chose de plus et grâce à ces vacances il avait eu sa réponse. Oliver restait immobile, le regard posé sur son ami, toujours aussi médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il le vit se passer une main sur le visage en soufflant et se rendit compte que son silence pouvait être mal interprété.

\- « Je…tu… tu t'es attaché à lui ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- « Il… il me calme… il est ….je ne sais pas… c'est… », la tête basse et Oliver nota qu'il semblait avoir de réels sentiments pour le jeune homme.

\- « Vous êtes… ensemble ? Vous…

\- Non », l'interrompit Tommy en secouant la tête. « Je ne lui ai rien dit, je ne sais pas…, je crois que… », en étouffant un rire triste. « Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va penser après ce qu'il s'est passé… Je l'ai repoussé. Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas les hommes », en glissant sa main dans les cheveux en soufflant. « Ça me fait bizarre de parler de ça avec toi », après une pause en lui jetant un regard rapide pour évaluer sa réaction.

Tommy sentait son poids sur la poitrine l'étouffer toujours autant. Il se livrait pour la première fois sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Barry et c'était effrayant de devoir mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec Oliver qu'il pouvait parler de ça et son ami qui le connaissait si bien s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il cachait à tout le monde.

\- « Tu plaisantes, on sait tout l'un de l'autre… presque tout je devrais dire », et le silence tomba entre eux encore une fois alors qu'Oliver découvrait un peu plus Tommy. « Tu as déjà… avec un homme ? »

Il faillit s'excuser de sa maladresse en entendant Tommy soupirer lourdement. Ça semblait aussi difficile pour l'un que pour l'autre.

\- « Ça m'est déjà arrivé de passer un moment avec une fille… et un gars…, pour l'expérience… et surtout sous l'effet de l'alcool », en glissant ses mains dans ses poches, gêné de se confier ainsi. Le brun n'avait pas relevé la tête et parlait d'une voix basse. « Ça n'a jamais été plus qu'un moment de plaisir…, je n'ai jamais été attiré.

\- Mais c'est différent avec Barry…

\- Oui, c'est plus que ça et c'est seulement avec lui », la voix vibrante de sincérité. « C'est pour ça que j'ai longtemps cru que ce que je ressentais au début c'était seulement de l'amitié… et je ne sais pas », en ayant de nouveau du mal à croiser le regard d'Oliver.

\- « Tu as du mal à accepter ces sentiments ? »

Tommy releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Oliver et respira un peu plus facilement. Son meilleur ami venait de découvrir une partie de sa vie qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à assumer et le voir réagir aussi bien à cette nouvelle, pouvoir en parler avec lui sans se sentir jugé, tout lui paraissait plus simple tout à coup.

\- « Non je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée depuis un moment déjà mais… mais je ne sais pas comment lui va réagir. On est amis et… peut-être que… » en craignant déjà sa réaction.

\- « Tu devrais lui parler, ça ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête sans savoir.

\- Tu crois que je devrais ?

\- Tu sais qu'il a déjà eu un faible pour toi et si tes sentiments sont réels je trouve que c'est dommage que vous ne tentiez rien ».

Tommy hocha la tête, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres et la gorge nouée. Il était d'accord avec Oliver, il devait avouer à Barry ce qu'il ressentait.

Tommy s'installa à l'arrière de la maison pour réfléchir. Assis sur un fauteuil en osier les jambes étendues, les pieds posés sur la table basse, il pensait à Barry et à tout ce qu'il avait raconté à Oliver. Il se sentait plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il avait livré son secret.

En revanche quand il pensait au fait qu'il devait maintenant parler à Barry, son ventre se nouait d'appréhension. Il craignait ses réactions et il avait peur de mettre à mal leur amitié.

Il sourit en repensant aux encouragements d'Oliver. Il lui avait confié qu'il serait content si le jeune homme ressentait la même chose pour son meilleur ami. Barry était quelqu'un de bien et avait droit au bonheur et il savait que Tommy était un petit ami intentionné quand il avait des sentiments.

Son attention fut attirée par le bruit des conversations et il reconnut la voix de Felicity. Il se leva et retrouva les trois autres dans la cuisine. Son regard se porta naturellement sur Barry qui souriait tout en rangeant les quelques courses qu'ils venaient de faire et en écoutant Felicity raconter leurs péripéties.

Tommy sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête pour tomber dans celui d'Oliver qui posait sur lui un regard confiant. Il savait qu'il craignait de faire le premier pas, mais il devait trouver le courage de se jeter à l'eau. Il sentit son ventre se contracter et quand il tourna la tête, Barry se tenait plus proche de lui et il réprima un sursaut, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

\- « Hé tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-il en posant une main amical à la hauteur de son épaule en posant sur lui un regard sérieux et concerné.

\- « Oui… oui ça va…

\- Alors sourit, il nous reste plus que quelques jours pour profiter de cet endroit », en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

La soirée se passa bien, comme toutes les précédentes mais cette fois Tommy avait gardé à l'esprit sa conversation avec Oliver et il était encore plongé dedans quand il sursauta à l'appel de Barry.

\- « De quoi ? », en tournant la tête vers lui. Barry était avachi dans le fauteuil un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Tommy sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- « Je disais qu'on devrait aller se coucher… tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé ce soir et tu as l'air fatigué ».

Tommy hocha la tête sans parvenir à répondre et suivit Barry quand il monta à l'étage. Son regard posé sur lui, il sentait son cœur battre de façon erratique et ses idées s'entrechoquaient sous l'effet de l'appréhension.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Barry venait de se stopper devant la porte de sa chambre et s'était retourné vers Tommy avec un grand sourire et ce dernier qui ne l'écoutait pas faillit le percuter. Ils étaient proches, il vit son regard briller légèrement dans la pénombre du couloir, puis son regard glissa sur ses lèvres fines. Il sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de son ventre et décida en un éclair de tenter sa chance.

Tommy se pencha légèrement en avant et pivota la tête pour déposer un baiser léger sur la pommette du jeune homme. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration était difficile, sa gorge se serra et quand il caressa sa peau douce de ses lèvres, il sentit son souffle trembler. Son torse se remplit d'une douce chaleur et d'une excitation nouvelle. Parler avec Oliver lui avait permis de faire le point sur ses sentiments et avec ce baiser il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il ressentait.

Son envie d'en découvrir plus s'accentua quand la sensation de la peau de Barry contre ses lèvres s'amenuisa et alors qu'il baissait la tête pour trouver ses lèvres, il sentit la main du jeune homme sur son torse le repousser. Il se laissa faire en déglutissant et croisa son regard plus sombre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda Barry en chuchotant. Il fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva adossé contre la porte de sa chambre.

Tommy le regardait sans bouger, la gorge serrée, et ressentait toujours la chaleur de sa main sur son torse à travers son teeshirt.

\- « Si c'est un jeu…

\- Non, non… je… ce n'est pas un jeu », se défendit Tommy en croisant son regard rapidement. « Je…c'est pas vrai… », en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. Il souffla un coup et reprit. « Je… je ressens… j'ai de l'attirance… pour toi », en ouvrant les yeux et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. S'il voulait qu'il le prenne au sérieux, il ne devait pas avoir peur de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. « Et je sais que toi… enfin à un certain moment en tout cas… et j'espère que ça peut être encore le cas… », en riant gêné de ses explications confuses.

Tommy avait l'impression d'être totalement inexpérimenté et c'était vrai dans un certain sens. Il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance pour un homme et n'avait jamais eu de sentiments aussi profonds. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que Barry ne réagissait pas en posant sur lui un regard légèrement écarquillé, il avait été vraiment pathétique et l'appréhension qu'il apercevait maintenant dans le regard de Barry ne le mettait pas en confiance. Il secoua la tête en sentant sa gorge se serrer, en relâchant un souffle fébrile et avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas en arrière, Barry glissa une main sur sa nuque.

Il releva la tête à ce geste et resta muet en croisant son regard. Il le vit s'approcher de lui et Tommy se laissa faire quand il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Barry caressa ses lèvres des siennes lentement, les embrassant chastement avec tendresse avant de se reculer. Tommy ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés pour retrouver le regard de Barry, perdu, excité et transporté tout à la fois par un simple baiser.

Barry observait les réactions de Tommy, il ne partait pas en courant et il commençait à être convaincu de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ressentait une attirance pour lui et souhaitait qu'ils se rapprochent. Il avait eu un coup de cœur pour son ami en le côtoyant, mais ce dernier lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas attiré par lui et pourtant ce soir… Son regard fut attiré par les dents de Tommy venant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant que sa langue ne vienne lécher ses lèvres rapidement ce qui éveilla son envie.

\- « On devrait parler d'abord… », murmura Barry d'une voix tremblante et Tommy hocha la tête.

Barry retira sa main posée sur sa nuque et il ouvrit la porte pour la refermer derrière le brun qui gardait une distance respectable entre eux. Barry gardait son regard posé sur lui mais Tommy évitait le sien, il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et se retourna pour lui faire face toujours sans le regarder. Barry eut peur, il l'entendait déjà lui dire que finalement ce baiser lui avait ouvert les yeux et que l'attirance qu'il avait pu ressentir n'en était pas, qu'il avait seulement été un peu perdu.

Barry se referma sur lui pour se protéger, prit appui sur le dossier de la chaise pour faire face à Tommy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier avait l'impression qu'il devait bien choisir ses mots en voyant Barry se protéger et son anxiété s'intensifia. Il s'approcha d'un pas, tout en respectant une distance entre eux, le sentant moins à l'aise tout à coup. Il devait lui expliquer son geste et le rassurer.

\- « Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas attiré par les hommes mais je veux que les choses soient claires… et être franc avec toi », en triturant ses doigts de nervosité. Il souffla encore un coup et le regarda dans les yeux. « je… j'ai eu une vie… j'ai beaucoup profité… et il m'est arrivé de passer un moment avec des hommes. Ça n'a jamais été très loin… c'était…je me sens minable », en soupirant et en portant sa main à son front gêné.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé… », tenta Barry.

\- « Non. Je veux que tu saches… », en le regardant à nouveau. « Ma vie était n'importe quoi, je me suis amusé, j'ai fait des expériences pour le plaisir... »

Tommy s'aperçut de la tension qui émanait du corps de Barry et se dépêcha de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas menti… je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme », précisa-t-il pour ne pas qu'il pense qu'il se soit joué de lui. « Et je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour ces hommes », avoua-t-il doucement en se sentant complètement idiot.

Il observait Barry en retenant son souffle, craignant que ce qu'il apprenait sur lui ne le repousse mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de son attirance et de ce qu'il ressentait avec encore plus de force après ce baiser, il voulait faire les choses correctement.

\- « On a passé une période où on se voyait moins et maintenant on passe presque toutes nos journées ensemble… et je me suis rendu compte de la place que tu occupais. Je… j'éprouve… une attirance pour toi », en cherchant son regard et il sentit le jeune homme se refermer un peu plus sur lui.

Tommy avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait et il comprenait Barry qui avait l'air perdu. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il en pensait quand ce dernier prit la parole.

\- « J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai eu un faible pour toi et tu m'as fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas intéressé mais maintenant…

\- Mes sentiments ont évolué. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal en te repoussant mais à ce moment-là je te considérais comme un ami et je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs.

\- Et ce n'est plus le cas ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en le regardant dans les yeux et Tommy secoua la tête.

Barry n'osait pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Même s'il avait mis de la distance entre Tommy et lui pour se protéger et ne pas souffrir, en travaillant à ses côtés ses sentiments s'étaient ravivés. Il y avait toujours ce lien particulier entre eux qu'il ressentait et ce baiser échangé l'avait transporté.

\- « Et… et tu es attiré par les hommes ? », demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'il lui disait.

\- « Non,… seulement par toi », le cœur de Barry était sur des montagnes russes et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper un souffle.

* * *

**Je suis impatiente de connaitre vos avis sur ce chapitre! **

**Les choses évoluent grandement entre Tommy et Barry, j'ai un peu laissé le olicity de côté mais ils reviendront vite. **

**Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à toutes. Je tiens à vous remercier comme toujours pour vos commentaires et vos lectures. Avoir des retours est important et toujours motivant.**

**Un grand merci particulier à ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn sans qui l'écriture serait moins drôle. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Je vous ai laissé avec un rapprochement entre Barry et Tommy... voici la suite. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Tommy restait immobile à une certaine distance de Barry en le surveillant. Il venait de lui avouer être attiré par lui et le jeune homme restait silencieux. Il lui avait tout avoué, son passé, son attirance, son appréhension. Lui qui avait passé sa vie à s'amuser et au plaisir sans vraiment attendre plus des filles, était à cet instant en plein doute. Est-ce que Barry pourrait croire en ses sentiments et qu'il lui laisserait une chance ? Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, le cœur battant et le ventre noué.

Barry regardait Tommy en ayant encore du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait. Sans qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit, Tommy s'était rapproché pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, un de ces baisers, bien que sage, fasse émerger toute la tension entre deux personnes. Quand il avait senti ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau, son souffle s'était coupé et une idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Tommy Merlyn l'embrassait. Le garçon pour qui il avait eu un coup de cœur et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête avait posé ses lèvres sur sa peau. Tout son corps lui criait de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser, mais il l'avait repoussé en sentant son esprit sur le point d'exploser.

Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Tommy lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, il n'avait eu que des gestes amicaux à son intention et pourtant en croisant son regard dans ce couloir sombre il avait pu deviner que ses sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes. En lui avouant son attirance, sa propre envie avait pris les commandes pendant un bref instant. Il l'avait attiré à lui, en glissant une main sur sa nuque et ils avaient partagé un vrai baiser bien que chaste. Tout son corps s'était réchauffé en sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort, sa respiration était devenue saccadée et sa gorge s'était serrée quand il avait senti ses lèvres bouger contre les siennes.

En travaillant avec son ami, les sentiments qu'il avait déjà éprouvés s'étaient réveillés avec plus de force et il aurait voulu se réjouir, ne pas s'inquiéter de la suite mais son esprit lui rappela ses faiblesses. Si Tommy était sérieux ils se rapprocheraient et il découvrirait un nouveau côté de lui qu'il n'apprécierait peut-être pas et qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à comprendre.

Comme toujours quand les choses devenaient sérieuses, il s'était replié sur lui. Tommy venait de lui avouer qu'il avait eu des expériences avec des hommes et avait précisé rapidement que ça avait été sommaire. Barry l'avait écouté lui expliquer que ses sentiments avaient évolué et à cet aveu il s'était un peu plus replié sur lui. Il l'avait questionné pour essayer de comprendre mais la réponse de Tommy restait la même, il était attiré par lui et seulement par lui.

Son cœur était transporté mais il n'oubliait pas que la situation était étrange. Il avait besoin de réponse avant de pouvoir y croire.

Immobiles, face à face, Barry sentait toute l'attente dans le regard de Tommy et son appréhension alors qu'il restait silencieux. Il avait pleinement conscience de l'importance du moment et de ce qu'il se jouait entre eux. Il avait une chance de connaitre le bonheur dans ses bras mais il devait être franc comme le brun l'avait été avec lui.

\- « Je dois d'abord te dire … », en cherchant comment aborder le sujet. « Tu te souviens tu m'as demandé si j'avais de la famille ? » Tommy hocha la tête, sérieux, attendant les révélations de Barry. « Je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur et il ne me reste », en tiquant légèrement sur le mot, « que ma mère. On a… toujours eu une relation enfin… pas vraiment de relation en vérité », en se redressant. « Elle a payé le centre pour ma cure et ça s'arrête là, elle n'a pas le temps et pas envie de s'intéresser à moi et j'ai… j'ai du mal à construire une relation avec quelqu'un quand ça devient plus sérieux », en ayant du mal à soutenir le regard de Tommy maintenant peiné.

\- « Je suis désolé…

\- Une peur de l'abandon selon mon psy. Alors… je pense… je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça… mais je veux être certain que tu ne joues pas avec moi », en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- « Je te l'ai déjà dit et je pourrais te le redire autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que tu me crois » Barry relâcha un soupir.

\- « Je risque d'être difficile à supporter », en étouffant un rire triste, « je ne suis pas sûr de moi… », en baissant la tête et en sentant tout ce qu'il avait abordé avec son psy refaire surface.

\- « Je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas si difficile à supporter ». Tommy avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et le réconforter mais il n'osait pas encore faire ce pas en voyant Barry les bras croisés en signe de défense.

\- « Je crois que deux personnes ne peuvent pas être plus éloignées l'une de l'autre que nous. Ma vie a été très loin de la tienne », pour aborder l'autre point qui l'inquiétait. Il fit une pause, Tommy l'écoutait avec attention. « Tu sais pourquoi j'étais dans ce centre mais…ton adolescence a été remplie de fêtes et de filles,… la mienne de solitude. Je ne veux pas faire une thérapie mais… je voulais te prévenir que je suis vierge et que tu comprennes pourquoi.

\- Tu n'as jamais… », en écarquillant légèrement les yeux surpris de ce qu'il entendait.

\- « Mon expérience doit être équivalente à la tienne avec des hommes je pense », en baissant la tête, gêné de se dévoiler ainsi.

Barry ne se sentait pas à l'aise de parler de choses aussi intimes avec Tommy mais il avait un faible pour le brun, il avait la chance que ce jeune homme s'intéresse à lui et il voulait être franc pour ne pas le décevoir et leur donner une chance.

Son cœur se serra avant que ses battements ne deviennent erratiques quand il sentit la main de Tommy se poser sur son épaule avant qu'il ne la glisse dans son cou pour l'inciter à relever la tête. Barry trouva son regard avec difficulté.

\- « Je me fiche que tu n'aies pas d'expérience. Je t'apprécie pour celui que tu es et que j'ai découvert. Celui qui a su affronter son problème et soigner ses failles », en caressant l'arête de sa mâchoire de son pouce.

Tommy vit les yeux de Barry s'embuer de larmes et il sourit doucement alors que le jeune homme tremblait à son geste. Il sentait con cœur battre comme un sourd, sa gorge se serrer et une envie impérieuse de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Il avança lentement, se pencha et les caressa tendrement en un doux baiser.

\- « On peut découvrir ça ensemble », murmura-t-il contre celles-ci avant d'appuyer un peu plus le baiser.

Ils prirent le temps de se découvrir, Tommy de s'habituer à l'idée d'embrasser un homme et Barry d'embrasser un ami. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus ils se sentaient transportés. Le brun se laissa emporter par ce qu'il ressentait et il ouvrit la bouche pour caresser les lèvres de Barry de sa langue. Barry se laissa faire, accueillit la langue de Tommy qu'il caressa de la sienne sensuellement en passant un bras sur ses épaules, une main sur sa nuque qu'il caressa du bout des doigts et il sentit son corps se tendre quand Tommy posa une main sur sa taille et qu'il se rapprocha de lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Barry avant de la glisser sur sa nuque pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Leur baiser se calma peu à peu, Barry picora ses lèvres avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de laisser reposer son front contre le sien. Leur respiration qui s'était emballée se calma peu à peu et il se redressa pour trouver son regard dans lequel il se perdit, un sourire fragile sur les lèvres, transporté par une vague de sentiments.

####

Quand Barry retrouva ses amis à la table du petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, les conversations étaient animées. Il s'installa à la place libre, face à Tommy, en les saluant et son regard croisa rapidement celui du brun. Il se mêla à la discussion, le temps passa dans une ambiance agréable bien qu'une partie de son esprit était focalisée sur ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille en partageant un baiser avec Tommy. Ils avaient décidé d'en parler à leurs amis mais il ne savait pas quand ni comment et préférait attendre le bon moment.

Tommy se leva pour déposer sa vaisselle dans l'évier en invitant Felicity à l'accompagner faire quelques courses et Barry lui jeta un regard légèrement anxieux. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Oliver tout en acceptant. Oliver ne fit rien paraître mais jeta un regard à Barry qui avait maintenant le regard plongé dans sa tasse. La jeune femme se leva de table pour attraper son sac puis se pencha vers Oliver pour l'embrasser. Tommy fit le tour de la table, glissa une main sur la nuque de Barry qu'il sentit se raidir. Ce dernier releva la tête avec un sourire crispé et accueillit les lèvres de Tommy quand il se pencha vers lui.

Tommy se redressa le cœur battant et découvrit le regard écarquillé de Felicity qui restait bouche bée. Un sourire tendu étira ses lèvres doucement alors que le regard de la blonde passait de Barry à lui avant de faire le trajet inverse. Il posa son regard sur Oliver qui lui souriait et se détendit légèrement. Il resserra ses doigts sur l'épaule de Barry puis entraîna Felicity encore silencieuse vers l'extérieur.

\- « Je sais que ça parait soudain mais ça ne l'est pas », en soufflant pour évacuer son anxiété une fois installés dans la voiture.

Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées en place et elle devait le sentir car elle restait calme même si elle lui lançait de fréquents coups d'œil. Il avait les doigts resserrés sur le volant et se racla la gorge.

\- « Vous vous soutenez tous les trois. Vous vous êtes connus en cure et vous veillez les uns sur les autres c'est pourquoi je voulais parler de Barry avec toi ». Il fit une pause pour réfléchir à la suite et enchaîna. « J'ai pensé pendant longtemps que j'appréciais Barry comme un ami mais… c'est plus que ça. On s'est rapprochés peu à peu, on est amis et ce sont ces journées de travail et ces quelques jours passés ensemble qui m'ont permis de comprendre réellement ce que je ressentais.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

Felicity était restée stupéfaite par le baiser que Tommy avait donné à Barry. Elle savait que son meilleur ami avait un faible pour Tommy depuis presque toujours mais pour Tommy c'était une nouveauté et elle voulait être certaine que cette relation ne le ferait pas souffrir.

\- « J'en ai parlé avec Oliver hier… », en lui jetant un regard rapide pour évaluer sa réaction. « Il m'a donné le courage d'avouer à Barry ce que je ressentais. Je ne m'amuse pas », en lâchant des yeux la route un instant pour croiser cette fois le regard de Felicity et reporta son attention sur la route seulement quand elle acquiesça. « J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et je veux… je veux plus avec lui », d'une voix émue.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu penses à lui ? », lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- « J'ai envie de le soutenir, le protéger, je veux…

\- Qu'il soit heureux », et Tommy hocha la tête.

\- « Oui », dans un souffle

\- « Tu es amoureux ? », en le regardant les sourcils légèrement froncés toujours un peu surprise que celui qui avait repoussé son ami, soit maintenant en train de lui avouer ses sentiments pour lui. Le silence s'étira et elle se rendit compte que Tommy ne semblait pas incertain mais plutôt gêné de son regard.

\- « Si je ne le suis pas ce n'est sans doute pas loin… », en retenant un rire nerveux qui fit sourire Felicity.

Elle pensait à Barry et à tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé. Elle espérait que Tommy soit celui qui lui permettrait d'avoir la vie heureuse qu'il méritait. Elle remercia Tommy de lui avoir parlé alors qu'au même instant Oliver prenait des nouvelles de Barry.

\- « Ça va ? » et le brun hocha la tête sans le regarder. « Je vois que vous avez parlé avec Tommy hier… », nouveau hochement de tête. « Il y a un problème… ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Il avait l'impression que la discussion qu'il avait pu avoir avec Tommy avait mis les choses au clair et les avait aidés mais il était inquiet de voir Barry toujours aussi tendu et qu'il évite son regard.

\- « Non c'est pas ça », en croisant avec difficulté le regard d'Oliver. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça…

\- C'est tout Tommy », avec un petit rire. « Quand il est heureux, il veut le partager. Mais toi tu n'as pas l'air heureux…

\- Non, je… je suis heureux mais… Tommy… » Oliver resta silencieux pour lui laisser le temps de formuler ce qu'il avait à l'esprit et il reprit. « Il est charmeur, extraverti… tout l'inverse de moi… », en jetant un regard à Oliver, « et on est amis. Mais si ça ne se passe pas bien…

\- Tu as peur de perdre son amitié ? » et Barry hocha la tête. « Je peux te rassurer sur un point. Tommy est sérieux. On a discuté hier…

\- Oui il m'en a parlé.

\- Je me suis rendu compte de son comportement », en s'asseyant face à lui et il précisa en voyant les sourcils de Barry se froncer. « Il était plus tactile, avait souvent le regard perdu sur toi et je ne sais pas… je le connais alors je sais quand il est très attaché à quelqu'un…

\- Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien », s'étonna Barry mais il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ait rationalisé tous les gestes qu'il avait perçus pour ne pas souffrir.

\- « Je voulais être certain qu'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi et qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal. Je ne sais pas comment finira votre histoire mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est sérieux avec toi et si quelque chose se passe mal il restera ton ami. Il n'abandonne pas les personnes à qui il tient ».

Barry se détendit légèrement et sourit à Oliver jusqu'à avoir un sourire éclatant qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il était amoureux et heureux.

Le retour en ville après ces quelques jours se fit calmement, tous un peu morose en pensant que le lendemain ils seraient séparés pour plusieurs mois. Tommy déposa Barry chez lui, ce dernier donna une accolade à Oliver en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour sa rentrée et il en fit de même avec Felicity en la gardant un long moment dans ses bras. Elle avait écouté ses craintes et ses espoirs concernant Tommy et il appréhendait de ne plus la voir aussi souvent.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Tommy lui demanda s'il pouvait passer plus tard. Le jeune homme acquiesça, lui offrit un sourire timide avant de saluer ses amis de la main. La voiture repartie avec cette fois pour destination le manoir Queen.

Barry monta jusqu'à son appartement la tête perdue dans ses pensées, un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension au fond du ventre. Tommy allait passer chez lui et si avant c'était un geste sans conséquence, cette fois-ci il se répétait mentalement ce qu'il allait se passer la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Ce qu'il dirait, ce que Tommy dirait, mais il n'en savait rien. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce qu'il pourrait arriver, à l'éventualité qu'il l'embrasse, ce qui semblait être fort probable et à l'éventualité que ça aille plus loin.

Une pensée se glissa dans sa réflexion. Ses réactions dans son histoire avec lui, les bouleversements que ça allait engendrer, les risques de replonger dans son addiction. Il allait devoir lui livrer ses craintes et si Tommy changeait d'avis… Barry sentit son cœur se tordre et pourtant il savait déjà qu'il lui répondrait qu'il serait d'accord et que ce serait mieux pour eux. Il avait déjà réussi une fois à considérer Tommy seulement comme un ami, il pourrait le faire à nouveau s'ils n'allaient pas plus loin.

####

Oliver gardait Felicity blottie dans ses bras. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, installés dans un fauteuil sur la petite terrasse donnant sur le jardin à profiter du soleil couchant. Ses parents savaient qu'elle avait été dans le centre en même temps que lui et même sans connaitre toute son histoire, ils l'avaient accueillie avec bienveillance. Ils voulaient profiter de ces dernières heures et ça aurait été impossible avec l'ombre de la mère de Felicity chez elle.

Demain ils allaient devoir se séparer, Oliver resserra son étreinte à cette pensée et Felicity resserra ses doigts sur son bras. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et se gorgea de son parfum.

\- « On se verra le plus souvent possible », murmura Felicity en glissant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Il hocha la tête en pensant au fait qu'elle partait pour réaliser son rêve et qu'il devait la soutenir. Il releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux, plongea dans son regard et sourit tendrement.

\- « Le premier pas pour atteindre ton rêve…, je suis tellement fier de toi », en caressant sa joue. « Et je vais tout faire pour ne pas te décevoir.

\- Tu ne me décevras pas… jamais », en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

Leur baiser s'approfondit lentement mais Oliver voulait encore aborder un sujet important avant de se laisser aller. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la repousser doucement et retrouva son regard sensuel qui devint interrogateur face à son silence.

\- « Encore une chose… je n'arrête pas de penser à Barry quand il s'est retrouvé seul ».

Felicity comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Oliver et caressa ses cheveux.

\- « Tout ira bien. Barry… s'est retrouvé réellement seul, il n'avait personne près de lui et il ne pouvait pas nous appeler mais c'est différent. On pourra se rendre visite, se téléphoner, il y a des groupes de soutien sur le campus et à l'extérieur. Quand ça sera difficile on ne sera pas seuls. Aucun de nous trois… », en le regardant dans les yeux avec conviction.

Il hocha la tête. Elle avait raison. Il savait qu'il y avait des risques qu'il éprouve à nouveau l'envie de boire mais maintenant il avait plus d'expérience et de soutien, l'esprit plus clair et un but à atteindre. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque qu'il agrippa pour la rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser et l'emporta dans un baiser profond en savourant les caresses de sa langue sur la sienne.

* * *

**Les choses ont l'air plutôt bien engagé entre Tommy et Barry même si ce dernier est anxieux de ce qui se profile. Le olicity est encore une fois sur le point d'être séparé mais ils se soutiennent plus que jamais et sont conscients des risques. **

**Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à toutes, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos lectures et celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. C'est toujours motivant de voir vos retours. **

**Je suis heureuse de voir que le couple de Barry et Tommy vous plaise et que vous ne vous lassez pas de ce olicity un peu différent. **

**Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta si patiente et à l'écoute. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Oliver, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, remontait l'allée menant à la fraternité de son camarade de classe. Il avait évité un bon nombre d'invitation depuis le début de l'année universitaire pour ne pas se retrouver tenté de boire, mais à la veille des vacances de Noel il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Il venait d'apprendre que Felicity ne pourrait pas revenir à Starling pour les fêtes de fin d'année et il ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite à cause de ses révisions très prenantes. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées pour ne pas déprimer un peu plus et risquer d'adopter un état d'esprit qui pourrait le conduire à nouveau à boire un verre. Il avait décidé de sortir mais il ne resterait pas longtemps, il prévoyait simplement de discuter un peu pour s'occuper avant de retrouver son petit appartement et de préparer ses affaires pour les vacances.

Il leva la tête en entendant déjà les bruits de la fête et découvrit une demeure porte ouverte d'où sortait des cris et des rires. Aussitôt le seuil franchi, on lui fourra un gobelet rempli de bière dans la main. Il le posa immédiatement sans réfléchir et avança à la recherche de son camarade. Il croisa quelques personnes qu'il connaissait et discuta un peu avant de repartir à la recherche de son camarade mais une voix éméchée se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- « Queen ça fait tellement longtemps ! »

Oliver eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Erik lui donnait une accolade. Il se raidit à son contact et le repoussa doucement mais fermement. Ils avaient été au lycée ensemble et il l'avait accompagné dans bon nombre de sorties qu'il jugeait maintenant irraisonnées.

\- « Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? On ne t'a plus vu au lycée et beaucoup de bruits ont couru…

\- J'étais en cure… de désintoxication », précisa-t-il alors qu'Erik fronçait les sourcils.

\- « Alors il y a une rumeur qui était vrai », s'exclama-t-il. « Je sais ce que c'est, un mauvais moment à passer pour faire croire à tout le monde que tu es un bon garçon mais maintenant que tu as persuadé tes parents que tu ne buvais plus tu vas pouvoir recommencer », en se mettant à rire.

\- « Non, je… », mais Erik ne l'écoutait pas.

\- « Aucune chance que je laisse ce plaisir de côté ! Je suis certain que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de ce sentiment d'ivresse. Ce moment où tu commences à te sentir plus léger », avec un sourire extatique. « Et ce moment encore plus exquis de la perte de repères » son regard légèrement vitreux balayant la salle.

Erik attrapa un gobelet et lui fourra dans les mains avant de trinquer et de s'éloigner alors qu'il avait aperçu une jeune fille avec qui il préférait passer un moment.

Oliver le regarda partir et baissa le regard sur sa main. Il n'avait pas lâché le gobelet et il se retrouvait incapable de bouger alors que les mots d'Erik tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et éveillaient son envie de goûter à nouveau à cet état particulier.

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, le souvenir du plaisir qu'il allait pouvoir ressentir en avalant ce verre, la sensation de l'alcool sur sa langue puis les changements dans son corps et son esprit. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, il saliva, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti au centre, les tremblements qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, les sueurs et les palpitations.

Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça mais son corps semblait vouloir le contredire. Difficilement il se mit en marche, sortit sur la terrasse et attrapa son téléphone.

\- « Hé ça va? », s'exclama Barry en décrochant. Oliver ne répondit pas, il cherchait encore ses mots et son ami enchaîna. « C'est le bruit d'une fête que j'entends ? », lui demanda-t-il, sa voix ayant perdu tout son entrain.

\- « Oui… une fête… dans une fraternité », butant sur les mots comme si son esprit était déjà engourdi par l'alcool. « J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, voir du monde… »

Tommy installé devant la télévision posa son regard sur son petit-ami au ton de sa voix. Barry perdit sa bonne humeur d'un coup, resserra ses doigts autour de son téléphone en entendant la voix d'Oliver et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard du brun. Il ne semblait pas lui-même et une peur grandissait au fond de lui au fil de ses mots.

\- « Tu as bu ? », demanda-t-il à Oliver en regardant Tommy. Celui-ci se redressa sur son siège maintenant inquiet en se doutant de qui appelait.

\- « Non », répondit Oliver le regard posé sur le liquide ambré et Barry secoua la tête négativement pour rassurer Tommy qui soupira de soulagement. « Mais j'ai toujours le verre en main et…

\- Pose-le », lui ordonna Barry mais Oliver ne bougea pas. « Oliver écoute moi… tu ne peux pas ruiner tous les efforts que tu as fait…

\- Mais c'est qu'un verre », l'interrompit Oliver d'une voix agitée.

\- « Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Comment je peux… », en sentant une colère contre lui se réveiller, « comment je peux encore avoir envie de boire alors que je sais ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- C'est ça la dépendance… mais tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Poser ce verre et t'en aller ».

Oliver resta immobile encore un instant le regard perdu sur le gobelet, Barry écoutait sa respiration difficile et Tommy l'observait toujours inquiet. Oliver finit par bouger au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent infinies et posa le verre sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

\- « C'est fait », murmura-t-il.

\- « Bien et maintenant tu rentres chez toi et je t'accompagne tout le long du trajet au téléphone ».

Oliver eu un petit sourire crispé aux ordres de Barry et s'exécuta. Il n'était peut-être pas mieux placé que Felicity pour l'aider dans ces cas-là, mais il avait été celui qui l'avait aidé au début et c'était toujours à lui qu'il pensait en premier quand il ressentait ses envies se réveiller.

\- « Il neige chez toi ? » Oliver releva la tête pour jeter un regard aux étoiles qui brillaient.

\- « Non mais il fait froid », en essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je suis avec Tommy, on allait regarder un film », en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui, une jambe repliée sous lui. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule et resserra ses doigts pour le soutenir.

\- « Je vous dérange… », en sentant un malaise s'installer.

\- « Non », l'interrompit Barry en riant. « On se battait pour choisir un film, en plus il rejette toutes mes propositions », avec un sourire amusé adressé à Tommy.

\- « Ça dépend lesquelles ! », murmura ce dernier avec un regard taquin qui fit rougir légèrement Barry.

\- « Tu veux lui parler, je peux mettre le haut-parleur ».

Oliver hocha la tête avant de répondre positivement même s'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, mais parler à ses deux meilleurs amis l'aiderait.

\- « Salut Oliver », lança Tommy d'une voix qu'il voulut légère. « Je tiens à préciser que Barry est très injuste concernant mon choix de film. _Die Hard_ est un classique des films de Noel », ce qui tira un petit rire encore tendu à Oliver.

\- « Tu as raison c'est un classique.

\- Ne l'encourage pas », s'amusa Barry ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

\- « On se voit dans quelques jours… », reprit Tommy d'une voix plus sérieuse.

\- « Oui, je suis impatient. J'ai besoin de revoir mes amis… »

Tommy et Barry échangèrent un regard par-dessus le téléphone au ton de sa voix. Tommy lui demanda comment il allait et Oliver avoua que ce moment de doute l'avait secoué. Il parla ensuite de Felicity et du fait qu'elle lui manquait. Et quand Barry lui demanda si c'était à cause de ça qu'il avait eu envie de boire, il le corrigea. Il avait voulu voir du monde pour se changer les idées mais la tentation était encore trop forte quand il se retrouvait avec de l'alcool non loin.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi des cours et de leurs projets pour les vacances jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver soit rentré chez lui. Barry lui fit promettre qu'il les rappelle s'il en avait besoin et Tommy le félicita pour avoir réussi cette nouvelle épreuve mais Oliver n'était pas d'humeur à se réjouir.

Barry raccrocha et resta silencieux le regard perdu sur son téléphone avant de soupirer. Il releva la tête et tomba dans le regard plein de compassion de Tommy ce qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en le rassurant sur Oliver. Il hocha la tête en déglutissant, il avait raison et dans quelques jours Oliver serait avec eux et ils pourraient parler face à face.

Barry sentit un élan, à tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de Tommy. Il se redressa, un genou sur le canapé, pour se rapprocher de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser qui s'enfiévra rapidement. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les resserrer sur sa nuque et Tommy l'attira à lui en passant ses mains dans son dos.

Barry s'échoua contre son torse et Tommy le resserra contre lui avec plaisir. Son envie de le découvrir n'avait pas faibli depuis qu'il avait pris conscience du sens de ses sentiments. Il avait appris à mieux le connaitre et il voulait l'aider et le soutenir dans ses moments de doute, le réconforter quand il en avait besoin et le rendre heureux et épanoui.

Pour ce dernier point, ça tenait aussi à leur rapprochement et ils avaient pris leur temps pour se découvrir peu à peu.

Tommy se laissa entraîner et accueilli les lèvres de Barry sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser long et doux avant que ce dernier ne se recule pour trouver ses yeux. Ils devaient être aussi noirs que ceux du jeune homme et son regard s'approfondit pour devenir plus sérieux. Le cœur de Tommy s'accéléra et Barry s'approcha à nouveau de lui pour murmurer contre sa joue

\- « J'ai envie de plus… », d'une voix basse, une main glissant dans les cheveux courts bruns.

Le souffle de Tommy se coupa quand il souffla la fin de sa phrase dans son oreille et il relâcha un souffle fébrile en sentant son autre main se glisser sous son tee shirt. Tommy prit son visage en coupe pour croiser son regard.

\- « Tu en es certain ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix soufflée et Barry hocha la tête.

Il entraîna Tommy jusqu'à son lit puis se retourna pour lui faire face. Il relâcha sa main qu'il tenait pour retirer son teeshirt puis entrouvrit son pantalon sous le regard noir de désir de son petit ami. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de Barry, déglutit en le sentant frissonner puis avança pour le faire s'allonger. Il retira sa chemise puis le surplomba, en appui sur une main, l'autre courant sur sa peau.

Barry accueillit les lèvres de Tommy pour un baiser lent et suave avant de les sentir se promener sur sa peau. Il embrassa son cou, mordilla sa clavicule et découvrit son torse peu à peu en se baissant.

Tommy glissa une main dans son pantalon et Barry gémit en resserrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il sourit à sa réaction et lui retira les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient pour être plus à l'aise. Il l'observa entièrement nu et offert, les joues rouges et la respiration difficile puis se baissa pour lui donner du plaisir.

Barry étouffa un gémissement en sentant les lèvres de Tommy se refermer sur lui et il se cambra en sentant sa main aller et venir sur sa longueur. Il avait toujours beaucoup de plaisir avec lui mais il le refréna en l'appelant. Il le sentit le libérer et il ouvrit les yeux en le sentant bouger. Barry glissa une main dans son cou, caressant l'arête de sa mâchoire de son pouce et se perdit dans son regard.

\- « Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour… je veux te sentir », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Tommy posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser pour trouver son regard.

\- « On n'est pas obligé... je veux dire on a le temps... », en sondant son regard et il déglutit en le découvrant noir de désir.

Tommy l'embrassa à nouveau lentement tout en se positionnant entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta. Il prit le temps de le préparer, à l'écoute de ses gémissements de plaisir et de ses halètements avant de se préparer à son tour. Il se glissa en lui lentement au fil de ses coups de reins, le regard plongé dans celui noir de Barry, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et une fois entièrement dans son corps il s'immobilisa. Ils partagèrent un baiser plus profond, lent et suave, les mains de Barry se perdant dans son dos et ses cheveux et quand il se déhancha pour l'encourager à bouger Tommy reprit ses mouvements. Il changea de position ce qui tira à son amant un gémissement plus fort et accéléra ses déhanchements en lisant les expressions de plaisir sur son visage. Il glissa une main entre eux pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre qu'il se mit à caresser avant de le sentir se resserrer autour de lui et de venir à son tour dans un râle.

Tommy, le corps encore cambré, se détendit et posa son front sur celui de Barry en reprenant son souffle. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres puis regarda ses paupières papillonner avant de voir ses yeux. Il sourit et caressa son visage en voyant le plaisir dans son regard. Il posa un nouveau baiser plus appuyé sur ses lèvres et savoura les caresses de Barry sur sa tête et son dos qui éveillaient de nouveaux frissons.

Barry avait l'esprit embrumé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il se perdit dans le regard de son amant, son premier amour. Il sentit un nouvel élan dans son cœur à cette pensée et étouffa les mots qu'il sentait au bord de ses lèvres. Il le laissa se retirer, se débarrasser du préservatif et quand il revint près de lui pour le nettoyer, Barry le laissa faire avant de resserrer ses bras autour de lui n'ayant aucune envie de sentir Tommy s'éloigner. Ce dernier nicha son visage dans le cou de Barry.

\- « Ça va ? », demanda Tommy avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Oui… c'était génial… », bégaya-t-il, « et toi ? », demanda-t-il une crainte au fond des yeux.

\- « C'était parfait », en soupirant de plaisir et glissant une main de son torse à son flanc.

Il l'embrassa avant de replonger son visage dans son cou, ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement bercé par les caresses de Barry dans ses cheveux, ce dernier se blottit contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur protectrice.

* * *

Felicity fouillait dans son armoire à pharmacie. Les cheveux retenus dans un chignon lâche, des cernes sous les yeux, elle avait besoin d'une petite aide pour attaquer son dernier examen de l'année avant de pouvoir profiter des vacances d'été. Elle réussit à mettre la main sur le tube de vitamine C qui se cachait et croqua une première pastille tout en retournant à son bureau où une tasse de café l'attendait.

Elle s'installa pour se replonger dans ses livres et ses notes, une dernière relecture avant le partiel de l'après-midi, un dernier effort et elle serait en vacances. Oliver arrivait ce soir, ils avaient prévu de visiter les environs avant de prendre la route pour Starling. Elle était impatiente de le revoir, elle avait dû annuler tous leurs derniers rendez-vous à cause de son travail, Oliver avait compris même si elle avait pu percevoir dans sa voix sa déception mais il ne lui avait jamais fait aucun reproche.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et son ventre se nouer. Elle devait réussir ce dernier examen sinon tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié cette année n'aurait servi à rien. Elle soupira pour alléger le poids sur sa poitrine. Elle devait réussir et ce ne fut qu'en rendant sa copie qu'elle réussit à mieux respirer. Elle avait maintenant la certitude d'être admissible en seconde année et elle pouvait se détendre. Elle en avait besoin et elle accepta l'invitation de quelques camarades de classe en attendant l'arrivée d'Oliver.

Oliver avait reçu un message de Felicity qui le prévenait qu'elle avait sans aucun doute réussi son examen et qu'elle était impatiente de le voir pour fêter ça. Il sourit à cette pensée en vérifiant l'heure sur son portable, il était un peu en avance et il était impatient de la voir. Ils avaient été séparés pendant bien trop longtemps à son gout et il voulait passer une semaine seul avec elle pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Il était en train de chercher le bâtiment de sa résidence universitaire quand il aperçut une belle blonde remonter l'allée presque en courant. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu et il ne put réprimer un sourire d'envahir son visage. Il prenait conscience de la force avec laquelle elle lui avait manqué. Il la vit tourner la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire immense illumina son visage. Elle se mit à courir dans sa direction pour se jeter dans ses bras et il la reçut contre lui avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle et la soulever de terre.

Felicity se sentit décoller avant de retrouver le sol, elle attrapa le visage d'Oliver pour l'embrasser avec empressement. Il était enfin là et ils allaient passer les deux prochains mois ensemble. Elle mit fin au baiser en riant, incapable de contrôler ses émotions et l'entraîna vers sa chambre tout en parlant. Oliver la suivait, le regard perdu sur elle mais il avait perdu son sourire et il cherchait à comprendre.

La porte de la chambre de Felicity se referma derrière eux et elle se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche, ses mains se frayant un chemin sous son teeshirt mais elle se figea quand Oliver attrapa ses poignets pour l'éloigner.

\- « Attend », en lui lançant un regard sombre. Elle cligna des yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. « Tu as fumé ?

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non… », en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Tu empestes l'herbe, tu as les yeux rouges, les traits tirés…

\- Parce que j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour mon examen et que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi », en arrachant ses poignets à sa prise pour faire un pas en arrière. « Je me suis dopée au café et à la vitamine C, je ne pense pas qu'on peut dire que je suis accro ! », d'un ton dur, vexée par son accusation.

\- « Cette odeur est partout sur toi », attaqua Oliver.

\- « Je te dis que je n'ai pas fumé, j'étais avec des personnes qui elles fumaient mais c'est tout », d'une voix furieuse. Elle sentait son corps trembler, son cœur compressé et sa gorge se serra en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. « Tu ne me crois pas, tu veux me faire passer un test ? », cracha-t-elle en le mettant au défi.

Oliver la voyait tremblante de colère et une larme glissa sur sa joue qu'elle effaça rapidement. Il déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait soupçonnée, sa crainte prenant le dessus, sans concevoir d'autres explications.

\- « Non », en faisant un pas vers elle mais elle recula. « Je te crois… je suis désolé », en tendant la main pour attraper la sienne.

Felicity se laissa faire mais elle posait toujours sur lui un regard larmoyant et blessé, derrière lequel sa colère ne demandait qu'à exploser.

\- « J'ai étudié dur », d'une voix cassée. « Je voulais réussir mes examens pour que tu sois fier de moi,… que tout ce temps passé séparés n'ait pas été pour rien… », et elle se mit à pleurer franchement quand il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se débattit à peine en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à l'accuser ainsi et Oliver la serra contre lui pour la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il savait qu'elle avait été stressée avec ses examens et toute la pression retombait maintenant. Il caressa ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots d'excuse en se sentant coupable d'avoir ruiné leurs retrouvailles. Il se détacha à peine d'elle pour chercher son regard et eu le cœur serré de voir les stries de ses larmes séchées sur ses joues. Il les essuya, déposa un baiser sur son front. Et alors qu'il se reculait pour lui dire qu'ils devraient parler, Felicity s'accrocha à son cou en disant qu'ils pourraient parler plus tard et l'embrassa.

* * *

**Barry et Tommy franchissent une nouvelle étape dans leur couple et Oliver et Felicity aussi d'une certaine façon. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci pour vos lectures et vos messages, c'est toujours intéressant de connaitre vos avis et stimulant de voir que ce que j'écris peut vous plaire. B****ienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices.**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta irremplaçable Delicity-Unicorn toujours présente. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

**Je vous laisse retrouver nos deux couples. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Oliver observait autour de lui la petite chambre d'étudiante de Felicity. Elle y avait passé les trois dernières années et elle revenait enfin vivre à Starling, diplômée et prête pour son avenir.

Leur première année éloignée l'un de l'autre avait été très difficile alors qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir pendant de longs mois pour la première fois et leurs retrouvailles en avaient pâti. Il avait douté d'elle l'espace d'un instant. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ait replongé et en particulier de ne pas avoir été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin.

L'été qui avait suivi avait été rempli de conversations à cœur ouvert. Ils parlaient souvent de tout et de rien, ils se confiaient maintenant plus facilement sur ce qu'ils ressentaient mais quand le sujet portait sur leur addiction le ton de la conversation devenait plus sérieux. Il lui avait raconté son moment de faiblesse, son appel à Barry et ces remords qu'il avait ressenti à se savoir encore si faible.

Felicity l'avait regardé avec compassion comme toujours quand il partageait ses difficultés, elle avait voulu le réconforter mais il l'avait freinée. Il avait pris un moment pour chercher ses mots et lui avait livré ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui avait avoué que son inquiétude la concernant pouvait être due à son épisode et qu'il s'excusait d'avoir douté d'elle alors que c'était de lui dont il doutait.

Elle l'avait écouté, rassuré et encouragé. Elle lui avait confié les moments de doutes qu'elle avait dû affronter elle aussi. Ils étaient revenus plusieurs fois sur ces épisodes et ils avaient fait des projets. Ils avaient eu des difficultés à se séparer encore une fois à la rentrée même s'ils avaient convenu qu'il serait mieux pour eux de se voir plus régulièrement. Felicity comprenait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'enfermer et à arrêter de vivre pour réussir ses études et Oliver savait que ces visites lui redonneraient la motivation nécessaire pour obtenir son diplôme. Même s'il commençait à prendre gout à ces notions de management et de finance, il avait besoin de sa petite amie pour ne pas perdre de vue ses buts et sa motivation.

Felicity laissa tomber un carton sur le sol et grimaça. Elle releva la tête et sourit en croisant le regard d'Oliver qui s'était retourné vers elle.

\- « C'est ta façon de me dire que je ne t'aide pas assez ? », en se rapprochant d'elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- « Non ce n'est pas mon genre. Si j'ai quelque chose à te dire je le ferais directement ».

Oliver eut l'impression fugace que l'ambiance se modifiait légèrement mais elle s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Felicity glissa une main sur sa nuque et le rapprocha d'elle pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

\- « Si on vivait ensemble… »

Felicity se recula pour trouver le regard d'Oliver, il sentit sa prise se défaire légèrement sur lui et posa une main sur son poignet qu'elle retirait de son cou.

\- « Tu… ? », Oliver croisa son regard légèrement écarquillé mais il fut rassuré en n'y lisant aucune peur.

\- « Tu as fini tes études, j'ai commencé à travailler chez QC, j'ai un appartement… et tu n'es pas très emballée de retourner chez ta mère… », son discours ralentissait au fil de ses mots et il se tut alors qu'elle le regardait sérieusement.

\- « Et accessoirement tu m'aimes et tu voudrais vivre avec moi ? », avec un regard joueur et il se remit à respirer en voyant un sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres peu à peu.

\- « Oui ça se pourrait », en resserrant ses mains sur sa taille. « Alors ? », demanda-t-il hésitant en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il se perdait dans son regard profond et si expressif. Il aimait l'idée de savoir lire ses émotions dans ses yeux clairs et pourtant à cet instant il ne savait pas quoi penser.

\- « Je pense… », en baissant la tête. « On a une expérience commune… mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour construire une histoire ». Oliver déglutit en sentant son cœur se serrer et Felicity glissa ses mains sur son torse en relevant la tête. « Heureusement on a plus que ça…, » en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que…? », en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça veut dire… », en ayant peur de se tromper.

\- « Que j'aimerais vivre avec toi », en souriant tendrement et Oliver sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il sourit en relâchant un rire soulagé, se baissa pour embrasser ses lèvres. Le baiser s'approfondit peu à peu et ils délaissèrent les cartons dans un coin pour célébrer leur nouvelle vie.

####

Oliver frappa à la porte d'un geste tendu et surveilla les bruits de l'autre côté. N'en percevant aucun, il recommença en appelant son meilleur ami.

\- « Tommy ouvre c'est Oliver !

\- Je suis pas d'humeur », lui répondit celui-ci d'une voix emportée.

\- « Barry a appelé Felicity… il faut qu'on parle ». Il attendit encore un instant et quand il fut sur le point d'appeler une nouvelle fois son ami, il entendit du bruit derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

\- « Hé, mon meilleur ami », l'accueillit le brun avec un sourire lasse qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Le brun fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le fauteuil d'une démarche difficile pour se laisser tomber dessus. Le regard d'Oliver se posa sur le verre d'alcool que Tommy tenait à la main et ce dernier le nota.

\- « Je te propose pas un verre… », en articulant difficilement.

\- « Non… et je ne suis pas certain que tu doives boire non plus.

\- Je suis pas alcoolique moi », se défendit-il en regardant Oliver avant d'éclater de rire.

Tommy sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et porta le verre à ses lèvres pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool dans l'intention de s'enivrer. Il avait du mal à penser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et il avait besoin d'aide pour supporter tout ça au moins pendant quelques heures. S'il perdait connaissance, il n'aurait plus à supporter cette douleur lancinante.

\- « Tu devrais plutôt me donner ce verre », en s'approchant et Tommy l'avala d'un trait avant de grimacer en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge.

Oliver lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur la table avant de s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- « Tu veux en parler ?

\- J'ai l'air d'en avoir envie », d'une voix perdue qui inquiéta Oliver.

\- « Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin… » Il laissa le temps à son ami pour se décider à parler tout en l'observant.

Tommy d'habitude toujours si plein d'entrain et de joie semblait se noyer dans la tristesse.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda le brun d'une voix presque murmurée.

\- « Je ne pense pas avoir eu tous les détails. Il a appelé Felicity et elle m'a dit que je devais venir te voir… », en fronçant les sourcils.

Tommy ferma les yeux qu'il frotta d'une main tremblante. Sa gorge se serra et il eut l'impression de suffoquer. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir le courage de tout raconter. Il se força à respirer plus profondément pour alléger le poids qu'il sentait sur sa poitrine et laissa retomber sa main sur l'accoudoir. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Oliver et nota toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour lui.

\- « J'ai demandé à Barry de vivre avec moi… », détournant son regard qu'il laissa se perdre au loin.

Il n'arrivait pas à gérer toutes ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas en plus supporter celles d'Oliver et la pitié qu'il lirait dans son regard. Il relâcha un nouveau souffle tremblant en repensant à la réaction de Barry et sa gorge se serra à nouveau.

Oliver restait silencieux, à voir l'état de Tommy il n'avait pas eu la réponse qu'il attendait et il n'y avait sans doute pas que ça.

\- « Il t'a donné une raison ? », les mains jointes, accoudé sur ses genoux et Tommy soupira.

\- « Je croyais qu'il avait compris… », perdu dans ses pensées et Oliver se demanda s'il s'adressait à lui. « On a été au manoir... il y a longtemps déjà… quand on sortait ensemble depuis quelques mois... et il y avait mon père », sa voix faiblissant à la fin de sa phrase. « Je lui ai présenté Barry. Comme un collègue… c'était un premier pas… mais ça ne me suffisait pas », avec un léger sourire à ce souvenir. « Je voulais qu'il sache que c'était l'homme dont j'étais amoureux. Alors j'ai attrapé sa main mais Barry... il n'a pas réagi comme je m'y attendais », en relâchant un souffle tremblant. « Il m'a… repoussé et s'est éloigné de moi », en croisant le regard d'Oliver, « et ça a été… difficile à supporter », dans un rire triste en détournant son regard blessé.

Celui-ci savait que Barry était amoureux de Tommy. Il s'était rendu compte des gestes de ce dernier, et en ce qui concernait Barry même si ses gestes étaient plus discrets ils étaient bien présents.

\- « Je suis désolé… il avait peut-être une raison » en se demandant pourquoi son meilleur ami ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet épisode.« Il n'était peut-être pas à l'aise face à Malcolm, je sais comme il peut être impressionnant. Vous en avez parlé ? », demanda Oliver doucement.

\- « Oui », en se levant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. « Je suis parti, j'avais besoin d'un moment pour… garder mon calme… et il m'a retrouvé dans ma chambre. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais pour la première fois », en sentant son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir. « Et il m'a avoué ses doutes et ses craintes de ne pas être la personne qu'il me fallait ».

Tommy fit une pause en repensant à ce moment et à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à se sentir repoussé ainsi. Il avait cru dire les bons mots pour rassurer Barry, lui faire enfin comprendre qu'il l'aimait sincèrement mais il fallait croire qu'il avait échoué et il s'en rendait compte longtemps après.

\- « Il m'avait raconté pour sa mère… », reprit le brun, « alors j'ai compris et accepté quand il a réagi ainsi. Je me suis battu contre lui à chaque fois qu'il me repoussait pour les mauvaises raisons », en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je pensais qu'il avait fini par comprendre. Et quand tu as demandé à Felicity de vivre avec toi j'ai cru que si je lui proposais d'emménager il comprendrait réellement cette fois-ci que je l'aimais et qu'il comptait pour moi… Mais ça a eu l'effet inverse », d'une voix serrée.

Tommy avait nourri de grands espoirs dans cette proposition. Il y avait cru encore une fois. Barry n'était pas la première personne dont il tombait amoureux mais il était le premier avec qui il voulait vivre et le seul avec qui il se voyait partager sa vie.

Installés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, il avait abordé le sujet de l'emménagement de Felicity le cœur battant. Barry était aussi heureux que lui de voir la relation de leurs amis évoluer et l'air de rien Tommy avait ajouté que ce serait bientôt à eux d'un ton léger en posant un baiser dans le cou de son petit-ami. Il l'avait senti se tendre mais il avait préféré ignorer sa réaction et quand il lui avait demandé si ça lui plairait de venir vivre avec lui, Barry s'était levé pour s'éloigner. Tommy l'avait observé et s'était voilé la face encore un instant.

\- « Ça va ? Barry ? », l'avait-il appelé en notant les gestes d'anxiété qu'il avait appris à reconnaître.

\- « Tu ne le penses pas vraiment…, vivre ensemble, toi et moi…

\- Si bien sûr. On est ensemble depuis longtemps, on s'aime et au lieu de passer seulement quelques nuits ici... tu pourrais rester plus longtemps », avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. « On est prêt », en sentant une appréhension l'envahir.

Tommy s'était levé pour se rapprocher de lui mais quand il avait voulu lui attraper la main, celui-ci lui avait fait face avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible », alors que Tommy prenait sa main qu'il serra dans la sienne.

\- « Je… c'était une idée mais on n'est pas pressés… si tu n'es pas prêt…

\- On ne peut pas vivre ensemble. Jamais », en retirant sa main.

Le souvenir de la suite de la conversation se diluait dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il avait haussé le ton. Il s'était mis en colère en voulant lui expliquer que c'était la peur qui parlait mais Barry n'avait pas cédé.

\- « Je l'ai supplié de m'écouter, de me faire confiance mais il ne changeait pas d'avis alors je me suis mis en colère contre lui, je lui ai dit des mots que je ne pensais pas. Que s'il passait cette porte je ne voulais plus le voir ici. Je lui ai crié après, je voulais qu'il réagisse… Mais il a attrapé sa veste et il est parti ».

Il était resté le regard fixé sur cette porte fermée avant de se laisser tomber en ayant encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Barry était parti sans se retourner et il s'était servi un premier verre.

Quand Oliver rentra chez lui, il trouva Felicity assoupie devant la télévision éclairée et il s'assit à côté d'elle sans bruit. Il la regarda dormir tendrement et posa une main sur sa jambe qu'il caressa lentement.

Felicity se réveilla doucement et se redressa sans ouvrir les yeux pour se nicher contre le torse d'Oliver. Ce dernier referma les bras sur elle pour la serrer contre lui et savourer sa présence en pensant à leurs amis. Elle lui demanda des nouvelles de Tommy et il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de lui répondre que Tommy et Barry avaient besoin de parler tous les deux.

\- « Barry peut être têtu quand il veut », en glissant une main sur le ventre d'Oliver en se resserrant contre lui. « Il faut lui laisser un moment et il reviendra à la raison… »

Oliver acquiesça, pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire mais il surveillerait ses deux amis. Il passa la nuit avec Felicity serrée dans ses bras en remerciant sa chance d'avoir mis cette jeune femme sur son chemin et quand il se réveilla seul le lendemain matin, il partit à sa recherche.

Il la retrouva à la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. En short et débardeur, elle chantonnait en se trémoussant et il profita du spectacle.

\- « Déjà debout ? », demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. Oliver sourit en coin et s'avança pour glisser ses mains sur sa taille.

\- « Tu me manquais dans le lit », en se baissant pour murmurer à son oreille, « je n'aime pas me réveiller seul », d'une voix plus basse avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Il sentit Felicity se tendre sous ses gestes et ses paroles et se serra un peu plus contre son dos. Il se recula pour la laisser se tourner entre ses bras et elle enroula les siens autour de son cou pour s'y pendre.

\- « Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur… », en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir plutôt affectée par ce qui arrivait à leurs amis.

\- « Une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle chance », avant de l'embrasser.

Oliver se laissa entraîner par ce baiser en se disant qu'un peu d'espoir ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il la souleva de terre pour la porter et l'asseoir sur la table. Elle resserra ses cuisses autour lui pour le garder contre elle tout en lui retirant son teeshirt. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec force alors que les mains d'Oliver découvraient son corps. Leur baiser s'enfiévra alors qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver et de se montrer l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Barry entra dans le petit café, passa commande et s'installa à une table éloignée des autres pour attendre Nyssa. Les mains serrées autour de sa tasse, il avait l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourbillonner pour en revenir toujours au même point.

La lassitude avait remplacé la tristesse, l'apathie l'agitation, et il savait où ça allait le mener. Il souffrait mais il ne pouvait pas échouer encore une fois. Pourtant… ça lui ferait tellement de bien d'oublier, de se perdre pendant quelques heures. Il y avait surement un moyen de consommer pour oublier sans devenir dépendant.

\- « Bonsoir »

La voix de Nyssa le fit sursauter et en croisant son regard profond il eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans son esprit. Elle le faisait surement, il l'appelait au milieu de la nuit pour la voir elle savait déjà qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

Sa marraine s'installa face à lui sans le lâcher des yeux et il jeta un regard à la salle. L'endroit était pratiquement désert à cette heure avancée. Il avait choisi un café loin de chez lui et loin du lieu où se tenait le groupe de soutien, un quartier anonyme, sans rien de particulier, des gens transparents et il sentit de façon aiguë qu'il y avait sa place en sentant un poids un peu plus lourd au fond de lui.

Il devait parler avant de se laisser noyer par ce sentiment envahissant, il devait parler pour résister mais se livrer allait raviver sa douleur et il n'était pas certain de réussir à le gérer encore longtemps.

\- « Raconte ».

Il reposa son regard sur Nyssa. Celle qui l'impressionnait au début par sa froideur et sa distance était devenue son point d'ancrage. Elle était toujours là, solide et à l'écoute. Elle était sa conscience qui avait de l'expérience et il suivait ses conseils sérieusement et respectait son avis.

Barry prit une inspiration et se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'il venait de se passer d'une voix faible. La demande de Tommy d'emménager avec lui, son refus, alors que sa voix se faisait plus claire, les éclats de voix, sa décision de rompre, les appels de Tommy, ses visites à son appartement. La dernière, plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait tambouriné à la porte pendant longtemps en lui demandant des explications, il s'était énervé face à son silence avant de l'appeler une dernière fois.

En racontant tout ça, Barry se revoyait assis et immobile, chaque coup à la porte le secouant mais il était resté prostré, l'esprit focalisé sur le moyen d'oublier cette tristesse qui l'asphyxiait. Puis il y avait eu le silence. Un silence lourd qui résonnait douloureusement.

\- « Je suis sur le point de replonger… », avoua-t-il enfin et il plongea son regard dans celui de Nyssa pour trouver la réponse qui réglerait tous ses problèmes.

\- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté de vivre avec Tommy ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » Il se tendit à la question directe et baissa les yeux.

\- « Non je l'aime mais… mais il ne me connait pas encore totalement. Il ne connait que mes bons côtés, il n'a pas vu mes crises d'angoisse, il n'a pas vécu mes moments de dépression…

\- C'est lui qui t'a accompagné après ta rechute, tu penses réellement qu'il te repousserait à cause de ton addiction ? »

Nyssa n'était pas son ami ou sa confidente, elle était sa marraine et elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas des formes et posait toujours les questions importantes de façon brutales.

\- « Il pense peut-être qu'il pourra y faire face et vivre avec, mais il a un travail important qui lui demande du temps et je ne veux pas être un poids pour lui.

\- Il te l'a déjà reproché ?

\- Non jamais… », en soupirant, « mais en vivant ensemble ça sera différent… il va se rendre compte de celui que je suis vraiment et... de ce que ça implique.

\- Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ? » Barry lâcha un petit rire.

\- Non… je lui ai dit qu'on était trop différents… Il fait partie d'une grande famille, il a un poste à responsabilités et je n'ai même pas fini le lycée.

\- Les études ne font pas tout, tu as un travail.

\- Un travail qu'il m'a donné », en riant tristement. Il baissa la tête sur sa tasse de café maintenant froid qu'il n'avait pas touché. « Je ne suis pas à la hauteur…

\- Alors fais ce qu'il faut pour changer ». Le jeune homme releva la tête pour trouver le regard de Nyssa calme et confiant. « Tu rejettes la faute sur l'extérieur… tu ne peux pas être avec Tommy car tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur alors change. Tommy t'aime tel que tu es, c'est toi qui ne t'aimes pas. Trouve ce qui te permettra de regagner ton estime de toi, deviens celui que tu aspires à être. Et tes relations avec les autres évolueront ».

Barry lui sourit tristement, il avait envie d'y croire, ça avait l'air tellement simple face à la conviction de Nyssa.

* * *

**Le olicity s'est retrouvé avec encore plus de force après cet épisode où Oliver a craint une rechute de Felicity... en revanche Barry prend peur quand son histoire avec Tommy se fait plus sérieuse. **

**Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci pour vos lectures, je suis contente que cette fiction qui ne propose pas seulement un olicity vous plaise et que vous soyez toujours là. Merci aussi à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire sur les chapitres, c'est un plaisir de lire vos retours.**

**Un merci particulier à ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn. C'est une chance de partager tout ça avec toi. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Tommy assit derrière son bureau avait l'esprit ailleurs, encore focalisé sur les événements d'il y a quelques jours. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il leva la tête et y vit Malcolm, les sourcils froncés et l'air grave qui lui demandait comment il allait.

Tommy éluda la question alors que sa secrétaire les interrompait le prévenant que les potentiels investisseurs les attendaient dans la salle de réunion. Il hocha la tête, se leva, boutonna sa veste d'un geste lent et prit la direction de la réunion suivi par son père.

Malcolm avait gardé le regard fixé sur son fils pendant toute la durée des échanges. Il menait la conversation et répondait à tous les points soulevés par ces hommes mais il voyait bien que son regard était fatigué et son sourire faux. Il comptait lui parler sérieusement en le voyant aussi mal mais Tommy fut accaparé à la fin de la réunion. Malcolm décida en attendant de faire le tour des lieux, peut-être qu'il pourrait se rendre compte par lui-même de ce qui clochait et il eut la réponse en voyant Barry face à son ordinateur. Il avait l'air aussi mal que son fils.

Barry avait l'esprit perdu dans ses souvenirs mais ce n'était pas les plus doux qui occupaient le premier plan. Il ne se sentait pas légitime dans sa relation avec Tommy et cette idée avait pris encore plus de force quand il avait mis un pied au manoir Merlyn. Le style majestueux et l'ambiance feutrée avait fait peser sur lui une chape de plomb et quand il avait rencontré Malcolm Merlyn, la réalité de leurs deux mondes lui avait sauté aux yeux, ressentant avec encore plus d'importance la différence qui existait entre Tommy et lui.

Un bruit avait attiré son attention et il avait aperçu un homme brun à la carrure imposante. Il avait compris d'où Tommy tenait son élégance et son charme en voyant Malcolm Merlyn s'approcher d'eux. En revanche il n'avait jamais noté cette froideur dans le regard de son petit ami.

Tommy avait salué son père avec respect et celui-ci avait fait de même avant que le brun ne fasse les présentations. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé avec appréhension, il savait que père et fils n'étaient pas très proches et qu'il n'avait pas dû lui parler de leur relation. C'est pourquoi quand Tommy avait tenté de lui prendre la main, il s'était éloigné, il ne voulait pas être une nouvelle raison d'opposition entre eux.

Son geste lui avait fait du mal, il le comprenait, et il l'avait vu encore plus crûment quand il l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre où Tommy s'était réfugié. Il l'avait découvert, tournant en rond, les mâchoires serrées et il s'était défendu. Ils étaient devant son père qui était aussi son patron et il ne voulait pas que Malcolm croit qu'il puisse se servir de son fils pour avoir un travail et il ne voulait pas se retrouver entre lui et son père si ce dernier n'acceptait pas leur relation ou bien qu'il se serve de lui pour lui tenir tête. A ces mots Tommy avait posé sur lui un regard froid et il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre, il n'avait pas réfléchi et il avait livré sans y faire attention une de ses peurs les plus profondes.

\- « Que je t'utilise? », en écarquillant les yeux.

\- « Pourquoi tu voudrais que je rencontre ton père sinon ? », lui avait-il demandé sans parvenir à contenir ses doutes.

\- « Tu crois que je couche avec toi depuis toutes ces semaines pour mettre en rage mon père !? Je ne peux pas m'être simplement attaché à toi ? Non ! », s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, « je suis Tommy le playboy sans cervelle qui passe d'une fille à l'autre. C'est ça? », lui avait-il demandé d'un ton hargneux.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre alors qu'un coup frappé à la porte les interrompait. La gouvernante les prévenant que monsieur Merlyn les invitait à dîner.

\- « Non je ne reste pas ici, face à lui et avec toi qui…

\- On accepte », l'avait interrompu Barry d'une voix qui n'appelait aucune discussion. Le regard de la gouvernante était passé de l'un à l'autre. « Dites-lui qu'on le remercie de son invitation s'il vous plaît ».

Le regard de la gouvernante s'était posé encore une fois sur Tommy qui avait levé les bras au ciel avant de tourner dos à la porte. Il avait senti Tommy se tendre un peu plus quand il s'était approché de lui.

\- « Je suis désolé… », en caressant ses cheveux. Tommy avait repoussé sa main d'un geste brusque. Il avait été submergé par une vague de culpabilité et avait passé à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux en pensant à la première fois où il avait fait ça et à ce qu'il avait ressenti. « Je m'excuse… », dans un murmure.

\- « De quoi ? De ne pas vouloir comprendre que je t'aime ? », avait demandé Tommy d'une voix tendue.

Il s'était figé à ces mots et avait écarquillé les yeux. Tommy ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments même s'il savait qu'il tenait à lui. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule et l'avait pressée pour le faire se retourner. Le brun avait résisté avant de se laisser faire tout en évitant son regard.

\- « Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? », avait-il demandé sans y croire.

\- « Tu as dû rêver. J'aurai jamais dit ça après ce que tu viens de faire », d'une voix émue. Il avait alors posé une main sur sa joue et l'avait caressée de son pouce.

\- « Oui je crois bien parce qu'un homme comme toi ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme moi… », en caressant sa joue.

\- « Arrête de faire ça », en levant les yeux pour trouver son regard. Il avait glissé une main sur sa hanche et une sur sa nuque, et refermé les doigts sur son corps. « Tu es intelligent, fort et courageux d'avoir fait face à ta maladie… je t'aime même si tu ne me crois pas, même si tu ne penses pas le mériter ».

Il avait baissé les yeux à cette déclaration. Il aimait Tommy lui aussi mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire que celui-ci pouvait l'aimer. Il finirait forcément par rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait mieux et en tomberait amoureux avant de l'oublier.

Barry n'avait rien dit de plus et ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments. Tommy ne lui avait rien demandé et il l'avait entraîné avec lui pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée et retrouver Malcolm pour s'installer autour de la table dressée.

Il avait tenté d'entretenir la conversation même s'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Ils avaient parlé de ses études qu'il avait reprises et Malcolm avait lancé une pique à son fils sur ses propres études. Il avait jeté un regard à Tommy pour juger de sa réaction, son sourire s'était altéré et ce dernier avait alors pris la parole sans quitter son regard.

\- « Je sors avec Barry… », avant de poser sur son père un regard décidé. « Je l'aime », en regardant son petit-ami à nouveau un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il avait arrêté de respirer et l'avait regardé terrifié. « Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit », en reportant son attention sur son père, « il n'a pas utilisé notre relation pour avoir un travail ».

Il se souvenait de la tension qui avait envahi la pièce. Malcolm avait posé ses couverts et avait porté toute son attention sur son fils. Aucun bruit n'était venu briser le silence mais Barry ne pouvait pas en être réellement certain alors qu'il entendait le bruit de ses battements de cœur résonner à ses oreilles de façon assourdissante.

\- « Votre… relation ?

\- Oui », sans baisser le regard. « Tu… ne le comprends peut-être pas… mais c'est ainsi », en maîtrisant au mieux le tremblement dans sa voix.

Malcolm avait détourné le regard pour le poser sur lui. La première question avait porté sur leur rencontre, Tommy avait alors reprit la parole en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait livré aux questions de son père mais il avait répondu sans détours.

\- « J'étais en cure de désintoxication », d'une voix claire et nette alors qu'il s'était redressé sur sa chaise pour faire face à Malcolm.

Le silence s'était fait encore un instant, le regard toujours posé sur lui, et la sonnerie de son portable avait brisé l'ambiance. Malcolm s'était raclé la gorge et s'était levé de table pour s'éloigner, les laissant en tête à tête. À cet instant Barry était perdu, il se rendait compte de l'amour que Tommy lui portait mais il craignait que son père le repousse.

Quand Malcolm les avait rejoints, il s'excusa, une affaire importante requérait son attention. Il s'était levé pour le remercier de son accueil et avait quitté la salle en laissant père et fils seuls.

Barry sursauta en prenant conscience de la silhouette face à lui et se redressa avec maladresse.

\- « Monsieur Allen », le salua Malcolm.

\- « Monsieur Merlyn, appelez-moi Barry », en lui faisant signe de prendre place.

\- « Barry », en souriant et en s'asseyant face à lui. « Vous allez sans doute pouvoir me renseigner…

\- Je ferai de mon mieux Monsieur », avec un sourire fragile avant de déglutir en sentant l'aura imposante de Malcolm.

\- « Tommy n'a pas l'air d'aller bien et je veux savoir ce qui lui arrive », d'une voix basse et en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme. « Il ne veut pas en parler mais je suis certain que vous allez pouvoir m'éclairer », en croisant les jambes.

Il vit Barry déglutir et perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait avant de se mettre à bafouiller. Il avait, semble-t-il, posé la bonne question à la bonne personne.

Tommy se versa un verre de whisky la tête encore lourde de sa gueule de bois pour soigner le mal par le mal, et s'installa derrière son bureau en faisant danser le liquide ambré dans son verre. Il repensa à ce repas au manoir, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls et s'étaient regardés, Tommy sur ses gardes et Malcolm impénétrable.

\- « Tu lui as parlé de ta mère ?

\- Oui… », en jetant un regard fébrile à son père sans comprendre le changement de conversation. « Je lui ai dit quelques mots… » Il allait pour se défendre en lui expliquant qu'il en avait le droit, il voulait parler de sa mère et non pas la traiter comme une image du passé mais Malcolm l'interrompit.

\- « J'ai été dévasté à sa mort… et j'ai sombré. Je n'étais plus capable de m'occuper de toi et en plus du chagrin je me suis senti coupable. Je sais que notre relation… elle ne s'en remettra peut-être jamais… »

Tommy regardait son père stupéfait par celui qu'il pensait inébranlable. Malcolm comprenait ce que ces mots produisaient sur lui alors qu'il souffrait d'avoir perdu sa mère et du comportement si distant du seul parent qui lui restait.

\- « Chaque homme lutte contre ses démons… et je sais que c'est une lutte constante », d'une voix basse. Il avait hoché la tête en comprenant que son père savait de quoi il parlait. Le silence lourd et encore plein de non-dit. « Je ne sais pas ce qui a poussé Barry dans son addiction mais s'il y fait face, il est fort et mérite ton soutien ».

Tommy s'était raclé la gorge bien incapable de parler. Il s'était avancé d'un pas hésitant et avait pris son père dans ses bras pour lui donner une accolade et de le remercier en murmurant de s'être livré sur sa mère et d'accepter Barry.

Tommy sentait encore sa gorge se serrer en repensant à la douleur dans la voix de son père et au fait d'avoir entraperçut ses cicatrices pour la première fois. Il avait été convaincu jusque-là que son père n'était pas fier de lui et qu'il y avait une distance infranchissable entre eux… et pourtant ce soir-là, il avait prononcé quelques mots qu'il chérissait.

\- « Je ne savais pas… mais il a l'air de te rendre heureux », d'un ton doux et paternaliste. Un ton qu'il n'aurait jamais cru son père capable de prendre avec lui.

\- « Merci », sans plus de détails mais son regard parlait pour lui. « J'ai de la chance de l'avoir et je peux comprendre ce que tu as vécu en perdant maman ».

Les traits de son père avaient laissé apparaître sa douleur de façon fugace avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque lisse. Il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais n'avait pas su quoi dire. Son père l'avait regardé tout aussi silencieusement. Il lui avait donné un signe de tête auquel il avait répondu puis avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre Barry et rentrer chez lui.

Tommy avait retrouvé Barry le cœur lourd, ébranlé par ces mots. Il l'avait senti trembler légèrement en posant une main dans son dos et l'avait caressée lentement pour lui montrer son soutien et l'aider à se sentir mieux.

\- « Je suis désolé », avait murmuré Tommy. « Je ne voulais pas… tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire », alors qu'il s'exprimait avec difficulté.

\- « Tu sais que c'est une chose que je ne cache pas… », pour le rassurer même s'il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet de son addiction avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Tu vas bien ? », en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

\- « Il a parlé de ma mère… il n'a jamais… c'est la première fois qu'il en parle si ouvertement », et Tommy était encore surpris qu'il ait laissé apparaître sa faiblesse. « Je crois que c'est grâce à toi…

\- C'était peut-être pour lui l'occasion de parler et que tu l'écoutes.

\- Il n'a jamais montré aucune émotion alors en parler…

\- Ton père t'aime », Tommy avait grimacé légèrement pas réellement certain de ce fait et il avait glissé sa main sur sa nuque pour retrouver son regard.

Quand Malcolm apparu à la porte du bureau de son fils, son regard perdu et triste lui serra le cœur. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Tommy retint un tressaillement de se faire surprendre, se racla la gorge et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil sans regarder son père.

Celui-ci s'assit face à lui et l'observa sans dire un mot, attendant qu'il se décide à lui parler. Il pouvait jouer de son autorité avec Barry et le secouer légèrement pour le faire parler mais il n'avait pas envie de faire la même chose avec son fils en voyant l'état dans lequel il était. Il ne savait pas comment lui parler et il espérait que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole.

\- « C'est toi ? », d'une voix cassée. « C'est toi qui as convaincu Barry de s'éloigner ? Tu as menti avec tes beaux discours et je me suis encore une fois fait avoir », en s'emportant au fil de ses mots.

\- « Je n'ai pas menti et je ne suis pas derrière les actes de Barry », ne comprenant pas comment son fils pouvait penser cela. « Même si tu ne le crois pas je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal en l'éloignant de toi ». Tommy ricana et Malcolm reprit. « Il te rend heureux pourquoi je voudrais gâcher cela ?

\- Parce que tu ne l'acceptes pas et que tu veux mieux pour moi », en crachant ces mots et en croisant rapidement le regard de son père. « Mais c'est lui que je veux, c'est lui qui est fait pour moi ! »

Malcolm secoua la tête et reposa son regard sur Tommy qui semblait encore plus mal.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais fait ça Tommy », en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu penses réellement que je suis capable de faire une telle chose.

\- Si tu n'as rien fait », dans un murmure, « ça veut dire qu'il ne veut plus de moi », en baissant les yeux sur son verre, et c'était une idée qu'il ne voulait pas concevoir.

\- « S'il te rend heureux n'abandonne pas », en sentant une peine immense pour son fils. « Essaie de comprendre pourquoi il t'a repoussé avant de baisser les bras.

\- Je le sais déjà. Il pense ne pas être celui qu'il me faut », dans un rire blessé, « ne pas être assez bien et tout un tas de conneries dans ce genre », en élevant la voix.

Tommy releva les yeux sur son père. Le regard de celui-ci, d'habitude si froid et si distant, était rempli de compassion et d'inquiétude à son histoire. Il faillit ouvrir la bouche pour s'en étonner mais son père eut un geste encore plus surprenant.

\- « Alors prouve-lui qu'il a tort. Laisse lui de l'espace pour respirer mais montre lui que tu es toujours là… »

Malcolm Merlyn ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas surpris par ce que son fils lui avait appris en lui présentant Barry. Il n'avait jamais montré une quelconque attirance pour un homme, pourtant il semblait attaché à ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et son instinct de père s'était réveillé.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jauger le jeune homme au cours du repas. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était posé, intelligent et qu'il avait des sentiments pour Tommy mais il avait tout de même enquêté sur lui.

Tommy avait raison il ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments qui le faisaient encore souffrir et il comprenait qu'il finisse par croire qu'il ne le considérait même plus comme son fils alors qu'il s'isolait pour se protéger même si ça lui faisait mal. Barry était entré dans la vie de Tommy et il espérait qu'il puisse lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas su lui donner et lui montrer.

* * *

Felicity rentra chez elle, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et jeta son sac sur un fauteuil avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Elle adorait son stage, apprenait beaucoup et ça la passionnait mais ça lui prenait tout son temps et toute son énergie. Elle soupira de plaisir en se sentant sommeiller peu à peu dans le salon mais le bruit d'une porte claquée lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Oliver apparut avec un grand sourire. Il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur son front et alors qu'il déblatérait sur sa journée, Felicity ferma les yeux en sentant une irritabilité s'accentuer en elle jusqu'à déborder quand il parla de son repas d'affaire avec une jeune femme russe.

\- « Et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire », siffla-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Oliver qui venait de réapparaître dans le salon posa un regard surpris sur Felicity. Elle ferma les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement.

\- « Je suis désolée », en ouvrant les yeux pour voir Oliver s'asseoir face à elle, le regard blessé.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- « Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. Je suis seulement fatiguée », en secouant la tête. « J'ai beaucoup de travail, je m'inquiète pour Barry et je dors mal », en retirant ses lunettes. « Et par-dessus tout ça ma mère qui est toujours sur mon dos. Je crois que ça fait un peu trop… »

Oliver vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa un bras sur ses épaules alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui et qu'elle s'excusait encore une fois.

\- « Tu es certaine que ça va ? », demanda-t-il mais elle le rassura.

\- « Raconte-moi ton repas d'affaire », demanda-t-elle.

\- « On n'est pas obligé de parler de ça…

\- Si, j'en ai envie. Tu as réussi à signer un contrat ? »

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle en la sentant toujours tendue et raconta sa journée comme elle lui avait demandé. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à faire des projets en laissant de côté leur travail, leur famille et le problème de leurs amis. Oliver avait prévu de rendre visite à Barry le lendemain pour lui ouvrir les yeux mais ses plans avaient changé depuis la veille. En fin de journée, assis à attendre Felicity, il la regarda sérieusement quand elle entra dans la pièce.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », d'une voix dure en pointant le flacon sur la table.

* * *

**Un chapitre accès un peu plus sur Tommy et Barry, et leur histoire compliquée. Et cette fin... je suis impatiente de connaitre vos théories...**

**Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse et prenez soin de vous. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à toutes. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire sur un chapitre ou sur tous. Merci aphrodite 161707 et à Amelia-Queen-Black d'être toujours au rendez-vous. C'est une réelle motivation pour continuer à chercher et à passer du temps à écrire et vous proposer une histoire.**

**Un merci en particulier à Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta adorée. Merci pour ton temps et ta présence. **

**Je vous livre enfin la suite pour savoir ce qu'Oliver a pu trouver à la fin du chapitre précédent. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Oliver, assis face à Felicity, gardait les yeux fixés sur elle. Il était tendu, les mâchoires serrées, les muscles bandés. Il avait du mal à respirer, un poids au fond du ventre alors que ses réactions et ses émotions étaient suspendues à sa réponse. Il pouvait y avoir encore une explication à la présence de ce flacon chez eux, il l'espérait de toutes ses forces car il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il redoutait le plus arrive. Il croisa son regard quand elle releva les yeux du flacon et sa gorge se serra en rencontrant son angoisse et sa frayeur.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… », d'une voix hésitante. « Je vais t'expliquer… », et il sentit un froid le saisir en la sentant sur la défensive.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-il encore une fois d'une voix dure.

\- « C'est pour arriver à tout gérer… », en déglutissant, « des compléments…

\- Tu vas réellement me mentir ? », d'une voix forte en contrôlant difficilement sa colère qu'il sentait grandir. Felicity tressaillit au son de sa voix et se mit à trembler.

Elle posa son sac sur une chaise, Oliver observait tous ses gestes et nota un léger tremblement de sa main. Elle fuyait son regard, tout son corps criait son malaise et il repoussait l'idée inévitable qui s'imposait peu à peu.

\- « Je suis désolée », dans un murmure.

Oliver sentit une vague déferler, un mélange de colère et de peur qui le ravagea. Il se leva en faisant crisser la chaise sur le sol en verrouillant au mieux ses émotions qui tentaient de le déborder.

\- « Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? » Felicity croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger et baissa la tête.

\- « C'est occasionnel… », d'une voix mal assurée.

\- « Combien de temps ? », cinglant mais elle resta silencieuse. « Tu as menti ce jour-là… ? », d'une voix à peine audible, incrédule. Il se racla la gorge et continua. « Dans ta chambre à la fac, quand j'ai senti cette odeur sur toi », verbalisant difficilement ce qu'il redoutait. « Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux,… tu m'as accusé de ne pas te soutenir et tu m'as menti », sans parvenir à contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

Felicity essayait de garder l'esprit clair mais elle était étouffée par la honte et la peur.

\- « Ça dure depuis ce moment ? », le cœur battant à tout rompre en raffermissant sa voix avec difficulté. « Parle », ordonna-t-il en levant la voix.

Felicity ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas alors que ses sanglots la rendaient muette et elle hocha la tête en les refoulant. Elle osa à peine relever le visage, vit celui d'Oliver se décomposer et son cœur se brisa. Elle avait la sensation que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds en se rendant compte du mal qu'elle lui infligeait et resserra un peu plus ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Oliver prit appui sur le dossier de la chaise pour arriver à rester debout en sentant ses jambes prêtes à se dérober et fronça les sourcils en se sentant pris d'une nausée. Il resserra ses doigts sur le bois avant de repousser la chaise pour libérer sa colère. Le bruit de celle-ci s'écrasant au sol résonna dans le silence lourd. Felicity sursauta et fit un pas en arrière en jetant un regard rapide à Oliver.

Il était atterré, il ne parvenait pas à concevoir ce qu'il apprenait, il ne le voulait pas. Felicity lui mentait depuis plusieurs années sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien et un souvenir explosa devant ses yeux. Son irritabilité un soir qu'il avait mis sur le compte de la fatigue, son excitation même après la mauvaise nouvelle concernant leurs amis, la fluctuation de son état qu'il avait mis sur le compte de son planning chargé. Il la regarda à la lumière de cette notion et nota son amaigrissement. Sa colère fut remplacée par la culpabilité. Il avait vu chaque petit signe mais il leur avait donné une raison qui l'arrangeait. Il s'était voilé la face car il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il se passait.

Felicity voyait toute la peine qu'elle lui infligeait, son regard se brisait, l'image qu'il avait d'elle disparaissait derrière sa déception. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Elle n'était plus celle dont il était tombé amoureux et elle s'en rendait compte elle aussi après s'être aveuglée pendant si longtemps. Elle avait cru être assez forte mais elle n'avait pas su résister.

Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'Oliver, elle avait besoin de le toucher pour le sentir près d'elle. Elle avait besoin de son corps pour se rassurer et trouver la force de lui parler. Elle tendit une main tremblante pour la poser sur son bras. Elle se figea en sentant Oliver bouger en pensant qu'il allait s'éloigner. Elle fit un nouveau pas avec hésitation et se glissa entre ses bras le cœur battant de crainte qu'il ne la repousse.

\- « C'était juste cette fois-là à la fac… », la voix remplie de sanglots. « J'avais subi trop de pression… Ce n'était rien et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter quand tu m'as parlé de ton épisode,… », en sanglotant.

\- « Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi », d'une voix blanche et elle secoua négativement la tête.

Oliver sentait le corps de Felicity tremblant contre le sien mais il ne savait pas comment réagir alors qu'il était assommé et noyé sous ses émotions.

\- « Non… je… je veux seulement t'expliquer… Je me suis sentie coupable de te cacher ça mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas replonger alors j'ai repris le contrôle… mais par moment j'en avais besoin », en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Oliver sentit ses larmes humidifier sa chemise, les mains de Felicity s'y agripper. Il était en colère, triste mais il se sentait aussi trahi et par-dessus tout il avait peur. Il était terrifié en se rendant compte que Felicity avait rechuté et qu'elle ne s'était pas confiée à lui. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son aide, il n'avait rien vu et il n'avait rien fait pour elle.

Felicity relâcha un nouveau sanglot et se sentit envahi d'un soulagement en sentant une main se poser dans son dos et une derrière sa tête. Oliver ne la repoussait pas et la consolait.

\- « Tu en as parlé à Barry… dans un groupe de soutien… ? », d'une voix basse et elle secoua la tête négativement. Il ferma les yeux à l'idée qu'elle avait caché sa rechute à tout le monde et sa gorge se serra. « Tu dois arrêter, c'est compris ? », d'une voix douce et angoissée.

\- « C'est compris », en reniflant et en sentant une partie du poids sur son cœur s'évaporer.

\- « Je suis sérieux », en refermant ses mains sur ses épaules et en la repoussant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Je sais, je vais arrêter », en croisant son regard déchiré. « Je te le promets. Je suis désolée », alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et qu'elle ressentait douloureusement les sentiments d'Oliver.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée. Je veux que tu fasses ce qu'il faut pour arrêter », soucieux en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- « Je vais le faire », en hochant la tête. « Je te le promets », en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Felicity retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse d'Oliver. Son regard perdu dans le sien. Elle voyait encore son trouble et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en pensant qu'elle l'avait déçu. Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui pour éviter son regard et ferma les yeux en sentant les bras d'Oliver se refermer sur elle.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de la situation. Felicity se livra difficilement et Oliver lui laissa le temps de s'exprimer. Ses paroles devinrent plus faciles quand elle se retrouva protégée des ombres de la nuit. Elle lui raconta sa faiblesse à croire que ça pouvait être une consommation unique, les excuses qu'elle s'était trouvée, le cercle vicieux qui s'était mis en place, la honte qui l'avait poussé à vouloir oublier et à consommer un peu plus régulièrement.

Oliver l'écoutait murmurer dans la pénombre en caressant son épaule. Il comprenait en partie ce qu'elle avait traversé et ce qu'elle vivait encore mais il avait du mal à accepter l'idée qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? », demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Elle soupira et réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- « Parce que j'avais honte,… j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles », en sentant sa gorge se serrer, « et que tu me repousses parce que je t'aurais déçu ».

Felicity posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer de nouveaux sanglots. Elle étouffait alors qu'elle était recroquevillée sur elle mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder Oliver dans les yeux. Elle avait vu dans son regard tout ce qu'il ressentait et elle ressentait encore cette douleur à voir sa déception et sa colère.

\- « Je sais que tu m'en veux… », d'une voix voilée par les sanglots, « mais je vais tout faire pour arranger les choses.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu dois retourner au groupe de soutien », il la sentit hocher la tête, « et tu devrais peut-être avoir un parrain. Quelqu'un à qui tu n'auras pas peur de parler… »

Felicity sentit une pointe s'enfoncer dans son cœur à ces mots et elle s'excusa encore une fois de lui avoir caché sa rechute. Oliver lui caressa les cheveux et soupira. Il la soutiendrait mais il ne lui mentirait pas en lui disant qu'il n'était pas touché qu'elle n'ait pas voulu ou cru pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle traversait.

\- « On prendra aussi rendez-vous avec un médecin pour le sevrage.

\- Oui… je m'en occuperai je ferai tout ce qu'il faut », d'une petite voix. Oliver se rapprocha pour poser un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- « Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il à son oreille. « J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, j'aurai dû le voir et t'aider ».

Au milieu de la nuit, Felicity avait les yeux grands ouverts, le regard perdu sur le plafond et l'esprit agité.

Son monde s'était assombri derrière un voile de culpabilité et de honte. Elle avait caché sa rechute pendant plusieurs mois mais Oliver s'en était rendu compte et sa faiblesse était maintenant étalée au grand jour.

Elle repensa au chemin parcouru. A sa sortie du centre, elle s'était sentie forte même si une légère anxiété à ce qu'elle allait vivre dehors sans sa béquille artificielle était présente mais elle avait été pleine d'espoir. Elle avait eu une nouvelle chance, un projet qui lui tenait à cœur en entrant au MIT et un petit ami dont elle était folle. Elle avait eu toutes les raisons pour rester clean et pourtant elle n'avait pas réussi.

Il y avait eu un premier faux pas à la fac, elle avait eu besoin de décompresser et elle avait pensé que ça ne portait pas à conséquence. Pourtant elle aurait dû le savoir mieux que quiconque, il y avait toujours une conséquence pour les personnes dépendantes. Elle avait fumé un peu d'herbe, rien qui ne puisse lui faire assez d'effet pour réveiller sa dépendance avait-elle pensé. Et d'ailleurs elle avait passé les années suivantes sans un geste de travers et elle avait tenu le coup. Elle avait terminé la fac, Oliver et elle avaient emménagé ensemble et elle avait pensé que ses inquiétudes et ses angoisses étaient derrière elle.

Son stage l'avait ensuite occupé, elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans cette nouvelle période de sa vie avec passion mais la somme de travail et son implication sans limite l'avaient conduit à se mettre la pression. Elle y avait fait face, tenté de la gérer au fil des mois mais elle s'épuisait et un collègue de travail lui avait proposé un peu d'aide. Une pilule pour tenir le coup de temps en temps s'était transformée au fil des mois en une consommation régulière et elle avait retrouvé ses habitudes de consommation et de mensonge même si le produit n'était pas aussi addictif que les opioïdes, sa dépendance psychologique et comportementale étaient toujours là.

Elle aurait dû parler à Oliver, à Barry, dire ce qui la rongeait mais elle avait cédé à son envie. Elle voyait Oliver s'épanouir et oublier ses ombres, Barry se construisait, et elle détestait être celle qui restait aussi perdue. Felicity sentit sa gorge se serrer, elle se détestait et son envie de prendre une pilule pour atténuer ce sentiment était comme une douleur lancinante. Toujours présente et irritante.

Elle tourna la tête et une larme glissa sur sa joue, sa gorge serrée par ses sanglots qu'elle avait du mal à retenir, son regard se promenant sur le profil d'Oliver. Elle l'avait trahi et l'avait déçu. Elle avait trahi ses amis et la promesse qu'elle s'était faite.

Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot plus violent et resserra le drap sur elle en fermant les yeux. Elle reprit un souffle difficile quand elle sentit les bras d'Oliver passer autour de son corps tremblant pour la serrer contre son torse où elle se nicha sans retenir ses larmes.

Les jours suivants, ils mirent en place de nouvelles habitudes. Ils prenaient un moment matin et soir pour faire le point sur ce que Felicity ressentait, son humeur, ses sentiments, ses envies. Elle semblait reprendre le cours de sa vie mais Oliver restait anxieux. Il surveillait chacun de ses gestes, chaque réaction un peu trop vive l'interpellait, il lui demandait trop souvent comment elle se sentait et même s'il était conscient qu'il pouvait lui donner l'impression d'être surveillée il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il tentait de se retenir, de lui faire confiance mais il l'étouffait comme Donna avait pu le faire. Felicity avait tenté de le raisonner en lui expliquant qu'elle avait déjà vécu cette situation et que ça allait devenir invivable mais il n'y pouvait rien alors qu'il imaginait rentrer chez eux et la trouver inconsciente voir pire.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler à Barry qui avait lui aussi ses problèmes à gérer, Oliver avait l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir éviter un drame et son angoisse s'intensifiait quand il pensait que la première fois il n'avait rien vu. Il s'inquiétait quand elle avait quelques minutes de retard, quand son planning changeait et qu'elle ne le tenait pas au courant. Il plongeait maintenant systématiquement ses mains dans ses poches pour vérifier leur contenu, s'assurer que son sac ne contenait aucune pilule. Il voulait avoir confiance en elle mais il se méfiait de son addiction alors que toutes les histoires sur le comportement des personnes dépendantes qu'il avait entendu au centre lui revenaient à l'esprit. Elle n'était plus dépendante physiquement depuis longtemps mais la dépendance psychologique était tenace. Ils le savaient tous les deux et sa confidence lors de la première séance à laquelle il avait assisté sur le fait qu'elle serait toujours dépendante tournait depuis sa découverte dans son esprit.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, il plongea la main dans une poche du manteau de Felicity avec un mélange de mauvaise conscience de ne pas lui faire confiance et une peur terrible de ce qu'il pourrait trouver et sa respiration s'arrêta. Il retira lentement le sachet sur lequel ses doigts s'étaient refermés en espérant encore qu'il se trompait mais quand son regard se posa sur les pilules il était en plein désarroi.

Et presque la même scène s'était répétée à la différence que Felicity était rentrée et l'avait surpris avec le sachet à la main. Elle avait balbutié une excuse, une collègue de travail, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il s'était tourné vers elle, le regard bouleversé. Elle avait tenté encore une fois de trouver une excuse mais il ne l'écouta pas.

\- « Vide ton sac », en l'interrompant.

\- « Quoi ? », en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Vide ton sac », en le pointant du doigt.

\- « Non… J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance », d'une voix frêle.

\- « Que je te fasse confiance ! », dans un éclat de voix. Il s'approcha d'elle en laissant éclater sa colère. « Je te fais confiance et tu continues de te droguer. Tu continues de mentir…

\- Non écoute moi », plaida-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien repris, j'ai seulement ces pilules », en le regardant sérieusement. « Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, j'aurais dû t'en parler sans attendre mais je n'ai rien fais. Et c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être en colère », d'une voix sèche. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires. »

Oliver écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui en veuille alors qu'il avait la preuve qu'elle lui mentait encore une fois et il lâcha un rire blessé.

\- « Tu ne veux pas que je fouille tes affaires, tu veux que je te fasse confiance mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir », en se rapprochant d'elle tous ses muscles tendus.

\- « Je ne mens pas », en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- « Ne m'oblige pas », d'une voix basse et elle le regarda sans comprendre. « Ne m'oblige pas à te tester ».

Felicity fit un pas en arrière en voyant une lueur dangereuse danser dans son regard et il lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

\- « Lâche-moi !

\- Alors dis-moi la vérité », cria-t-il.

\- « Je te dis la vérité », en criant des larmes de colère perlant à ses yeux. « Lâche-moi », en secouant son bras. « Tu me fais mal ».

Oliver relâcha brusquement sa prise comme s'il prenait conscience du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire, elle trébucha en arrière et se retint avant de tomber. Elle frotta son poignet endolori et releva la tête vers Oliver.

\- « Je suis désolé », en faisant un pas et en tendant la main pour se rapprocher d'elle mais elle recula.

Il se figea, laissa retomber son bras et serra le poing sur le sachet de comprimés qu'il tenait encore. Il fit encore un pas en arrière pour ne pas lui faire peur et sentit une nausée le prendre à cette pensée. Il l'avait terrifiée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en portant sur elle un regard défait.

\- « Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… J'ai… j'ai tellement peur… que tu recommences. J'ai peur que tu te fasses du mal… et que je ne sois pas là pour t'aider… », d'une voix brisée.

Felicity sentit sa gorge se serrer, tous les jours ils parlaient de ce qu'elle ressentait mais jamais Oliver ne s'était livré sur ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Il cachait ses doutes et ses peurs mais ils étaient bien présents. Elle se rapprocha lentement et le pris dans ses bras alors qu'il continuait de s'excuser.

\- « Je suis désolé », plus bas en baissant la tête qu'il glissa contre celle de Felicity. « Mais… je n'arrive plus… je voudrais te faire confiance », d'une voix serrée. « J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces mais… je n'y arrive plus ».

Felicity caressa ses cheveux tendrement, son cœur se serrant en entendant qu'il avait perdu toute confiance en elle, les larmes au bord des yeux alors qu'elle essuyait celles silencieuses qui roulaient sur les joues d'Oliver. Elle sentait qu'il étouffait dans ses hoquets de chagrin et se mit à pleurer elle aussi.

\- « Je suis désolée », en prenant une respiration difficile. « Je n'ai rien pris mais… je n'étais sans doute pas loin. J'ai suivi une impulsion en achetant ce sachet. Je me suis retenue en pensant à toi puis j'en suis venue à me dire que je pouvais prendre un dernier comprimé avant d'arrêter définitivement. Si tu ne les avais pas trouvés… », alors que la fin de sa phrase mourait.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Oliver se mette à nouveau à lui crier après mais il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, la serra contre lui et glissa son visage dans son cou.

\- « Je t'aime », murmura-t-il contre sa peau et se racla la gorge. « Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. On va essayer encore une fois… », en soupirant. « On va faire tout ce qu'il faut », et elle hocha la tête en le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle.

Comme la première fois ils passèrent la nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre mais quand Felicity fut endormie, Oliver se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Les yeux rouges et le regard hagard, il se laissa glisser contre le rebord de la baignoire. Un sentiment de désespoir le submergea et il se mit à pleurer en étouffant le bruit de ses sanglots. Il se sentait dépassé, inutile et ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais seuls.

Le lendemain, Felicity se réveilla seule dans le lit, la place d'Olive froide à côté d'elle. Elle se leva pour partir à sa recherche, le cœur battant. S'il avait réfléchi pendant la nuit, s'il pensait qu'elle était une cause perdue car elle continuait de lui mentir, s'il avait décidé de s'éloigner d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne l'entraîne vers le fond. Il lui avait promis de l'aider, il lui avait assuré encore une fois qu'il l'aimait mais l'amour ne faisait pas tout. Elle lui avait menti en le regardant droit dans les yeux à plusieurs reprises et s'il décidait de rompre avec elle, elle comprendrait son geste et ne lutterait pas pour le faire changer d'avis. Elle l'aimait elle aussi et ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Elle le retrouva à la cuisine, assis devant une tasse de café, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle murmura un bonjour et s'assit face à lui, angoissée en pensant à ce qui allait se dire. Il releva la tête et elle nota toutes les marques de fatigue sur son visage.

\- « J'ai bien réfléchi… », commença Oliver et la respiration de Felicity se suspendit.

Elle hocha la tête en déglutissant et tout son corps se raidit en attendant avec appréhension les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

* * *

**C'est un passage difficile pour Felicity et le olicity. Elle a replongé et Oliver se sent dépassé. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience comme d'habitude.**

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci pour vos lectures et vos message.**

**Un merci particulier pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ton temps et ta présence, je t'embrasse fort. **

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Oliver a découvert la rechute de Felicity et même avec son aide elle n'a pas réussi à décrocher. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et la solution pour l'aider. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Tommy conduisait les mains crispées sur le volant. Barry se trouvait assis à côté de lui, silencieux et le regard fuyant, Oliver et Felicity à l'arrière ne parlaient pas plus. Ils étaient tous tendus entourés d'un silence lourd. Il se gara devant le centre, coupa le contact et soupira en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur central.

Oliver et Felicity, qui se tenaient la main, ne bougèrent pas. Tommy sortit de la voiture pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité et Barry en fit de même en s'éloignant légèrement. Il lui jeta un regard en se disant que ce matin il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans cette situation.

Il avait reçu un appel d'Oliver. A sa voix, il avait compris que c'était sérieux et il avait retrouvé son ami sans attendre. Il n'avait pas été étonné de voir Barry, la situation devait être assez grave pour faire une réunion de crise et il se demanda lequel de ses amis avait des problèmes en mettant de côté les sentiments qui se réveillaient à voir Barry si près de lui et si loin à la fois. Ils s'étaient installés et Felicity avait pris la parole. Difficilement, avec des sanglots retenus, elle leur avait avoué sa rechute.

Felicity serrait les mâchoires et ses doigts sur la main d'Oliver. Elle se sentait écrasée par la peur de tout ce qui l'attendait. Elle ressentait encore la honte et la culpabilité de ce qu'elle faisait vivre à Oliver. Il lui avait soumis sa décision, ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir sans aide et ils avaient besoin de John. Elle avait acquiescé avec soulagement, Oliver ne l'abandonnait pas et se battrait encore à ses côtés.

Elle avait passé le trajet le regard perdu par la fenêtre, l'esprit occupé. Un soleil éclatant était haut dans un ciel azur et elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas un temps à se séparer de l'homme qu'on aimait. Elle avait maintenant la tête baissée sur leurs mains jointes. Tommy avait arrêté la voiture sur le parking mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'Oliver caressait sa main de son pouce en silence. Il leur fallait encore quelques minutes pour avoir le courage de sortir.

Oliver resserra sa main sur la sienne, se racla la gorge et fit un geste le premier. Il contourna la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Felicity. Celle-ci ne bougea que lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule en la serrant doucement.

Felicity, qui avait les épaules basses et le regard au sol, attrapa la main d'Oliver et sortit de la voiture avec l'impression d'être en apnée. Dans peu de temps elle serait séparée de lui pour un temps indéterminé et elle le supporterait difficilement alors qu'elle devait déjà faire face à sa rechute. Elle se dressa face à Oliver qui posa une main sur le côté de son visage sans lui lâcher la main.

\- « Peut-être que seulement des visites et des séances serait suffisant », tenta-t-elle d'une voix frêle sans oser le regarder.

Il resserra sa main, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se baissa pour poser un long baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- « On va parler avec Diggle, il nous dira ce qui est le mieux », un tremblement dans la voix et elle acquiesça.

Oliver relâcha sa prise avec difficultés et l'entraîna vers l'entrée en passant un bras sur ses épaules, suivi par Barry. John les attendait et les accueillit le cœur lourd. Il revit l'espace d'un instant les deux adolescents en manque de confiance qu'il avait encadré pendant quelques mois. Ils souffraient tous les deux et il espérait pouvoir aider Felicity rapidement pour lui permettre de reprendre sa vie.

Il resta à distance dans son rôle de psychiatre mais chacun s'approcha de lui pour lui donner une accolade qu'il leur rendit avec émotion et proposa à Felicity de le suivre alors qu'Oliver l'attendrait dans le salon de l'accueil avec Barry. Il les sentit se tendre à devoir se séparer si rapidement. Oliver passa à nouveau un bras autour des épaules de Felicity et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout irait bien. Il la relâcha et la regarda partir avec John, le cœur battant d'anxiété.

Oliver resta debout dans le salon à attendre. Barry était assis et tout aussi inquiet que lui. Son meilleur ami et lui, qui connaissaient les problèmes d'addiction n'avaient pas été capables de voir ce qui arrivait à Felicity et il s'en voudrait encore longtemps pour ça.

\- « Ça va aller », dit Oliver en s'asseyant à côté de Barry et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Une affirmation pour rassurer Barry tout autant que lui.

\- « Elle est forte », souligna le brun et Oliver acquiesça.

La sentence tomba une demi-heure plus tard alors que John lui annonçait que Felicity devrait rester au centre. Il resta sans voix, le regardant en essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il lui disait maintenant. Il soupçonnait cette réponse mais l'entendre était difficile à supporter. Il parlait d'une voix lente et basse, lui expliquant que ce serait plus profitable pour elle, qu'elle aurait le temps de faire le point et de comprendre comment elle avait pu aller aussi loin.

\- « Ça dure depuis plusieurs années… et presque un an de façon plus continue», expliqua Oliver la gorge serrée. « Et je n'ai rien vu », en lui lançant un regard plein de désarroi.

\- « Ne t'en veut pas Oliver », voulut le rassurer John mais Oliver monta la voix.

\- « Je n'ai pas été capable de prendre soin d'elle, je n'ai rien vu ! », en criant. « Bien sûr que je m'en veux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche et tu le sais », en posant une main sur son bras mais Oliver fit un pas en arrière. John savait qu'il allait se punir moralement pour ne pas avoir vu que Felicity avait fait une rechute, il allait lui falloir du temps pour accepter cette situation mais il serait là aussi pour lui.

\- « Mais depuis aussi longtemps ! », en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux brillants.

\- « Tu devrais te calmer pour lui dire au revoir. Elle a honte de ce qu'elle a fait et de t'avoir menti pendant tout ce temps. Soutiens la et fait attention à toi ».

Oliver hocha la tête basse et ne la releva que lorsque John se fut éloigné. Il se frotta les yeux pour effacer ses larmes, déglutit pour faire disparaître la voile qu'il avait dans la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de calme et de confiance. Felicity s'approcha de lui, elle ressemblait à une petite fille craintive et ça lui brisa le cœur.

Elle avança lentement, s'arrêtant à un pas de lui. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et leva la tête pour trouver la force de s'excuser mais quand elle croisa ses yeux brillants elle ne réussit pas à parler. Elle se mit à pleurer et elle sentit les bras d'Oliver se refermer sur son corps tremblant. Elle voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'elle était désolée de lui avoir menti pendant tout ce temps. Lui dire qu'elle s'excusait de l'avoir déçu. Lui expliquer. Mais ses sanglots l'en empêchaient, les regrets l'étouffaient et la peur qu'il lui en veuille la paralysait. Elle entendit les mots réconfortant d'Oliver dans son oreille et elle l'agrippa avec plus de force. Comment elle avait pu lui cacher ça et ne pas lui demander son aide ?

\- « Tu m'as fait confiance et je t'ai menti », d'une voix tremblante. « Tu as cru en moi et je t'ai déçu ». Elle avait honte et avait encore du mal à regarder Oliver dans les yeux.

\- « Ça va aller… », murmura-t-il. « John va t'aider… », en posant une main sur le côté de son visage en cherchant son regard, « et tu reviendras à la maison rapidement pour qu'on reprenne notre vie ».

Oliver essuya les larmes sur les joues de Felicity et lui offrit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant et encourageant mais intérieurement il se sentait dévasté. Elle hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

Il se détacha d'elle et Barry prit à son tour Felicity dans ses bas pour lui dire au revoir. Le jeune homme lui murmura des mots d'encouragements à l'oreille sous le regard embué d'Oliver. Elle pleurait contre son meilleur ami, ses bras autour de son cou et elle ne le relâcha que lorsqu'Oliver posa une main dans son dos.

Barry sortit pour laisser le couple se dire au revoir. Il poussa la porte battante et descendit les quelques marches rapidement en chassant ses larmes. Un hoquet de chagrin lui serra la gorge et il le laissa sortir avant de se ressaisir en ravalant ses sanglots. Il se frotta le visage pour effacer les traces de larmes, serra les dents et prit appui contre la porte arrière de la voiture alors que Tommy était appuyé contre le capot.

Celui-ci suivit des yeux l'arrivée de Barry en sentant son cœur se serrer à le voir si malheureux. Il resta planté à sa place ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, puis fit un pas hésitant vers Barry et posa une main amicale dans son dos. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais le jeune homme se glissa entre ses bras et cacha son visage dans son cou. Tommy resserra ses bras autour de lui et le réconforta en lui rappelant que Felicity était forte. Elle avait déjà réussi à s'en sortir une fois, elle le referait.

Barry se calma peu à peu et se recula, Tommy le laissa faire, ouvrit les bras pour le laisser s'éloigner en laissant ses doigts caresser ses cheveux et Oliver apparut à son tour. Ce dernier monta dans la voiture à la place avant. Barry s'installa et l'arrière et Tommy reprit le volant.

\- « On y va », murmura Oliver d'une voix grave sans regarder son ami. Tommy hocha la tête et prit le chemin du retour.

La tension semblait encore plus palpable qu'à l'aller. Oliver qui avait eu l'air relativement calme jusque-là, avait une jambe qui tressautait et serrait les poings. Il avait tenté de garder une apparence relativement stable pour soutenir Felicity mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là toutes ses émotions l'envahissaient. Il serra les dents et son désespoir se mua en colère. Il frappa brutalement contre la portière ce qui fit sursauter Tommy qui donna un léger coup de volant.

\- « Hé Oliver, calme-toi », le cœur tambourinant.

Oliver serra le poing et frappa encore une fois. Il était en colère contre lui de n'avoir rien vu, il s'en voulait et il allait devoir vivre avec cette idée qu'il n'avait été d'aucune aide pour la femme qu'il aimait. Il se mit en rage en pensant à ces laboratoires pharmaceutiques qui inondaient le marché de traitements qui pouvaient rendre n'importe qui dépendant et qui restaient sourds aux ravages produits. Ils rendaient les gens accros et faisaient de l'argent sur le dos en les laissant avec encore plus de problèmes, les conduisant parfois jusqu'à la mort. Il frappa une nouvelle fois et se débattit en sentant deux bras l'entourer pour le contenir.

\- « C'est pas juste », en gémissant de douleur. « On était heureux… elle n'avait aucune raison de faire ça.

\- Tu sais qu'elle est dépendante, tout comme nous, et c'est un risque… », murmura Barry derrière lui qui resserra ses bras pour tenter de le calmer et de le réconforter.

\- « Elle aurait dû m'en parler », cria-t-il en libérant toute la colère qu'il ressentait contre Felicity. « Je suis là pour elle et elle ne m'a pas fait confiance, elle m'a laissé de côté. Elle… », ses paroles se perdant dans sa gorge. Il se sentait trahi et lui en voulait qu'ils soient contraints de se séparer par sa faute.

Tommy posa une main sur le genou d'Oliver et tenta lui aussi de le soutenir mais leur ami se réfugia dans un mutisme et se replia sur lui jusqu'à leur retour dans son appartement.

Oliver glissa la clé dans la serrure, hésita un instant avant de la tourner. Il allait remettre les pieds chez eux mais sans Felicity à ses côtés. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et franchit le seuil avec un poids dans l'estomac, il n'avait aucune envie d'être là sans elle en revanche une envie qu'il connaissait bien vint titiller ses papilles.

Barry regarda Oliver se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, nota son regard perdu et lasse et donna un coup de tête à l'intention de Tommy pour qu'ils puissent parler.

\- « On ne devrait pas le laisser seul, au moins ce soir », suggéra Barry.

\- « Tu as raison, je vais rester et si tu préfères… », sans terminer sa phrase alors qu'il espérait que Barry reste avec eux.

\- « Je veux être là pour mon ami, si ça ne te dérange pas », et Tommy secoua négativement la tête. « On devrait fouiller pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool… », en regardant autour de lui.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Oliver affalé sur le fauteuil, le regard focalisé sur un placard. Barry sentit sa gorge se serrer et se dirigea sans attendre vers celui-ci qu'il ouvrit, fouilla à l'intérieur mais ne trouva rien de ce qu'il cherchait. Il se retourna et s'aperçut du sourire triste de son ami. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois à le voir si anéanti par la situation et entreprit de faire le tour des pièces. Il fourra dans un sac tout ce qui pouvait contenir de l'alcool et revint dans le salon où se trouvaient Tommy et Oliver.

\- « Maintenant que tu as nettoyé les lieux, vous pouvez partir.

\- Non on ne va pas te laisser seul », assura Tommy. Le regard d'Oliver se posa sur le brun et il retint une grimace de contrariété. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de crier et pleurer tout ce qui le prenait à la gorge.

\- « Vous m'étouffez, je veux être seul », d'une voix basse en se redressant.

\- « Oliver je sais que c'est difficile mais John va aider Felicity, il va la remettre sur les rails et elle reviendra. Vous vous aimez avec Felicity… vous pouvez dépasser cet épisode.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes bonnes paroles », cracha-t-il avec dédain et Barry sursauta à son ton.

\- « Je ne voulais pas… », mais Oliver ne le laissa par finir.

\- « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », en riant méchamment et en fichant son regard dur dans le sien. « Tu n'aimais pas assez Tommy pour faire ta vie avec lui, tu l'as seulement utilisé parce que tu te sentais seul alors ne vient pas me parler de sentiments », d'une voix forte et agitée.

Oliver tenta de repousser Barry qui se tenait entre lui et la porte de l'appartement mais Tommy l'attrapa par le bras et batailla contre lui pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière eux alors qu'Oliver se défaisait de sa prise et regarda son meilleur ami qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, le corps tremblant et la respiration rapide.

\- « Je sais que tu n'es pas bien Oliver », et un rire froid accueillit ces paroles. « Tu souffres et je le comprends mais ne t'en prends pas à Barry alors que c'est à toi que tu en veux », d'une voix implacable.

Ces derniers mots eurent pour effet de calmer un peu Oliver et il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- « Je vais te laisser un moment… », en surveillant ses réactions. « Tu restes ici et tu te calmes ». Tommy observait Oliver, ce dernier ne répondit pas mais il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir envie d'en venir aux mains alors il fit demi-tour et retourna dans le salon en refermant la porte sur Oliver.

Barry était assis sur une chaise et il se redressa rapidement en voyant Tommy revenir.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce alors que Barry semblait secoué et celui-ci hocha la tête. « N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit… il souffre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas utilisé », d'une voix enrouée… « je n'ai jamais voulu… », en le regardant troublé des accusations qu'avaient proférées Oliver.

\- « Je le sais… ne t'inquiète pas », en posant une main sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent un regard long qui sembla s'approfondir. Tommy resserra ses doigts en savourant ce contact mais Barry se racla la gorge et s'excusa en baissant les yeux.

Tommy retira sa main, soupira doucement en reprenant ses esprits et fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser son visage pour effacer sa tristesse mais Barry lui avait enlevé le droit de faire ça alors il resta à le regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir rien faire de plus.

Oliver sortit de sa chambre beaucoup plus tard. Il s'assit sans un mot sur un fauteuil alors que Tommy et Barry regardaient la télévision. Ce dernier se leva et réchauffa une assiette qu'il posa sur la table devant lui. Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer et hocha la tête en murmurant un merci sans regarder Barry. Il se sentait minable de lui avoir parlé ainsi et de l'avoir accusé injustement et Barry lui préparait à manger. Il ne méritait réellement pas d'avoir un ami comme lui. Il se força à manger en regardant l'écran devant lui et se perdit dans les images qui défilaient sans être capable de suivre ce qu'il se passait.

Barry se leva pour aller se servir un verre et s'éloigner un peu de Tommy l'esprit en ébullition. Sentir ses mains sur son corps, son regard qui l'avait pénétré, sa douceur et le soutien qui lui témoignait, tout ça l'avait chamboulé. Ça l'avait rassuré et lui avait fait peur à la fois. Il était toujours amoureux de lui et son corps s'était réveillé à son contact tout comme son besoin de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant un raclement de gorge derrière lui et son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure en pensant à Tommy mais il découvrit Oliver en se retournant.

\- « Je suis désolé… », d'une voix mal assurée. « Je n'aurai pas du m'en prendre à toi...

\- Ce n'est rien… », voulu le rassurer Barry mais Oliver l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- « Non, je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi. Je suis un mauvais petit-ami et un mauvais meilleur ami en plus de ça », en soupirant. « Ce qui se passe entre Tommy et toi ne me regarde pas mais… vous êtes mes amis et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ce qu'il y a entre vous sans raison.

\- Je… je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour nous mais… j'ai du mal à gérer mes émotions. J'ai appris à gérer mes relations aux autres mais avec Tommy c'est différent… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable », d'une voix plus basse.

\- « Je comprends que ça puisse te faire peur… mais je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler. Tu me le diras toi, si tu es mal au point de craquer ? »

Barry put lire toute la douleur dans le regard d'Oliver et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter.

* * *

**Comme vous vous y attendiez, pour certaines d'entre vous, Oliver et Felicity retournent voir John et placent tous leurs espoirs en lui. La séparation est difficile et Oliver perd pied au point de s'en prendre encore une fois à Barry mais ses amis ne l'abandonnent pas. **

**Merci pour votre lecture. Prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à toutes. Et voilà je vous retrouve une dernière fois pour cette fiction. Encore un grand merci pour m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire et l'avoir commentée tout du long. Vos messages m'ont touchée et je suis heureuse de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction un peu différente.**

**Et comme toujours un merci particulier à ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Felicity était au centre. Oliver savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait mais sa culpabilité ne s'était pas apaisée. Il restait replié sur lui à ressasser toutes les situations dans lesquelles il aurait dû s'apercevoir des difficultés de Felicity mais il avait été trop absorbé par son travail, trop distrait et trop confiant alors qu'il savait que leur addiction serait toujours présente.

Il releva la tête quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre et Barry apparu par l'entrebâillement pour l'informer qu'il avait de la visite. Au moment où il allait lui répondre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, son ami le coupa et lui assura qu'il devait se lever. Barry disparut et Oliver maugréa de mauvaise humeur en le suivant.

Son regard tomba sur Donna quand il mit un pied dans le salon et toute sa colère se liquéfia. Barry le prévint qu'il partait travailler mais Oliver n'y fit pas attention. Il était paralysé face au regard de la mère de Felicity et il baissa les yeux. C'était à cause de lui que Felicity avait rechuté, Donna le savait, elle les avait prévenus mais ils n'avaient rien voulu écouter.

\- « Je suis désolé Donna…, » d'une voix basse.

\- « Oliver… », en s'approchant de lui.

\- « J'avais promis de prendre soin d'elle de ne pas la laisser rechuter et j'ai échoué », la gorge serrée. « Vous m'en voulez et je le comprends. Je suis désolé… » Donna s'approcha un peu plus et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler alors qu'il se flagellait inlassablement.

\- « Ne dis pas ça.

\- Je n'ai pas su la protéger.

\- Je connais la culpabilité que tu ressens, j'ai été à ta place... Je sais ce qu'on vit quand la personne sur qui on veille se fait du mal et qu'on ne voit rien », en frottant son dos. « Mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Mais vous saviez ce qui allait arriver, vous nous aviez prévenu », en relevant la tête un peu perdu.

\- « J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas un garçon sérieux… », en se reculant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « ..que tu l'entraînes mais je me suis trompée.

\- Je ne l'ai peut-être pas entraînée mais je n'ai pas su l'aider », d'une voix acerbe en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- « Ne porte pas la responsabilité de son geste. Ne t'en veux pas… je ne vous en veux pas, ni à toi ni à Felicity. Je t'ai vu prendre soin de ma fille, l'épauler dans les moments difficiles. Si elle a replongé c'est seulement parce qu'elle n'a pas su parler et faire le bon choix ».

Oliver secoua la tête négativement mais Donna posa une main sur son épaule et le fit assoir avec autorité, ils allaient avoir besoin de parler. Elle avait pensé longtemps qu'elle pouvait aider sa fille en la surveillant, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à rendre sa vie encore plus compliquée. Elle avait besoin de l'aide de spécialiste et c'était la même chose maintenant.

####

Barry arriva au bureau et se dirigea sans attendre vers le bureau de Tommy. Depuis ces derniers jours toute son histoire avec lui tournait dans son esprit. Il avait tenté de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il devait faire sans se laisser influencer par ses émotions et son attirance physique et il tremblait à l'idée de parler avec lui.

Il approcha du bureau dont la porte était entrouverte et se figea en entendant le rire d'une femme et la voix de Tommy. Il faillit faire demi-tour mais sa curiosité et un peu de jalousie le poussèrent à faire les derniers pas pour apercevoir la scène à travers l'entrebâillement. Il soupira en souriant tristement de sa naïveté. Tommy en avait eu assez d'attendre et il avait retrouvé son habitude de charmer toutes les personnes qui se retrouvaient face à lui.

Une porte claqua dans le couloir, Barry tourna la tête en sursautant vers l'origine du bruit le cœur trépidant et il entendit la voix de Tommy l'interpeller.

\- « Barry ? », en se levant pour se diriger vers lui d'un pas rapide, un air inquiet sur le visage. « Ça va ?

\- Oui… je… rien… je ne veux pas te déranger…

\- Tu voudrais bien m'aider », en approchant d'un pas et en parlant d'une voix plus basse. Barry fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait. « Je n'arrive pas à mettre à la porte cette mademoiselle Snart », avec une grimace.

Barry se pencha légèrement pour voir la jeune femme, habillée d'un tailleur cintré, d'un chemisier pigeonnant et de talons aiguilles. Elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté. Et après avoir entendu son rire, il savait qu'elle ne visait pas seulement un contrat signé.

\- « Oui… tu veux… », et le reste de sa phrase se perdit quand il croisa le regard joueur de Tommy.

\- « Mademoiselle Snart je suis navré », d'une voix sérieuse en se tournant vers elle. « Monsieur Allen vient de me prévenir d'une urgence qui requière toute mon attention ».

La jeune femme se leva, les yeux légèrement écarquillés alors que Tommy la prenait par le bras pour la conduire vers la sortie.

\- « Ma secrétaire vous rappellera pour prendre un rendez-vous », en passant devant Barry qui avait fait un pas dans le bureau pour suivre Tommy, la mine grave de circonstance dans le cas d'un problème urgent.

Une fois la jeune femme dans le couloir, Tommy lui adressa un sourire courtois et referma la porte de son bureau rapidement comme si elle pouvait s'y faufiler à nouveau. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque pensa-t-il.

Il donna un coup sur l'épaule de Barry en le remerciant de son aide et l'invita à s'assoir avec un grand sourire soulagé.

\- « Tu m'as sauvé ! »

Le jeune homme s'installa face au bureau, sourit à le voir si heureux et l'importance de son absence le frappa.

\- « On pourrait déjeuner ensemble… », proposa-t-il sans attendre d'une voix incertaine.

Ces derniers jours avaient remué toutes ses émotions et il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Même s'il était terrifié, il devait parler avec Tommy.

\- « Oui… », un peu surpris. « Oui ça me plairait », alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage avant de s'épanouir. « Tu veux venir à l'appartement…? », en espérant que se retrouver seuls dans un endroit intime les aide à se rapprocher un peu plus.

\- « Je pensais plutôt dans un restaurant… », un peu gêné. Tommy cacha sa déception et acquiesça.

\- « Oui, Ça serait bien. Dis-moi où et quand…

\- A midi », d'une voix précipitée. Tommy hocha la tête.

\- « Le restaurant italien du coin ? », proposa-t-il.

\- « Oui très bien. Je dois aller travailler maintenant », en se levant maladroitement. Tommy le regarda pratiquement s'enfuir de son bureau en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Barry qui avait passé ces dernières semaines à le repousser faisait enfin un pas vers lui. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir se retrouver seul avec lui mais au moins il avait une chance de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard au restaurant et s'installèrent un peu mal à l'aise. Barry posa son sac sur la chaise entre eux et le regard de Tommy tomba sur le livre qui en dépassait. Il l'attrapa sans réfléchir, son attention attiré par le titre faisant références aux troubles de l'addiction et à leurs traitements et le posa sur la table.

\- « C'est pour ça ?... Cette invitation… Tu as… », en resserrant les doigts sur le livre. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as rechuté ? Mais Nyssa… et je suis là moi aussi », en relevant son regard effrayé pour le ficher dans celui de Barry. « Tu peux me parler. Tu le sais. Même si tu… si on n'est plus… Je suis toujours ton ami et je suis là », d'une voix précipitée.

\- « Hé calme toi… », en posant une main sur la sienne.

\- « Tu dois me le dire si…

\- Je n'ai pas replongé, je n'ai pas joué et je n'en ai pas envie », d'une voix calme et confiante « et je te le dirais si ça arrivait ». Tommy se calma au ton de la voix de Barry et se remit à respirer un peu plus facilement. « Je me renseigne… et je me documente de façon plus… scientifique », avec un petit sourire.

Barry était touché par la réaction de Tommy et il s'en voulait qu'il ait eu aussi peur. Il le vit légèrement froncer les sourcils et prit une inspiration pour trouver le courage de lui expliquer la raison de son invitation. Il sentait la chaleur de sa main sous la sienne et son regard se posa sur celles-ci. Ce contact lui faisait un bien fou et un sourire fragile naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- « Après ce qui est arrivé à Felicity… », en relevant la tête et en retirant sa main. « J'ai franchi le pas… Je me suis inscrit à une formation pour aider les personnes dépendantes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne nous a pas parlé », en secouant la tête un léger accent de déception dans la voix, « alors je voulais comprendre. Je me suis documenté et j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire plus… et j'ai l'intention de commencer des études d'infirmier, je voudrais me spécialiser dans ce domaine… j'ai déjà une certaine expérience », ajouta-t-il en riant un peu tendu face au silence de Tommy.

Tommy restait muet face à Barry, surpris et impressionné par ce qu'il apprenait. Il était fier de lui et il y aurait quelque chose de positif qui ressortirait de toute cette histoire. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé en voyant Barry baisser la tête un peu gêné.

\- « C'est génial », en souriant. « C'est… je suis vraiment fier de toi… tu vas pouvoir aider beaucoup de monde…

\- Te le crois vraiment ? » et Tommy hocha la tête avec un sourire éclatant. Barry sourit à son tour avant de baisser la tête pour trouver le courage de continuer. « Ce qui est arrivé à Felicity m'a aussi fait prendre conscience d'autre chose… » en regardant Tommy à nouveau. « Les changements dans nos relations proches sont toujours un risque », en parlant des personnes dépendantes, de lui, de ses amis. Il fit une pause pour choisir ses mots jouant avec la couture de sa serviette sur la table. Il voulait parler à Tommy, mettre des mots sur son comportement mais l'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. « Je me suis éloigné car je pensais que tu méritais mieux mais aussi parce que j'avais peur…

\- Peur ? », en se penchant vers lui pour chercher son regard.

\- « Pas peur de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi ou de ce que tu me faisais ressentir mais j'ai du mal à gérer mes émotions. J'ai appris à gérer mes relations aux autres mais avec toi… c'est différent. Notre histoire est importante pour moi… j'avais peur de ma faiblesse… de mes réactions… si ton regard sur moi changeait.

\- Je n'aurais jamais… », mais il s'interrompit quand Barry attrapa sa main.

\- « Attends je dois finir », en lui adressant un regard suppliant. « J'ai parlé à Nyssa… et elle m'a fait prendre conscience que je me cachais derrière nos différences et que ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'était que tu ne m'avais pas vu pendant mes crises d'angoisse ou mes moments de dépression. Si on avait vécu ensemble tu aurais vu le pire de moi », d'une voix serrée.

Tommy resta silencieux, les larmes aux yeux et serra la main de Barry dans la sienne avec un peu plus de force pour le soutenir. Il avait envie de lui crier qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé du mal de ses difficultés, il aurait été là pour l'aider à les dépasser, mais il garda le silence, attendant que Barry ait terminé.

\- « Je ne peux pas continuer à fuir. Je n'y arrive plus… », en relevant la tête et Tommy croisa son regard humide. Il se racla la gorge « et je te demande une seconde chance…», d'une voix tremblante.

Tommy leva la main de Barry et y déposa un baiser avant de glisser une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller à ressentir un bien être qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Il sentit son cœur s'alléger en sentant les doigts de Tommy caresser ses cheveux tendrement et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce geste avant de mettre fin à leur baiser.

\- « Ton père est venu me parler », en murmurant contre sa joue. Tommy sentit un frisson aux caresses de ses lèvres et de son souffle sur sa peau mais l'idée qui supplantait ce plaisir était la peur de ce que son père avait pu faire. « Il a souffert et il a réussi à s'en sortir. Je peux le faire moi aussi, je ferai de mon mieux ».

Tommy se recula à peine pour trouver ses yeux et plonger dans son regard larmoyant et il put y lire une détermination sincère.

\- « Je t'aiderai. On réglera les problèmes qui se poseront, on parlera, on prendra le temps qu'il faut. On fera tout pour être heureux », avec un sourire fragile plein d'espoir.

\- « Je t'aime », en se cachant dans son cou. Ces quelques mots dits dans un murmure si bas que Tommy pensa les avoir imaginés. « Je t'aime », susurré un peu plus fort contre sa peau.

Tommy sourit un peu plus, la gorge serrée et plongea ses doigts dans les mèches des cheveux de Barry et le tint serré contre lui alors que son cœur explosait en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

####

John observait Felicity assise dans le fauteuil face à lui. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle était de retour au centre. Les premiers jours elle n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle semblait à John peut être encore plus mal que la première fois où il l'avait accueillie. Maintenant elle avait toujours des jours plus difficiles mais ils étaient moins nombreux et elle paraissait reprendre peu à peu du courage.

\- « Alors c'est plus clair maintenant ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour trouver le regard de son psy avec un air défaitiste.

\- « C'était la pression. Je n'ai pas réussi… J'ai cru que j'arrivais à gérer mais cette angoisse m'a englouti peu à peu…

\- Il n'y avait que ça? C'est seulement l'angoisse de la performance? », en s'accoudant sur son bureau pour se pencher vers elle.

Felicity détourna les yeux et déglutit. Il savait poser les questions qui faisaient mal et flairait toujours quand elle ne lui livrait pas toute la vérité. Parler l'aiderait mais en cet instant elle subissait ses interrogations et son attention focalisée sur elle comme une plaie.

\- « Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais…, des études au MIT. On en a parlé longuement ensemble… tu savais à quoi t'attendre et tu savais comment gérer le besoin ». Elle resta silencieuse et John continua. « Ce qui me pose question c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé à quelqu'un. Il y avait le groupe de paroles, Barry, Oliver. Mais pourtant aucun mot… »

Felicity serra les lèvres alors qu'il formulait encore une fois cette question épineuse qui la gardait éveillait souvent la nuit. Pourquoi n'avait**-**elle pas parlé ?

Elle lui avait déjà expliqué son inquiétude d'entraîner Oliver avec elle. Sa peur de le décevoir. Mais pourtant il revenait encore une fois sur ce sujet et elle serra les dents pour contenir son irritation.

\- « Je me suis déjà expliquée... », d'une voix basse.

\- « Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies tout dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus?

\- La vérité

\- Mais c'est la vérité », en élevant la voix.

\- « Non la véritable motivation de ton secret. Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé ?

\- Mais parce que ça a toujours tout fait exploser autour de moi. Oliver m'aurait abandonnée. Ma dépendance à fait exploser ma famille, ma mère ne me supporte plus et Oliver m'aurait abandonnée lui aussi… il va… », alors que sa gorge se fermait lui donnant la sensation d'étouffer.

John lui laissa le temps de se calmer un peu et reprit.

\- « Ce n'est pas d'avoir parlé qui a fait que tes parents se sont séparés, et ce n'est pas non plus la raison pour laquelle ta relation avec ta mère est tendue. Tout ceci est à cause de la drogue, de ta dépendance. Parler c'est faire un premier pas et si tu caches tes problèmes ils ne font que se développer et ils deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à gérer ».

Felicity, recroquevillée sur elle-même effaça d'un geste rapide une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

\- « Il me manque », d'une voix fragile.

\- « Je comprends. Vous avez tissé un lien fort rapidement entre vous. Tu as été là quand il en a eu besoin. Laisse-le être là pour toi à son tour.

\- Mais il n'a jamais vu celle que j'étais. La junkie, accro, capable de presque tout pour avoir sa dose… Ce n'est pas de cette Felicity dont il est tombé amoureux.

\- C'est grâce à ton passé et tes épreuves que tu es celle d'aujourd'hui. Oliver doit apprendre qui tu es et si tu l'aimes vraiment tu dois lui montrer toutes les facettes de ta personnalité.

\- C'est trop difficile », en secouant la tête.

\- « Oui », avec un petit sourire amical. « Mais il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez vous connaître, vous aimer et vous soutenir ».

Felicity hocha la tête, pas encore convaincue par les mots de John mais elle allait devoir maîtriser son angoisse et arriver à confier à Oliver ses pensées. Elle espérait que ce séjour lui permettrait de trouver la force dont elle avait besoin pour faire face à la situation.

Oliver gravit les quelques marches menant au centre et passa le seuil. Il regarda autour de lui, une multitude de souvenirs l'assaillant et se dirigea vers la secrétaire pour s'annoncer. Il était là à la demande de John pour faire le point avec lui sur la situation et il avait la boule au ventre en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il resta debout en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous, se posta à la fenêtre en glissant les mains dans les poches et tenta de garder son calme. Il pensait toujours avec angoisse à ce que John allait lui dire et il tourna la tête en reconnaissant un rire qu'il connaissait bien. Il aperçut au loin Felicity, son cœur fit une embardée à la voir si heureuse et se rendit compte de la force de son absence. Son regard suivit la direction de celui de Felicity et il aperçut Ray qui riait avec elle.

Il sentit un danger et étouffa l'élan de jalousie qu'il sentit naître. Il croisa le regard de Ray et celui-ci se dirigea vers lui sans attendre en fermant la porte derrière lui, ôtant Felicity à sa vue.

\- « Oliver ! Ça a l'air d'aller.

\- J'irai bien quand Felicity rentrera avec moi », d'une voix basse et Ray hocha la tête.

\- « Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te parler d'elle…

\- Ni le droit de flirter avec les patientes.

\- Exactement », avec un sourire compréhensif. « Et tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça », en soulevant les sourcils pour le questionner. « Elle est seulement plus à l'aise avec moi car on se connaît et que les autres résidents sont plus jeunes qu'elle ».

Oliver voulut répondre mais la porte de John s'ouvrit. Il jeta un dernier regard à Ray et se dirigea vers du bureau de John. Il prit place et de nouveaux souvenirs s'éveillèrent alors que son regard balayait les étagères de la bibliothèque.

\- « Ray est un point de repère pour Felicity ici », en ayant noté le comportement tendu d'Oliver avec l'infirmier.

Oliver ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait même s'il avait du mal à accepter cette idée.

John, comme à son habitude s'installa derrière son bureau, croisa les mains dessus et posa sur Oliver un regard concerné et attentif.

\- « Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle avance. Il lui a fallu quelques jours pour parler mais je pense que maintenant on a fait le tour de ce qui l'a conduit à cette rechute ». Il nota le regard inquiet d'Oliver mais ne lui donna aucune explication. « C'est à Felicity de te parler ». Oliver hocha la tête et se réinstalla sur son siège. « Et toi comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça ira quand elle rentrera avec moi ». John hocha la tête avec confiance.

\- « Tu veux dire quelque chose ? »

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Il avait toujours l'impression que John le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

\- « Je… », en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment… mais j'ai confiance en vous…

\- Je t'écoute », l'encouragea John en se penchant un peu plus vers lui pour lui porter toute son attention.

\- « Felicity… est la femme de ma vie », d'une voix assurée. « Je… je souhaite faire ma vie avec elle, avoir des enfants mais… », il se racla la gorge avant de continuer. « Mais c'est peut-être risqué avec nos… antécédents…

\- Risqué ?

\- Si on rechute… si on leur transmet cette dépendance… », en se tordant les mains d'anxiété.

\- « Tu connais déjà la réponse Oliver », en l'observant. « Tu attends seulement que je te donne mon approbation ou mon veto. Ça t'évitera de faire un choix par toi-même. La question est de savoir si vous êtes prêts, si vous serez capables de vous parler. Si vous rechutez, vous vous soignerez et vous ne transmettrez pas cette vulnérabilité à la dépendance. Elle provient d'un stress important ou d'un problème d'attachement dans l'enfance. Une personne plus sensibles et qui a plus de mal à gérer ses émotions sera plus vulnérable mais ce n'est pas pour ça que cette personne deviendra dépendante. L'environnement a aussi son rôle à jouer ».

Oliver hocha encore une fois la tête. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé avec Felicity de fonder une famille mais il l'aimait, il voulait vivre avec elle et il espérait qu'ils seraient capables de fonder leur famille malgré leurs difficultés.

\- « Tu es prêt à la voir ? »

Oliver releva brusquement la tête surpris ne s'attendant pas à cette possibilité. Il sourit, anxieux et heureux, et John sourit à son tour avant de se lever.

Oliver attendit dans le petit salon alors que John remontait le couloir en direction de la salle de jeux. Il resta debout à le regarder s'éloigner et une seule idée tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il allait enfin revoir Felicity et il avait du mal à respirer en appréhendant ce moment. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, soupira avant de prendre une inspiration pour se calmer et son cœur rata un battement quand il releva la tête et qu'il aperçut Felicity face à lui.

Elle restait à distance, triturant ses mains de nervosité et le regard un peu inquiet. Elle avait repris quelques kilos et quelques couleurs ce qui lui allait mieux et il se demanda encore une fois comment il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

\- « Salut », en faisant un pas incertain vers elle. « Ça a l'air d'aller… » Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui pour se rendre compte qu'elle était bien là mais il restait figé à la regarder. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et la laisser avancer à son rythme.

\- « Mieux », d'une petite voix.

Felicity avait du mal à détacher son regard d'Oliver, elle avait l'impression d'une apparition et elle se rendit compte qu'il était aussi anxieux qu'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui au besoin de le sentir et se lova contre son torse alors qu'il refermait les bras sur elle. Oliver sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son cœur se serrer à sentir enfin Felicity dans ses bras.

\- « Je suis heureux de te voir », en soupirant. « John m'a dit que tu avais bien travaillé… », en se raclant la gorge sans desserrer son étreinte.

\- « Oui il pense que je suis prête à te parler », en se détachant de lui pour le regarder et trouva son regard embué tout comme le sien.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, s'installa sur le canapé et Oliver prit place à côté d'elle. Elle glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses et se voûta un peu en baissant la tête. Elle devait parler mais ce n'était pas évident. La peur étreignait son cœur alors qu'elle allait devait se livrer.

\- « John m'a aidé… », commença-t-elle, « … à prendre conscience de la raison de mes mensonges ».

Oliver hocha la tête mais resta muet et ne fit aucun geste. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se confier et il serait patient. Elle prit difficilement une inspiration et son cœur se serra pour elle.

\- « J'ai menti… parce que j'ai cru que je pourrais m'en sortir seule, que je pourrais reprendre le contrôle mais rien ne s'est passé comme je le pensais et… et je ne savais plus comment te parler… et

\- Bébé… », en posant une main sur son épaule mais il la retira bien vite en la voyant se tendre.

\- « Et je ne voulais pas que tu vois celle que j'étais. Si tu avais vu qui j'étais réellement notre vie aurait explosée. Et ça a été encore pire… », la voix tremblante.

\- « Mais je te connais Felicity », en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Non tu n'avais jamais vu la fille droguée et menteuse. Ce n'est pas de cette fille dont tu es tombé amoureux », sa voix s'étranglant.

Oliver sentit une fois encore sa gorge se serrer. Felicity lui avait caché ses problèmes car elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ce côté de sa personnalité et pourtant rien n'aurait pu l'éloigner d'elle.

\- « Rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire ne m'aurait conduit à t'abandonner.

\- Tu dis ça mais… », en secouant la tête et Oliver attrapa ses mains dans les siennes.

\- « Non. Rien au monde ne m'aurait fait t'abandonner. Tu as vu les pires aspects de ma dépendance et je ne te jugerai jamais. Je sais ce que tu dois affronter et je le comprends. »

Il posa sa main tendrement sa joue et effaça la larme qui y coulait. Felicity tressaillit à cette caresse et posa une main sur celle d'Oliver.

\- « Je t'ai raconté mon passé mais c'est différent quand je te cache mes rechutes. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su te parler », en retenant ses larmes. « Ça ne se reproduira plus », en voulant y croire de toutes ses forces.

Oliver la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et caressa ses cheveux tendrement la gorge serrée. Elle lui parlait enfin, elle lui confiait ce qui lui avait peur et c'était à son tour de se livrer.

\- « Je t'en ai voulu… », commença-t-il et Felicity resserra sa prise autour de lui le cœur battant. « J'ai été en colère contre toi car tu n'avais pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me parler… mais c'est fini », en prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu me parleras quand tu en auras besoin… Je te promets de ne plus me montrer aussi suspicieux, je te ferai confiance et je serais toujours près de toi. Tu as été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin je veux être là pour toi ».

Felicity hocha la tête la gorge serrée et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Oliver lui rendit son baiser et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Elle posa son front contre le sien en lui murmurant qu'elle lui ferait confiance pour se confier à lui. Oliver resserra ses bras sur elle et glissa une main dans ses cheveux avec un nouvel espoir.

####

Oliver, le sourire aux lèvres, regardait ses deux meilleurs amis. En smoking, entourés de leur famille et amis, ils venaient de se marier et leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Ils avaient traversé des moments difficiles mais tout ça était derrière eux. En pensant à cette période, Oliver chercha Felicity des yeux et sentit un élan dans son cœur quand son regard se posa sur elle.

Leur histoire aussi avait eu leurs bas. Le plus dur avait été de devoir se séparer d'elle alors qu'elle était retournée au centre où ils s'étaient rencontrés et les jours plus sombres, cette peur de penser qu'elle pouvait à nouveau chuter et lui cacher son mal être l'étreignait.

Felicity, en sentant un regard posé sur elle, se retourna et croisa le regard d'Oliver. Elle lui sourit tendrement en penchant la tête sur le côté et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle reconnaissait cet air sur son visage, ces questions qu'il se posait encore par moment, cette crainte qui serinait à son esprit que leur bonheur pouvait prendre fin à tout moment. Elle savait et comprenait ce qu'il ressentait car elle ressentait la même chose et c'était peut-être un bien pour eux car ça leur permettait de faire attention.

Elle prit Oliver dans ses bras quand il la rejoignit et se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il se pencha sur elle et la serra contre son torse. Enlacés ainsi, ils étaient seuls au monde, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de mots.

Ils furent ramenés au monde environnant par Mady qui frappait contre la jambe de son père en l'appelant. Oliver se détacha de Felicity, se pencha pour que sa fille passe ses bras autour de son cou et la souleva pour la serrer contre lui et Felicity. Il avait eu peur qu'ils ne soient pas capables d'élever une enfant mais il pensait parfois que Mady leur avait donné la force qui pouvait leur manquer pour rester sur le droit chemin. La petite fille embrassa ses parents et se débattit presque instantanément pour descendre.

\- « Elle en a déjà assez de nous », se mit à rire Oliver en la posant au sol.

\- « Elle a déjà cinq ans », d'une voix pleine de mélancolie en regardant sa fille courir pour aller s'amuser avec les autres enfants. « Ça me manque qu'elle ne soit plus un bébé… »

Oliver caressa sa joue et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Tu sais… je sais comment faire les bébés », en murmurant contre ses lèvres. Felicity se mit à rire et il l'embrassa à nouveau en resserrant ses doigts sur sa hanche.

\- « Ça me plairait bien », d'une voix plus basse en plongeant dans son regard. Elle caressa sa joue avant que sa main ne se perde dans ses cheveux.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre quand Barry et Tommy les rejoignirent en leur offrant une coupe.

\- « Sans alcool », précisa Tommy en faisant un clin d'œil à Oliver. « On a une nouvelle à vous annoncer et il fallait de quoi trinquer. Tu leur dit ? », en se tournant vers Barry, posant une main dans son dos qui trouva sa place dans son cou sans attendre.

Leur amour était évident en voyant les regards et les attentions qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Oliver et Felicity échangèrent un regard rapide avant que Barry ne prenne la parole.

\- « On a eu la réponse qu'on attendait… on va pouvoir adopter et c'est une petite fille… », d'une voix tremblante.

Felicity poussa un petit cri et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Oliver donna une accolade à Tommy avant de faire de même avec Barry. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait pris le risque de s'attacher à Tommy et depuis il était plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais été. Ils auraient peut-être d'autres épreuves à affronter mais ils n'étaient plus seuls pour le faire.

Le regard d'Oliver se posa sur Felicity qui souriait, heureuse pour leurs amis. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et leur relation avait encore plus de force avec les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter. Il la prit dans ses bras quand elle revint vers lui et il la serra contre son cœur en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'ils devraient agrandir leur famille. Elle se tourna vers lui et il plongea dans son regard profond avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

**Le olicity se parle et se retrouve enfin. Ils ressentent tous les deux une culpabilité mais John sait les aider comme il l'a toujours fait. **

**Tommy et Barry parviennent à se retrouver également pour faire évoluer leur histoire. Je suis contente que ce nouveau couple vous ait plu. **

**Delicity-Unicorn, l'écriture et le olicity nous lie depuis un petit moment déjà et je tiens à te remercier encore une fois pour ta présence, ton aide, ton regard à travers tes avis et pour tout le temps que tu me consacres. C'est un réel plaisir de partager cette passion avec toi ma jumelle. Merci pour tout. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Prenez soin de vous et bon été. Je vous embrasse fort. **


End file.
